Tales of Naruto
by Gravenimage
Summary: Naruto/Tales of Symphonia crossover while Lloyd and Colete are on their journey to gather the exspheres they are attack by a powerful monster Lloyd uses the eternal sword and by accident he creates a portal to another dimension the ninja world.
1. The twist Lloyd's little mistake

Chapter 1 The twist Lloyd's little mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Massashi Kishimoto owns it and Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

Authors Notes: this is another story that I have been thinking about for a long time I have a few ideas about how the plot will go, first of all this will be a Naruto/Tales of Symphonia crossover if you guys have played the game then you know what I'm talking about. Those who don't know well TOS is an RPG game on the Nintendo Gamecube system I'm still waiting for the sequel to come I love the 3D graphics and the fighting the unison attacks are awesome along with the combos. Yes I know the game pretty well since I have clear it over a million times half without cheating and the other half cheating which it's so easy to beat the game it makes you laugh. As for the story well it takes place after the defeat of Mithos and the unification of the two worlds Lloyd and Colete are going to start their journey to collect all of the exspheres in the world, in Naruto is during Shippuden after Naruto return from his three year training with Jiraiya. Finally the couples I don't know the pairings but I'm going to let you guys decide for me in the poll I'm going to add at the end of this chapter remember to review and give me your answers now on with the story.

Symphonia (Sylvarant territory Dirk's house)

The seventeen year old Lloyd Irving was gazing at the grave stone of his mother Ana who was one of the many victims of the exspheres thanks to the Desians who were responsible for conducting the research, a lot of humans were sacrifice in order to create the small stones known as exspheres which they were basically created by slowly draining their lives. Many people suffer because of the stones because they were use as powerful tools to fight, since exspheres have the ability to unlock and increase one's fighting capabilities. The organization of the Desians have exspheres manufacturing plants which they call it as human ranches, in these ranches they force the humans to hard labor in order for the exspheres to awaken. Once an exsphere was attach to a human the stone must remain attach into the human skin which can make the person sick and weak, in order to stop these symptoms cause by the exspheres a key crest is made in order to hold the exsphere. A key crest is a tool that is attach to the skin in order to hold the exsphere and prevents from having contact with the skin preventing the symptoms of the stone; of course only dwarves have the skills to create a key crest.

One of the reasons the Desians were creating exsphere by using human lives was for the sake of revenge, the Desians were half elves who wanted revenge on the humans for many years half elves were treated as outcast, hated, shun and a lot of them were killed by their haters the humans. They decided to have their revenge by siding with their leader Yggdrasil who was known as Mithos another half elf who who did whatever he could to bring peace to both races, even putting an end o the great Kharlan war four thousand years ago. But he completely change his vision when his precious Martel was murder by a human, once the person that was precious to him was gone his hatred for the human race grew and he wanted to make them pay by unleashing his anger and pain on them. Mithos during his travels with his companions he made pacts with the summon spirits that resides in the world, with his pact with the summon spirit the king of summon spirits he created a mighty blade called the Eternal sword to his pact maker Mithos for the betterment of the world. But he was betray as Mithos sealed him and use the power of the sword to split the worlds in two created the angel organization of Cruxis along with the Desians, the Eternal sword has the power to control time and space one possessing that kind of power was consider a god. For four thousand years the two split worlds of Sylvarant and Tethealla have been living in a way to via for each others mana which Is the most important element that gives life more important than water, Mithos wanted to bring back his sister Martel back to life so he has kept her soul inside the great seed that once belongs to the great Kharlan tree which four thousand years ago it was the tree that gives infinite mana however the tree wither and died after the Kharlan war was over.

In order to reverse the mana flow between the two worlds and restore Martels body Mithos who became the angel Yggdrasil have send oracles for those humans to become the chosen of regeneration and the beginning of regeneration ritual which was nothing but a fake vision to save the world, once a chosen has been named the ritual begins as the chosen travels the world in search of the summon spirits seals. The chosen makes a prayer at the altar where the seal is located, and once prayers were finish the seal was released causing the mana flow to switch places between the two worlds, however all of the chosens have failed in becoming Martels vessel and eventually they died. After four thousand years Lloyd was able to stop the Desians with his companions and stop Mithos from creating a world of lifeless beings, he was able to form a pact with the summon spirit Origin and he became the new owner of the Eternal sword gaining the title of Eternal swordsman. With the power of the Eternal sword Lloyd planted the great seed at the center of the two worlds creating the Kharlan tree once again and finally the unification of the two worlds.

But his quest wasn't over after the union of the two worlds he decided to go on a journey to find the entire exspheres scatter all over the world, his childhood friend Colette and his pet Noishe were also coming with him. He already misses his friends who help him defeat Mithos, his best friend Genis and teacher Raine went on a journey to help the half elves around the world just because the worlds have been reunited that doesn't mean that discrimination against them has been lifted. The chosen Zelos have been supporting the king of Tethealla making laws and projects that will make it easier for the half elves to live, Regal the president of the Lozareno Company has also being supporting the half elves with the company's sources and technology. Presea became Regal's assistant and she's helping him in any way she could, and finally Sheena became the new chief of the land of Mizuho which they have moved next to the giant tree and has been helping the organization of the Renegades to protect the great tree of Symphonia Martel (AN I think that's the name Lloyd gave it).

He gaze at the grave stone while looking at the fire sword Flamberg which used to belong to his father and formal Cruxis angel Kratos" mom I've been thinking in leaving dad's sword next to you but I'm going to keep it I do need it they are still monsters out there I need to defend myself if I want to gather all of the exspheres" he stood up ready to move out" well I'm leaving"

"Yeah good luck son and don't forget that when you're feeling weary and hungry you can always come here" the dwarf Dirk said who raise Lloyd and became his father figure.

"Yeah I know well dad I'll see you later" he said while Dirk nodded" let's go Noishe"

The large ears dog that wasn't really a dog but an ancient being who has the ability to evolve into something different and strong, bark in agreement as he went to him. That's when he saw Collette standing on the small wooden bridge wearing her usual white outfit, she smile at him while running to him.

"Colette you're finally here"

"Of course I am going to help you collect all the exspheres we want a world free of exspheres right?" she smile at him.

"Yeah and no more victims like Marble and Alicia let's go"

"Wait Lloyd can we go to Iselia first?"

"Huh Iselia what for?"

"I have a surprise for you it will help you a lot in our journey"

"A surprise" he said blinking curiosity taking over him" what is it?"

She giggle" it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you would I come on let's go"

He nodded while leaving the house with Noishe close on him he wave Dirk goodbye before leaving the house from sight, they enter the small forest to go reach Iselia which was full of monsters. Of course they have no problem at all taking care of the monsters since they have become quite strong(AN in this story they are in the level which I have them since the last time I played the game which is level 250 that's the max level). They defeated the small monsters with just one hit they were hardly a challenge, until a couple of minutes they reach a massive rubble, Lloyd couldn't forget this place it was where the Iselia human ranch was located they eventually defeated forces along with Forcystus one of the Desians five grand cardinals. Colette notice that Lloyd has stop walking she saw that he was gazing at the destroyed human ranch, she went to him while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Lloyd let's go"

"Huh oh yeah sorry I got lost thinking…."

"About the human ranch"

"Yeah but it's no big deal it's all in the past we stop the Desians and Mithos now it's up to us to get rid of the exspheres"

"Good then let's keep going" she smile at him while he smile back.

They resume their walking after defeating a couple of monsters they were finally out in the field; they saw the village Iselia in the distance. Minutes later they arrived at the village they saw that some of the houses that were burn when the Desians attack have finally been repaired, the people were happy doing their usual daily activities as soon as they saw Lloyd and Colette they wave at them while smiling giving them a good welcome home.

"Welcome back Colette and Lloyd" a villager said kindly.

"It's good to be back" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd let's go to grandmothers house"

"Okay"

They went to Phaidra's house Colette knock on the door, the door open revealing the old woman Phaidra who smile seeing her adoptive granddaughter.

"My dear Colette you're back already and Lloyd welcome please come in"

The two enter the house when they enter they saw Frank Brunel sitting on the table he got up wile waking to them.

"Colette Lioyd welcome back"

"Hello Frank" Lloyd said.

"Hello father"

"If you are here then that means you're going to start your journey to collect all of the exspheres"

"That's right it's time to get rid of them the world will be a lot safer without them" Lloyd said.

"Yes father so why don't you introduce Lloyd to our surprise" Colette said while smiling.

"Why not come Lloyd I want to show you something"

Now Lloyd was really curious to know what it was the big surprise that Colete was talking about he left the house with Frank and Colette close to him, when they reach the middle of the village Lloyd's eyes widened. The villagers were all happy when they show him a caravan with a horse, Lloyd have fially got the idea why they were giving him the caravan.

"Do you like it Lloyd?" Frank said.

"Yeah and let me guess were using this to collect the exspheres right?"

"Of course were talking about hundreds of exspheres you need some transport to carry all of them" Phaidra said.

"Thanks you guys you didn't have to go all this far just for us" Lloyd said sounding embarrassed.

"Lloyd you save us from the Desians and save the world so the least we could do is give you something useful on your journey" a villager said.

"Actually the idea of building a Caravan for you was the mayor's idea" Frank said.

Lloyd was really surprise he never thought that the mayor of Iselia would bother to build him a caravan, after what he did to him in exiling him from the village along with Genis. He thought the mayor hated him for bringing the Desians to the village and having two half elves living in the village, he smile maybe the mayor has finally change his ways about the half elves looks like there is still hope for everyone.

"So the mayor really build the caravan for me" Lloyd said.

"That's right he felt bad for everything that happen and what he did to you looks like he has finally change so he ask us to build the caravan so you can begin your journey" Colette said.

"And also Colette has started helping you in your journey" Phaidra said.

"What do you mean?"

Colette giggle as she took from her pocket two exspheres" here I already found some of them"

"Colette you're amazing where did you find them?"

"I found them near the Iselia human ranch before coming to your house I check everywhere but this were the only ones I found"

"You are starting to help me already Colete I made the right choice in asking you to come with me" Lloyd said with a smile.

"Well looks like you should get going you have a lot of places to go" Frank said.

"Yeah" Lloyd said as he got on the caravan along with Colette" well time to go oh and Frank if you see the mayor tell him thanks"

Frank nodded while everyone started waving goodbye as the caravan left Lloyd was driving the caravan, the caravan left the village heading to the large field. They didn't have to worry about the monsters in the area since they weren't so many and the monsters in this region are very weak it was child's play for Lloyd and Colette. After an hour of traveling they were now on a road, Lloyd knew this road as the road that leads to Iselia region house of salvation. Suddenly they stop as they heard a loud growl from somewhere ahead; they left the caravan as they prepare their weapons Lloyd took his material blade while Colette took her angels halo chakrams, they gasp as they saw the monster landing in front of them it was a giant monster color green with long claws and sharp teeth's it's eyes were glowing red. The two were surprise to see this monster after traveling everywhere from Sylvarant to Tethealla they thought they have seen all kinds of monsters but they have never seen this one before, the monster made a loud growl while the two teens stood their ground.

"What is that thing?" Lloyd said.

"I don't know I haven't seen it in professors Sage's monster book it must be a new species" Colette said.

"Great we have no choice but to fight"

(Battle sequence music Tales of Symphnoia soundtrack the struggle to survive)

Lloyd charge at him swinging his swords while the monster block his attacks with its claws, Colette charge using stardust cross the rain of stars hit the monster giving Lloyd the advantage to attack. He swung his swords while using a combo of sonic thrust with fierce demon fang and hunting beast, the monster fell on the ground but it got back to his feet quickly. Before Lloyd charge at him the monster fire a powerful ray from its mouth, he dodge it the same with Colete activating her angel wings Lloyd charge again with his swords but the monster block all of his attacks he couldn't believe it he hasn't broke its guard yet. The monster swung one of his claws hitting Lloyd sending him a few feet away, Colette went to him while using ray thrust and ring whirlwind hitting the monster.

Lloyd got up watching Colette fighting the monster then it hit him (of course why I didn't think about it before the magic lens) he took a magic lens (looks like this is my last one this is an emergency we need to see what's its weakness) he activated the lens seeing while gazing at the monster but he found no data on it no elemental weakness no name no origin.

Lloyd was shock (I don't believe it the magic lens can't get any information on it damn it this is not good we have to do something)

Colete attack the monster with her chakrams and use a combo with ray thrust ring whirlwind and torrential para ball, the monster was hit but was still standing she couldn't believe it was still standing. The monster was about to fire another powerful ray but Colette use her wings to fly away from the monster she took Lloyd avoiding the attack, the monster made a fierce growl while the two teens were getting tire even as strong as they were it seems the monster was even stronger.

"Lloyd what are we going to do?" Colette said worry.

"We have no choice we have to hit him hard you know what to do Colette"

The blond nodded and Lloyd charge at it again faster than before, the monster block all of his attacks but he manage to make a guard break on it. Colette started casting judgment her strongest angel spell, Lloyd attack the monster with a tiger blade follow by pshi tempest once he finish his technique he kept his distance waiting for Colette to finish casting the spell. His eyes widened as the monster was about to fire another powerful ray.

"JUDGMENT"

From the sky powerful rays of light fell like rain hitting the monster, however he was still standing and Lloyd prepare to attack again.

(I knew he was going to be alive so it's time to finish him off)

He charge again at the monster and this time his he activate his angel wings his material blade merge into one powerful sword the Eternal sword, the monster was hit by the powerful shockwaves as Lloyd prepare to swing the mighty blade.

"DIVINE JUSTICE"

Lloyd cut the monster with the mighty sword cutting it half slowly it began to vanish the battle was finally over, Colette smile as she went to him when suddenly a blue hole appear in front of the two and started sucking them in like a vacuum. Noishe who was hiding during the battle because he was afraid of the monster stood hiding behind the bush, he helplessly watch as its master and friend were trying to escape from the powerful vortex.

"Lloyd I….I can't fly the pressure is too strong were going to get sucked in"

"I know just hold on I'll think of something (hopefully)"

"What is that thing?"

"I think it must be some kind of portal it must've happened when I used the Eternal sword"

"But the Eternal sword controls time and space meaning that portal……" she trailed off as Lloyd lost his grip on her and she fell into the vortex.

"NO COLETTE" he shouted desperately but he also lost his grip and was suck into vortex.

The vortex vanish and Noishe came only to find the whole field empty he howl in pain not seeing his master and friend, just like that Lloyd and Colete were gone.

To be continued

Whoa looks like the day started bad for both Lloyd and Colete what will happen next please review I have lots of ideas for this story farewell.

Next chapter: A new strange world

**All right people this is the poll section for the pairings first of all I won't be pairing people from the same series otherwise what would be the point of the crossover okay here we go with the polls.**

**Naruto is going to be paired with:**

**Colette**

**Sheena**

**Presea**

**A harem with the three**

**Lloyd is going to be paired with:**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**TenTen**

**A harem with the four**

**They will be other couples in further chapters I already know who I'm going to pair Genis and Raine but I won't tell you who you will have to read the story to find out (evil grin), so please give me your answers and vote on the pairings poll farewell. **


	2. A new strange world

Chapter 2 A new strange world

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Massashi Kishimoto and Namco owns Tales of Symphonia

**Here are the results for the pairings poll:**

**Naruto's pairing**

**Colete- 0**

**Sheena- 2**

**Presea- 0**

**Harem- 1**

**Lloyd's pairing**

**Sakura- 1**

**Ino- 0**

**Hinata- 1**

**TenTen- 1 **

**Harem- 0**

**Well so far Sheena's winning to be Naruto's pairing and it's a tied for Lloyd's pairing so please keep voting with your reviews thank you now on with the chapter. **

**Bold letters is Kyubi or summon spirits talking**

Lloyd slowly open his eyes only to find himself in a forest, a forest that he couldn't recognize since he has traveled all over Sylvarant and Teathealla he has memorize some of the places in his journey but he doesn't remember this forest it was very unfamiliar to him. He got up taking a look around the forest he still couldn't recognize it that's when he gasp remembering his childhood friend Colete, he started looking at every direction for any sign of the blond teen he ran a few feet before he saw her. He went to her while picking her up, he notice that she was breathing looks like she was all right.

"Colete are you okay say something"

The blond open her blue eyes meeting Lloyd's brown eyes" Lloyd what happen?"

"I don't know I just woke up just like you" he then gasp" wait a minute the monster the fight the portal…was it all a dream?"

"It seem pretty real to me" Colete said while getting up she look around the forest" Lloyd where are we?"

"I don't know this doesn't look like any forest from Symphonia so I'm pretty clueless to where we are"

The blond stood quiet while looking at the forest" Lloyd somehow I have a feeling like were no longer in Symphonia anymore"

The twin swordsmen was now shock remembering the fight with the monster and when they got sucked by the mysterious vortex his eyes widened staring at Colete who was shock like him" it….it can't be"

"What is it?" Colete said in fearing the worst.

"I think you're right Colete were no longer in our world the fight with the monster wasn't a dream and when we got sucked by that hole it must've send us to another world"

The blond was shock" is there a way to get back?"

"I don't know"

"There has to be a way to get back to our world" she said worry.

"I wish I knew how…."

"**Can you hear me bearer of the new pact?"**

Lloyd's eyes widened recognizing the voice of the king of the summon spirits" Origin what happened?"

"**When you used the Eternal sword on the monster that attacked you its power created a rip in space creating a portal to another dimension into another world completely unfamiliar from our world"**

"What then how do we do to get back can I used the Eternal sword to create the portal again?"

"**No the risk is too great you still haven't fully master the power of the Eternal sword if you try to create the portal again you might end up in another world or you might be lost forever from returning back to your world"**

"Then there's nothing I can do were trap here damn it" he growl while Colete was really worry.

"**Things are not so bad it seems that the portal you created back in your world still exist you somehow created a link between this world and the world of Symphonia as long as that link remains there's the possibility that you can return"**

Lloyd smile" really then we can go back after all that means the portal is in the same spot where we fought the monster those are great news but what are we going to do now?"

"**I suggest you learn to master the Eternal sword by training it won't be easy but you must learn to harness its power it can take you a long time, however there is a bad side to this"**

Lloyd didn't like where this was going" what are you talking about?"

"**By creating a link between the two dimensions they are now connected by the dimensional portal if one world is in decline so will be the other if one world is destroyed then so will the other" **

"Okay that is not good this is great I have created something similar to what Mithos did with the two worlds of Sylvarant and Teathealla damn it Origin do you know something about this world?"

"**I'm afraid not like you I am completely unfamiliar with this world you will have to see and find out on your own don't give up pact maker Lloyd I believe you will find a way to return to your world"**

Lloyd sighed as Origin cut his transmission with him they were now stranded in a whole new world where they didn't have a clue what kind of world they were and worst of all they were separated from their friends and families, Colete was really worry she has been listening to Lloyd's conversation with the king of the summon spirits.

"Lloyd what's going on is there a way for us to return back?"

Lloyd gaze at her worry" Colete I'm sorry but it looks like we won't be returning home any time soon"

"What we can't stay here what about everyone Genis the professor Sheena everyone we have to find a way to get back"

"Don't worry Colete I won't give up we will return back to our world but for now I think we should try and find out where we are"

The blond teen nodded while following Lloyd walking through the forest, walking through the forest they were quite surprise that they haven't encounter a monsters since they got used to fighting monsters while traveling. Lloyd saw that they were out of the forest and they were walking a road that lead straight ahead, both gasp as they saw a large village up ahead it was surrounded by a large wall the gates that lead to the village had the symbol of a leaf. They were glad they have reach a village and they could finally ask for directions like where were they, they started running until reaching the gate that lead to the village. They were stop by two people wearing chunin vest and long blue pants with blue sandals one had brown hair with a portion of his hair covering his right eye and bandana with the leaf symbol insignia, the other had a leaf headband but had spiky black hair black eyes and had some tape on his face.

"HALT state your name and purpose on Konoha" the chunin with brown hair known as Izumo said.

Lloyd and Colete look at each other before looking back at the two chunins, they have to make them see that they weren't enemies judging at the tone of their voices they were hostile expecting if it was an enemy attack.

"Hi we come in peace" Colete said cheery while Lloyd sweat dropped expecting that they won't believe her.

Izumo and the chunin Kotetsu look at each other with a sweat dropped since it was a lame line and very cliché" um…what is your purpose on Konoha?" Kotetsu said.

"Konoha" Lloyd said puzzle" is that the name of this world?"

"You are about to enter Konoha the village hidden in the leaves" Izumo said.

"I get it Konoha is the name of your village so what about this world does it has a name" Colete said still smiling.

Both chunins were confused by the blonds question what was she talking about" um…you're in Konoha located in the fire country"

(Fire country?) Lloyd thought in wonder" could you let us enter the village?"

"Names and purpose to Konoha?" Kotetsu said getting annoyed.

"Lloyd Irving"

"Colete Brunel"

The two chunins were really clueless now Izumo went to Kotetsu's ear" those are weird names they are definitely not from around here"

Kotetsu nodded in agreement still facing the two teens" do you have a specific reason to come to Konoha?"

(I wonder if the leader in charge of this village can tell us more about this world yeah that's the only thing we can do right now) "Actually we came here to speak to your leader"

Izumo and Kotetsu were alarmed but they remain calm" you wish to speak to the Hokage?" Izumo said.

"Hokage?" Colete said puzzle.

"Yes that's the title given to the leader of our village" Kotetsu said.

"Is that the case can we speak to the Hokage?" Lloyd said.

Izumo and Kotetsu were quiet for a moment ever since they arrive they have been looking at Lloyd's weapons, they have never seen swords like the ones he has they could tell that they weren't forge in the fire country. Which lead them believe that they were visitors from another hidden village however none of them were wearing a hidden village headband, all ninjas from the ninja villages wear headbands with their rightful village symbol but these two have no headband which made them believe that they weren't ninjas after all. They also notice that both of them had some kind of small round thing, Lloyd had the small round thing on the top of his left hand while Colete had the small round thing on her neck it looks like some kind of crystal however they are they were definitely people who weren't familiar with the elemental countries and the ninja villages.

Izumo nodded" all right you may go in and talk to the Hokage"

Suddenly an AMBU wearing a cat mask appear in front of them" I will take you to see the Hokage"

"Thank you very much" Colete said being her cheery self.

They left with the AMBU and vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"Who were those people?" Kotetsu said.

"They were asking the name of our world so they are not from around here they could hold a threat" Izumo said.

"It doesn't matter now the AMBU have their sights on them if they make a wrong move they will kill them on sight"

"Although they didn't look like they came here to attack us"

"But you saw the swords that guy was carrying I've never seen swords like those before"

"I guess swords like those aren't made in fire country or the other elemental countries"

At the Hokage's office

The AMBU appeared with Lloyd and Colete and they were quite shock they saw that they were in a office, sitting on a desk was a young woman(AN well looks like young) with blond hair pig tails and hazel eyes with a green jacket there was another young woman next to her with short raven hair and onyx eyes wearing a black dress and a small pig wearing a red jacket and a white pearl necklace. Both teens were shock at the way the AMBU send them to the office they have seen it before back in their world.

(No way that's the same teleportation technique that Sheena uses) Lloyd thought.

"Hokage-sama you have a couple of visitors" the AMBU said.

"And who might they be?" Tsunade said looking at the two teens.

"Lloyd Irving" the twin swordsman said.

"Colete Brunel" the blond girl said.

Both Tsunade and Shizune look at each other before looking back them they have never heard names like those before.

(Weird names) Tsunade thought while clearing her throat" thank you may go back"

"Yes Hokage-sama" the AMBU while vanishing.

"All right Lloyd and Colete what brings you to my village?"

"Yes Hokage-sama we were wondering if you could tell us more about this world in general" Lloyd said.

Tsunade blink while Shizune was very puzzle by his question" what do you mean by that?"

"Well we are new here and we have been wondering if you could give us a quick history lesson if you don't mind" Colete said with a big smile.

"Were tourist" Lloyd said quickly while Colete nodded.

"Tourist huh?" she said while raising an eyebrow" I have never heard of a tourist who carries swords like the ones you have" she gaze at the two swords on each of Lloyd's sides (in fact I have never seen swords like those in my entire life)

"We're actually tourist from a far away land but Lloyd here is a warrior who fights for justice and goodness" Colete said hiding the nervous tone in her voice.

Lloyd sweat dropped at her comment (great Colete is bringing that stupid dwarven vow again)

Tsunade and Shizune sweat dropped too it sounded lame.

"Can you tell me exactly the name of the world where you two are from?" the blond Hokage said.

The two teens stood quiet they couldn't trust these people yet so it was better if they didn't tell them about the world of Symphonia maybe they will when the time is right, but for now they needed to keep it a secret.

Lloyd blush from embarrassment while scratching the back of his head" well you see I am not very good with memorizing things and how can I say this I don't really remember the name of our land sorry"

"Yeah Lloyd has been terrible at memorizing things he wasn't really the type to learn things so quickly" Colete said while Lloyd sweat dropped at her comment saying in other words that he was stupid.

Tsunade sweat dropped (so he's stupid he must have the devils luck to survive so long he reminds me of Naruto)

(He's just like Naruto-kun) Shizune thought with a sweat dropped.

"All right so your land must be far away from the ninja nations okay….I will give you a quick lesson about this world but you better memorize this because I won't repeat myself again understood?"

"Yes we understand" Lloyd said.

"This world is the elemental countries that forms the ninja world they are five countries following the five elements fire, earth, water, wind and lighting each of the five countries has its own hidden ninja village this village is Konoha the village hidden in the leaves located in the fire country Suna the village hidden in the sand located in the wind country, Kiri the village hidden in the mist located in the water country Iwa the village hidden in the stones located in the earth country and finally Kumo the village hidden in the clouds located in the lighting country these are the five main ninja villages that form part of the five elemental countries. There are also other ninja villages but they don't have too much power like the five main villages well I hope this explains your question to know about this world"

"Oh yes we understand now Hokage-sama thank you very much for telling us" Colete said happy.

"Yeah thanks a lot Hokage-sama" Lloyd said.

"Since you two are here might as well show you around the village Shizune please send them to the waiting room until I find the people to show them around"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune bow while opening the door to the office" please follow me"

The two teens nodded while leaving the office and Tsunade smile (Lloyd Irving he reminds me so much of Naruto)

Shizune was leading Lloyd and Colete through the corridors of the Hokage tower they saw three ninjas heading their way one was a mask ninja with his leaf headband covering his left eye silver hair and wearing a jounin vest with the same uniform that Kotetsu and Izumo were wearing. The second was a teen boy with spiky blond hair blue eyes whiskers on his cheeks wearing a black leaf headband and an orange and black jumpsuit, the second was a teen girl with short pink hair jade eyes a red headband on the top of her head, she was wearing a red sleeveless blouse pink elbow pads an incomplete pink skirt black spandex shorts and black boots. For a moment Colete lock gazes with the blond teen and Lloyd with the pink hair teen, the two other teens did the same for a couple of seconds until Colete being her clumsy self trip and fell hitting the blond teen and falling on the ground. Lloyd sweat dropped looks like Colete has done it again he took a quick glance at the pink hair teen before helping his childhood friend the same with the pink hair girl she gaze at Lloyd before helping her blond friend.

"You okay Colete?"

"Yes I'm fine I'm so sorry I am such a klutz" she said while bowing to the three"

"It's all right accidents happen and don't worry Naruto here is also very clumsy" the girl with pink hair said.

"What Sakura-chan how can you be so mean I am not clumsy" Naruto said while hanging his head down.

"You have your moments" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Are you all right?" the mask ninja said.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry it was my fault for tripping" Colete said while blushing in embarrassment.

"That's all right just make sure to watch your step next time"

"Oh Kakashi I'm glad I found you Tsunade-sama wants to see you and your team in her office" Shizune said.

"I see then let's go you two" Kakashi said while they left heading to the office.

Naruto took another glance at Colete the same with Sakura on Lloyd and they were also looking at them.

"Let's go I'll show you to the waiting room" Shizune said while they nodded and continued walking.

"Shizune who were those three?" Lloyd said.

"Oh that's team Kakashi perhaps you will meet them later"

The two teens nodded while following her to the waiting room.

At the Hokage's office

Team Kakashi enter the office while Tsunade smile at them expecting to hear the results from the bells exercise.

"Well Kakashi how did it go?"

"Just as I was expecting their teamwork have improved greatly and they manage to snatch both bells quickly I very proud of both of them" the mask jounin said.

"Hey Kakashi sensei aren't you going to tell her how we beat you?" Naruto said with a grin and Sakura grin too enjoying how they defeated their teacher.

Kakashi cough not wanting to remember the embarrassing moment when Naruto,was about to tell him spoilers from his new Itcha Itcha novel since he hasn't started to read it yet.

"Anyway Hokage-sama they did a good job"

"I expected no less from them now Naruto Sakura I have a new assignment for the two of you"

"A mission?" Sakura said.

"You can call it like that we have some new and strange guest today they have come from a different land far from the ninja nations and they don't know much about ninja villages, they will be staying here for a while so I want you two to show them around the village they are already waiting in the waiting room"

"All right Tsunade-sama we'll go to them" Sakura said while bowing.

Naruto frown" why are we babysitting a bunch of guest I thought we were going to have a real mission" he whine as usual.

Sakura smack him on his head while a lump appear" Naruto knock it off stop whining let's go"

"Yeah" he said not sounding any exited they left the office.

"So who are these guests?" Kakashi said.

"They are no ninjas from another hidden village they don't know nothing how this world works when they came here they wanted to tell them about our world"

"They sound like they are out of this world how is that possible" Kakashi said in disbelieve.

"I don't know they are not normal their clothing their names and weapons one of them had a couple of swords strap on both of his sides they look beyond normal I have never seen such a designs for weapons"

Kakashi's eyes widened in realization" wait a minute two swords strap on both sides is it that kid in red that we pass by before coming here with spiky brown hair and there was a blond girl with him she was being awfully cheery for her own good"

"Ah so you meet them already yes its them even if they are not from around here I have a feeling that they can be trusted especially him Lloyd that kid just by looking at him he reminds me of Naruto"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow" really are you saying that his similar to Naruto?"

"Yes I think they are alike I know it sounds like bad news but I can tell that both of them are going to get along" she said with a chuckle" however Kakashi I want you to keep an eye on both of them even if they look like they can be trusted there's something about them there's more to them than meets the eye"

"Understood I'll watch over them"

At the waiting room

Lloyd and Colete were waiting for the people who were going to show them around the village, they were quiet they have been thinking about what Tsunade told them. They were now in a new world completely different from theirs, a world dominated by ninjas this was going to get some getting used to indeed. For Lloyd and Colete it somehow reminded them of Mizuho the ninjas and culture it seems that there was some similarity between their world and this one, he sighed he was getting bore waiting was never one of his strong points while Colete was looking around the room feeling an uneasy a little.

"Lloyd what are we going to do now?"

"Well so far we have no choice, I think we should stay here until I can learn how to used the Eternal sword so I can make the portal again and return back to our home"

"I hope you're right I already missed everyone"

"Yeah me too but Colete we have to keep everything a secret to this people our world, the exspheres and most importantly the Eternal sword"

"Okay I know we shouldn't trust them but I have a feeling like we can trust them"

"I know but sometimes it's better to be prepare than be deceived"

Suddenly the door open and enter Naruto and Sakura they were surprise to meet the same teens they ran to before entering Tsunade's office, both Lloyd and Colete were surprise too they smile at them.

"So I'm guessing you guys are the ones who are going to show us around the village?" Lloyd said.

"That's right the name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be Hokage believe it" the blond ninja said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura I'm a medic ninja please to meet you two"

"Lloyd Irving"

"Colete Brunel"

The two ninjas stare at each other before looking back at them (weird names)

"So should we get going then?" Sakura said.

"Yeah I am so excited to look around the village let's go"

Suddenly a loud growl was heard in the room shocking the group, Sakura glare at her blond teammate.

"Naruto you should really try to control that stomach of yours"

"But Sakura-chan it wasn't me"

"Actually it was me" Lloyd said with a blush on his cheeks" I guess I haven't eaten in a while"

Colete giggle" we have been traveling for a while and we haven't gotten a chance to eat or even cook"

"I guess that's understandable" Sakura said while looking at Lloyd worry (don't tell me he has the same inhuman appetite like Naruto)

"Well you guys are lucky to be with us because I know a good place to eat the best ramen you could ever have let's go I pay for the meal"

Sakura roll her eyes they were going to Ichiraku's again it was after all Naruto's favorite place to eat ramen, they left the room leaving the Hokage tower heading to the streets of the village, Lloyd was curious now he said that Naruto was going to pay making him ask one question.

(I wonder if they use Gald to buy things in this world but this is a completely different world so I doubt it)

Symphonia Sylvarant territory (a few miles away from Iselia)

Two ninjas appeared in the spot where the powerful monster fought Lloyd and Colete they saw the caravan which was the gift the people of Iselia gave them so they could gather the exspheres. Sheena Fujibayashi the chief of Mizuho stood looking at the caravan (AN she's wearing her successor outfit) along with her friend Orochi, apparently since Mizuho was closest to Iselia they send a message requesting their services to find Lloyd and Colete. The villagers of Iselia knew something was wrong once they saw the frightened Noishe running to them the poor thing was scare beyond normal, so eventually they figured something must have happened to the two. Orochi knelt on the ground checking the footprints on the ground and he could tell something happen, Sheena went next to him checking footprints.

"These are Lloyd's and Colete's footprints they look fresh" Sheena said.

"Yes and there's another footprint bigger than theirs it looks like a monster" Orochi said.

"Yeah no doubt there was a fight here Lloyd and Colete fought the monster where could they be?"

"Maybe they have already left to their next destination" Orochi said.

Sheena shook her head" if that was the case then why would they leave the caravan that the village of Iselia gave them they are suppose to be on a journey to collect all of the exspheres I have a bad feeling about this"

"We should send a search party to start looking for them"

"Yeah send our best trackers immediately I'm going to send a message to Genis and Raine they are supposed to be in Palmacosta helping with the reconstruction of the city"

"Understood" Orochi said while vanishing.

The Mizuho chief sighed while looking at the caravan she then look at the night sky hoping that her friends were still alive (Lloyd Colete wherever you are I hope you two are all right)

To be continued

There you have it people the second chapter now remember that in the Narutoverse their names are Japanese so it's obvious that they cosndier Lloyd's and Colete's names weird. Please remember to review and vote for the pairings poll farewell.

Next chapter: The strength of the twin swordsman


	3. The strenght of the twin swordsman

Chapter 3 The strenght of the twin swordsman

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Masashi Kishimoto does and Namco owns Tales of Symhonia but in truth I wish I could own both.

**Here are the polls pairings results:**

**Naruto's pairing**

**Colete- 0**

**Sheena- 4**

**Presea- 0**

**Harem- 2 **

**Lloyd's pairing**

**Sakura- 1**

**Ino- 0**

**Hinata- 1**

**TenTen- 2**

**Harem- 1**

**So far Sheena is still in the lead to become Naruto's pair and what's this the weapons mistress TenTen is now winning to become Lloyd's pair, remember to keep voting to see who will win to tame Naruto's and Lloyd's heart now on with the chapter.**

Ichiraku's ramen shop

The group arrived at the ramen shop and were greeted by the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayane, they all order miso pork ramen. While they waited for the ramen to be done they started talking some of their past adventures, Naruto told Lloyd about their missions when they were team seven of course he didn't mention a certain Uchiha's name who used to be the third member of team seven. Lloyd and Colete were in awe hearing the adventures they had as part of being ninjas, Lloyd suddenly felt like telling them about their quest to reunited the two world that were fighting constantly for their mana how he and his friends help him defeat Mithos he got excited like a little kid. Suddenly Sakura notice something in Lloyd's hand it was a small round ball attach to some kind of object it wasn't long before curiosity took over her.

"Hey Lloyd?"

"Yes what is it?"

"What's that in your hand?" she asked pointing to the small stone in his left hand.

Lloyd's eyes widened slightly (damn it I forgot about my exsphere I should've hide it with a piece of cloth or something but if I do hide it now they might get suspicious I have no choice but to let it show) he turn his attention back to the pink hair kunoichi by now Naruto was also staring at the stone in his hand.

"Hey yeah what's that stone in your hand Lloyd?"

Colete's eyes softened she knew very well how much Lloyd hated to talk about the exspheres it was a very fragile topic to talk about because of the horrible truth behind them and how they were created, she saw her friend smiling at them pretending like nothing has happened.

He look at his exsphere while shrugging his shoulder not making a big deal out of it" oh this….it's just an accessory its nothing especial it looks cool doesn't it"

"I guess" Naruto said believing him however Sakura somehow didn't believe him but she kept quiet not making such a big fuss about it.

Ayane finally came with their bowls of ramen and Naruto immediately began to chow down with his chopsticks eating like there was no tomorrow Sakura sweat dropped while sighing her teammate's appetite will always remain the same as inhuman. Colete pick up her chopsticks while keeping an eye on Lloyd because she knew he didn't know how to eat with chopsticks, this wasn't the first time they eaten with chopsticks when they were traveling on their journey Sheena cooked a couple of dishes from Mizuho and the food was always eaten using chopsticks. However Lloyd was too stubborn and didn't like using chopsticks even if Raine try to taught him how to use them but he never learn and chose to use regular utensils, now he wish he would've have known how to use them. Lloyd look around the counter of the shop for ay sing of ordinary utensils but there was none only the freaking chopsticks, he sweat dropped while looking at Ayane.

"Hey um…miss do you have other utensils besides chopsticks?"

Ayane look dumbfounded the same with Teuchi and Naruto and Sakura they were looking at him with the kind of look that said what is he talking about.

"What do you mean by other utensils you only eat ramen with chopsticks" Teuchi said.

Lloyd sighed (great I'm doomed damn I hate when the professor is right I should've paid attention to her when she was teaching me how to eat with chopsticks) he heard his stomach growling he blush while everyone sweat dropped.

Sakura sighed having a good idea what this was all about" Lloyd you don't know how to use chopsticks don't you?"

He blush again while she got the idea" fine I will teach you here this is how you pick them" she show him who she was picking her chopsticks" like this now you try it"

He nodded while picking his chopsticks the same way she was holding them but failed and they fall to the ground" sorry…."

"Lloyd do you want me to give you the ramen because teaching you how to use chopsticks it's like teaching a baby worst than Naruto" she said in a scold.

Naruto fell anime style at the comment while Colete was hiding her giggling and Lloyd blush from the pure embarrassment he scowl at her comment.

(Okay she's worst than the professor)" hey give me a break okay so I'm not good at using chopsticks but I'm good at crafting things from wood"

Sakura sighed in relief" well that's good I for a moment I thought you were useless like Naruto" she smirk.

"WHAT" shouted the blond" Sakura-chan that was harsh"

"Yeah Sakura don't be mean to Naruto he's a good person" Colete said defending her new friend.

"I know but he can be quite stupid sometimes"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said in depression while Lloyd just had about enough of her attitude.

"Listen Sakura nobody is perfect so Naruto might be stupid hell I'm stupid too but what matters the most is our hearts the kind of persons we are explain by our actions not words"

Sakura and Naruto were in awe at Lloyd's wise comment that's when the pink hair kunoichi realize that there was more of the twin swordsman than meets the eye, she smile a little while having a faint shade of pink in her cheeks.

He pick a pair of new chopsticks" so I'm going to keep on trying until I know how to use them" he sweat dropped while the chopsticks fell again" even if I die of hunger" he sighed.

Everyone was staring at him trying to use the chopsticks until Sakura got seated next to him and pick a new pair of chopsticks.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Lloyd said feeling embarrassed.

"Here just let me give you the ramen I don't want to listen to your stomach growling"

He nodded while he accepted her kind offer in seconds he ate the whole ramen shocking her a lot.

"Wow that was faster than Naruto I guess you do have a bigger appetite than him"

"Come on stop teasing I'm really hungry" he said blushing.

"I can see that" she smirks.

Minutes later they finish eating well Naruto finish after eating ten bowls of ramen, Lloyd and Colete were shock to see someone eat so much looks like he really does have an appetite. After they were done they left the ramen shop and Naruto and Sakura started to give them the tour around the village, Sakura was the one that took the roll of tour guide and show them to Konoha's most popular places. She show them through the academy where the children becomes future ninjas and begin their duty to protect the leaf village, the library where Naruto ignore looking at the place because he thought it was a boring place to be and he wasn't the only one but Lloyd also ignore the place just looking at it reminded him the study sessions he had with Raine. Colete was being like a cheery little girl she was so happy looking around the village she thought that it was a nice place to live, for a moment she forgot about her world and her friends of course she still miss them. They were now in the Konoha hot baths where Sakura told them that it was the most relaxing place to be, Lloyd smile it reminded him when they went to the hot springs in Teathealla of course it was a bad experience when the girls accused him of being a pepping tom thanks to Zelos.

Naruto suddenly stop as he saw someone looking at the women's bath section, he sweat dropped there was only one person who was this perverted. When he went closer yup it was him all right the one and only toad sanin Jiraiya who was drooling looking through a hole and writing notes like crazy, he had a nose bleed while thinking very impure thoughts.

Naruto has had enough of this he march up to him" her perverted hermit what the hell do you think you're doing PEEPING IN THE WOMEN'S BATH"

Jiriaya gasp as he saw all of the women running for their lives as soon as they heard that he growl while looking at his student" look what you did brat you scare them away I was writing material for my next book and you screwed it up"

"Whatever you're a pervert" he said annoyed.

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you that I am not a pervert I'M A SUPER PERVERT"

(Jiraiya earned the title of **Super pervert: description **title given to the one who loves the art of peeping)

Naruto frown" is that something to be proud off I swear if it wasn't for the fact that you're a sanin I would have chosen someone else as my teacher these are the times I'm not proud of you"

"Come on Naruto you are proud of me I have been teaching you a few lessons in the art of peeping"

Naruto blush" I don't take those lessons seriously you old pervert"

Jiraiya grin" but you did enjoy peeping with me"

Naruto blush again while smiling a little.

(Naruto obtained the title of **rookie pervert description:** you still have ways to go before becoming a true legend in the art of peeping)

"Okay so maybe I….did enjoy peeping" he mutter while blushing.

"Is that so….."

Naruto froze in terror recognizing the owner of that voice he turn around to see a pissed off Sakura with a sweat dropping Lloyd next to her and a shameful looking Colete, the pink hair medic started crackling her knuckles while Naruto was shivering in fear along with Jiraiya.

"W…..wait Sakura-chan I can explain it's not what it looks like"

(We are so dead she's worst than Tsunade) Jiraiya thought while shivering in fear.

(And I thought Zelos was a pervert) Lloyd thought.

"Please Sakura-chan don't hurt me" he said getting on his knees.

Sakura clench her fist" you two bring shame to ninjas everywhere you're BOTH DISGUSTING PIGS"

WHAM WHAM

She punched both Naruto and Jiraiya sending them far away from the village.

(Sakura obtained the title of **OUCH description: **just be very thankful that she's your friend and NOT your enemy)

Lloyd and Colete were shock at Sakura's strength she was a complete different person when she was angry.

(Whoa is she using an exsphere?) Lloyd thought.

"Sakura that was so mean of you there was no need to hit them isn't Naruto you're friend?" Colete said.

Sakura sweat dropped at her goody goody attitude" yes Naruto is my friend but I can't stand him when he's acting like a pervert"

"But still it's not nice to hit him friends are always there for each other not to hit at each other the same goes with calling each other's names" Lloyd said.

"Yeah I hear you a lot of people used to tease me because of my forehead"

Lloyd laugh a little" yeah it so big and wide I've never seen anything like it"

"What did you say?" Sakura said getting pissed she clench her fist ready to bring some hurt again.

"WAIT Sakura I didn't mean it like that I swear"

Too late

WHAM

She punched him sending him in the same direction where Jiraiya and Naruto were send to.

Colete sweat dropped (Lloyd I'm glad he has an expshere or he would be very injure by that attack)

(Sakura obtained the title of **punisher description:** make fun of my forehead and you die)

"Come on Colete let's go we girls have to stick together and keep away from the perverts"

A few miles away from the hot baths Naruto and Lloyd woke up they notice Jiraiya was already gone looks like he left to continued his research, they started walking and praying that they don't ran to Sakura. When they reach a corner they saw three ninjas Naruto smile recognizing the members of team Gai Neji, Lee and Tenten, the blond went to greet his friends however Lloyd was in a daze. Why would he be drifting off into for some reason he didn't understood his eyes were only on Tenten, he saw her buns making her look rather attractive he thought that her eyes were nice and her face was truly beautiful.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun I'm so glad to see you how about a spar" Lee said his eyes burning with the flame of youth.

Naruto gulp in three years Lee's taijutsu have develop and he has gotten faster and stronger so fighting him was consider a bad idea even if he would love the challenge, however he was still feeling the pain from Sakura's fist and he didn't wanted to get more hurt than he already is.

"Sorry funny brows maybe some other time"

"I understand Naruto-kun but you better have a spar someday"

"Naruto who is he?" Neji said looking at Lloyd.

Tenten gaze at the twin swordsman and something trigger inside of her something she didn't quite understood herself but for some strange reason she felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of the young teen, she gaze at his spiky brown hair and his chocolate eyes his face was perfect and she like it. Lloyd noticed that she was staring at him and he felt embarrassed while she was still checking him out from top to bottom.

"Yes Naruto who is he?" she said cheery still looking at him.

"Oh this is Lloyd he is visiting Konoha and he will stay for a while isn't that right Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded as he gaze at the team while Tenten was still looking at him with a smile" yes I am nice to meet you all"

"I am Rock Lee the beautiful green beast of Konoha" he gave a salute while Neji and Tenten sweat dropped.

(Green beast yeah beautiful no) Tenten thought.

"Hyuga Neji" the Hyuga prodigy with a bow.

"Tenten" she said cheery never leaving her gaze on him.

"It's nice to meet you all"

Tenten's eyes widened" oh my….Lloyd what are those swords you're carrying?"

"Huh oh these are my weapons"

The chunin was in awe as she was gazing at the two swords her eyes were shining the kind of look a little boy has when he wakes up eager in Christmas morning" can you show them to me?"

"Huh sure" he unsheathed both blades from his hostlers and that's when Tenten felt like fainting.

She was in awe admiring the design of each of the swords she saw that one of the was colored yellow and orange resembling the form of a flame while the other was blue like it was made of ice, she was amazed by the style along with its form it was truly unique. Neji smile it was always the same with his teammate she was more than just than a weapons specialist but she was also a weapons fanatic, if she see a weapon that she has never seen she becomes a fan girl of the weapon they say that weapons are a kunoichis best friend.

"Amazing I've never seen such weapons in my entire life the way they were forge it seems like it's impossible to make Lloyd who forge these swords?"

"My dad forge them he's very skillful forging weapons and crafting arts"

"Well your dad is a true genius I don't think no blacksmith can forge weapons like this not even the best" she said in awe admiring the sight of the amazing blades.

Lloyd smile thinking about his adoptive father the dwarf Dirk" yeah he's a genius.

Naruto was in the same boat as Tenten he started thinking how cool and strong he would look if he had two swords (I wonder if I can have swords like those)

"LLOYD"

The twin swordsman look the other way to see Colete running to him she gave him a quick hug she was obviously worry about him because Sakura hit him for making fun of her forehead, not knowing why Tenten frown she didn't like the way she hug him not to mention that she didn't like that she was so close to him she didn't like anything about her one bit.

(What's wrong with me why did I suddenly feel like killing her I don't even know her and I feel like killing her why?)

"Are you okay Lloyd you're not hurt are you?" Colete said worry.

"Yeah I'm fine it will take more than a punch like that to get rid of me"

"That's nice to hear"

Naruto and Lloyd freak out seeing Sakura walking towards them however she didn't look like she was angry" you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine Sakura-chan"

"Who's she Sakura-san?" Lee said.

"This is Colete she's Lloyd's friend Colete this is Lee Neji and Tenten"

"Hello everyone I'm very happy to meet you all" he bow to them while smiling.

A vein pop in Tenten's forehead (Lloyd's friend) she ignore the fact how close the young blond seems to be with Lloyd and focus at his swords, suddenly it occurred to her she smirk she wanted to test his skills with his swords" so Lloyd how about we have a sparring match?"

The twin swordsman look at her with a questioning look" you want to fight me I mean for real?"

"No its just a friendly sparring match nothing serious I just want to see how good you are with those swords (you already look good enough to me hey what the why am I thinking like that?)

Lloyd smile" I guess a friendly match won't hurt all right let's do it"

"Good then let's go to the training field"

"Yosh I am not missing this fight for anything" Lee said cheery.

(Indeed this will be a good opportunity to see how sharp his skills are with those swords) Neji thought.

"Yeah I want to see the match too" Naruto said.

"I guess it sounds exciting" Sakura said.

"Yeah I'm going too" Colete said.

The group left heading to the training field while Tenten took a quick glance at Lloyd and frown seeing him next to Colete who was smiling at him being all cheery, she dint like it one bit something about the blond that she couldn't stand she shook her head erasing those thoughts.

(Get a grip Tenten what is wrong with you?)

Minutes later they arrived at one of the many training fields in the village Lloyd and Colete gaze at the large field it was wide enough to move around freely, Lloyd smile it was perfect to have a good fight it's been so long since he had a sparring match the last match he had was with his father Kratos. Thinking about his father his eyes softened he has missed him and now that he was in another world, even if he returns to his home he won't see him since he took the responsibility to take world of Derris Kharlan away from Symphonia in order for the half elf of Cruxis to be saved from getting killed.

"Hey Lloyd are you ready?" Tenten said.

"Huh oh yeah"

The two went to the center of the field getting as far as they could from the group.

"Yeah go Lloyd" Naruto said cheering for him.

"You can do it" Colete said.

"GO TENTEN SHOW HIM YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH" Lee shouted.

"Show me what you got Lloyd"

He unsheathed his swords ready to fight" get ready"

(Battle sequence music: Tales of Symphonia soundtrack Abicion battle)

"Try and keep me entertain Lloyd" Tenten said with a smirk.

"I'll give you a good fight"

Tenten started the fight as she quickly threw lots of kunais and shurikens, Lloyd reacted faster as he block all of them with his swords he then threw a small shockwave from the ground causing the weapons user to jump out of the way. Teten took a scroll and poof revealing two long katanas looks like she was thinking in fighting fire with fire, Lloyd grin she was using double swords to fight him he was going to enjoy this fight after all. The two opponents charge with their swords clashing their blades over and over again, Lloyd use sonic thrust but Tenten block it with her swords but the force was powerful enough to send her off a few feet away. Lloyd used demo fang again but she jump out of the way she stab her swords on the ground while quickly taking a couple of scrolls from her hostlers, they poof in a cloud of smoke revealing bombs she quickly threw them at Lloyd while keeping her distance.

Lloyd was shock (oh boy)

BOOM KABOOM

The explosion almost took half of the training field while the group was watching the fight in awe Colete was a little worry for Lloyd thinking that he may have gotten caught in the explosion, when the smoke clear Lloyd was gone. Tenten look at every direction looking for any signs of the twin swordsman until he quickly charge at her using sword rain she block all of the quick stabs, he then use fierce demo fang making her hit the ground she vanish in a poof smoke and was replace by a wooden log. Lloyd gasp he then saw more of shurikens and being thrown at him coming from the trees Tenten also threw explosive kunai making the twin swordsman keep his distance from her.

(Tenten's specialty is in long range attacks she's taking advantage of her strength against Lloyd keeping her distance from him is a wise choice however she can't underestimated him his movements are faster than Lee's and his skill level is above chunin level she has to be careful) Neji thought.

Tenten continued her weapons barrage while Lloyd block all of the weapons with his swords he used his great speed to see her standing on a tree, he cut the tree while she jump back to the ground he used demon fang while she jump throwing kunais he block them easily. She took another scroll it poof and Lloyd's mouth was wide open Tenten had a giant ball tied on a chain, she lifted the giant ball heading towards him the twin swordsman was quick as he dodge the mighty ball. It hit the ground creating a huge crater Lloyd looked at Tenten who summoned another scroll it poof revealing a long mace, she raised it high in the air Lloyd doge it when it hit the ground it made another crater while Lloyd was scare out of his mind.

(She said a friendly sparring match and look what she has done so far she's crazy is she trying to kill me?)

"Whoa I've never seen Tenten so fired up before" Lee said.

"I guess she's enjoying the match she is fighting someone with skills" Neji said.

"Go Lloyd beat her" Naruto said.

"Yeah you can do it" Colete said.

Tenten in all of her life she has never had so much fun in fighting someone Lloyd has been a very hard and worthy opponent, it was better than sparring with both Lee and Neji at the same time. He was fast and strong he has managed to block all of her projectiles weapons quickly, this was by far the toughest fight she has ever fought. She used another scroll making a couple of mini scythes appear she threw them at Lloyd but once again he has block them with his swords, he charge at her but she used the same scroll to make her katanas appear blocking his attack. Both were clashing swords while the group was still cheering for them, Lloyd grin although the match look serious he was having fun while the weapons kunoichi grin at him too still clashing swords.

"Ready to give up Lloyd?"

"I never give up what about you?"

She smirk" what do you think?"

She broke the hold while jumping back away from him he saw the grin she had in her face and somehow he could tell that it wasn't good" Lloyd you are very worthy opponent and strong too but now let's see if you can't dodge this next attack" she un strap the big scroll on her back.

Neji and Lee gasp.

"She's not going to…." Lee said.

"Looks like she is Tenten is using that technique what is she thinking?" Neji said.

Tenten grip as she put the scroll on the ground she smirk before throwing into the air, Lloyd hasp seeing the scroll opening revealing a rain of kunais, shurikens, knives and scythes the whole group was shock it was impossible to dodge all of those weapons.

"DOUBLE DRAGON SCATTERING DESTRUCTION"

Lloyd needed to act fast or he was going to be a goner as soon as the weapons were about to hit him he got into a blocking position.

"GUARDIAN"

Suddenly he was surrounded by a green shield protecting him from the rain of weapons the shield was gone and the group was shock along with Tenten.

(No way he did it he survive my attack I knew it he's stronger than he looks) Tenten thought with a smile" well I guess that will be enough for today what do you say Lloyd?"

The twin swordsman smile while panting he has lost a lot of strength using the guardian technique" yeah that's fine by me you're pretty strong Tenten"

"I can say the same thing about you Lloyd thanks for the match"

"YEAH you did it Lloyd" Naruto said while heading his way with Colete and Sakura.

"You were amazing Lloyd" Colete said.

"I'll say I'll choose you to be my teammate instead of Naruto anytime" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan why do you have to be so mean" the blond said while Sakura stuck her tongue at him.

Tenten called off her jutsu back and strap her big scroll on her back again while meeting up with her two teammates.

"Yosh Tenten you were amazing your flame of youth is always burning bright"

"Yeah yeah whatever I guess it was a good match" she said while looking at Lloyd.

"You were really giving it everything you had in the match why is that?" Neji said.

Tenten had a small shade of pink on her cheeks but luckily for her Neji didn't notice it" hey I have to he's strong it was like fighting a jounin he was a good opponent I'm still amaze how he was able to block my double dragon technique"

"That's true however you can make your technique twice because you had all of your weapons strap with invisible wires and judging how he look I doubt he would've dodge the second time you had the match won but you let him win it's not like you to let someone win a match" Neji said.

"Yeah that's right you didn't use the technique the second time why you do it? Oh I get it you wanted him to win the match to show him that you had respect for him Tennte you are so caring" Lee said.

"Yeah that's it now how about if we go back Gai sensei might be looking for us by now" she then left followed by her teammates.

Neji didn't believe her excuse but he didn't argue about it, Tenten took one last look at Lloyd before leaving the training field (Lloyd we will have another sparring match again)

(Tenten earned the title of **weapons mistress description: **title given to the woman who have mastered every single weapon in the world)

Lloyd took a last look at Tenten before she was out of sight (Tenten I can't wait to fight her again)

A few feet away from the training field Kakashi has watched the whole fight and he was quite impressed what the teen swordsman fighting skills (he's very strong and fast too I even have to use my sharingan to keep up with his movements and even with the sharingan it was hard to see him Lloyd Irving he's very interesting)

Symphonia territory Palmacosta (outside of the governor general building)

The port city of Palmacosta was in the middle of reconstruction thanks of the efforts of the king of Teathealla and the chosen Zelos they have contributed in creating the reconstruction project of the city, not just Palmacosta but other cities that were destroyed in the giant Kharlan tree incident. The ports have been reconstructed along with some of the houses; the elite Palmacosta academy was still far from being finish however the building that belongs to the governor was another building that was finish in reconstructing. The current governor Neil miraculously survived the attack when the giant tree destroyed the city, of course he suffer major injuries but they were all healed and he was now resting in the hospital which was the first building to be finish by project.

Raine and Genis were having hard day since they volunteered in the reconstruction of the city before continuing their journey to help the half elves to be accepted by the people, Genis was helping in every he could he has been a big with the construction team thanks to his knowledge of magic. Raine have been helping the injure and the sick thanks to her healing abilities a lot of people have been saved including Neil, but now they were facing a big problem. Raine and Genis were in the middle of the plaza with Sheena who explained to them the whole situation with Lloyd and Colete, Genis was the first to get worry after all Lloyd was his best friend and Colete was a good friend too they were one of the first humans to accept him as a half elf. Raine was worry too but she didn't show it she was always the calm type rather than freaking out and get all worry she thought of the best possible solution to come up with.

"Sheena are you sure they are nowhere in sight?" ask Raine.

"Yes all of Mizuho's trackers have been searching all possible locations where Lloyd and Colete might be and they haven't found anything even or information network couldn't found anything and this is the first time it has happened in the network"

"Maybe they decided to take a break from the exsphere hunt?" Genis said trying to sound but he couldn't because he was worried sick for his two friends.

"Genis I know it's hard for you but Mizuho's information network has never failed before and they didn't found nothing on their whereabouts the only clue we got is the caravan that the village of Iselia gave them stranded in a field a few miles away from the village it's like they disappear from this world"

"There is no logical explanation for their disappearances you said that you found footprints that belong to a monster where Lloyd and Colete were"

Genis was scare" Raine don't tell me you believe that the monster k….."

"Of course not Genis Lloyd and Colete are strong enough and they can take care of themselves however I will like to analyze the footprints of the monster I might be able to figure out what kind of creature is I do have the monster book with all of the data gather on every creature in the world"

"But what good would that do?" Genis said.

"We have to do whatever we can if we want to solve this and find Lloyd and Colete it might seem illogical to analyze some monster footprints but if I figure out what is the monster we may have a clue that can help us in anyway even if it is a small effort"

"Right so you will go to location where Lloyd and Colete were I'll go with you the network will continued to investigate but I'm going to ask for extra help, I'm going to send a message to Zelos and Regal so they form a search party and search the Teathealla region I'm also going to ask Yuan and the renegades to help us in the search"

"With everyone helping us we will find them in no time (I hope)" Genis said.

"Good then let's go to where they were last seen" Raine said.

"Right we'll take the Rheairds"

To be continued

Looks like everyone are going to search for Lloyd and Colete now but will they find them find out next time please review and keep voting for the pairings polls because they will close soon. Just so you guys know there will be more people earning titles who will be next?.

Next chapter: Mana and chakra are they related?

**Okay people this is a new poll I'm going to add here's the question:**

**Should Lloyd teach Naruto how to fight with two swords you know teach him the Irving fighting way?**

**Yes or No**


	4. Mana and chakra are they related?

Chapter 4 Mana and chakra are they related?

Disclaimer: guess what I don't own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia but someday I will.

**Here are the pairings poll results:**

**Naruto's pairing**

**Colete- 0**

**Sheena- 7**

**Presea- 0**

**Harem- 3**

**Lloyd's pairing**

**Sakura- 1**

**Ino- 0**

**Hinata- 1**

**Tenten- 4**

**Harem- 1**

**Should Lloyd teach Naruto how to fight with two swords?**

**Yes- 3**

**No- 1**

**Sheena is still winning the same with Tenten and it seems Lloyd is going to have a student remember to keep voting because in this will be the last chapter and last chance to vote. **

At Naruto's apartment

Naruto lead Lloyd to his apartment with the purpose to spend the night Tsunade gave orders for Naruto to share his apartment with the twin swordsman, he didn't argue since Lloyd has become a good friend of his as for Colete she was staying in Sakura's house which the pink hair kunoichi didn't argue either she didn't mind having another girl staying with her and neither does her mother. Lloyd gaze at his small apartment he saw the kitchen area which had a lot of empty noodle cups on the sink and it was a little trashy, the blond show him to his room and his eyes widened. The whole room was a mess there was clothes everywhere empty bowls of ramen scatter around, his bed was also messy and he saw the cockroaches swirling the half eaten bowls of ramen he sweat dropped at the sight.

Naruto scratch the back of his head in pure embarrassment" um…the room is a little messy sorry about that"

Lloyd sweat dropped at his comment (only a little) he chuckle" Naruto you should see my room it's messier of course my dad will hit me if I don't keep it clean"

"Oh really" he said softly thinking what would it be if he had a father to scold him for having his room look like a trash can.

Lloyd noticed his sudden change of expression and got worry" hey Naruto you okay?"

The blond jinchuuriki snap from his thinking looking at him with his fox grin" yeah I'm fine anyway I hate to do this but if you're going to sleep in my room I will have to clean my room"

"Hey what do you mean I there is no I in team so I will help you clean it"

"Thanks"

The two teens started cleaning the room taking all the trash while killing the cockroaches they were everywhere, after a couple of minutes they finally finished cleaning. Naruto's eyes almost fell out of his sockets he has NEVER seen his room so clean it seems it was a long time since he had his room clean, he took one of his sleeping bags and put it the ground.

"Here Lloyd sorry I wish I had an extra bed but I don't this apartment was meant to be used by one person"

"No problem I don't mind sleeping in the floor"

Naruto nodded before leaving to the bathroom to get a shower after he was done he return back to his room wearing his usual pajamas, Lloyd took his turn in the shower and return moments later with a white shirt and his black boxers he lied on the sleeping bag ready to close his eyes.

"Goodnight Naruto"

The blond didn't said a word when Lloyd check on his he was already asleep he sweat dropped (whoa already) he lie down again as he slowly close his eyes ready to drift to sleep, before he fell asleep he started thinking about his friend back in his world everyone that became precious to him.

(I wonder how everyone is doing.)

At Sakura's house

Sakura lead Colete to one of the free rooms in her house these were the time she was thankful to have an extra room, she was glad to have someone living with her even if the blond was a little too good for herself she has become her friend. Colete was happy to have a place to stay until she and Lloyd find a way to return to their world, she just met Sakura's mother who was a very kind woman she knew she was going to get along with her just fine the same with Sakura, she smile gazing at the room the bed look very comfortable and the room look very nice she could say it was kind of girly her exact taste.

"This is where you'll be staying"

"Thank you so much Sakura I really appreciate that you're allowing me to stay in your house I know you must be bother I'm sorry"

Sakura smile" of course it doesn't bother me I don't mind having you live with me it's like I have a sister and my mom already likes you so she's not bother either she's happy to have you here Colete"

She giggle" thanks I am going to like living here"

"The bathroom is the second door to the left if you want to take a shower I'll bring you a pair of pajamas I just hope you're my clothing size"

"Thanks I do feel like getting refreshing myself with a nice bath….so Sakura can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure"

"Naruto is your friend right?"

The pink hair kunoichi blink not expecting that kind of question" yeah he's my friend why'd you asked?"

"The if he's your friend then why do you hit him it's not nice to hit friends like that"

Sakura sweat dropped (she can be quite a goody goody sometimes) she gave a deep thoughtful look" I hit him because he can be quite stupid sometimes but he's still my friend"

"So he's your friend and that's why you hit him I don't get it"

"No I hit him because he can be childish stupid and a pervert sometimes and I don't like when he acts like that but even if that's the case he's a good friend of mine and I care about him….just don't tell him I say that I think he's still has a crush on me and I don't want to hurt his feelings he's very emotional when it comes to matters of the heart he just doesn't show it"

Colete smile happily" oh so he likes you more than just a friend that's so cute"

Sakura shush her" don't even joke about that I….look Colete the thing is I don't like Naruto like that and I'm trying to do whatever it takes not to hurt him I know that he holds the pain inside so I don't get hurt but I'm worry about him I just wish he would just let his crush go and move on don't get me wrong I'm sure he can finds that perfect someone if he tries and finally stop thinking about me like that"

"I see you really care about him you want him to find someone worthy of his love because you think you're not worthy of him"

"Yeah that's another reason why I want him to forget about me you see when I was younger I mistreated Naruto I called him names and acted like a horrible person, there was someone I thought I loved with all my heart but he……" her jade eyes soften thinking about a certain Uchiha" he had sudden urge to get power so he could have revenge so he left the village and he left me he never care about me….someone like me doesn't deserve love I can't love Naruto because I still haven't let go of him…I guess I am destined to be miserable not having someone to love and cherished hey but it's okay I don't let it bother me…."

Sakura notice Colete putting her hands on her shoulder giving her an angel smile" Sakura don't say that everyone deserves to be happy everyone has a right to fall in love I am sure that somewhere out there is someone who is desperate to be love just like you the only problem is that you won't know who's that person until the last moment love is strange you can't predict that you love someone until the last moment its strange"

She smirk" well they say that love is blind and its true thanks Colete and what about you, you and Lloyd seem to be pretty close…"

The blond giggle" yeah I used to think that I like him like that but little by little I realized that I like him as a brother I mean we know each other since we were five we know each other pretty well"

"Oh so you guys are childhood friends you know Naruto and Iknew each other since we were kids but I didn't talk to him I already told you I wasn't a nice person when I was younger, I couldn't help it but mistreat him and ignore him because the village hated him a lot he never knew his parents and he was always alone….."

Colete gasp feeling pity for the blond ninja" that's terrible why would they hate him when he was all alone without parents and no friends?"

"Because Colete…." she then gasp realizing what she was about to do (oh no I can't tell her about the Kyubi even if I tell her it's still a law and I can't break it) she gaze back at the blond who was expecting her to continued" um….it's nothing forget about it"

"What I can't forget about this if Naruto was really alone why in the world would they hate him it's not fair" she said with some anger rising.

"The world can be cruel Colete it's not perfect people have the feeling to fear and hate what's difference so when they see someone who seems to be different from themselves they fear and hate that person for no good reason….the victim can't help it because it wasn't his fault to begin with…." her jade eyes soften while thinking about Naruto.

Colete's blue eyes softened she started thinking about the half elves who were victims of the humans they were fear and hated because they were different, because of Mithos who created the Desians the world was turn into a field of oppression for the half elves because the Desians were half elves turning the innocent half elves into the victims. She thought about all the humans and half elves alike that were killed because of the Desians because of their hatred for the humans, looks like even if this was another world it wasn't perfect either sometimes she thought that there was no such thing as a perfect world that it was all a stupid vision of hers because she was once the chosen of regeneration to bring peace and salvation to the world.

"Maybe you're right Sakura the world is not perfect but….." she started thinking about the positive things Lloyd has accomplished" we can't give up we have to do whatever we can to make this world as perfect as we can and that's why I will never give up"

Sakura smile for some reason her way of thinking reminded her of Naruto (she really is a goody goody)" you're right Colete I really want to fight for a world like that by protecting all of my friends and the village I also have a dream of becoming the best medic ninja"

"That's good we all have dreams for the future I wish there was a world where everyone can get along but that is very hard to accomplish its almost sounds impossible but I won't give up until that dream is achieve Lloyd is also fighting for that dream"

(A world where everyone can get along yeah it does sound impossible but maybe there is hope) she thought with a smile looking at the blond" you know Colete I think you're too good to be true"

"Huh?" The blond said not understanding what she meant.

"You have a lot of positive attitude I guess if I hang around you for too long I'll become as hopeful as you but I' already hanging around with a blond knucklehead who has a dream to become Hokage and protect everyone so I'm glad to have you as a friend"

Colete's eyes lit up while smiling" I'm always happy to meet more friends the more the merrier right?"

"Yeah well I better go I'll bring you some of my pajamas when you're done showering" she then left the room closing the door behind her and sighed.

(I hope I don't become a goody goody like her) she thought but somehow she felt like she was already one.

The next day

Naruto, Lloyd, Sakura and Colete were on their way to Yakiniku's Q restaurant to meet up with the gang they were invited by the whole rookie nine since they had the day off from missions, Colete was being more happy than usual because she was going to meet more friends while Lloyd had a small smile on his face. He misses his home and his friends but he has like being in Konoha he now knows that the people living here are good and hardworking perhaps they were trustworthy after, but he didn't wanted to tell the truth yet he wasn't ready to tell them about the exspheres and the eternal sword it was valuable information that falling into the wrong hands will be disastrous the last thing he wanted was to this world become like the past Sylvarant and Teathealla. They arrived at the restaurant and enter to meet a couple of people seated in one of the grill tables, Lloyd could tell that they were teens like sixteen to seventeen he smile seeing TenTen, Neji and Lee with the group. There was one group with a boy with wild brown hair black eyes and red marks next to him was a large white dog, the second teen well he couldn't see his face because he had it cover with a hood the third was a girl with long navy blue hair white pearl eyes he took a quick glance at her and notice her develop chest it reminded him of Sheena's chest.

He erased any inappropriate thoughts he hated thinking these kinds of thoughts and it was all thanks to Zelos hanging around him has been making a little perverted, he dispel the thought while gazing at the last group of teens. One of them had a short pony black hair and black eyes judging by his expression he look lazy, the second person was eating some meat while picking them with a pair of chopsticks he look very hungry he was chubby with long spiky brown hair and black eyes. The last member was another girl with blond hair a portion of her hair hiding her left eye he notice her visible eyes which was aqua blue, Lloyd admitted that she was a looker but somehow he didn't felt interested in her not knowing why thought. The group went to the table to greet them, the rest of the team gaze at the two strangers who were obviously Lloyd and Colete with curiosity others were happy namely Tenten.

"Lloyd you made it" she said and everyone notice the increase of her happy tone.

"Hey guys how is it going?" Naruto said.

"You're just in time we were waiting for you guys" Neji said.

"So I'm guessing you two are the visitors that the village is talking about" the lazy jounin said.

"Yes everyone I want you to meet Lloyd and his friend Colete" Sakura said looking at the rookie nine" this is Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba and Hinata"

"Nice to meet you all" Lloyd said.

"It's very nice to meet you all" Colete said with a bow.

The group nodded and got seated in the table joining them in the meal even if Chouji has already eaten everything which lead to poor Shikamaru to order more bbq pork regretting his decision because was paying what was he thinking, they started talking about different things like their missions as Konoha ninjas. They have been talking most of all about their past in the ninja academy till the day they became genins their missions the chunin exams and everything about their missions up till now, Colete was enjoying the conversation a lot she already felt like she has meet more wonderful friends. Lloyd was in the same boat as Colete happy to meet more people who were becoming his friends; of course he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying because he had his full attention on Tenten pretending like he wasn't looking at her long, he gaze at her again and she look at him smiling and he smile back at her feeling embarrassed not knowing what to do. Tenten every two minutes would steal glances of the twin swordsman this was notice by the girls Sakura and Ino were grinning while Hinata was smiling, looks like the weapons mistress was starting to develop a small crush for Lloyd.

Things got a little complicated when the group ask Lloyd and Colete about their homeland the two teens stood quiet not knowing what to say remembering not to say anything about their world, Lloyd told them the same thing he told Tsunade that they were from a far away land from the five ninja nations. They all sweat dropped when he said that he didn't remember the name of the land and of course some didn't believe him by the hesitant tone in his voice, those were Shikamaru, Neji and Shino knew something was up with him but for now they decided to ignore it. The group continued talking when by accident Naruto trip and he ended up touching the grill table earning a loud scream in pain because his hand got burn, the group sweat dropped along with Lloyd and he thought Colete was clumsy.

Sakura went to him trying calm down" Naruto hold still let me heal it before it gets worse"

"AH come on Sakura-chan it burns so much I can't stand still"

"Damn it Naruto hold still I can't heal it if you don't hold still"

Kiba laugh" man you haven't change at all Naruto you're still the clumsy dobe from the academy"

"SHUT UP DOG BREATH IT BURNS" Naruto shouted annoyed at his comment.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DOBE"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU'RE A DOG BREATH"

Kiba growl the same with Akamaru he didn't like that comment he always took priority in smelling nice according to him that is.

(Kiba obtained the title of **dog boy description: **just because you have a pet dog that doesn't mean you have to smell like one)

Shikamaru sighed" this is troublesome hey Chouji are you done eating?"

"Nope I can eat some more" the Akimichi said while eating more bbq pork.

He sighed" if you keep this up I will have to do more missions to earn more money why did Asuma sensei put me into the task of treating you"

Ino giggle" I think its Asuma sensei's way of getting even with you for beating him you at Shogi"

"I don't want to do any more troublesome missions it's enough that the fifth had to put me in charge of the chunin exams why can I get a nice break I just want to watch the clouds and take a nice nap"

(Shikamaru earned the title of **lazy genius description:** he has an IQ of over 250 but he prefers to watch the clouds than to do any work)

Chouji eat another piece of bbq pork" mmm I love Yakiniku's pork it's the best"

Lloyd sweat dropped (man how much he can eat if he keeps eating he will look like a balloon)

(Chouji earned the title of **fatty description: **WHAT I'm not fat I'm just big bone)

Suddenly Lloyd's attention shifted to Naruto and Sakura his eyes widened slightly as he saw Sakura's hands glowing green, the green glow was aim at Naruto's burn hand. Slowly the burn marks started fading he was healed, Lloyd was surprise he look at Colete who was looking at him with the same expression they have seen different healing techniques before because of Raine, Kratos and Zelosbut this was quite different.

(Did she used first aid on him but it didn't look like first aid what did she do?) Lloyd thought

(I've never seen a healing spell like that before the professor hasn't done that either) Colete thought.

"There you're all healed Naruto and please try not to be clumsy okay" Sakura said while the blond nodded happily.

Everyone notice that Lloyd and Colete were staring at Sakura with puzzle looks making the medic ninja curious at their gazes" is there something wrong?"

"Um…I guess Sakura that technique you did on Naruto what was it?" Lloyd said.

The pink hair kunoichi blink" oh that was medical ninjutsu all medic ninjas can perform it, it allow us to heal all injuries"

"Medical ninjutsu" Lloyd said puzzle.

"Yeah I never heard of a spell like that before" Colete said thinking out loud.

The group was now confused by the word that the blond said while Shikamaru, Neji and Shino were getting a bit more suspicious of their new friends.

"Spell" Naruto said not having a clue what it means.

Lloyd gave his blond friend a scolding look that said not to say another word that would raise confusion and suspicion, he gave them an embarrassed look he chuckle hiding the nervous tone" um..what Colete said is that in our homeland we called your techniques spells"

"So you called jutsus spells" Neji said wanting to know more.

"Yeah in our land some of us use spells that heals injuries some of them take a lot of mana to cast" Lloyd said.

The group blinks in unison hearing a word that they have never heard before.

"Mana what's that?" Shikamaru said.

Lloyd gulp while Colete sweat dropped now it was her friend the one who is starting to raise more suspicion by telling them more information about their world, there was no way to hide it now he needed to tell them the truth otherwise they wouldn't let the topic go and judging by the faces they were giving him namely Shikamaru, Neji and somehow he could somehow tell that Shino was staring at him too even if his face was covered.

(Damn it why did I have to say that out loud now I will have to tell them about Mana) he clear his throat looking deep in thought" um…well Mana is like an energy that runs through you and…..oh man I really don't know how to explain it I wish Genis and the professor were here to explain it they know more about the topic sorry"

The whole group sweat dropped looks like Lloyd wasn't so bright it reminded him of Naruto, the twin swordsman was relief at least he didn't have to tell them keeping their secret safe that is until Colete smile at the group ready to spill the beans.

"Actually Mana is an energy that resides in all living things humans animals plants Mana is everywhere around us it is the very source of life, it's more important than water it's also the source of energy needed to use healing techniques"

All of the ninjas stood in awe at the revelation they just heard Shikamaru was already in deep thought the same with Neji the rest stood quiet looking at Colete, Lloyd sweat dropped he was glad he didn't tell them about Mana but it was his blond friend the one to tell and messed things up.

(Thanks Colete might as well tell them about the half elves and the exspheres oh and don't forget about the eternal sword too)

"That is some piece of knowledge you just told us Colete I never heard anything like it" Sakura said sounding very interested in the topic.

"I'll say are you sure you're not talking about chakra" Neji said.

"Chakra" Lloyd said while blinking.

"No we're not talking about that its Mana it is a very vital and important energy" Colete said.

"Exactly chakra is a very important energy we all have it in our bodies all ninjas use it to perform jutsu and it's also vital because without chakra we die" Shikamaru said.

Lloyd and Colete were surprise to hear that they way it was describe to them it was the same way about Mana is it possible.

(Chakra it can't be it has the same meaning and uses as Mana there's no way it can't be related can it?) Lloyd thought.

"What are you guys talking about chakram is a weapon not energy" Colete said not understanding what they were talking about.

"No chakra is energy we can tell if its chakra by the color you see the color of chakra is blue" Tenten said adding her two cents.

Both teens were startle at the statement.

(It can't be that's the same color of Mana but it's not possible this is a whole different world than ours so why…) he caught up in his thinking.

"I don't get it chakram it's a weapon not energy" Colete said still puzzle.

Tenten chuckle slightly finally understanding what she was talking about" no Colete its chakra not chakram, chakram it's a circular weapon what we're talking about its chakra without the m"

"Oh its chakra NOT chakram I'm sorry I guess I was confuse you see I use chakrams as my weapon so I eventually thought you guys were talking about the weapon"

"Hey I also have chakrams too I got confuse too when I was back at the academy" Tenten said with a smile.

"So Colete can you tell us more about Mana?" Shino said wanting to hear more about the new knowledgeable topic.

"That's all there is to know about Mana its very vital for the world and everything has Mana"

"All living things have chakra just like Iruka sensei taught us in the academy" Sakura said.

"Yeah I think it has to be the same" Naruto said.

"Perhaps you're confusing the word we called it chakra not Mana" Shino said.

"Or perhaps you call chakra Mana in your land" Neji said looking at the two teens.

"Where are you guys from again?" Shikamaru said.

"I already told you I don't know the name of our land my memory always fail me quite often" Lloyd said hiding the embarrassment tone.

Kiba grin" sounds like you have the memory span of a fly"

Lloyd growl while Inuzuka glare at him back.

"Kiba-kun that's not nice" Hinata said.

(I wonder is it possible that Mana and chakra are related they both have the same attributes and meanings same color too maybe in our world we called it Mana and here they call it chakra, even if they are different worlds but how and why…argh all this thinking is making my head hurt I'm not used to think so much how does professor Sage do it?) Lloyd thought.

"Hey Lloyd you okay?" Tenten ask seeing the twin swordsman lost in thought.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just thinking so how about we eat I'm hungry"

"Yeah let's eat I'm hungry too" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto you will pay for your food" Sakura said in scold while her blond teammate sighed.

"Shikamaru you're still paying for Chouji" Ino said with a smirk.

"YES I WANT MORE" Chouji shouted happy.

"Why me I'm going to be broke"

"Okay I'll pay for my food so how much gald is it?" Lloyd said getting the attention from the group.

Lee blink" what….gald what's that?"

"Its money how much is it don't you guys pay food with gald?"

"Yes but here we pay the food with ryou" Neji said.

"I guess you called ryou in your land gald" Shino said.

"Yeah I guess" Lloyd said while scratching the back of his head.

"Lloyd can you show me a gald coin?" Shikamaru said.

"Huh yeah sure" he pick his pants pocket and took a gald coin when the group saw it they were really caught seeing the designs of the coin it was color golden yellow different from the ryou's color.

Shikamaru took the coin while examining it (I have never seen a coin like this before this is definitely not ryou and they are definitely not from this part of the world)

(There's something about these two they are hiding something) Neji thought.

(Perhaps we should tell Hokage-sama about it) Shino thought.

"Well Lloyd you're money here won't help you so I will pay for your food" Tenten said.

Neji and Lee were taken by this.

(Tenten has never pay food for any of us before) Lee thought.

"Thanks Tenten is it too much trouble can you also pay for Colete's food too?" Lloyd said.

Hearing this the weapons mistress frown a little" I think Colete can pay for her food somehow" looks like she was still jealous at the fact that Lloyd and Colete are close.

The whole group was really surprise by her sudden behavior they all knew her too well especially her teammates and this was definitely not like the Tenten they know.

(What's wrong with Tenten she has never acted like this before does she holds some kind of grudge with Colete?) Neji thought.

(Well well I never thought I'll see the day looks like Tenten is jealous) Ino thought while grinning.

"Um….Tenten Colete has gald just like me she can't pay for her food" Lloyd said.

"Well too bad for her" she said hiding any amount of jealousy in her while the rest of the group sweat dropped at her comment.

Colete gaze at Tenten with a hint of hurt in her eyes (what's wrong with Tenten why does she seems like she hates me I haven't done anything to anger her)

"It's all right Lloyd I'll pay for Colete's food" Sakura said with a sweat dropped not wanting to look forward to see a cat fight between Tenten and Colete.

"Okay thanks Sakura"

"Thank you Sakura" Colete said while smiling at her friend.

The group started ordering their food while Shikamaru was muttering getting broke because he was treating Chouji, pretty soon their food arrive and everyone started eating. Lloyd steals glances at Tenten when she wasn't looking and Tenten did the same when he wasn't looking even if she didn't know why, Sakura and Ino were smirking at the scene while Hinata was smiling of course she knew what it was all about. After a while the group finished their meals and left the restaurant Shikamaru was officially broke because of Chouji's infinite stomach, Naruto and the group left too Colete went after Tenten and the rest of team Gai.

"Wait Tenten"

The team turned their attention to the blond.

"What is it Colete?" she said not sounding angry.

"Look I'm sorry if I made you get angry at me I don't know what I did to you but I'm sorry please forgive me"

Neji and Lee look back at their teammate giving her the look that said what is she talking about, the weapons mistress sighed looking at the blond" Colete there is nothing to apologize for I am not angry at you, you haven't done nothing to me so it's okay"

"Are you sure when you look at me you look like you're angry with me please tell me what's wrong I don't want you to hate me"

"I already told you Colete I am not angry at you it's nothing so don't worry about it"

"Okay but we are friends right?"

She smile" yeah of course see you later"

The trio left while Colete smile going back to the others.

"What was that all about Tenten?" Lee said.

"I don't know she says I'm angry at her but that's ridiculous because she hasn't done a thing to me"

"You have been looking at her back at the restaurant with a discomfort look" Neji said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Neji"

The Hyuga prodigy stood quiet continuing walking he didn't needed his byakugan to tell that she was obviously lying what was going on in her head.

(What is wrong with me I am angry at Colete but I don't know why she hasn't done anything to me so why do I feel angry at her)

Colete return to the others smiling at least Tenten wasn't angry with her she didn't like having friends getting angry with her, they continued walking the streets Sakura was still thinking what Lloyd said about Mana and thought that maybe there was a relation between Mana and chakra. The three stop walking when they realize that Naruto has stop, he look like he was in deep thought before looking at Lloyd with an expression that was filled with pure determination.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura ask her blond teammate.

"Lloyd I……I have a favor to ask of you"

"A favor what is it?" Lloyd said.

"Do you think you can teach me how to fight like you?"

The three blink in surprise at this while Lloyd was more surprise than the two" you mean..you want me to teach you how to fight with two swords?"

The blond ninja nodded" yeah I want to learn to fight like you I want to get stronger so what do you say?"

Lloyd smile feeling embarrassed" yeah sure I have no problem with that"

"You mean it YEAH I can't wait"

Lloyd smile (I can't believe I'm going to teach someone how to fight I have a feeling everything will be all right)

He was about to find out how complicated having a student was going to be.

Sylvarant territory Sylvarant base (meeting room)

In the meeting room of the renegades base in the Sylvarant region six figures were sitting in the long table they were apparently waiting for someone, the heroes of uniting the two worlds Sheena, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Regal and Presea were sitting in the room waiting for the last member to come. The chosen Zelos after supporting the king with laws that will help the half elves live peacefully and the reconstruction project to help the region of Sylvarant with the destroyed cities caused when the giant Kharlan went tree went out of control, he return to his usual hobby of being a gigolo flirting with every woman that he sees. His fun was cut short when he receive a message from Sheena saying that Lloyd and Colete were gone missing he didn't hesitated to come after all Lloyd and Colete were dear friends and he will never turn his back on his friends. Regal was having another busy day in his company along with his assistant Presea until they receive Sheena's message of Lloyd's and Colete's disappearance, he was of course wearing a black business suit while Presea was wearing a white dress with white shoes.

Suddenly the double doors of the room open they all turn to see the leader of the renegades Yuan entering the room with two renegades soldiers, he got seated and he didn't look like he was quite happy to be called into the meeting that they were about to have.

"Sheena you send me a message to meet all of you here so it better be urgent" Yuan said in a serious tone.

"It is urgent Yuan Lloyd and Colete have disappeared" Sheena said.

"I thought they went to search all of the expsheres and get rid of them have they finish their journey already?"

"No they're gone I have send trackers around the world to search for them and they haven't nothing this is serious"

"We already to the last place they were which we found some footprints of a monster along with theirs I have analyze the footprints and they don't match any of the monsters from the book I have gather data on the monsters whatever it was it must be a new species" Raine said.

Regal didn't like where this was going" are you saying that Lloyd and Colete may have been k….."

"No they are not dead" Genis said quickly.

"If they are missing we have to search for them" Presea said.

"I'm still saying that were making a big deal out of this come on this is Lloyd and Colete were talking about here they've could have defeated that monster and they might be just around the corner" Zelos said.

Sheena slam her hands on the table getting frustrated at his comment" Zelos didn't you hear me I have the best in Mizuho's information network looking for them all over the whole world of Symphonia and they haven't found them nothing, this has never happened before this is serious"

The chosen gulp seeing the glare that the raven haired beauty was giving him sending chills to his spine" easy Sheena were all friends here don't try and bite my head off"

She sighed" I'm sorry Zelos but I'm trying to make a point here if Mizuho's information network hasn't found them then there's the possibility that they are no longer in this world"

"What are you talking about Sheena that's crazy" Genis said.

"We should continued in searching in the last place they were seen all we know is that something serious happened to Lloyd and Colete judging the reaction that Noishe has" Raine said.

"How is he?" Regal said.

"We went to Dirks house and found him under his usual spot he was trembling in fear I hope they are all right" Genis said.

"Dirk is worry sick when we told him" Sheena said.

"We have to search for them no matter what" Presea said.

"I'm with you I will send a search party from Altamira to find them" Regal said.

"I'm in too Lloyd's my bud the same with Colete" Zelos said.

"Were all in this together" Raine said.

"Yeah we'll find them" Genis said.

"If it wasn't for Lloyd we couldn't have never defeated Mithos and reunited the two worlds he and Colete are our friends we won't leave them behind" Sheena said.

"That was a nice speech but unfortunately you're wasting your time"

The group turned to Yuan who has finally decided to talk after entering the meeting room.

"Meaning" Genis said not liking his comment one bit.

"Sheena you said it yourself if Mizuho couldn't find them like you said they are no longer in this world or even in this reality for the matter"

"Were not giving up" Sheena said while the group nodded.

Yuan sighed" listen I was well aware that something happened to Lloyd and Colete before Iselia contacted you"

The group gasp.

"What are you talking about Yuan?" she said her voice becoming hard and serious.

"Do you think I will let someone with a powerful exsphere like Lloyd and the ability to use the eternal sword walk freely without watching him, I've been keeping tabs on him since he reunited the two worlds until recently a few days ago I lost his signal a few miles away from Iselia it was a little closer to the house of salvation in that area" he paused looking at the shock group" the signal vanish leaving no trace of his whereabouts whatsoever"

It was Raine's turn to slam her hands on the table" unbelievable you knew that he went missing all along and you didn't call us we could've started searching for them sooner and save us all this time wasted why didn't you contacted us?"

"Like I said you're wasting your time it's quite possible that during the fight against that monster Lloyd didn't have a choice but to use the eternal sword but he could've make a slight miscalculation"

"What are you talking about?" Genis said with fear in his voice.

"Lloyd hasn't master the eternal sword completely not even Mithos could've done it, my point is that when Lloyd use the eternal sword to kill the monster he could've use the power of time and space disappearing himself along with Colete"

The group was now more shocked they have finally understood the message inside their hearts they have a strong feeling that it was true, no matter how much they wanted to believe it that's how it will explained why Mizuho's information network hasn't found them yet.

Raine was trembling a little the fear of losing her two formal students forever was hunting her mind" Yuan…..are you saying that they could be stranded somewhere in time?"

"They could be anywhere in time or in some kind of new dimension the eternal sword's power is truly infinite Origin made a huge mistake in creating that sword for Mithos, the point is Lloyd and Colete are gone and I think it's better this way with the eternal sword gone there won't be anyone trying to get their hands on it the world can finally be at peace"

Sheena got pissed at his comment" we don't care about that DAMN SWORD we only care about Lloyd and Colete it's always business your main concern Yuan what about your friends?"

"Say whatever you like it won't change the fact that they are gone you can continued your search for them but it will be pointless this meeting is officially over let's go" he told his men and they nodded leaving the room.

"WAIT Yuan" Sheena said following him to the entrance.

The double doors hiss open while the renegade leader stop walking but didn't look at her" what is it now?"

"You really don't care about Lloyd and Colete they help you Yuan Lloyd help the renegades cause it was your mission for the great seed to germinate and he did it he reunited the two worlds and this is how you repay him abandoning him when he needs us the most"

"What do you want me to do go back in time or to another dimension to try and find them just give up face the facts they are gone for good"

Sheena clench her fist while trying to calm down" if you won't do it for them, then please do it for Bota and all of the renegades that die for our cause"

Yuan stood quiet not turning to look back at her and the rest of the group" I'm sorry but I have more important things to do"

"What?"

As things are now Lloyd and Colete are the least of my worries" with that he left the room leaving and dumbfound group behind.

(What is he talking about what could be more important than to find Lloyd and Colete just what are you up to Yuan?)

To be continued

Okay everyone please review and this is your last chance to vote for the pairings poll because in the next chapter I will be closing them and opening new pairings poll I have more candidates to be paired up farewell.

Next chapter: New teacher first student


	5. New teacher first student

Chapter 5 New teacher first student

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia so please stop bothering me.

**Here are the final results for the pairings poll:**

**Naruto's pairing**

**Colete- 0**

**Sheena- 7**

**Presea- 0**

**Harem- 5**

**Well the winner is Sheena so it's Naruto/Sheena**

**Lloyd's pairing**

**Sakura- 1**

**Ino- 0**

**Hinata- 1**

**Tenten- 4**

**Harem- 2**

**The winner is Tenten so its Lloyd/Tenten**

**Should Lloyd teach Naruto how to fight with two swords?**

**Yes- 5**

**No- 1**

**Naruto has become Lloyd's student fighting with two swords I mean it's pretty obvious when you read the chapter title. Now I will add the next pairings poll at the end of this chapter now on with the chapter.**

Naruto and Lloyd were walking the streets of the village they were on their way to a weapons shop since Lloyd has taken Naruto under his wing as his student and teach him his fighting style, as for Naruto he was happy he knew he was going to become stronger with Lloyd helping he has already seen him in action when he fought Tenten and he was very impressed with his skills. He couldn't be any luckier first he has trained under one of the legendary sanins and now he was going to be having sword training under Lloyd, it's true that his training with Jiraiya help him get strong but he knew it wasn't enough to take on Akatsuki and Orochimaru he was going to need all the strength he could get in order to protect the village himself and rescue Sasuke from the snake's sanins clutches so he can finally fulfill his promise to Sakura. Lloyd saw a weapons shop named Dragon's den he smile the name was cool for a weapons shop, he told Naruto about the shop and they went inside opening the door to hear a small bell chinning. They were very impressed by the scenery of the shop they were surrounded by weapons everywhere they look there were all kinds of weapons, from lances swords axes bows arrows crossbows kunais shurikens and much more.

That's when he notice Tenten in the counter of the cash register looks like she works in the shop, but his eyes lock on her clothes she wasn't wearing her usual combat chunin outfit she was wearing a yellow Chinese sleeveless shirt with white shorts and brown sandals. Lloyd felt himself blush at her look the shorts made her look nice and sexy; her long legs were very nice she really had nice curves for her age, he got lost thinking of how cute she look not knowing why he was thinking like this before he was snap out of his daze by Naruto. Tenten then notice the visitors and smile as soon as she saw Lloyd in the shop, the two teens went to the cash register while the teen was staring at Lloyd still smiling.

"Lloyd Naruto welcome to the dragons den"

"What Tenten you work here" Naruto said dumbfounded.

"Yeah my father owns the shop I help him with the shop when I'm not on missions"

"Oh so you work on a weapons shop you know Tenten when I saw you in our match with all that weaponry I thought you actually work in a restaurant" Lloyd said with a smirk.

Tenten giggle noticing the sarcastic tone in his voice" I guess it's pretty obvious that my father owns a weapon shop it answers the question how did I got all my weapons it will took me forever to collect all the weapons I have I would be broke, this is exactly why I like working in a weapons shop so anyway what can I do for you?"

"Well Naruto ask me to teach him how to fight with two swords and I accepted to have him as my student but I can't teach him if he doesn't have a pair of swords, so do you think you have two powerful swords on sale?"

Tenten was really surprise to hear this looking at the two teens she knew that Naruto wanted to become stronger so he could save his teammate Sasuke, and now he ask Lloyd to teach him to with double swords. At first she thought that Naruto couldn't master twin swords the training was harder than ninja training, maybe she was underestimating the blond he has proven to be a strong ninja before she was still unsure if she could help him in his quest to get stronger. Then she saw the look Lloyd was giving her he was smiling at her with a smile that it was irresistible, he look so cute and for some reason her cheeks started heating up his smile made her heart skip beats till no end she couldn't understand why she felt like this thought.

She sighed looking at the two teens Naruto was giving her the look that said I want two swords like a little boy begging for a Christmas gift" this is the best weapons shop in all of the five countries you will only find the best weapons we also forge the best weapons"

"We know that Tenten do you have a pair of swords for me?" Naruto said eager.

"Naruto…..you see we don't have twin swords but we do have a pair of double swords on sale that might help you in your training it's just that well they are quite expensive I don't think you have the money to buy them"

Naruto hang his head down looks like his training will have to wait after all" oh….can you give me a discount?"

She frown at his comment" we don't give weapons discount it's against our policy"

"Come on Tenten please do it for me your friend I really need the training can you at least borrow them to me until I finish the training?"

"Naruto this swords are not just your average swords they are very expensive they are one of the strongest dual swords in the five countries I just can't borrow them to you not to mention that they are quite old"

He sighed" great there goes my training I'm sorry Lloyd" he looked at the twin swordsman who was quiet but he gave Tenten a determined look it seems he had something up his sleeves.

Without think he hold one of her hands catching her off guard earning a small blush on her cheeks" please Tenten Naruto needs this training I can tell that he wants to protect everyone in the village let him have the swords I promised you I will find a way to pay you for the swords"

Tenten ignore the fact that he was holding her hand ignoring thoughts that were coming to her head" Lloyd you don't have the money to pay for it remember we pay with ryou not gald"

"I know but I promised I will earn the money and pay you little by little it might take me a while but I won't rest until I pay you all of the money so what do you say?"

Tenten stood quiet as she kept gazing into those chocolate eyes making her get lost in them, her eyes move to her hand he was still holding her hand, somehow she didn't minded his hand was nice and soft making the small shade of red in her cheeks to increase in size. She needed to calm down looking back at the twin swordsman who was waiting for her answer along with Naruto, if she didn't say something she was going to go crazy feeling the warm of his hand holding her own.

(Does he even know what he's doing?) she thought embarrassed she finally clear her throat facing the two anxious teens" I guess…..I can lend them to Naruto at least until the training is over"

ALL RIGHT" cheer the blond" thanks Tenten you're the best"

She then grab Naruto by his collar giving him a very scary glare" but you better take good care of them because if you don't….I'll have your head on a silver platter are we clear?"

Naruto immediately nodded in fear not wanting to look at the scary glare of the weapons mistress" crystal clear I will take care of them I promise I will guard them with my life you have my word Tenten"

"Thanks Tenten I really appreciate it" Lloyd said with a smile he then removed his hand from her hold on her hand.

For some reason Tenten felt hurt at the loss of contact she nodded" no problem I'm glad I was able to help I'll be back with the swords" she then left the counter, a couple of minutes later she return with a pair of long katanas with the hilt colored silver with black dots designs" like I told you guys these swords are very special they are called the dragon's claw and tiger's fang(AN the swords from NinjaGaiden) they are legendary only the best swordsman could only master them so don't disappoint me Naruto"

"Don't worry I will master them with help from Lloyd"

"That's right I will teach you everything I know"

"Here you go remember Naruto I'm only borrowing them to you don't get any ideas that they are yours truly and Lloyd I'm expecting that you will keep your promise in paying me with ryou not gald" her gaze hardened at the twin swordsman.

"Don't worry I will pay you every ryou until I have paid off for the swords well let's go Naruto"

The blond nodded happy while holding the two katanas" thanks again Tenten" soon they left the shop.

Tenten sighed regret filling her (I can't believe I did that what was I thinking giving away those swords they are priceless I can't tell my father if he finds out that I gave away the dragon's claw and tiger's fang FREE he will kill me, I have to make sure that he doesn't notice that they are missing I got it I'll tell him I'll lock them in the storage room yeah he will believe me, after all those swords are so expensive that no one will buy them I just hope Naruto finish his training and fast)

Seeing that there was no customer in the shop she pick a broom and started sweeping the floor trying not think about the whole situation, but she failed miserably she got the image of Naruto holding the two powerful katanas and accidentally they fell to a cliff she gulp trying not to freak out. She then got another image of Naruto breaking the swords she turn pale, without realizing it she got an image of her father glaring at her because he found out that she gave away the priceless swords. She erased that horrible thought while trying to calm down she suddenly started thinking about Lloyd, she smile remembering when he was holding her hand it felt nice and she actually like it she still didn't know why she didn't minded. She knew how strong Lloyd is and if there was once person who could help Naruto in the training it was him, not wanting to think about the consequences if the blond didn't return her the swords.

(I just hope Naruto finish the training soon but then again this is Naruto were talking about here it could take him weeks or even months I don't want to die, maybe I should keep an eye on their training just to make sure Naruto takes care of the swords, I also got a bonus I get to see Lloyd hey wait a minute why am I thinking like that I need a break)

Naruto and Lloyd were walking while the blond was gazing lovingly at his new weapons they were now heading to the training field to begin his training, he had a strong feeling that the training will make him strong after all he had Lloyd helping him and he was no amateur remembering his match with Tenten. Of course he knew that the swords weren't his yet and he wanted to have the swords to be his permanent weapon, he gaze at the twin swordsman.

"So Lloyd what are you going to do about the swords?"

"I promise Tenten I was going to pay for them no matter what so that's what I'm going to do" he reply coolly.

"But how you don't have any money and the money from your world won't help you"

"I guess I will have to find a job until I can pay Tenten back"

"Lloyd I'm sorry about that don't worry I will help you with the money the money I earn in the missions I will give it to you so you can pay Tenten"

"Really you mean that thanks Naruto that will help me a lot"

"Hey you already help me giving me these cool swords I just hope I can master them well"

"Don't worry when I'm done with you, you will be the best twin swordsman ever….next to me of course"

Naruto smirk" maybe I will become stronger than you"

"Don't count on it you still have ways to go before you can beat me in battle" Lloyd smirk back.

"Maybe I will beat you I am going to be trained by the best"

He smile at his comment" thanks Naruto but I don't consider myself the best there's someone else strong who help me to fight and he protected me in secrecy I know he has suffered a lot that's why I'm proud to have him as my comrade teacher and……" he pause thinking about his real father Kratos.

"There's someone stronger than you then he must be the real deal who is he?"

"He's someone special let's keep it like that come on I want to start with the training already"

Naruto wanted to know who was the person he was talking about but it look like the topic was delicate to Lloyd so he didn't said another word, he followed him heading to the training ground holding the pair of swords looking forward for the training.

Konoha hospital

Colete decided to tag along with Sakura while she's on her shift in the hospital, she didn't mind the blond was being helpful taking the roll of her assistant she watched as she started healing the people's injuries seeing the same green glow that she used to heal Naruto's burn back at the bbq restaurant. Just seeing her healing all their injuries reminded her of Raine's healing arts but at the same time it was different, she remember what they talk about with the group at the restaurant is Mana and chakra really related. After what she heard what it was chakra it was the same characteristics as Mana, maybe the world of Symphonia and this world had something in common. As she followed her out of one of the rooms she thought what she talk back at her house about a perfect world, seeing the injure people made her believe that this world was no different than Symphonia people will get hurt and eventually they die. There was no such thing as a perfect world even if she failed as the chosen of regeneration she still believe that there was world where everyone can live in peace, she gaze at Sakura while walking the halls of the hospital.

(I wonder if Sakura can learn healing arts like the professor) she thought while gazing at the medic ninja" Sakura you're very good at healing people"

Sakura look at her with a smile" I know I was taught by the best Tsunade-sama is the best medic ninja in the village"

"Oh so the Hokage was the one who taught you she's your teacher"

"Yup she taught me everything she knows I trained with her for three years of course the training was not easy" she shivers remembering the painful training she had to endure" but I manage to pull through"

"Your skills with healing arts are very impressive" she then gasp at what she said earning a puzzle look from the pink hair kunoichi.

"Healing arts is that what you call medical ninjutsu in your land?"

She giggle nervously" um….yeah that's what we call them but the healing arts in our land are more advance the professor is an expert in healing arts"

"Professor who's that?"

Colete thought that as long as she didn't told her anything from Symphonia it was all right to tell her a few things like her friends" that's what Lloyd and I call her because she was the one who taught us about the world about Mana and healing arts she was our teacher in school"

"So that's why you call her professor she must be good in healing arts"

"Yeah she's the best her healing arts are advance like healing circle and revitalize and there's also resurrection she can bring one back to life"

Hearing this Sakura's became interested" really a jutsu to bring back to life well I have read about forbidden jutsus that can bring people from the dead but it requires to sacrifice a living human for the jutsu to work that's why it's considered to be forbidden"

"What sacrifice a living human no…..the healing art of resurrection doesn't require any living sacrifice the professor performs the spell and the person is brought back to life"

Now she was more interested" are you sure Colete I haven't read a jutsu with the kind of capacity if there is one I will like to learn it do you think you can teach me that?"

Colete's eyes widened" what you want me to teach you resurrection but I can't do that spell only the professor can cast it"

"Can you find her so she can teach me?"

"I don't think it's possible she's very back in our home land I'm sorry Sakura"

"Oh its okay maybe someday I might get to learn it"

Colete smile (I don't know about that half elves and elves are the ones who can master magic better than humans)

Suddenly a nurse came to them" Sakura-san we need you there's this woman who's hurt in room 110"

"Right I'll be right there Colete can you bring some bandages"

"Leave it to me" she then started walking but she trip on her face making the Sakura and the nurse sweat dropped.

(It's a clumsy world for Colete I already have enough with Naruto)

At the training field

Naruto and Lloyd started their training they were currently having a friendly spar with their swords, of course poor Naruto could barely keep up with Lloyd for starters he didn't know how to hold the swords or what kind of stance he needed to be. Pretty much Lloyd first day as teacher has fail Lloyd charge with a strike while Naruto try to block it he counter but his aim was off, Lloyd dodge it and use another swing but the blond jump back evading it. Lloyd quickly charge again with his swords, Naruto was ready to evade them but he trip along with Lloyd and his material blade almost pierce through his chest Naruto freak out glaring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL LLOYD ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME"

The twin swordsman scratch the back of his head" sorry sorry I'm really sorry but this is the first time I'm actually teaching someone to fight I didn't know it was this complicated"

"I should it know"

The two saw Tenten wearing her chunin outfit jumping from a tree she went to the two with a smirk on her face" Lloyd I had a feeling that you were going to say that"

"Tenten why are you here?" Lloyd said.

"You need someone to help you with the training I don't want to see you two killing each other in the process"

"Yeah I agree with you" Lloyd said knowing she was right.

"You're going to help us Tenten" Naruto said.

"Yup you guys need help when I fought Lloyd I notice that all of your attack patterns are randomlyso it will be easier for me to coordinate those patterns to you Naruto in doing so you will learn Lloyd's fighting style in no time"

"All right Tenten you're awesome then let's get started"

She nodded while looking back at Lloyd" you might as well join us too you're his teacher" she gave a slight smirk.

Lloyd nodded and they began their lesson Tenten took her scroll in a cloud of smoke her double swords appear she guide them with the stance and the moves needed to fight with two swords, the two teens had no difficulty adapting to the moves. Lloyd was very impressed at Tenten she has manage to memorize all of his moves just by watching him when they had their sparring match, they were going at it nonstop for hours once she notice that they have learn the moves she stood watching them like a mother watching her two sons play together. Lloyd and Naruto started clashing their swords at fast speed while the blond was still getting used to the custom of fighting with two swords, after a couple of minutes of seeing his performance Lloyd decided to teach him his techniques. He started by teaching him his basics techniques demon fang sonic thrust sword rain and tiger blade, Naruto had trouble learning them he look like he was reaching his limit. Lloyd stood watching him trying to learn the techniques but he still couldn't learn them, he smile looks like he wasn't the only stubborn mule on the block.

"Damn it I can't do it it's too hard" he pant as his face was cover in sweat.

"Naruto it's all right I'm not expecting you to learn them in one day"

Naruto grin" maybe I can"

Lloyd didn't know what he was talking about until he saw him making a hand seal forming a cross.

"MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Lloyd's eyes widened in shock seeing that there were now over a hundred Naruto's they all had the twin swords he has never seen anything like it, the Naruto clone army raise their swords ready to fight.

(Whoa that's a lot of Naruto's) Lloyd thought.

"It's time to fight" a Naruto clone said.

"Don't hold back"

"Heh I won't"

Lloyd started watching as the clone army started fighting each other practicing what Lloyd taught him, pretty soon he saw that one of the clones learn demon fang, another learn sonic thrust while another learn sword rain follow by another learning tiger blade. He couldn't believe it it's like Naruto was learning more experience because of the clones looks like it wasn't going to be long before he learns it after all it's not so hard to learn it but it takes time to master it. Tenten watch as Naruto was learning to fight like Lloyd in no time looks like her job was done, taking one last glance at Lloyd she left the training field.

(I wonder what he likes in a girl…..hey wait a minute why did I say that)

Two hours later all of the Naruto clones were defeated and the real Naruto was panting, Lloyd went to him feeling proud of him not bad for his first time as a teacher of course he did it with help from Tenten he needed to thank her for it but he notice she long gone he made a mental note to thank her when he sees her again.

"Not bad Naruto you're learning fast faster than I thought keep it up and you will become a master"

"Thanks it's all thanks to my shadow clones you see everything they learn and see goes right back to me so my training get easier I gain more experience than the regular ninja"

(So that's it if that's true then he will learn in days) he thought with a smile he notice that it was dark already" come on Naruto I think we should head back"

Naruto's stomach growl" yeah I'm hungry let's go to Ichiraku's"

"Yeah I'm hungry myself too let's go"

The two left the training field while Lloyd taught of the one person who help him become strong and perfect his skills a formal angel of Cruxis and the man who brought him to this world.

(Dad I hope you're all right I missed you)

Somewhere in Teathealla territory

In a dark chamber a mysterious figure appear it was too dark to see his face but his eyes were glowing blood red, his left hand started glowing dark releasing a ray making a figure appear. The figure the appeared was not human he was wearing a dark armor and he was a skeleton riding with blue horns on his head on a velocidragon, the skeleton knight got off from his creature and knelt before the dark figure.

"What is it my master?"

"Hell knight I require your services it's time to make our move" the figure said in a dark tone.

"So the time has come what is it that you desire?"

"Find the human that possess that eternal sword and bring him to me"

"As you wish master" with that the hell knight vanished from the chamber.

"Nothing or no one will stand in my way from my goal"

To be continued

Whoa creepy dude anyway just to let you know that the sequel to the game Tales of Symphonia dawn of a new world will hit stores this Tuesday and will only be available for the Nintendo Wii which I'm pissed because I have 360 and it broke down because the mother board got busted don't know how I only have it for like seven months and now it's dead thank you so much Microsoft. Anyway I might buy myself the Wii because of the game hell yeah I saw the trailer in E3 2008 the game looks awesome and the characters from the first one appears yeah the sound is better and the graphics kick ass. Please review and until next time.

Next chapter: Mission return to the land of waves

**It's time for the second poll pairings to begin here are the next candidates.**

**Zelos pairing:**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Harem**

**Now I know that Zelos is twenty two but love has no limits so I will make an exception to pair someone older with someone younger. **

**Regal's pairing:**

**Shizune**

**Anko**

**Ayame **

**Harem**

**Remember to vote thank you and farewell**


	6. Mission return to the land of waves

Chapter 6 Mission: return to the land of waves

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does and Namco owns Tales of Symphonia.

Authors Notes: just to let you know that the dragon's claw and tiger's fang is not Naruto's permanent weapon you will find out eventually what's his ultimate weapon.

**Here are the pairings poll results:**

**Zelos pairing**

**Sakura- 0**

**Ino- 6**

**Hinata- 0**

**Harem- 0**

**Regal's pairing**

**Shizune- 3**

**Anko- 1**

**Ayame- 2**

**Harem- 0**

**Wow Ino is winning to become Zelos true one and only hunny while Shizune is winning to tame Regal's heart so please keep voting because soon I will close this poll, now on with the chapter.**

Konoha training field

"DEMON FANG"

"DEMON FANG"

The two swordsmen launch a ground shockwave colliding with the other; they both charge again clashing swords Lloyd and Naruto were crossing swords both having a strong grip, Lloyd didn't know what to say about his new student it's been four days since he began to train and it looks like he has been training him for years. Naruto has quickly learn his fighting style and all of his techniques it was thanks to his great teaching that and the fact that Naruto uses the mass shadow clone jutsu to gather more experience resulting to learn faster than your average student, Lloyd smile remembering when he was traveling on his journey to regenerate the world the training he went with Kratos. He remembers all of the advices about battle and techniques he taught him, he was happy to learn he was his father protecting him in secrecy. He really missed him these were the times when he needed time knowing he would be a better teacher than himself, he still have ways to go before becoming a true teacher but right now he was going to use all of his knowledge to help his blond student become strong. Naruto broke the hold as he charge with his swords but Lloyd block it and counter with sword rain, Naruto was quick and evaded the attack by taking a back step Lloyd charge again using beast but Naruto dodge it and use beast too. Lloyd was startle usually when using beast you release the face of a lion but Naruto's beast was different, instead of releasing a lion he release what it looks like a demonic fox and it was stronger than the average beast technique.

He was quick to take a back step to evade the strong attack without warning Naruto use double demon fang, Lloyd jump and attack with his material blade Naruto block seeing that Lloyd use tiger blade follow by fierce demon fang. Naruto knew he couldn't take that much damage so he use guardian to block the damage from Lloyd's attack, again the twin swordsman was startle because guardian is a green force field that helps you from getting severe damage from attacks temporarily but Naruto's guardian was a red shield he really didn't know what it mean maybe it was some kind of upgrade of the technique the only question he could ask is how did he do it. Naruto use demon fang he quickly sheathed his swords and use shadow clone jutsu creating ten clones, they all took their swords ready to fight while Lloyd made a silent gulp he was now outnumber and as strong as he is he was going to have trouble fighting all of the Naruto's. They charge at him using demon fang Lloyd jump out of the way he use tempest defeating three clones, he dodge a sonic thrust by a clone while two more clones attack him he counter with tempest beast defeating three more clones. The five remaining clones which one of them was the real Naruto charge at him using demon fang he counter with double demon fang, he quickly charge at the clones with sonic trust follow by heavy tiger blade defeating the reaming clones, he panted while Naruto charge at him and their swords clash again he gasp seeing another Naruto clone charging at him with a blue spinning sphere on his right hand.

"RASENGAN"

He reacted quickly thanks to his exsphere dodging the attack it hit the ground destroying it completely, he sweat dropped while gasping he saw the clone vanishing while the real Naruto was grinning.

"Oops I guess I over did it a bit?"

"Only a bit Naruto are you trying to kill me were only having a sparring match not a real fight"

"Sorry I kind of forgot I got caught up in the fight a lot so what do you think of me have I grow stronger?"

"Naruto in just four days you have become strong faster than anyone I've ever seen that clone technique of yours it really help you a lot"

"Yeah the shadow clone jutsu always help" his stomach started growling" well the growl means that I'm hungry time to eat some Ichiraku's ramen what do you say Lloyd?"

"That's a good idea let's call it a day for today I'm hungry too"

They left the training field heading to Ichiraku's ramen shop Lloyd look at Naruto and he felt proud of having a strong student, he could know feel what Kratos felt when he was teaching him and to be reunited with the son he thought he was dead. Naruto was feeling the same way he was really proud to have a young teacher who wasn't a complete pervert and likes to peep at woman while writing perverted material to write in his perverted books, thanks to Lloyd he has become stronger and with this new found strength he was going to protect the village and his precious people for the sake to fulfill his lifelong dream.

(With this training I will be able to bring Sasuke back and fulfill my promise to Sakura-chan)

(Well done Naruto you have become a worthy adversary I wonder if dad would be proud of me)

(Lloyd obtained the title of **Teacher description: **title given to the person who has master the fighting style of two swords and has decided to pass down his teachings to someone worthy of pure heart)

(Naruto obtained the title of **Apprentice description: **title given to the person who has chosen the teachings of the wise master swordsman…..sort off)

Reaching the streets of the village they meet up with Colete who greeted them with her usual cheery smile, although Lloyd was surprise because he wasn't expecting to see her.

"Hey guys are you two finish with your training?"

"Yeah were heading now to Ichiraku to eat some ramen" Naruto said.

"Oh that's nice you guys don't mind if I join you"

"No of course not the more the merrier"

"Thanks"

"Um….say Colete I thought you were at the hospital helping Sakura" Lloyd said.

Hearing this the blond teen blush while twiddling her fingers a little Lloyd knew what was that reaction meaning something happen, he sweat dropped having a good idea what happened at the hospital" Colete did something happen while you were at the hospital?"

She blush again while sighing" I got kicked out today"

"What why?" ask a worry Naruto.

"Was it another accident?" Lloyd said not sounding surprise at all.

She was still blushing from embarrassment her clumsiness has done it again" yeah while I was helping Sakura I kind of trip and I hit a wall causing a hole, the repairs to fix the wall are a little expensive so they kick me out I really embarrassed Sakura in her job I'm such a klutz I'm really sorry about that"

"It's okay Colete accidents happen" Naruto said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Thank you Naruto"

Lloyd sweat dropped he imagined the wall from the hospital having a hole in the shape of Colete's body just like in the school of their village Iselia and at one of the houses from the desert village Triet (like I always say Colete is Colete)

The group continued walking until they arrive at Ichiraku's where they were greeted by Teuchi and Ayame, they order their bowls of ramen a couple of minutes later Ayame brought them their bowls and Naruto was the first to chow down on the bowl followed by Lloyd and Colete. After ten bowls Naruto was finally full while Lloyd and Colete sweat dropped at his appetite they are still not used to of his great appetite, Ayame notice that Naruto look a little different he look a little buff she blush slightly because he look quite nice.

"Naruto-kun how's your training?"

"Oh it's been great Lloyd has taught me a lot and I have become quite strong" he finished with his fox grin.

"I can see that you have been growing a few muscles on you if you keep it up the girls will be all over you"

He blushed while scratching the back of his head" you think?"

"Yeah girls like buff men" Ayame said while giggling.

He blush again (I wonder if Sakura-chan will like me all buff)

"Lloyd you really have been helping Naruto in his training" Teuchi said.

"Yeah I always help my friends"

"That's right dwarven vow number two isn't that right Lloyd" Colete said looking at her friend with a smile.

"Right never abandoned someone in need"

Sakura enter the shop" Naruto I'm glad I find you Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office she also wants to see Lloyd and Colete too"

"Granny wants to see me oh it must mean she has a mission for us all right….but wait why does she wants to see Lloyd and Colete?"

"I don't know let's just go" Sakura said.

"Right let's go Colete"

"All right"

Later at the Hokage's office.

The four teens were standing in front of Tsunade who was sitting in her desk rubbing her forehead feeling a headache coming on because she had a large pile of paperwork to do, she face the group while sighing" I'm glad that you all made it in time I have a mission for team Kakashi"

"Al right finally a mission" cheer Naruto.

"Naruto don't interrupt Tsunade-sama" Sakura scolded her blond teammate.

"It's a C rank bodyguard mission I believe you two have been there before its in the land of waves" Tsunade said.

Hearing the place where they got their first mission as team seven Naruto and Sakura were both happy that means they were going to meet Tazuna Inari and Tsunami, of course they ignore the fact that it also reminded them when Sasuke was with them.

"So we're going to protect Tazuna" Naruto said happy.

"Yes that's right he is currently building another bridge that connects all the way to the other countries but bandits have been interrupting the construction and they are eventually trying to kill him so he needs protection until he finish building the bridge, so he personally requested for team Kakashi to go to Wave and protect him"

"This feels like déjà vu all over again is it possible that Gato is still alive?" Sakura said.

"That can't be Sakura-chan he's dead we all saw it there's no way he can be alive"

"The bandits may be looking to get some kind of profit by stopping the construction of the bridge either way be careful do whatever you can to protect Tazuna are we clear?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Sakura said.

"Um….Hokage-sama" Lloyd said getting the attention of the three" that's great and all but why did you call me and Colete"

Tsunade smile" well Lloyd I'm glad you ask you and Colete are accompany them"

"Really you want us to help them" Lloyd said.

"Yes I heard about your performance when fighting Tenten I'm sure you can handle yourself out there and Colete….."

"Oh don't worry about Colete she can fight too"

"Yeah I may not look like it but I'm a strong fighter"

"I see then you two don't have a problem to assist them on the mission if you two are going to say here for a while might as well earn some money by doing missions even if you're not official Konoha ninjas, with the money you earn you will be able to buy your own place"

"But granny I don't mind if Lloyd stays with me" Naruto said.

"The same with me I don't mind if Colete stays with me" Sakura said (although she might trip and my house will end up with holes like the one at the hospital) she sweat dropped at the thought.

"But this is a chance for them to begin to earn money I don't want them to slack off for too long" Tsunade said.

"Like you Naruto" Sakura said with a smirk.

"What sakura-chan I don't slack off I'm always training I've been training with Lloyd for four days see I'm getting strong" he slid off his sleeve letting her see his arm which was slight buff.

Sakura couldn't help but blush a little it proves that he has been training real hard" what I don't see nothing" she finish with a smirk.

Naruto's jaw hit the ground" what just what do you mean you don't see nothing can't you see my muscles"

"Big deal Naruto muscles are nothing if you don't have a brain"

"Sakura-chan you're so mean I use my brain" he saw her that she was giving him the yeah right look he blush" okay maybe I don't use it quite often but I'm still strong"

"Whatever you say Naruto" she said while shrugging her shoulders and Colete giggle at their relationship.

Tsunade sweat dropped" that's enough go and pack your gear you're to leave Wave country immediately Kakashi should be waiting for you at the village gates in one hour"

"In other words he'll arrive at the village gates in three hours" Naruto said while Sakura nodded knowing very well how their sensei is always late.

"You're dismissed good luck ad be careful"

The four bow before leaving the office the blond Hokage sighed before continuing doing the damn paperwork how she wish to burn all of it, she has consider paperwork the worst job of being Hokage she heard a knock on the door it open revealing Shizune with Tonton.

"Tsunade-sama did you send them to the mission?"

"Yes I did I also send Lloyd and Colete"

"Are you sure that was all right sending them?"

"Yes according to what Kakashi told me about Lloyd he can handle himself well the same about Colete still I ask Kaakshi to keep an eye on them there's something about those two, also Shikamaru told me that they use different money called gald instead of ryou can you believe that"

"Different money it must be the kind of money they use in their land"

"That's just it this is money that nobody in the elemental countries use I want to know more about them especially about their land what kind of crazy place uses money that it's not ryou"

"What about Jiraiya-sama is he investigating about this?"

"That idiot is still investigating about Akatsuki and Orochimaru but I need to tell him about this when he returns"

At the village gates

Naruto and Sakura have prepare their gear and they were ready to head out for their mission in the land of waves along with Loyd and Colete, however there was one problem Kakashi still hasn't come yet eventually they will have to wait for a while for him to arrive. Naruto and Sakura already knew that he was going to be late as always, minutes went by and he still hasn't arrive Lloyd was getting bore and eventually he fell asleep next to a tree while Colete was looking at her surroundings admiring the wonderful view. Naruto and Sakura were getting upset even if they got used to their sensei's tardiness they didn't like it, pretty soon they got inpatient Narutowho had his two swords strap on his back started to tap his foot while Sakura was thinking of ways to kill the mask jounin.

"I swear would it kill him to get on time for once" said an irritated Naruto.

"I think he would get kill if he arrives on time and if that doesn't happen I'm sure I will" Sakura said while bailing her fists.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appear revealing Kakashi he scratch the back of his head" sorry for being late but there was this cat on top of lamp post and I have to get it down……"

"YOU'RE LATE" they both shouted in unison while Colete was startle and Lloyd woke up from his nap.

"Right sorry about that my bad well are we ready to go"

"You bet let's go" Naruto said.

"Huh what were leaving all right LET'S GO" Lloyd said excited while Colete giggle at his excitement.

They started walking off away from the village Lloyd was gazing around like an overjoyed kid he smile really enjoying the walk, Colete smile she couldn't help but feeling excited too it reminded her when they were traveling with their friends on their journey to regenerate the world which it eventually turn into the journey to reunite the two worlds. The three ninjas notice their happy mood not that it bothering them it was better than to be afraid because you might get ambush by bandits and get killed in the process.

"You seem to be cheery Lloyd" Sakura said.

"Of course I am this is the first time I'm traveling this world it's very exciting"

"Really if this is your first time traveling the fire country then how did you arrive at Konoha and I doubt you had a map with you" Kakashi said in slight suspicion.

Naruto and Sakura look at him while he tried not to get nervous and Colete got a little worry.

(Oh no Lloyd I think you shouldn't have said that) she thought.

"Well it is my first time traveling this land we arrive at Konoha by sheer luck you see my sense of directions are a little off and I totally forgot to buy a map"

"Oh yeah that's true Lloyd is not good when it comes to traveling" Colete said supporting his comment.

The three sweat dropped at the statement.

(It's a miracle he's alive with no sense of directions he could easily get lost and end up dead) Kakashi thought.

(He forgets the name of his home land and he doesn't have any sense of directions he's worst than Naruto) Sakura thought.

(Whoa Lloyd is cooler than me) Naruto thought.

"Well don't get too comfortable you two because this won't be a fun journey even if it's a C rank mission they are possibilities that we may encounter bandits or enemy ninjas so be on your guard" Kakashi said.

"We can handle a couple of bandits we have done it countless times in our travels" Lloyd said.

"Hey Lloyd how about telling them about the Dwarven vows?" Colete said.

"Dwar what?" Naruto said not having a clue what it is.

"Dwarven vows in our land my dad taught them to me they are over a hundred of them but my dad made me memorize the most important ones there's Dwarven vow number one let's all work together for a peaceful world number two never abandon someone in need number four don't depend on other walk on your own two legs…."

"My favorite is number seven" Colete said happy while Lloyd sweat dropped.

"Colete please don't say it"

She giggle" justice and love will always win"

Lloyd sweat dropped" Colete don't bring that stupid Dwraven vow up it's so lame"

"Hey those vows aren't so bad I like them" Naruto said.

"Yeah I like number seven" Sakura said with a smirk with the purpose to bother Lloyd.

"Oh come on that's enough I don't want to hear that lame vow again" Lloyd said annoyed.

"Come everyone let's say it together" Colete said cheery.

"JUSTICE AND LOVE WILL ALWAYS WIN" Colete Naruto and Sakura said while Lloyd fell down anime style.

"Enough no more of that lame Dwarven vow"

Kakashi nodded in agreement about the Dwarven vows they were positive and truth, they continued walking while Lloyd told them the rest of the Dwarven vows. After a couple of hours they were already far away from Konoha and close to reach the border of the fire country, they reach a spot in the village where they got settle to spend the night and make a fire. Night fell on the forest and the group were having a camp fire Kakashi was reading his novel as usual while Sakura was checking her medical equipment and Naruto was having a noodle cup dinner, Lloyd and Colete were quiet watching the fire dance they were thinking about their friends in Symphonia they missed them since they left for their exosphere hunting journey and now that they were in another world they missed them even more.

"Hey Colete" Sakura said calling the blond seeing that she look like she was in deep thought" Colete you in there?"

"Huh" the blond snap from her thinking she smile" oh sorry Sakura what is it?"

"Thanks again for telling me about healing arts that is some great knowledge you told me"

"Sure no problem"

Naruto and Kakashi were puzzle hearing about the term while Lloyd felt like he has grown another head feeling like freaking out, he started to become nervous thinking what else did his friend told Sakura about their world even if he told her not to revealed too much information.

"Um…Colete can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Lloyd"

They left the camp fire while Naruto and Sakura didn't saw nothing out of the ordinary, Kakashi however look away from his book gazing at the two teens leaving he suspected something since Tsunade told him to keep an eye on them. But he chose not to eavesdrop maybe they were going to talk about a personal topic, even as a ninja he respected privacy and besides he had the entire mission to watch over them so it was all right.

Once they were far enough from the camp fire Lloyd turn his gaze at her looking serious" Colete what do you think you're doing?"

"What what do you mean Lloyd?" she was puzzle she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Colete how much you told Sakura about our world?" he said in a serious tone.

"I only told her about healing arts that's all"

"Colete have you forgotten what I told you we can't tell them anything about our world they will get too suspicious we have to keep this a secret"

"And why we can't tell them" she said in a serious tone which was a weird case for someone like her" I trust Sakura and everyone else is nice I think they're trustworthy maybe if we tell them they can find a way to send us back to Symphonia"

"There's nothing they can do Colete the only way for us to return back is if I learn to master the eternal sword I need some training but I'm afraid that I may make things worse than they already are so training is the last thing in my mind right now"

The blond hang her head down" Lloyd I really miss everyone"

"I know me too but don't worry I promised you already that I was going to find a way to send us back"

She raised her head giving him a smile" thank you Lloyd"

"Come on let's get back to the others we don't want to worry them"

She nodded as they headed back to the camp fire, when they return they saw that they were ready to go to sleep they needed the rest if they were leaving early in the morning. They prepare their sleeping courtesy of Naruto and Sakura; they lie down and waited until they drifted to sleep thinking about their companions back in their world wondering if they were all right and if they miss them as much as they missed them. The next day they woke up and started packing their things, of course they have a few problems because Lloyd and Naruto were still snoring until Sakura pounded both of them nothing but a rude awakening to start the day. Colete had a sweat dropped on the back of her head seeing the two teens packing their sleeping bags with a huge lump on top of their heads, minutes later they finish packing and they were ready to continue their journey.

"Let's get going if we continue to travel we will surely make it to wave country in two days" Kakashi said.

The group nodded as they started walking heading to their destination Lloyd was still cheery because he like the idea of traveling around a world he has never seen, things weren't so bad he could think this whole thing as some sort of vacation from his quest to unite the two worlds.

Sylvarant airspace

Sheena, Genis, Raine and Zelos were traveling the skies on the Rheairds they were currently on their way to Iselia, they have been positive this entire time not giving up but it seems like it was a lost cause. They have been searching for Lloyd and Colete for days and they still haven't found anything not even a single clue to their whereabouts, they started to believe that Yuan was right and they were no longer in this world. They were also no signs of the monster that attack them before disappearing, Raine manage to figure the monster and indeed it was a new species according to her data it was pretty strong now she knew that Yuan was right Lloyd and Colete couldn't defeat the monster so he used the eternal sword to defeat it. Now there was nothing they could do both of her students were lost who knows when or where or what kind of world they could be, Genis was taking the disappearances of his best friend and friend harder than his sister Lloyd was the first human that accepted and didn't care if he was a half elf his friendship meat a lot to him more than he could imagine.

Sheena was restless but she didn't show it after Lloyd she was the stubborn one of the group, she hasn't given up hope that she could find Lloyd and Colete no matter what Yuan said. Zelos was trying to be his usual cool self but he couldn't this was serious two of his closest friends were missing and they haven't gotten a single clue to where they could be, he remain calm while fixing Excalibur the sword was sheathed and tied to his back along with the blue shield and his regular sword was sheathed on his waist he has forgotten about that little detail but he didn't took it off, he knew that women likes a man with weaponry this was another chance for him to catch the attention of the female population. They finally saw Iselia in the distance but something was wrong, they all gasp in shock seeing smoke coming from inside the village.

"Oh no the village…." Genis said.

"Let's hurry up" Sheena said as they descended on the ground.

As soon as they landed Sheena took her cards Genis took his kendama final player Raine took her crystal staff and Zelos took his blue shield and Excalibur all of them were ready to fight the cause of the attack of the village. When they enter the village they all gasp seeing the building and the houses cover in fire the village militia's were injure and people were screaming, Genis shiver in fear to him it was déjà vu all over again when he and Lloyd stop the Desians from attacking the village that eventually lead to their banishment by the mayor. As they run further they all glare seeing familiar monsters they saw a large group of doom guards with a couple of phantoms and death, they all charge on them obviously they were the ones that attack the village. Zelos and Sheena team up attacking them on close range while the half elf siblings were casting magic from a far, since the monsters are strong on the element of darkness Raine had a big advantage on them she cast ray killing a lot of the doom guards while Genis cast prism swords killing more.

Sheena had an advantage over them too as she cast her T. seal light on Zelos and herself giving critical damage to the dark monsters, the doom guards dispose off easily while the remaining phantoms and deaths were still standing. Raine cast photon killing one phantom and Sheena killed another using a combination of power seal life seal and demon seal, Zelos killed a death using demon fang lighting blade and demon spear and Genis killed the last one with air thrust. They started running around the village looking for survivors or monster if they were still more of them in the area, once they saw that the whole village was safe they started gathering for the villagers. They saw a couple of villagers hurt in while they spotted the mayor injure in front of a destroyed building which it use to be his house, Raine went to the mayor to healed his injuries while Zelos help her healing the other villagers he began to cast first aid.

Raine used first aid on the mayor while he flinches at the pain" mayor are you all right?"

"Yes I am now thank you please the villagers help them"

"Were on it already" she said with a smile how ironic to think that the mayor of Iselia hated half elves and now his life was saved by one of them and he was grateful his hatred towards them has been lifted.

Genis and Sheena went to put the fire around the buildings Genis used aqua edge while Sheena use her summoning arts she began to chant the incantation of summoning.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist I summon you COME UNDINE"

In a flash of light the summon spirit of water appeared ready to orders from her pact maker" please Undine put out the flames"

"**Understood" **reply the summon spirit.

Undine release a large water wave engulfing all of the fire it was over Iselia was left in ruin and badly burn buildings and houses, Raine was done with the villagers along with Zelos she help the mayor to get back on his feet.

"Where are the rest of the villagers?"

"They are in the school we were using it as shelter thank goodness no one was killed those monsters came out of nowhere" the mayor said.

"Were done with putting out the fire" came Sheena's voice as she came along with Genis.

"So what happened here why did they attack?" Zelos said.

The mayor was quiet before answering" those monsters came here looking for Lloyd of course I didn't tell them nothing even if I didn't know where he is and after that they started attacking the village and hurting the people"

The group was surprise hearing this" why are they after Lloyd?" Sheena said.

"I don't know but you have to hurry the one leading the monsters took a small group and headed to the Iselia forest" the mayor said.

"Why would they go there?" Genis said.

Raine's eyes widened in shock" no…..Dirk they are going after Dirk in order to get information about Lloyd"

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" Zelos said.

"Yeah Dirk may be in trouble already" Sheena said.

"Will you and your people be all right?" Raine ask the older man.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine you help us enough as it is please go and help Dirk"

Raine nodded as the group left the village into the field and heading to the Iselia forest hoping that nothing has happened to Dirk.

(I hope were not too late) Raine thought.

To be continued

Cliffhanger yeah I made another one and this won't be the last one (evil grin) anyway please keep voting for the pairings and always review, thank you superfish01 for giving me a lot of good information about the game and the couples you rule farewell until next time. One more thing in this story Colete still has her angels abilities the sight the hearing and the strenght too.

Next chapter: Battle at the bridge what's the worst that could happen?


	7. Battle at the bridge

Chapter 7 Battle at the bridge what's the worst that could happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia because I just don't.

**Here are the pairings poll results:**

**Zelos pairing**

**Sakura- 0**

**Ino- 6**

**Hinata- 0**

**Harem- 0**

**Regal's pairing**

**Shizune- 3**

**Anko- 1**

**Ayame- 2**

**Harem- 0**

**Well the results are still the same so please vote soon I will close this poll now on with the chapter.**

They were flying at top speed trying to reach Dirk's house in time they knew that the monsters that attack Iselia are after Lloyd so they will go to the person who knows about him which was his adoptive father the dwarf Dirk, crossing the Iselia forest on their Rheairds they were all hoping that nothing has happen to the dwarf. They landed near his house and left running with weapons in hand knowing that there was going to be a fight eventually, when they arrive at Dirks house they gasp seeing four doom guards attacking Dirk but the old dwarf wasn't going to go so easily he was attacking them with his hammer showing no mercy. When they reach him they saw another figure with the doom guards, they gasp recognizing the monster, a monster they all thought they defeated.

(I don't believe it hell knight but how we defeated him in the book of the underworld) Sheena thought.

"Dirk were here to help" Raine said.

"Thanks for the assist but I'm doing well handling these goons" he hit a doom guard with his hammer.

Raine cast photon destroying one doom guard while Genis cast prism sword destroying two doom guards and Sheena destroyed the last one using an explosive seal, Zelos gaze at the hell knight ready to attack him with Excalibur on hand.

"Hey isn't this guys supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah I'll say we defeated him in the book of the underworld" Genis said.

Hell knight started laughing in a demonical tone" foolish humans I will never die I am an eternal being from the underworld as long as my master exist I will continue living on this realm"

"And who is your master?" Raine said wanting to know the name of the person in charge of the monsters.

"Enough of this nonsense it's pretty clear Lloyd Irving is not here but we will find him" hell knight said.

"What do you want with Lloyd?" Sheena said while Zelos was casting a spell.

"GRAVE"

Hell knight dodge the incoming spell of sharp rocks from the ground he landed safety on the ground while his velociraptor gave a loud shriek, before the group charge at him he vanish in a dark wave.

"Are you all right Dirk?" Raine said.

"I am fine they wanted to know where Lloyd is but I didn't told them nothing I don't know what they want with him though"

"Could they be after his exsphere?" Genis said.

"Most likely we need to know how did those monsters returned they are monsters from the underworld with the unification of the two worlds the number of monster have been decreased at a large scale so why are they here?" Raine said.

"Yeah Hell knight and all of those monsters where in the book of the underworld but we burn the soul fire destroying the book completely we saw it when it was burned" Sheena said.

"Looks like they have found a way to get back this means trouble is brewing again oh man first Lloyd and Colete disappears from the world and now this it can't possibly get any worst" Zelos said.

"Zelos don't say that because it can get worst" Genis scolded.

"I also want to know about the one responsible for the monsters return it's obvious that there's someone behind all of this" Raine said.

"And whoever this guys is he's after Lloyd" Sheena said.

"What are we going to do now?" Genis said.

"I think we should return to Iselia and stay on guard just in case the monsters appeared again" Raine said.

"What about you Dirk will you be okay?" Genis said.

"No need to worry lads I can take care of myself and besides I'm not alone Noishe here is keeping me company"

"Oh that's right he has been staying here since Lloyd and Colete vanish is he all right?" Genis said.

"I'm afraid not he has been in his spot trembling he's still too scare at what happened"

"I guess he's still shock after what happened to Lloyd and Colete I can't blame him he's been close with Lloyd just like Kratos" Sheena said.

"Well shall we go to Iselia then?" Zelos said.

"Yeah while you guys go to Iselia I'm going to send a message to Regal and Presea to heard their report with their search party whether they find them" Sheena said.

"Lloyd can take care of himself he is no longer a kid he has also become a strong swordsman I know he will protect Colete" Dirk said.

"Yes come on let's go back" Raine said.

They left Dirks house while Noishe was still trembling and whining, Dirk shook his head while gazing at the sky thinking about his adoptive son (I hope he's all right he can easily get into trouble)

Wave country (water country territory)

The group was standing on a long bridge they could see all the people passing by most of them were merchants hoping to sell their products, but what really caught them in surprise was the sing on top of the bridge that says the great Naruto bridge, Naruto Sakura and Kakashi were surprise at this remembering that before leaving Tazuna was thinking of a name to give to the newly built bridge it seems he gave a nice name after all.

Colete smile reading the sing" hey Naruto this bridge is name after you"

"Yeah I guess" he said with his fox grin ad blushing from the embarrassment.

"Well I never thought Tazuna will name the bridge after you Naruto" Sakura said with a smile.

"You should feel very lucky Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Looks like you're pretty famous here" Lloyd said.

He blushed again while scratching the back of his head" come on guys it's not that big of a deal"

"Naruto you made the people in Wave country to always believe in themselves and to never give up no matter what I think that's a big deal" Kakashi said.

"Oh so you have become a hero in this town" Lloyd said knowing the feeling of being a hero remembering when he save Iselia from the Desians.

"I guess" he said still blushing.

"The how about if we visit our client I'm sure he will be very happy to see you again" Kakashi said.

He grin while nodding they started walking the great Naruto bridge while gazing at the deep blue ocean, Lloyd and Colete were being very cheery they were always excited to travel to new places, especially when it was a complete different world from their own. After crossing the bridge they arrive at the village and they smile admiring the sight before them, the village was more beautiful in detail at least for Naruto Sakura and Kakashi it was it has take a drastic change for the better. The houses were bigger the streets were crowded and the market place was full of merchants selling their goods of products, it was completely different from the last time they were here on their mission Sakura remembers how poor the people used to be a lot of people were homeless and children were dying of hunger because of Gato's evil and greedy intentions. But now the village look so alive and the people were so happy Kakashi and Sakura knew why the village has change all because of the actions of a certain blond knucklehead, it wasn't long before the villagers saw Naruto and recognizing their hero they all smile as they came running to him. Everyone was startle as they gather around them while Lloyd and Colete didn't know what was going on.

"Yes it's him you're back Naruto" one of the villagers said.

"Our savior has finally return"

"We all missed you"

Naruto felt blushing from embarrassment he didn't know what to say but to give a goofy smile while everyone was just happy to see their blond friend getting some respect and acknowledgement for once.

"Were glad to be back but can you take us to Tazuna's house we have some business with him and the village has really change since the last time we were here" Sakura said.

"No problem we'll take you there"

They started fallowing one of the villagers while Lloyd gave him a friendly elbow on his sides" hey Naruto looks like everybody sees you like hero in this village"

Naruto smile to him it was a wonderful feeling to be respected so highly he was thinking when will the day arrive that Konoha will give him the same respect, even if some people have acknowledge him and stop hating him they were still a few more people who dislike him and fear him. Lloyd saw that he was quiet in deep thought something was bothering him after he told him that, he wave his hand in back and forth as a way to wake him from his thinking.

"Hey Naruto you okay?"

"Huh yeah I'm fine" he reply with his fox grin.

"This village is so beautiful" Colete said reminded her of the reconstructed city of Luin it was more beautiful than the original version of the city.

"A lot has happened since we came here three years ago" Kakashi said.

"Yeah I never imagine the village will turn this beautiful once the people too control back from Gato" Sakura said.

"It's all because of Naruto" Kakashi said while a smile was form under his mask.

"That's right Naruto help us in getting our village back his courage reminded us of Inari's father (ANI forgot his name) we will be forever grateful to him" the villager said.

Naruto smile as he continued to walk with the team into the busy streets they finally reach a large house with wonderful decorations any bigger and it would look like a mansion, the group was puzzle why would the man will bring them to such a nice house.

"Well this is it" the villager said.

Naruto Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened not believing what he said.

"What what do you mean this is it this can't be Tazuna's house" Naruto said remembering how his house used to look and it wasn't as big and good looking as this one.

"Maybe you got the wrong house" Sakura said not trying not to spund rude.

"No this is Tazuna's house a lot has happened since you were here with the bridge completed we have a lot of business with the other countries ad our economy increase so and we got a money boost"

"That would make sense considering how the village looks now I'm proud of you Naruto" Kakashi said.

"That's not all because of Tazuna's hard work we deiced to name him our mayor and our village has been having a great set back of"

"So he's the mayor that would also explain why his house looks like a mini mansion" Lloyd said gazing at the house although Zelos mansion in Teathealla was way bigger than this.

"Well I'll be heading my way and thanks again Naruto" the villager said as he left.

"Well how about we enter the house" Kakashi said as he knock on the front door.

""Be right there" came a familiar female voice.

The three leaf ninjas smile recognizing the owner of the voice of Tsunami Tazuna's daughter and Inari's mother, the door open and reveal Tsunami wearing her usual dress and a white apron over her clothes she smile with pure joy recognizing the young ninjas who save the village from Gato.

"Oh my….Naruto Sakura and Kakashi you're here" she gave Naruto a hug while he blush slightly not used of being hug she then hug Sakura and Kakashi" look at you two you've grown"

"It's been a while Tsunami-san" Sakura said with a smile.

"How are you doing Tsunami?" Naruto said.

"I'm doing very fine I'm so glad to see all of you" she then notice Lloyd and Colete" oh and you brought more guest who might you two be?"

"This is Lloyd and Colete they are traveling with us" Kakashi said while the two teens smile at her.

"Hey nice to meet you" Lloyd said.

"Please to meet you" Colete said.

"I'm please to meet you too please come on in"

The group entered the house and their jaws hit the ground once they took a look at the interior of the house, the decorations and the furniture look expensive it look completely different from three years ago.

"Wow Tsunami it looks like amazing" Sakura said.

She giggle" we have been earning quite the money after my father finished building the great Naruto Bridge"

"Yes we already heard from one of the villagers" Kakashi said.

Tsunami nodded and that's when it finally hit her she has notice that they were only three members in the original group that saved her village, she realize that the one missing was the raven hair Uchiha who was a little of an emo she gaze at the three ninja" hey wait a minute….where's Sasuke?"

Hearing the name of their third teammate both Naruto and Sakura got into their depressed mode while Kakahsi sighed, Lloyd and Colete stood looking at their friends with worry looks judging from their expressions something must've happened between them and Sasuke. Tsunami was surprise seeing them like this while Kakashi try to change the topic knowignthat his students didn't wanted to hear anything related to the Uchiha, especially his name it was consider taboo around to them.

"It's a long story but more importantly we came here for our mission where's Tazuna" Kakashi said.

"Right here"

The group turn around to the dining room area and gasp seeing the older man Tazuna wearing elegant clothes completely different for what he used to wear before, he was wearing a suit while the ninjas were shock at his new appearance and he grin at their reactions.

"What's wrong does it surprise you all to see me like this I am now the mayor of this village I have to look nice how's it been?"

"It's good to see again Tazuna" Kakashi said.

"Yeah you look different old man are you still drinking" Naruto said while Sakura elbow him on his ribs" ouch Sakura-chan"

"Naruto don't be rude, Tazuna it's good to see you again"

"I'm doing fine and to answer your question kid I gave up drinking a long time ago I have a reputation to keep now I also have to set an example to the people of this village"

"Well were glad to be back here and talk but our top priority is the mission" Kakashi said.

"Yes I know we can discuss over lunch Tsunami is making as we speak" Tazuna said.

"Yes lunch will be served soon" Tsunami said as she entered the kitchen.

"By the way who are they?" Tazuna said pointing to Lloyd and Colete.

"Oh hi my name is Lloyd we are traveling with Naruto"

"I'm Colete please to meet you" the blond said while bowing.

"I'm glad to meet more of Naruto's friends oh yeah that's right I almost forgot" Tazuna said as he went to the stairs" hey Inari come down we have guests I think you'll be happy to see"

Naruto smile hearing Inari's name he has missed the young boy after all he taught him to never give up and fight for what you believe him just like his father, that's when they all saw a young boy who seems to be ten years old wearing a black shirt and blue pats. The ninjas recognize him immediately as Inari and he has change over the last three years when they last saw him, he was now three inches taller but still Naruto and Lloyd were taller than him by two inches. The young boy smile recognizing the Konoha ninjas his smile grew wide when he saw Naruto, they stood there looking at each other before Naruto broke the silence.

"Hey Inari it's been a while how are you still crying a lot" he said with his fox grin.

"Naruto I told you to stop being rude" Sakura scolded the blond ninja.

Inari smile" actually I haven't cry in a long time my concern is to help my family and the village"

"That's good I'm glad you're finally a strong person like your father I'm sure he has to be proud of you" Naruto said.

"Yeah I know he is but anyway Naruto and everyone welcome back" he smile again.

"Inari has been helping the village as a small militia he has recruited a few members in order to protect the village"

"Really is that the case why would you call help from Konoha?" Lloyd said.

"Everyone lunch is served" came Tsunami's voice from the kitchen.

"I will ask your question during lunch let's go" Tazuna said heading to the dining room.

"Yeah I am hungry" Naruto said while Lloyd nodded in agreement and Sakura sighed it didn't surprise her that her blond teammate was hungry.

Everyone got seated in the long table seeing the tasty rice Naruto and Lloyd were the first to chow down while everyone sweat dropped at their appetite one of the many things they have in common, they all started eating the meal. While Inari was eating he stole a couple of glances at Sakura and Colete and blush slightly he admitted that both teens were very pretty. He remembers how Sakura used to look with her long pink hair but now she look a lot better and prettier with her pink hair short it suited her more, his gaze went to the blond petite Colete her hair was very pretty golden like the son and her eyes were like the deepest ocean and he actually like her hair being long it suited her with her look. He pretended like he wasn't checking them out but he failed miserably, well at least to Sakura he did she was aware that he was looking at her and blushing at her she just ignore it after all Inari was just ten and she was sixteen she didn't like to date younger boys. Colete was being oblivious of Inari's checking you out stare she was a naïve girl, whenever she saw him staring at her she will give him her usual warm smile and for some unknown reason to her his cheeks will turn red.

Naruto was full after eating four plates of rice along with Lloyd who look very satisfied everyone sweat dropped again at their appetite, Sakura was impressed with Lloyd for learning to use the chopsticks she remember she had a hard time learning to use them and she thought that there was no hope for him. What she didn't know is that Lloyd learn to use the chopsticks thanks to Tenten while training Naruto she usually came to the training ground and invited Lloyd to eat with her of course she didn't have a choice but to bring Naruto too, those were the days she regretted inviting the blond along with leaving her broke.

"So Tazuna what's with the construction of a new bridge?" Kakashi said wanting to know the reason to why build another bridge.

"We want to trade our products with earth country and lighting country you see the great Naruto Bridge connects the fire ad wind country we also want to make economic trades with the rest of the ninja nations but we haven't finish the bridge because we kept getting attack by bandits and eventually they want to take me out to prevent the construction of the bridge"

"I see…." Kakashi said in deep thought having an idea the reason for the bandits to attack.

"Kakashi sensei do you think that this could be the reason why the bandits are attacking" Sakura said.

"Possibly the bandits could be hire by people from both earth and lighting country to prevent the bridge from being complete perhaps they don't want to make economic trades with this village"

"That's impossible wave country is the biggest trade country in the five ninja nations why would they disagree to have business with us" Tazuna said.

"That could be it maybe they don't want wave country to be the biggest trade center anymore maybe they want their own villages to be the biggest trade center" Kakashi said while the group finally understood the idea.

"So wait this whole thing is actually a battle to earn reputation" Lloyd said it was a surprise he didn't actually use his brain in this kinds of situation but this was a miracle indeed.

"Indeed" Kakashi said.

"They want to be the village with more product sales and trade" Naruto said.

"This doesn't surprise one bit that's how the system of economy works" Tazuna said" the more you imports your products and the more the products are sold the more money the village will gain and vice versa it's all about gaining fifty fifty from both sides"

"Yes Konoha and the other ninja villages has the same economic system besides the missions system we also have products trades with other villages like medicinal herbs we ship them to the villages we have treaties and alliances in exchange we get something in return from those villages" Sakura said.

Lloyd sweat dropped at the conversation they were having (oh man all of this lecture is hurting my brain I feel like I'm in one of the professors Sage's classes) he then smile in his mind he never thought he will admitted it but he actually miss his teacher who would've thought.

(Wow this is so educational) Colete thought happy to be learning something she felt like listening to one of Raine's classes.

"I understand about that but anyway we needed help from Konoha the bandits are big in numbers and we only have a few members in the militia" Tazuna said.

"The times we have encounter them we barely manage to hold them off enough for them to escape" Inari said catching the group by surprise.

"What do you mean Inari?" Naruto said shock.

Tazuna chuckle while Tsunami giggle" I guess I forgot to tell you Inari here is one of our militia members he's the youngest member and so far he has done a good job"

"That's right I want to be like my father he believe in the village and now I'm fighting for its safety thanks to you Naruto for making me believe"

Again the blond ninja felt himself blush from embarrassment while the group smile he was obviously not used of being praised like a hero before" thanks Inari I….think"

"Well if we all finish up here I think we should start the mission what do you say Tazuna" Kakashi said.

"Yes I'm heading to the bridge now to continued the construction could you wait a moment I need to get change"

"Me too" Inari said.

"All right we'll wait for you outside" Kakashi said.

They nodded while leaving the table heading upstairs Kakashi Naruto and Lloyd Tsunami started getting the dishes before Sakura stop her" Tsunami-san please let me help you with the dishes"

"Why Sakura thank you"

"I want to help too" Colete said.

"Thank you both" she said smiling.

They took all of the dishes heading to the kitchen and they started washing them.

"Thanks for volunteering Colete"

"No problem I like helping people a lot" she gave her one of her cheery smiles she went back to her work and gaze back at her she wanted to ask her something, but she knew that the topic was going to be personal and emotional remembering her reaction when the topic was mention.

Taking another dish that Sakura gave her to dry it with a paper towel she try not to sound to interested in the topic seeing that she was focus washing the dishes" Sakura….can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she said without looking at her continuing with washing dishes.

She kept her gaze at her checking for her expression to change again" who's Sasuke?"

Hearing his name again the pink hair medic ninja felt her depression coming back she stop washing the half clean plate she felt terrible when Tsunami mentioned him and now Colete has brought him up again in the conversation, Colete have notice her expression change from casual to depressed with capital D whoever this Sasuke is he must've had something with Sakura and Naruto remembering his depressed expression too. She stood quiet not saying a word ever since the blond mention his name she suddenly got the image of three years ago when he left her in that bench with only saying thank you and nothing more, Colete was really worry she knew she has brought a very emotional topic to Sakura now she regrets ever asking her just by looking at her face she could tell that she didn't wanted to say a word about the topic she just brought upon her.

"I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean it I completely understand if you don't want to talk about it just don't be mad at me"

She shook her head as she resume washing the dish" it's all right Colete I can tell you I knew that sooner or later the topic was going to be mention when we came here" her eyes soften thinking about the Uchiha" do…you remember when we were talking back at Konoha about the boy that I like the one who left the village because he desire power so he could have his revenge"

The blond slowly nodded she knew where this was going" yeah….."

"Well that boy is Sasuke he was my and Naruto's teammate when we were team seven he was our friend, Naruto had a big rivalry with him because he was better than him at everything and strong too what kind I say about him he was your perfect prince charming every girl in the village was head over heels with him but like Naruto he had a terrible past" she pause taking a quick glance at Colete who was paying attention to her she continue" you see Sasuke when he was little saw his clan and his family getting killed in front of him he saw everything"

Colete's eyes widened in shock her eyes went downcast" how…horrible…"

"But that's not the worst part Colete……the one responsible for the massacre was none other than his older brother"

Colete was beyond shock tears were now forming at the corner of her eyes imagining the horrible sight of seeing his love ones and family getting kill in front of her but to think that someone from her family would be responsible, she didn't quite understood since she doesn't have a brother but Lloyd was like a brother figure to her so she understood a little about the feeling.

Her tears began to fall as she started drying her eyes" that's….that horrible how can someone from your own family killed your entire family and people how can he be capable of doing such thing why would he do that?"

"Frankly Colete I don't care why he did it but because of that he caused a lot of pain and suffering to Sasuke and I despise him for that" her eyes hardened glaring thinking if she will ever meets the older Uchiha" that's why while growing he has dedicated himself to grow stronger so he could someday kill him and have his revenge, to him his revenge is the only thing that matters to him he believe his life purpose is revenge. He didn't care from who he gets the power so in the end he took the path of evil by joining Orochimaru a formal ninja from Konoha who left the village and became a traitor he's a monster and a murder he has already killed the third Hokage and the fourth Kazekage so yes he's very dangerous and strong"

"Poor Sasuke I can't imagine what he's going through right now what a horrible way to live your life living in revenge"

Sakura nodded" yeah but I also feel horrible myself, the day he left the village I told him I love him I even asked him to take me with him I didn't care as long as I was with him that was the only thing that matters to me. But no he rejected me he only told me that I was annoying and attack me leaving unconscious on a bench, I beg Naruto to bring him back but I was really using him I knew that he had a big crush on me so I use that as my advantage to make him promise me to bring him back no matter what" tears were now falling on her jade eyes while Colete was still paying attention to her feeling sorry for her" so you see Colete I manipulate him to bring Sasuke back I didn't care about his feelings for me, I realize how much Naruto was suffering too because he love me very much but he didn't care he went after him as long as he can make me happy. Colete I'm a selfish monster I mean what kind of friend uses the loyalty and love from the person that cares for me the most so he can bring the person that I like I'm terrible I was such a selfish bitch I hate myself for making Naruto making me that promise"

She started sobbing until she felt that Colete embrace her while she continued to sob softly she speak in the most angelic voice ever" it's all right Sakura in the end you realize your mistake forgiveness is something that we all learn but for you to learn to forgive you have to learn to forgive yourself, I'm sure Naruto forgives you I know that you care for both of your teammates so stop feeling bad for yourself okay" she broke the embrace while giving her one her cheery smiles.

All of the sudden Sakura felt better she smile at her while drying her tears" thank you Colete you're right I did realize mistakes and that's why I care for Naruto a lot I also want to help him bring Sasuke back with us to Konoha"

"Friendship is a very powerful thing and if you Naruto and Sasuke have a powerful bond then you guys will get together again the bond of friendship you three share can never be broken"

"Yes thank you very much Colete I'm feeling better now"

"No problem I'm happy I was able to help you but Sakura I understand that Sasuke suffer a lot but what about Naruto you told me he has suffer too"

Sakura curse in her mind she shouldn't have said that now Colete will obviously would want to know about Naruto's past and eventually telling her about the Kyubi, she didn't wasn't ready to tell her yet before she said another word Kakashi came with Tazuna wearing a constructor uniform and Inari wearing a similar uniform but he had a crossbow with a quiver full of arrows.

"Are you two done were going to the bridge" Kakashi said.

"Oh yes were done with the dishes let's go Colete" she sighed in relief in her mind thank goodness Kakashi show up in time preventing her from telling her about Naruto's painful past.

They left the house reuniting with Naruto and Lloyd and headed their way to the construction site of the bridge, Naruto smirk while holding his swords he couldn't wait to test them against the enemy.

"Those are some nice swords you have there Naruto" Inari said.

"You like them they are mine they are the dragon's fang and tiger's claw"

Lloyd sweat dropped at his comment" Naruto they are not yours remember what Tenten said"

"Oh yeah but I am keeping my word about taking care of them"

(You better be according to Tenten those swords are very expensive and I don't want to be held responsible if something happens to them) Lloyd thought.

(Of course I have to take care of them otherwise Tenten will have my head) Naruto thought with a gulp.

Later at the bridge

The group arrived at the construction site of the bridge they meet with Tazuna's construction team and they continued their work on the bridge, Inari went with the ninjas as they began to watch the progress of the construction. Everyone was watching how Tazuna and his workers were finishing what was left of the bridge it seems it was going to be finish in a couple of days, they were all interested watching the construction except for Lloyd who after watching for a couple of minutes got bore because it was the same thing over and over again so he felt asleep. After two hours the group were startle as they saw a large group of bandits getting into the bridge by a small boat, most of them had swords and lances while only a minors were armed with crossbows. They started attacking the workers while Kakashi and Naruto got in front of him protecting him from harm, Colete took her regular chakram's while sakura sweat dropped seeing Lloyd was still sleeping she then punch his head earning a big lump of course he woke up feeling the pain.

"Ouch what's going on?" he rub the lump on his head.

"The bandits are attacking the bridge time to fight" Sakura said as she join up with Kakashi and Naruto.

"Let's go Colete" the blond nodded before he stopping her in her tracks.

"What's wrong Lloyd?"

"Colete don't make your angels wings appear and no angel spells okay"

Colete knew that they were still keeping their secret to their new friends even if she wanted to tell them the truth she nodded understanding the situation" right"

He nodded as he took his two swords and join the fight Colete threw one chakram hitting a couple of bandits, the ninjas weren't even breaking a sweat as the bandits were no challenge at all one after one they all fell. Inari shoot his arrows from his crossbow killing the bandits that were armed with crossbows it was important to kill them first since they could attack from long distance, Naruto was merely playing with them they were too weak it was a real joke he didn't needed to use his swords to beat them Kakashi didn't needed his sharingan for this fight and Sakura felt like she was playing whack a mole punching the heads of the bandits. In less than ten minutes all of the bandits were beaten up Tazuna was safe along with the rest of the workers, suddenly Colete gasp as she hold her chakram's tighten she could feel it and hear it something was coming Lloyd notice her gaze something was going on with her friend.

"Colete what's wrong?"

"They're coming Lloyd…..I can hear footsteps from the distance heading this way"

"I don't hear anything" Naruto said.

"Kakashi sensei can you use your sharingan to check is something is heading this way?" Sakura said.

The mask ninja nodded while lifting his headband revealing his sharingan eye he gasp in shock while the rest was waiting to hear his answer.

"Do you see something Kakashi?" Tazuna said.

"Colete is right they are more bandits heading this way they are twice as many looks like they were planning to ambush us from both sides" he then look at the blond girl (how did she hear their footsteps from such a far distance not even my sharingan has that kind of ability does she possess a bloodline limit?)

Soon the bandits came from the direction they arrived and all of them were armed with swords they were completely outnumbered a million to one, they charge at them ready to kill all of them taking no prisoners.

Naruto grin" looks like I will be using my swords after all" he made a hand seal" MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

A hundred Naruto clones appeared they all took their swords they charge with the rest, the clones made work of the bandits with techniques Lloyd teach him Lloyd was doing the same one of him was enough to take down the group, Kakashi release a lighting dog killing most of them while Sakura crush them with her fists and kicks. Inari killed another bandit with his crossbow he took another arrow and fire it hitting another bandit on his shoulder, he gasp as he saw a bandit charging at him before he fire his arrow the bandit kick his crossbow he punch young boy. Everyone gasp seeing Inari reaching the border of the bridge and the bandit pushing him off the ledge, they were shock seeing him falling from the bridge he was about to hit the water and die from drowning. Colete reacted fast as she ran to the ledge and jump off, she knew Lloyd was going to be upset with her for doing this but she needed to save Inari she activated her angel wings she manage to catch him in time before falling to the water. Colete reach the bridge again holding the unconscious Inari in her arms by now all of the bandits were beaten and arrested by the village militia taking them to jail, things became complicated as everyone were in awe watching Colete's angel wings from her back.

Lloyd sighed he wasn't happy but he knew she didn't have a choice and to use her angel wings to save Inari, he saw how shock Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Tazuna and the workers seeing the strange looking angel wings they have never seen anything like it in their whole lives. Colete felt embarrassed at the way everyone was staring she blush she knew it was because of her angel wings, without a second thought her wings vanish and lay Inari down waiting for Sakura to check up on him. Sakura manage to snap from the shocking sight and went to inari, she healed the few bruises that he had and smile seeing no signs of serious injuries.

"He'll be fine he's just unconscious"

"Lloyd I'm sorry" Colete said while her eyes drifted to the ground for disobeying him.

"It's okay Colete you did the right thing I'm not mad are you"

"Wow Colete what was that jutsu you just did you have wings that was so cool" Naruto said cheery obviously he was very amaze by her angel wings.

Colete blush feeling embarrassed again" it's nothing big hehe……it's no big deal"

"No big deal are you kidding that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen….."

"That's enough Naruto" Sakura scolded him.

"Well everyone the danger is over now time to get back to work" Tazuna said to the workers.

The workers nodded and continued their work after a couple of hours they finish for the day once they saw it was dark they all left, Tazuna left with the group heading back to his house.

"Thank you again for helping us we will finally finish the bridge in a few days I hope you can stay with us that long" Tazuna said.

"Not too worry we will stay with you until the bridge is finished our mission will finally be over by then" Kakashi said.

"Then please stay with us with us until then we have enough rooms in the house Tsunami should be done with making dinner as I speak"

"Thank you"

"Yeah I all that fighting made me hungry" Lloyd said with sheepish grin.

"Yeah me too" Naruto said with the same grin.

Sakura sweat dropped (those two are the same I swear it's like they were related)

Colete only giggle at their hungry faces because it look funny she didn't know however that Kakashi was looking at her, he saw her angel wings making him his suspicions of the two teens to be true there was something about them all right and he was going to find out what.

(After this mission is over Lloyd and Colete will have to tell me who they are and where they come from)

To be continued

Uh oh looks like Kakashi wants to know the truth about Lloyd and Colete what will happen next time review and please vote for the pairings poll they will be close soon, farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Truth revealed


	8. Truth revealed

Chapter 8 Truth revealed

Disclaimer: bad news people I don't own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia it's sad but true.

**Here are the pairings poll results:**

**Zelos pairing**

**Sakura- 0**

**Ino- 7**

**Hinata- 0**

**Harem- 0**

**Regal's pairing**

**Shizune- 3**

**Anko- 1**

**Ayame- 3**

**Wow there's a tie between Shizune and Ayame keep voting for the tie breaker because this will be the last chapter to vote,next chapter I'm closing the polls now on with the chapter.. **

Tazuna's house wave country (water country territory)

After three days Tazuna and his crew finished building the new bridge thanks to team Kakashi Lloyd and Colete's help they manage to prevent anymore bandits from attacking them, although Tazuna was still deciding what to name the bridge. They were all standing in front of his house ready to leave because they have finish their mission one of the things that Naruto and Lloyd were going to miss besides their friends in wave it will be Tsunami's cooking, they admitted it delicious making the young woman blush from embarrassment unfortunately Naruto made the comment that her cooking was way better than Sakura earning a huge smack to his head by her. Naruto gaze at Tazuna and his family he was going to miss them after everything they endure they were now closer and happier than ever, all because they have believe in him the thought made him blush from embarrassment remembering that they all see him like a hero in wave.

"Well we have to go our mission is done" Kakashi said.

"Yes thank you once again for helping our village" Tazuna said.

"We will miss you" Tsunami said.

"Yeah make sure you come and visit us every once in a while" Inari said.

"We will take care of everyone and Inari keep protecting your family okay" Naruto said.

"I will Naruto thanks"

"Thank you Lloyd and Colete for helping too were glad Naruto has great friends" Tsunami said.

"No problem we're always glad to help nice people" Lloyd said.

"Take care everyone" Colete said.

"Farewell everyone" Sakura said.

"Let's get going" Kakashi said.

They left Tazuna's house while waving goodbye they head to the streets, Tazune kept looking at them until they were out of sight.

"So father what are you going to name the new bridge?"

"That's a good question I still haven't come up with a name I don't know"

"Oh I got it" Inari said while snapping his fingers" how about the Great Lloyd bridge"

Tazuna and Tsunami look at each other before smiling he chuckle" The Great Lloyd Bridge….I like it all right then its settle we will call it The Great Lloyd Bridge"

Inari watch as his friends leaving he gaze at Naruto his inspiration to become a strong person and a hero like his father (Naruto I hope we meet again)

The group was now crossing the great Naruto Bridge heading back to Konoha, suddenly Naruto look at Kakashi remembering something important he needed to do" Kakashi sensei can we visit Zabuza and Haku's graves?"

"Sure of course" reply the mask jounin.

Sakura smile remembering that Naruto have considered both of them precious people because of Haku, he was someone who has share his pain of loneliness and suffering. Minutes later they left the bridge and headed to a small clearing in the forest that's when they saw two graves; there was one long sword with a hole near the tip leaning on one of the wooden crosses, they were the graves of Momochi Zabuza and Haku both were formal missing ninjas from the hidden mist village. Sakura have told Lloyd and Colete about Zabuza and Haku when they encounter on their first mission as team seven telling them about their tragic end, both teens stood quiet not saying a word it didn't surprise those kinds of horrible things happen in their world but they were hoping now that they reunited the two worlds then maybe peace can finally be achieve. Colete got on her knees and started making a silent prayer even if she failed as the chosen of regeneration she still has her strong beliefs she was taught as part of the Chosen's teaching in the church of Martel, she didn't care if the Chosen's pilgrimage was a big façade but she believe in Martel remembering when her soul fuse with her own thanks to Mithos she saw her whole life she was able to see the kind of person she was a pure and kind soul. Soon the rest followed her in making a silent prayer after a couple of minutes they finished and ready to leave, Naruto stood looking at the two graves thinking about what Haku told him he just wish he would be alive he meant what he said to him about becoming best friends in a different situation.

"Naruto were heading out now" Sakura said from the distance.

"Yeah I'm coming" before leaving he gave one last look at the graves (thank you Haku and Zabuza I'm glad that you always care for him and you never intended of using him as a tool)

The group left the graveyard along with the village they were now heading back to the port where they will take a boat to travel back to fire country, after an hour of traveling they reach the port Kakashi went to the buy the tickets for the ship and shortly they all got on the ship. Once all the passengers boarded the ship it took off leaving the port and heading into the wide blue ocean, they went to the railings gazing at the wonderful view. Colete was smiling even if she has already see the view when they first arrive she wasn't tire of watching a beautiful sight, while Lloyd sighed this routine was the same and it wasn't long before he got bore.

"What's wrong Lloyd?" Naruto said.

"Well I got used to travel to this place it's kind of boring to go back again when will be arriving to Konoha"

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment.

(He can get bore quite easily doesn't he) Sakura thought.

"This ship will take us to the fire country in one day and it will take us another day to return to Konoha so we'll be there in two days" Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura join Lloyd and Colete in gazing at the ocean view, while the copy ninja was staring at the two teens from Symphonia he couldn't stop thinking about what happened back at the bridge. He couldn't forget the sight of Colete having angel wings on her back at least they look like angel wings they were like they were made of crystal, in all his life as a ninja he has never seen anything like it. Tsunade told him to keep an eye on them they was definitely something about them that wasn't right, for starters they didn't look like they were from this world their clothing and names was proof enough and lastly as long as he knows there can't be a continent far from the five elemental countries something was not right. He wasn't going to keep guessing who they are it was time to have a talk with them, this time he was going to find out the truth about them one way or the other.

"Lloyd and Colete" he said while the two teens look at him.

"What is it Kakashi?" Lloyd said.

"We have plenty of time before the ship arrives at the fire country so I think it's time that you finally tell us the truth about the two of you"

The two teens were alarm while Naruto and Sakura were puzzle by his question.

"Kakashi sensei what are you talking about?" Sakura said.

"We know quite well that Lloyd and Colete are not from around here even Hokage-sama have to tell them about the ninja nations it makes my suspicion on them high and I know that you two have been lying to us all along so how about telling us the truth"

Colete look at Lloyd worry looks like they didn't have a choice they know that they lied in order to keep the secret of the existence of their world, Lloyd try to say something that will convince the mask ninja but with the look he was giving him there was no way he come up with a good lie to cover their secret.

"Well are you going to tell us the truth even if you two have become our allies you can't expect to kept secrets from us especially if they could become a threat to our village and as Konoha ninjas we will stop you"

"No Kakashi sensei they are not our enemies Lloyd and Colete are our friends" Naruto said defending the two teens.

"Nevertheless for all we know they could be spies from an enemy ninja village to gather information and expose Konoha's secrets I will not allow that to happen" the mask jounin said in a serious tone.

"Lloyd…" Colete said worry she was looking at him with an expression that said tell them the truth.

The twin swordsman clench his fist he didn't wanted to tell them the truth he recalled what Colete told him before leaving for the mission, of course he trusted Naruto and Sakura and the rest of the people of Konoha, he knew sooner or later the secret was going to some out and now it's that time.

"Are you going to speak the truth or should I force it out of you?" Kakashi said in the same serious tone.

Lloyd sighed" all right…….I will tell you I know I trust you guys…..I hope you can keep up and don't fall asleep because it's a LONG story"

"That sounds like something you would do Lloyd" Sakura said with a smirk while Lloyd frown and Colete giggle because it was true he wasn't always the type of person who will learn and study, since he found studying boring even when Raine was trying to encourage him to study.

"Can I tell the story now?" Lloyd said with a sweat dropped.

"Go ahead were all listening" Kakashi said wanting to hear the story with Naruto and Sakura who were interested to hear the story too.

Lloyd nodded" all right I will tell you about our world here it goes…."

After an hour Lloyd finished telling the story Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had their mouths wide open at what they just heard, Lloyd told them everything that happened in his world. He told them about the giant Kharlan tree the source of infinite Mana how their world was split in two in order to survive by fighting for each other's Mana. He told them about the Chosen's journey for world regeneration which was basically by releasing a summon spirit seal they reverse the Mana flow from the other world and into theirs, he told them about the discrimination between humans and half elves how much they were hated and fear hearing this Naruto's gaze soften it somehow reminded him of how much the villagers hated him for being a jinchuuriki how much the people hated others because they look different. They found out about the Desians and Cruxis the organization composed of half elves that became angels that wanted to create the era of half elves by fusing Martels soul with the body of the Chosen, they found out about the Great seed that it was needed to grow in order for the Giant tree to emerge and reunited the two worlds.

Lloyd also told them about the summon spirits of all the elements, they learn about Origin the king of the summon spirits the one who created the powerful eternal sword which possess the power to control of space and time. They learn about all their battles with Cruxis and the Desians the battles to form the pacts with the summon spirits, leading to the final battle with the leader of Cruxis and the Desians Mithos also known as Yggdrasil who was Martle's younger brother he wanted revenge on the humans because his sister was murder by a human. How Lloyd and his companions defeated Mithos, and united the two worlds into one with the help of the eternal sword held by Lloyd he germinated the great seed so the giant Kahrlan grew keeping the world of Symphonia together. But the one thing that shock them the most was the shocking revelation of the exspheres and how they were created from the lives of humans, Lloyd told them that the Desians capture people and held them in human ranches like cultivating a couple of vegetables they were exspheres manufacturing plants. This revelation made the three ninjas sick to their stomach and outrage, at the fact that they were using people to create the stones which they held a great power in increasing one's dormant capabilities and their ability to absorb human life.

They were upset at the Desians for making people suffer so much and creating the expsheres, however Lloyd also told them about the key crests that they were use in order to prevent the expsheres from having contact with the human skin, the key crest eventually helps the expshere from absorbing one's life. Another thing that shock them was that by forcefully removing the expshere from someone it change them completely turning the host into a rampaging monster, Naruto growl feeling his anger he thought that they were evil people out there but THIS to him was the worst of the worst and he wasn't the only both Kakashi and Sakura were thinking the same thing. Finally Lloyd told them about his journey with Colete to collect all of the exspheres, so that no more humans become victims when they encounter the monster leading Lloyd to use the eternal sword creating the portal by accident and eventually ending up in this world. After he finished telling the story both he and Colete were staring at the three ninjas who still had their mouths wide open.

"Well and that's all so here we are I need to learn how to use the eternal sword in order for us to return to our world but I'm afraid I might create something I will end up regretting, this is after all a sword that has the power of time and space so it's very powerful"

The ninjas were still shock at the story letting every single piece of information that Lloyd told them sink in, finally Naruto was the first to speak breaking the small silence" Lloyd that was…..AWESOME"

Both Lloyd and Colete blink at this was definitely not the kind of reaction they were expecting more like that they didn't believe a word he said, Sakura then smack her blond teammate for his comment" Naruto how can you say that the whole story is so tragic all those people that died it's not awesome"

"I know Sakura-chan I didn't mean it like that it's just that the way the story goes it's sounds pretty unbelievable" he rub his head where she hit him.

"I agree with you Naruto that story is something you will most likely read in a story book" Kakashi said.

"Or a game" Sakura added.

"What….game?" Naruto said puzzle.

"Never mind" she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway this is some story you told us Lloyd but I can tell that you're telling the truth you and your friends have been through a lot"

"Yeah I know what you mean we had a lot of battles but I could've never do it without my friends together we stop Mithos plan and we united the two worlds"

"And the exspheres they hold great power but just knowing how they are created it makes me sick to my stomach how can they sacrifice so many people just for the sake of creating those things those exspheres make a mockery of human life" Sakura said while clenching her fists.

"That's right the Desians were the ones who created them in the human ranches forcing the humans into hard labor in order for the exspheres to awaken" Colete said.

"And once the exspheres are awaken the human host dies" Lloyd said softly as he remove his exsphere from his key crest" this was my mother's exsphere she was another victim of the Desians in the human ranches it's the only thing I had to remember her since I never knew her, she was eventually kill by the Desians until a dwarf name Dirk came and save me he raised me as his own and he became my father as for my birth father he…….." his eyes soften thinking about Kratos everything he went through all the pain he suffer becoming a traitor working for Cruxis and taking Dheris Kharlan along with the half elves of Cruxis into space.

"I'm sorry Lloyd I didn't know" Naruto said feeling sorry for him.

"It's all right even if the expsheres were used as part as the Desians and Cruxis plans to turn the whole world into an age of lifeless beings I used my exsphere to fight for the sake of all the people that were killed by the Desians for creating exspheres I fight for their sake and the people that suffer losing their love ones"

"I know what you mean Lloyd I want to become Hokage so I could protect my precious people the village and that's why I will fulfill my dream believe it" Naruto said with his fox grin.

"That's so nice Naruto I'm sure you will fulfill your dream" Colete said with a smile.

"Thanks Colete"

"So these Desians were doing this to the humans for revenge because they were hated and fear" Kakashi said.

"Yeah the Desians and almost everyone from Cruxis were half elves they have been hated for many years and treated different and for many years they were despised so Cruxis wanted to created a world where everyone will become the same species to end the discrimination, but we all know that wasn't going to happen discrimination will never end" Lloyd said.

Sakura nodded" people will always fear and hate those who are different even if it's not their fault" she gazes at Naruto thinking that he holds the Kyubi and how the people of Konoha used to treat him in the past.

"But what they were doing was too cruel revenge won't solve nothing it will only make it worst because the half elves that have nothing to do with Cruxis and the Desians will also be hated and persecuted by the humans it's not fair that they have take the blame too just because they are half elves" Naruto said while clenching his fist.

Colete smile at his comment while Lloyd nodded in agreement he thinks the same way as the blond ninja after all Genis and Raine who are half elves are his friends and they were good half elves, he was also glad that in the end the people of Iselia accepted them.

"I agree with you Naruto the same way they are bad humans they are also good humans the same goes with the half elves I have two half elves who are my friends and I wouldn't have it any other way" Lloyd said.

"That's right we needed to make people realize that revenge isn't the answer no matter how much hatred they have revenge will only bring more pain and suffering" Colete said while her blue eyes softened thinking about the discrimination between humans and half elves.

"That may be true but sometimes the hatred one feels for someone or a motive is far too strong to be lifted and no matter what they do they will continued to pursue their goal for vengeance" Kakashi said thinking about Sasuke the same with Naruto and Sakura.

"You're right about that but I want to do my best to make them understand that hating each other and fighting is not the answer revenge won't solve nothing everyone has a right to live and be happy discrimination has to end and killing each other is not the way, killing will only breed more hatred and revenge it will never bring any happiness" Colete said while the ninjas were looking at her with a smile.

"Colete you have to understand that what you're hoping for is most likely impossible to achieve for the idea of a perfect world do not exist they will always be flaws, the people will continued to hate battles will be fought eventually evil will never be rid off. But for our love ones and the people we consider precious for their sake we will continued fighting for them and their protection, that's why even if it seems impossible to rid the world of hatred war and discrimination we will keep on fighting for what we believe in people will always fear what's different but little by little people change" Kakashi said as he gaze at Naruto he remembers how the villagers of Konoha hated in the beginning but now they are a lot of the villagers who have come to respect him and acknowledge him.

"Yeah that's why I'm training to become Hokage so I could protect everyone in the village" Naruto said cheery.

"You guys have to understand Colete she used to be the Chosen of regeneration that's why she was ready to give her life for the salvation of our world even if that was a big fake act" Lloyd said.

"But in the end we all found a way to save the world without me dying and for that I will be eternally grateful for everyone" Colete said.

"That's right that guy you told us Lloyd….that Mithos was really so selfish to create such a twisted world splitting the world in two so they have to fight for each other's Mana so one world is living without a care to worry about nothing while the other is at the brink of death what a cruel thing to do" Sakura said.

"Yeah I know he loved his sister very much but that doesn't gives him a reason to make the people of that world suffer so much and take all his hatred on them like that, I mean using them for experiments killing them in creating those stones all the lengths he went so he could bring his sister back to life but because of that the whole world was put in the brink of destruction and a lot innocent lives were lost I will never forgive someone like that" Naruto said his tone had a hint of anger.

"I've been thinking about that Mithos use to be a hero even if he was a half elf and shun by everyone he overcome that and was able to put a stop to the great Kharlan war, he was very loyal and kind to both humans and half elves that is until Martel was killed in from of him after that he completely change for the worst" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd Martle was more than just his sister for Mithos she was the light in his heart his pillar of strength she was the reason he wanted to save the world from war, without her to guide him he lost himself in the darkness"

Everybody stood quiet while Naruto and Sakura were thinking about their teammate Sasuke they knew Colete was right, in this case his family and his clan were his pillar of strength but without them when they were all killed by Itachi he lost himself in the darkness known as the path of revenge. Kakashi who was quiet for a while decided to bring another topic base on Lloyd's story, it was something that has been on his mind since he finished telling the story.

"Lloyd can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" reply the twin swordsman.

"About the expsheres are they really that powerful?"

"Well yeah they are they have the ability to increase someone's strength and awaken our dormant capabilities Colete and myself we both have exspheres and you guys already know how strong we are"

"No wonder those Desians were creating them and while they're at it they killed the humans in the process I swear I thought that Orochimaru was horrible and inhuman but after listening to your story I think he's an innocent civilian next to them" Kakashi said.

"Lloyd" Naruto said getting his attention" do you think we can use the exspheres?"

"What don't tell me you're interested in using them you already know how many people died because of them" Lloyd said worry.

"I know but I'm just curious if we can use them"

"Well I guess you can but you will need a key crest so the exsphere doesn't harm you I can make a key crest if I have the components necessary to build one I learn from my dad"

"Oh really thanks for telling Lloyd" he said giving his fox grin while Kakashi and Sakura were looking at him like they knew what he wanted to do.

(What are you planning Naruto?) Sakura thought.

"Unfortunately we don't have any exspheres with us" Lloyd said (and hopefully I'm glad we don't have any exspheres I don't want them to fall into the wrong hands)

(It's a good thing that the only exspheres here are the ones that Lloyd and Colete has but it still a big risk if they fell into the wrong hands like Orochimaru or Akatsuki) Kakashi thought.

"Um…actually we have some exspheres" Colete said.

Naruto smile" really you do?" The blond nodded a she reach for her pocket and took two exspheres, the ninjas were in awe looking how they were glowing while Lloyd sweat dropped.

(Damn it I forgot about the exspheres that Colete found)

"Wow they're pretty they look a little different from the ones you and Lloyd have" Sakura said.

"Well my exsphere besides being created from my mother it was also very special and Colete's cruxis crystal is also especial"

"Cruxis crystal" Naruto said.

"Well cruxis crystals are an evolve form of an exsphere they change into cruxis crystal from the users battle experience the more experience he has the faster the expshere will evolve"

"So these cruxis crystal are more powerful than the regular exsphere?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah"

"We sure have learned a lot today haven't we?" Sakura said.

"It's been a busy day" Kakashi said.

Lloyd yawn" oh man I'm tire"

"Yes I think we should go to our rooms and rest the ship will arrive at the fire country coast tomorrow" Kakashi said.

The group nodded as they went back to their rooms hopefully they will arrive at the fire country tomorrow, a few hours later Naruto left his room and went to the railing area where they were he started gazing at the night sky. He started thinking about everything Lloyd told him and especially about the exspheres, were they really that powerful but at what cost does it take to have one by taking the life of a person. He clench his fist in anger he completely disapproves of the making of the exspheres, he can imagine how many people were sacrifice at the human ranches for their creation. But even if they are created then maybe that power can be use for a right cause rather than a wrong one, while he was caught up in his thinking he didn't notice someone standing next to him.

"Can't sleep?"

Naruto was startle as he looked at his pink hair teammate" oh Sakura-chan you startle me I didn't know you were there"

Sakura lean on the railing looking at the sky" I guess you seem to have a lot on your mind don't you and it's not like you to think"

He sweat dropped at her comment" why do I have the feeling that it wasn't a compliment it you're saying I'm stupid"

"That's not what I mean I'm saying that it's not like you to be caught up thinking a lot"

"That's the same thing Sakura-chan"

"I'm just kidding Naruto you're thinking about Lloyd's story right?"

He nodded while gazing at the sky" yeah I never thought that there would be another world out there completely different from ours it sounds impossible and everything he said I still can't believe it's all true"

Sakura stood quiet but she looked at him with a serious expression" you mean about the exspheres?"

"Yeah what a horrible thing to do to people just for creating those things how can they do that don't they care about human life at all"

"This was their way of having revenge on the humans the half elves they didn't care at all"

"Sakura-chan Colete has two exspheres I've been thinking that……"

"That we should use them" she cut him off" I guess we could use their power"

"Yeah maybe with our training and the help of the exspheres then maybe we can finally rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru"

She nodded" I don't usually like using a tool to increase my strength except for the results of my hard training but in this case I will have to make an exception and it's not just that I want to save Sasuke-kun, but I've been thinking what Lloyd said about using the exspheres to fight for their sake for all of the people that were killed in making them that's the main reason I want to use one"

"All right then all we have to do is ask Lloyd to lend us those exspheres"

"But wait remember what he said that we need something called a key crest in order to prevent the exshpere from harming our bodies and he needs the instruments to make one, I seriously doubt that he will find the things he needs to make a key crest in this world looks like we won't be using them after all" she finish while sighing.

"Actually Colete told me before going to bed that Lloyd had a couple of key crests made before coming here so I think we are going to have some new equipment after all"

"Then maybe we should tell Tsunade-sama about this when we return to Konoha"

"Come on let's go back and get some sleep"

He nodded as they made their way back to the rooms of the ship they didn't know that in Colete's room she has heard their conversation thanks to her angel hearing.

(I wonder if Lloyd will agree to give them those exspheres)

An hour later Lloyd left the rooms and headed outside where they were next to the railing of the ship he look to all of his directions making sure there was no one around, once the coast was clear he took his swords ready to start his training with the eternal sword in order to find to return to his world. He needed to be careful though one false move could be trouble remembering the last time he used the swords power he ended up creating a portal to another dimension and well here he was now, he clear his mind and made a silent prayer so that nothing goes wrong.

(I swear if I end up in limbo I will break the eternal sword in half)

He closed his eyes while making his mind link with the king of the summon spirits" Origin can you hear me?"

"**I hear you pact maker Lloyd do not worry I shall guide you to harness the eternal swords power concentrate and focus on the power of your exsphere it will help you on the exercise try not to focus too much power or you will lose control over the sword the consequences will be drastic"**

"Meaning I will end up at the beginning of time or worst limbo right….al right here I go"

Talking a deep breath his material blade fuse together and now the eternal sword stood in its place he concentrated following Orgins advise, slowly the sword started emitting a white glow followed by his exsphere it seems he was doing well for now. After a couple of minutes the white glow vanished and the eternal sword change back into his two swords, he sighed happily he was still standing in this world looks like he didn't screw up.

"I did it"

"**Good job pact maker Lloyd it seems that you have manage to use the eternal swords power without losing control if you keep training you might be able to master it someday" **

He smile as he cut his mind link with the summon spirit this was the beginning of the first steps to return to his world" wait till Colete finds out well I better get back I'm feeling sleepy"

He left heading back to his room feeling happy maybe he was going to handle using the mighty sword without having any problems (things are becoming quite better)

Sylvarant base (Sylvarant territory)

Yuan was walking the long corridor of the renegade's base and he has been quite restless recently, in the past few days monsters have been attacking the cities terrorizing the people and destroying everything that get in their path. He didn't understand why this was happening with the unification of the two worlds the monster threat drop, but now the monsters have increased and they are targeting villages it's like they were after something the questions what. He finally reached a room the double doors hiss open, entering a room where a couple of his mean were analyzing in a large computer the screen was showing all the places that the monsters have been attacking.

"What's your report?"

"Sir we have manage to stop the monsters and drive them away with the help of the Teahtealla army"

"Any luck searching for any places in particular that they attack?" he ask having an idea what could they be after.

"The first village they attack was Iselia follow by Dirks house after that they continued moving towards Triet heading to Palmacosta"

(Just as I thought they're after Lloyd or to be more precise they're after the eternal sword but why)" I want a full squad patrolling every area around the Sylvarant territory, also contact the base in Teathealla to form another squadron to patrol that area we can't let them have their way"

"Yes sir"

Yuan sighed (even if they are wasting their time searching since Lloyd is no longer in this world thanks to the eternal sword although I think he did the right thing in disappearing from this world it's a good thing you're not here to witness this Kratos)

One of the men gasp in shock" sir we have a situation here"

"What is it?" he went to the computer screen joining up with him.

"Take a look sir"

Yuan look at the screen while gasping seeing some kind of portal opening in the field, he realized the location where the gate has appeared (that's…..where Lloyd and Colete vanish then that means it must be the dimensional gate created by the eternal sword but why did appear now it wasn't there before the question is how long will it remain there I can't waste time)

"Contact Sheena and the others tell them to meet me here its time they know the situation in our hands"

"Yes sir"

Yuan went back to look at the screen (I have a bad feeling about this I hope I'm wrong)

To be continued

Whoa it seems things are getting interesting Lloyd has accidentally open the dimensional portal again and Naruto and Sakura are planning to use the exspheres, will Lloyd agree stay tune for the next chapter. Remember to vote for the pairings, poll because this will be the last chapter to vote remember to review farewell until next time.

**Here's a new question poll:**

**Should Raine teach Sakura healing arts?**

**Yes **

**No **

Next chapter: The power of the exspheres


	9. The power of the exspheres

Chapter 9 The power of the exspheres

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia

**Here are the final results for the pairings poll:**

**Zelos pairing:**

**Sakura- 0**

**Ino- 7**

**Hinata- 0**

**Harem- 0**

**The winner is Ino no surprise there its Zelos/Ino.**

**Regal's pairing:**

**Shizune- 4**

**Anko- 1**

**Ayame- 3**

**Harem- 0 **

**The winner is Shizune so it's Regal/Shizune**

**Should Raine teach Sakura healing arts?**

**Yes- 3**

**No- 1 **

**Looks like Sakura will become the next spell caster keep voting now on with the chapter, as for the pairings of Genis, Raine, Presea and Colete I already know their pairings that's why there won't be a voting poll for them who are they? I won't tell you, you will have to read the story to find out.**

Konoha Hokage's office (fire country territory)

Tsunade was having one of those days indeed besides having her desk full of paperwork as always, she also had two things next to her damn paperwork. One was a bottle of sake and the other was a bottle of aspirins, she was going to need both things because of the story that she just heard. Standing in front of her was Kakashi who has just told her about Lloyd's story, he has told her every single detail that the twin swordsman has told him on that day when they were at the ship on its way back to the fire country. Tsunade rub her forehead she could feel it coming the biggest headache in her entire life was about to hit her hard, now that she heard everything she could have the mask jounin lock in a asylum along with Lloyd and Colete because she quite frankly didn't believe a word she just heard. Kakashi look at her and he could tell she didn't believe a word he said, and he didn't blame her, the story was very hard to believe when you look at it from their point of view. A world that was split in two and in order to survive they have to fight for each other's Mana then they have the so called Chosen of regeneration that it was quest to unlock the seals of the summon spirits so that the Mana flows back from one world to the other, while one world was flourishing and the other was dying was a story that will likely happen in a fictional book.

She could see it now the looks of the members of the council when she tells them the story they will be laughing in her face for hearing such story, she sighed as she open the bottle of aspirins and took two aspirins she used the sake to swallow both of them. Kakashi waited patiently for her reaction seeing her rubbing her forehead so she didn't get that huge headache, he sweat dropped when the blond Hokage was giving him the are you out of your mind look.

"Kakashi you do realize that you just told me the most screw up story I have ever heard in my entire life who told you such a story?"

"It was Lloyd Hokage-sama I know it sounds impossible but I have a feeling he's telling the truth"

"Oh please that story is just nonsense you mean to tell me that those two are from another world in another dimension a world that it was divided in two and their survival was base in fighting for each other's chakra and this exspheres you spoke off the way they are created, I don't believe such powerful source of power can truly exist"

"Lloyd and Colete have the proof of the existence of the exspheres they have them equip"

She sighed" fine I want to see these exspheres and I want to hear what they have to say about all of this Shizune"

Shizune enter the office" yes Tsuade-sama?"

"Send them in"

She nodded as she left the office and return with Lloyd, Colete, Naruto and Sakura.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama" Lloyd said.

"Yes Kakashi just told me you're story and it's too hard for me to believe it"

"I know it sounds impossible but it's the true we come from a world where the roosts of hatred runs deep from discrimination and because someone lost a very dear person of his he wanted revenge on the people so he split the world in two and made their survival by fighting for each other's Mana"

"You mean Mithos?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah by using the power of the eternal sword he split our world in two that's where journey to regenerate the world started, chosen after chosen they all die because they failed the process to fuse with Martel's soul, Colete was the last chosen but we manage to save her from dying because we found a way to save her and the two worlds by uniting them back to their original form" Lloyd said.

"Back then I was ready to give my life to save the world I didn't care if I die they were so many people suffering and dying it wasn't just the Desians but the world was dying without Mana the plants die and there wouldn't been any crops no food and no water, we couldn't possible survive in those conditions it was up to me to save them" Colete said.

"But it was not worthy to die Colete dying wasn't going to help your world nothing was going to change it will be the same cycle happening all over again" Naruto said.

"Yeah we know that Lloyd and everyone save me" Colete said smiling.

"And the exspheres are they true?" Tsunade said.

Lloyd's eyes softened" yeah the exspheres are tools created by the Desians they were used in combat and it was key to fulfill Mithos plan to create a world of lifeless beings he thought that if everyone became the same species that discrimination would vanish, but he was wrong no matter what he did discrimination would exist it comes from the heart that is absolute. I hate the Desians for creating the exspheres in order to awake them so many people die including my mother and her exsphere it's the only thing I have from her since I never knew her"

"Kakashi also told me that the exspheres have the power to awaken someone's dormant capabilities including increasing one's strength and speed is that true?"

"Yeah that was another reason why everyone in the Desians and Cruxis use them because it gave them the edge they needed in combat" Lloyd said.

Tsunade shook her head in disappointment" tools of power what a mockery well I know someone who would love to get his hands on them" she thought about a certain snake sanin.

(They used the exspheres as weapons to use for their own personal gain it's no different with the other villages for using the jinchuuriki as weapons) Kakashi thought.

"So your world is safe?" Tsunade ask the twin swordsman.

"Yes as long as the giant Kaharlan tree is flourishing our world will be safe since it's the key that kept our world united I vow to keep the tree alive no matter what"

The Hokage nodded looks like she didn't have a choice but to believe them" all right Lloyd Colete I will believe you, after all you two show sings that you're not from this world your clothing your names and the money, but I have one more thing I will like to ask you Kakashi has also told me that you have two exspheres with you can I see them?"

"Yeah that's true" he replied but he had a feeling where this was going" Colete show her the exspheres"

The blond nodded as she took two small stones from her pocket she held her hand so Tsunade could see them seeing that both were glowing in a blue aura" so these are exspheres these small stones are created from the lives of humans what a twisted way to damn human kind what about the exspheres you and Colete have equip?"

Lloyd show her his had where his exspheres and Colete show her, her Cruxis crystal in her neck the slug sanin nodded" I see and those things you had that are around the exspheres are called key crest?"

"Yes the key crest is an artifact that goes attach to the skin and prevents the exspheres from making direct contact with the skin, attaching exspheres to the skin makes the host sick not to mention that he or she will lose their life because the exsphere will absorb their life"

"So as long as they have a key crest they will be safe" Tsunade said.

"Yeah that's how it goes key crests are dwarven technology only dwarfs can make them but I can make them too because my dad is a dwarf and he taught me how to make them of course I need the necessary components to make one"

"And the Cruxis crystal?"

"Well they are an evolve form of the exsphere stronger than the average exsphere and they evolve by the experience of battle from the user Colete exsphere is a Cruxis crystal that's why she's stronger than she looks and because of the regeneration ritual in becoming an angel her senses and strength has increase, and that's not all Colete show them your wings"

"Hokage-sama I think this will be enough to make you believe their story" Kakashi said.

Colete nodded as a white filled her body and suddenly angel wing colored pink have appeared on her back shocking both Tsunade and Shizune, while Kakashi and his team were trying to get over the fact that Colete has that kind of ability since they already saw it back when they were in wave country.

"Can she fly?" Shizune said in awe.

"Um…yeah I can fly but not for too long my wings will get tire" Colete said will she made her wings vanish.

Tsunade took another glass of sake letting every bit of information that she just heard sink in, then she look back at Colete showing her angel wings this was really happening and now the possibility that this story was real was very high.

She look back at the group" so Lloyd what are you planning to do now that you're here?"

"I have to learn to use the eternal sword in order to get back to our world but right now I think I have to practice more until then me and Colete will stay here, even if it takes a while we will help you guys in any way we can"

"That's right we will be glad to help the village" Colete said.

"I understand we are glad to have you here but one important thing all of this information must remain a secret no one must know about this, this will be an S rank secret never to be mention to anyone are we clear?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" they said in unison.

"All right then you all dismissed…."

"Wait Tsunade-sama" everyone looked at Sakura" actually we have something to say to you and to Lloyd too"

Naruto nodded at her knowing what she was going to say while Tsunade and Lloyd were puzzle at this.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Well Naruto and I have been thinking that we need a lot of strength to accomplish and defeat the people that are consider huge threats to the ninja nations, and it's not that we are doubting our own strength earn from our hard training it's just that we need all the help we can get"

"What are you trying to say Sakura?" Tsunade ask still puzzle.

She turn to Lloyd and Colete" Lloyd Naruto and myself would like if you let us use those exspheres"

Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi were surprise at this while Lloyd wasn't surprise to hear this, the same with Colete since she heard Naruto and Sakura talking about it back at the ship.

"I see so you want to become test subjects for the exspheres but Sakura are you sure that you're making the right choice?" Tsunade said.

Before Sakura spoke Naruto beat her in speaking" granny they are strong and we need them we will give them good use"

Tsunade chuckle" you two are so predictable I don't need to be a Yamanaka to read your minds I know what this is all about are you that desperate to rely on the exspheres so you could rescue Sasuke"

The two ninjas stood quiet knowing that Tsunade has hit the nail in the head while Colete was looking at them with pity in her eyes, she remember her talk with Sakura back on Tazuna's house how much their third teammate matter to both of them how far they are willing to go to rescue him.

Naruto gave the Hokage a weak smile" yeah that's one of the reasons we want to use them but I remember what Lloyd said about the exspheres they used to be people, and that's why I want to use an exsphere so I can fight for the sake of all those innocent people that died in the making of the exspheres. I want to use that great power to help the village and protect it, so that one day I will fulfill my dream and become Hokage believe it"

Everyone smile at his comment including Lloyd" all right you guys can use the exspheres it's not like they were mine in the first place, you guys are lucky that I have two key crests with me"

"What about you Tsunade-sama do you agree with this?" Sakura said.

"I don't know why are you asking for my permission I don't own those exspheres and Lloyd said it's all right if that's what you want then it's all right with me too, however I want the two of you to keep the secret about the exspheres"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Sakura said.

"Okay Lloyd so what do we do now?" Naruto ask dying to have the exsphere implanted in him.

"Well first I have to attach the key crest before planting the exsphere" Lloyd said as he took two key crests from his pocket" so where should put the key crest on you?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"I mean where you want me to put the key crest I can put it on your chest or on your hand or I can make the key crest like a necklace like the one Colete has to hold her cruxis crystal"

"How about on my chest" Naruto said.

"My right hand will be fine" Sakura said.

"All right"

"Wait this isn't going to hurt is it?" ask a nervous Naruto.

"Not at all"

"That's good" he said feeling relief.

Lloyd began the treatment everyone was watching with interest, they saw as Lloyd attach the key crest into the top of Sakura's right hand, he carefully attach it to her skin. Sakura didn't felt a thing as she felt the key crest on her skin looks like Lloyd was right, it was a good thing the process wasn't a painful experience. Naruto was next and since he wanted his key crest to be on his chest he unzip open up his jacket and took his black shirt and fish net, Lloyd attach the key crest in the middle section of his chest making the right adjustment the key crest was finally in place. Finally he took the two exspheres and places them on their key crest, as soon as they make contact they make a faint blue glow the two ninjas look at their new tools of strength and for some reason they could feel getting stronger already.

"So is that simple and fast" Tsunade said she was impressed.

"Yeah you guys will get stronger eventually and make sure to you hide your exspheres" Lloyd said.

Sakura nodded" yes I can cover it up with my gloves"

"And mine will be cover up with my clothes so there's no problem" Naruto said as he put his fish net along with his shirt and jacket.

"Naruto Sakura take care of those exspheres with your life we can't let them fall to enemy hands" Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Sakura said.

"Don't worry I will take good care of it just like the necklace you gave me that's a promise"

"Good you're all dismissed except for you Kakashi"

The teens nodded before leaving the office.

"Tsunade-sama will they be all right having those exspheres on them?" Kakashi said.

"You heard what Lloyd said as long as they have the key crest the exspheres won't be harming them"

"But Tsunade-sama about Naruto-kun will the exsphere affect the Kyubi?" Shizune said.

Tsunade and Kakashi look at each other in deep thought they couldn't believe that small detail escape their minds, they got worry if that was the case the consequences could be fatal.

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen I don't know if the exsphere will have some kind of effect on the Kyubi but I have faith in Naruto he'll be fine, now the important thing is that this information will be classified top secret no one must know about this not even the council"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kakashi said while Shizune nodded.

Tsunade sighed (especially Danzou if someone like him finds out about the existence of the exspheres who knows what he will be capable of doing in order to get his hands on them) she smile thinking of her old and formal teammate (when he returns to the village Jiraiya is going to flip when he hears about Lloyd's story)

Outside of the Hokage tower the group were walking out while Naruto and Sakura were looking at their new accessories, they were dying to test their powers and new found strength only one way to find out.

"Hey Sakura-chan let's go to the training field"

"Yes I guess I am a little curious to see the power of the exspheres"

"You guys go ahead I have to go somewhere else" Lloyd said as he took his bag of money which had some ryou from their mission to wave country.

"Where are you going Lloyd?" Colete said.

"I'm going to the weapons shop where Tenten works I'm going to start paying her for the swords"

"Oh yeah I did gave you my share Lloyd" Naruto said.

"Yeah bye guys I'll see you at the training field" he then walk off while the rest headed to the training field.

Later at the Dragon's den weapons shop

Lloyd enter the weapons shop and saw a Tenten wearing casual clothes she was attending a couple of customers he decided to wait for her to finish with them so he could talk to her, once she was finished and the customers were gone he went to the counter. Tenten saw Lloyd and smile feeling happy to see him she blush slightly trying to act normal and not like some fan girl, things couldn't gotten better for her now that he was here she had the chance to ask him out of course she will tell him to go out and hang out as friends. Lloyd saw Tenten's cheeks had a shade of red in them he actually didn't know why they were like that looks like Naruto wasn't the only one who was dense, he thought that maybe she was sick but she didn't look to be ill at all he decided to ignore it and smile at her.

"Hey Tenten"

"Lloyd hi how you've been I heard that you got back from a mission to wave country how was it?"

"It was interesting the village was very beautiful and the mission was pretty easy, although I got bore with the traveling"

"Really I'm glad it was a C rank bodyguard mission after all maybe you will get a high rank mission someday believe me those are more challenging than protecting someone, so what brings you here?"

"I'm here for this" he put the bag with the ryou on the counter" here I think this is a nice pay to start"

Tenten blink in confusion checking the bag and saw that there was a moderate amount of ryou" Lloyd did you came here to a buy a weapon you have enough to buy a shuriken set and kunai set"

"What…no this is the money for Naruto's swords this is the first payment Naruto's share is also here"

The weapons mistress finally got the message and blush in utter embarrassment" oh yeah that's right….the tiger claws and dragon fangs of course….I can't believe I almost forgot about it I've been so busy with the shop and I haven't gotten a mission yet, so I guess I kind of lost track of time"

"Hey it's okay I wanted to pay you as soon as I could I know how valuable those swords are for you I promise you I will pay you every amount of money until I have finally pay them completely"

"Thanks Lloyd I know you will" she said with a smile (he's so dedicated and….cute too)" don't worry about it just don't push yourself too hard just to win money you have plenty of time to pay me back"

"Yeah I just wish there was another way for me to earn money so I can pay you faster"

(Hum maybe there is….if he agrees to go out with me then maybe he can pay the debt for the swords that's fine with me but I doubt my father will go with that, even if he still hasn't notice that the swords are missing I don't know how long he will remain like that but I trust my luck….hey that's it) she giggle at the thought.

"Well I better go I promise Naruto and the others to be on the training field to have a spar with him I'll see you later Tenten"

"Wait Lloyd" she stop him before turning around" I think I know a way for you to earn money faster besides doing missions….why don't you work here in the shop?"

The twin swordsman was surprise at this but smile" really I can work here…you mean it are you sure I can I mean I don't want to trouble your parents"

"Nah it's all right I'm sure my father will agree to have an extra hand because he's busy with forging weapons he's a blacksmith so he needs people to run the shop, and I could definitely use some help here so what do you say?" (And the bonus is that I can see you everyday) she giggles in her mind.

"Really thanks Tenten it means a lot to me well I have to go I'll see you later" he was about to leave but Tenten grab his hand blushing at the contact, Lloyd look at her puzzle" um…is there something else you want to tell me Tenten?"

(Yes do you want to go out with me?) she thought but she couldn't say it she blush slightly" well I….I just wanted to tell you….that I…..I…..I wish you luck working in my father's shop Lloyd I hope you make us proud"

He smile at her" thanks Tenten I will make you proud well I better go bye" he then left the shop while Tenten was growling.

"Argh damn why…..why can't I tell him, a job well done Tenten why couldn't I just tell him and get it over with I swear…." she sighed as she pick a clean cloth and started cleaning the counter she smirk (nevertheless I fail once but I have plenty of chances to ask him out since he's going to be working here father won't argue with that decision)

Later at the training field

Lloyd arrived at the training field and saw Naruto doing a warm up with his swords the same with Sakura and Colete was watching the two, he smirk now that Naruto had an exsphere the fight is going to be very challenging. In their last match it was even but now, he wasn't sure remembering that he learn his fighting style in only four days that was a record in training thanks to his shadow clones. Naruto smirk as he saw him entering the field he was waiting for this chance, another sparring match since all of them have been a draw but now he thinks the results will be different now that he has an exsphere and even is that the case he was also going to rely on his skills base on his training.

"I hope you're ready for me Lloyd" Naruto said with a smirk he got into a fighting stance with his swords.

"Don't worry I will give you a good work but I will fight you under one condition…..no using shadow clones"

The blond grin" that's fine with me"

"You can do it Lloyd and Naruto do your best" Colete said.

"You're cheering for both of them?" Sakura ask.

"Yeah they are both my friends so I like cheering for both of them"

The pink hair medic ninja smile she then gaze at her exsphere which was glowing (these exspheres are truly powerful I can feel its power flowing through me this power is beyond anyone could comprehend)

"Get ready" Lloyd said.

"I'm ready when you are"

(Battle sequence music: Tales of Symphonia soundtrack fighting the spirit)

"Let's make this fight interesting"

"Don't worry I won't disappoint you"

The two have charge and Lloyd swung his blades while have quickly reacted by dodging the attack and counter with demon fang, Lloyd block it and block an attack by Naruto the two were clashing swords while trying to break away determine their strength. They both broke at the same time and Lloyd swung one of his swords while Naruto dodge it and counter with sonic thrust, Lloyd didn't have a choice but to use a back step to dodge the powerful thrust he smirk looks like the exspheres was helping him a lot. Colete and Sakura were in awe at the battle now Naruto's attacks were faster and stronger; it was definitely the result of the exsphere in Naruto's possession, the match was a tie as usual both swordsmen were in equal strength for now. Naruto use tiger blade and fierce demon fang while Lloyd jump backwards countering with a demon fang, Naruto block it and Lloyd has used his speed to charge at him using hurricane trust the blond had miraculously block it and counter with demonic chaos which lead Lloyd with no choice but to use guardian to block the strong attack. Naruto has quickly charge swinging his swords Lloyd block them, he gasp as Naruto used beast Kyubi version sending him flying but he got back to his feet in the air and counter with rising falcon Naruto saw it coming and use rising falcon too.

Colete and Sakura watched with wide eyes as the two attacks collide both swordsmen got into the ground, both of them didn't look like they were injure but they were both panting looks like the fight has taken a lot of them. The two grin at each other the were still in equal strength once again the match has been a draw, Colete and Sakura went to the two who were still panting from their spar.

"Well done Naruto you have gotten stronger" Lloyd said.

"Thanks Lloyd but the additional power comes from the exspheres, I can feel it's power flowing through my body it's so strong no wonder the Desians and Cruxis were making so many of them to them it was worthy to sacrifice so many human lives just to make them"

"It's great to have someone from out of our world that understands the pain the exspheres have caused by the Desians and Cruxis" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd Naruto you two were amazing" Colete said cheery.

"I'll say I guess the exspheres it's really helping"

"Yeah I guess I will use this power to help the village and protect everyone and save Sasuke"

"That's right Naruto let's do our best" Sakura said.

Suddenly they heard a loud stomach growl they all sweat dropped looking at Lloyd who scratch the back of his head" oops guess I'm hungry"

"Yeah I'm getting hungry too I'll say a big bowl of Ichiraku's ramen will hit the spot" Naruto said.

"Yeah let's go" Colete said.

Sakura smirk" Ichiraku's why am I not surprise fine"

The group started walking off from the field until Sakura stop Naruto notice her" what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Lloyd and Colete look at the pink hair kunoichi who was crackling her knuckles.

"Just making sure how strong I am now" she then focus chakra in her right fist" HELL YEAH" she punch the ground causing the entire field to be demolish.

The trio had their mouths wide open especially Naruto he knew how strong his pink hair teammate have become because of her training with Tsunade, but this was impossible to believe it seems the exspheres has increase her strength ten times than regular. Sakura had her eyes wide she was shock seeing the entire ground demolished it look like a giant meteor fell in the training field, she has become very strong one thing was for certain if Tsunade find out about this she won't be happy she tremble in fear remembering how angry the blond Hokage could get.

(Holy crap I did that I never thought my strength would increase so much these exspheres are the real deal)

"No way Sakura-chan you did that….damn remind me not to get you angry ever again" Naruto said still shock.

Sakura smirk" I hope you learn your lesson not to make me cranky again"

(Looks like the exspheres are already adapting to Naruto and Sakura's bodies that was quick it usually took some time with me though) Lloyd thought.

"How about if we go to Ichiraku already I don't want anyone else to come and see this disaster" Sakura said nervous.

The group nodded as they left meteor crash landing site which was once known as the training field. On their way to Ichiraku's they meet a familiar group at least to Naruto and Sakura, they saw Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon the three look like they were hiding from something.

"Hey Konohamaru what are you guys doing?" Naruto ask the genin.

Konohamaru look at him with sheepish grin" it's nothing boss were just playing hide and seek"

"Yeah right you guys look like your hiding from someone" Sakura said with a scowl on her face.

"We're not hiding" Moegi said quickly.

"Come on you guys spill it" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Were not hiding honest" Udon said.

"Hey you guys it's not nice to lie so how about you tell us the truth" Naruto said.

"It's not nice to lie" Colete said.

The three genin were getting too nervous looks they all suspected that they were lying, they were indeed hiding from someone.

"We can't stay here for too long" Konohamaru said.

"What's going on?" Lloyd said.

"Ah there you are I finally found you"

They group saw in front of them a familiar jounin wearing sunglasses it was Ebisu also known as the closet pervert according to what Naruto calls him, the three genins gasp seeing their sensei heading their way not looking happy.

"I finally caught up with you three I'm very disappointed in you three Hokage-sama has given us a mission and you decided to run away from it, that is not the appropriate behavior for a Konoha ninja to show especially you Konohamaru-kun" Ebisu said.

Naruto smirk" so that's it huh you guys were actually hiding because you're tire of getting D rank missions" he chuckle talk about déjà vu remembering when he was in team seven and he was tire of doing those lame missions.

"It can't be help you guys are genins and genins get low rank missions until you have accomplish a certain number of them then you can get a higher rank mission" Sakura explained to the trio.

"But we are so sick of doing those missions and right now we have that mission again to capture that damn cat from the fire lords wife" Konohamaru said.

Sakura giggle as Naruto shiver in fear remembering when they have to capture the accurse demon cat Tora who was always running away from its owner, for Naruto it really brought back some painful memories.

"Oh finding a kitty that's not so hard it's very easy" Colete said cheery.

Naruto, Sakura ad the three genins were looking at her with the look that said are you insane.

"Colete this isn't an ordinary cat its Tora the evil cat of doom" Naruto said giving her a scary face.

Konohamaru nodded and that's when he notices his swords" hey boss those are some awesome swords you go there are they yours?"

"Not quite a friend borrow him the swords" Lloyd said while Naruto gave a sheepish grin.

"Cool you can fight with them?" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah Lloyd here taught me"

"Wow hey Lloyd do you think you can teach me to fight with two swords?"

"That's enough Konohamaru-kun you already know that I am teaching you everything I know now let's go back to Hokage-sama's office and accept the mission" Ebisu said.

"No we are not going to do that mission again I'll show you" he then made a familiar hand seal" TRANSFORM"

POOF

When the cloud of smoke disappear everybody gasp seeing a sexy beautiful naked woman with a lot of curves and rivaling Tsunade's chest she gave him a wink, Ebisu obvious reaction was to have a large nose bleed like a fountain and falling on his butt. Colete blush crimson and quickly cover her eyes so she couldn't see the inappropriate sight, Lloyd got a nose bleed and fell on his butt joining Ebisu while Sakura was pissed and Naruto had anime tears.

"Well done Konohamaru I am so proud of you"

WHAM

Sakura punch Naruto and Konohamaru on the head making a giant lump to appear while Udon and Moegi sweat dropped at the scene.

"Is it over can I open my eyes now?" Colete said scare not wanting to remove her hands from her eyes.

"Yes Colete the horrible sight is gone" Sakura said.

The blond remove her hands and saw Naruto and Konohamaru unconscious" what happened to them?"

"That's what happens to perverts like them" Sakura said in a scold.

"And what about Lloyd and him?" she pointed Ebisu.

"Well that's the kind of reaction a pervert will have when they see that"

(But Lloyd is not a pervert) she then thought back at the Kharlan hot springs when she along with the girls caught Lloyd peeping on them (I still don't think Lloyd is capable of doing that it must have been a misunderstanding like he said)

Sylvarant territory (Sylvarant base)

The whole group were walking a long corridor with Yuan in the renegades base everyone was present, Regal was now wearing something different from the clothes he had when they stop Mithos it was a short sleeve black shirt with green cargo pants he was wearing Kaiser greaves and this time he was wearing black fingerless gloves (AN remember that after the game Regal took his handcuffs off so he can now fight with his fists too). A small silence fell as they were walking the corridor, frankly they were getting inpatient and annoyed, they receive a call from Yuan saying that he needed to see them immediately and now that they were here he hasn't said a single word was it something serious to make him act like this. Finally Sheena was the one who was very annoyed with the silence she couldn't take it anymore, she glare at Yuan while walking next to him.

"Are you finally going to tell us what's going on?"

"In a moment you'll see" was his only reply making the summoner more annoyed.

They finally reached the double doors and they hiss open entering the control room of the base, a couple of renegades were in the controls the group followed Yuan to the giant screen in the room.

"All right I will get straight to the point" Yuan said" first of all the monsters that have been attacking are looking for Lloyd"

"Yes we all know that when they attacked Iselia so what's your point?" Genis said.

"My point is that what they are looking for is not Lloyd in general but rather the eternal sword"

The group was surprise to hear this.

"I see it make sense now they are interested in the power of the eternal sword" Raine said.

"Yeah but they can't have the sword because Lloyd has the eternal ring making him the only person to wield it, everyone else that is not a half elf can't the same goes to monsters" Zelos said.

"That is true however the risk was too big if someone manage to take the ring from him that person gains control to handle the eternal sword and even if Origin won't acknowledge him because he doesn't has a pact with that person he can still use the swords power" Yuan said.

"No way…." Zelos said shock.

"Yeah I didn't know that" Sheena said.

"I'm guessing you did something to prevent that from happening" Regal said.

"Exactly I couldn't take the risk so after Lloyd send Kratos and Deris Kharlan away to space I made him drink a special drink, by melting the eternal ring now Lloyd can use the eternal sword without the eternal ring because the essence of the rings power is now inside of him"

"No way you made him drink a liquid version of the eternal ring" Genis said shock.

"Why are you so surprise brat the priests in the church of Martel made the same thing with me but instead of the eternal ring they made me drink the legendary rock Aionis the special ore for crafting materials" Zelos said.

"All right Yuan we understand that but what about the monsters why is there so many of them?" Raine said.

"I thought that the capacity of monsters would decrease once the two worlds were united so why is there so many of them?" ask Regal.

"That I don't know but I do know that there is someone behind this someone controlling them and whoever that person is he's very powerful"

"What about Lloyd and Colete?" ask the quiet Presea.

"About that turn on the screen"

"Yes sir"

The large screen was turned on and show a spinning vortex in a very familiar location, a location that the group recognize quite well.

"That location is a few miles away from the house of salvation that leads to the Triet desert" Raine said.

"That's also the last location where Lloyd and Colete were last seen" Sheena said.

"Okay then what about that weird spinning thing?" Zelos said.

"That is a rip into the dimensional space continuum" Yuan said.

"In English Yuan" Sheena said annoyed

"To put it simple it's a portal to another dimension my guess is that it was created by the power of the eternal sword"

The group gasps hearing this new discovery they were starting to think the impossible.

"You don't mean that…" Genis said.

"Yes it's a gate that leads to another world in another dimension and there is a high chance that behind that gate Lloyd and Colete are in that world"

"Lloyd and Colete are behind that portal" Presea said.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go save our buddies" Zelos said.

"There is a risk if you go, there is also the possibility that once you enter the gate you might not be coming back here for a while because we don't know how long the gate will remain open however we are analyzing the portal but it will take us some time to get the results"

"What are we going to now?" ask Regal.

"What do you think we're going to get Lloyd and Colete out of the world they are right now and bring them back here" Genis said.

"Genis that's easier said than done we don't know anything about the world they are right now we don't know how dangerous it is I think we should think about this before making our move" Raine said.

"Well I'm with Genis I want to save Lloyd and Colete and bring them back here I won't abandon my friends" Sheena said.

"The same goes with me Lloyd and Colete are my buddies so I'll go too to that other world, who knows they might be some gorgeous hunnies on the other side of that gate" he gave a perverted grin.

Everybody sweat dropped at his comment he will never change.

(I should it know stupid chosen) Sheena thought.

"I going too we must save Lloyd and Colete" Presea said.

"I'll go too our priority right now is to save Lloyd and Colete" Regal said.

"All right then it settles I'm going too so let's not waste time and go to the portals location" Raine said.

"SIR we have an emergency" one of the renegades said.

"What is it?" ask Yuan.

Everyone look at the screen and gasp at the sight they saw an entire army of monsters heading to the location of the dimensional portal, they saw all kinds of monsters in the large army. Among them were doom guards, pharaoh knights, golems, phantoms, deaths, druids, phantom knight, elementals, they were also flying creatures like Wyverns, dragons harpies and feather magic. The group was shock at the sight, that's when they saw a black cloaked figure walking among the army once they were in close range of the portal he raise his hand giving them the sing to enter the portal. All of the monsters were suck in by the vortex, when they were all gone the cloaked figure enter they all had a pretty good idea why they enter the portal.

"I've never seen so many monsters before" Sheena said.

"And who was that guy in the cloak?" ask Genis said.

"Perhaps the one controlling the monsters" Raine said.

"It seems they are going after Lloyd and Colete" Presea said.

"Yeah looks like they got the same idea we had" Zelos said.

"We have to go now" Regal said.

The group nodded before leaving the room "wait" Yuan said stopping them he took a device from his pocket and gave it to Raine" take this with you it's a highly advance communicator my men have been developing contact me as soon as you arrive on the other side"

"Will it work once we arrive in that world?" ask Raine.

"Only one way to find out" he replied" now go and good luck"

They nodded before leaving the room Yuan went back to look at the screen (no matter what happens they must not get their hands on the eternal sword)

To be continued

Looks like Konoha is going to have some unfriendly visitors what will happen now will Konoha be ready to face the incoming threat, find out in the next chapter remember to keep voting for the poll farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Battlefield Konoha part 1 the monsters are unleashed


	10. Battlefield Konoha part 1

Chapter 10 Battlefield Konoha part 1 the monsters are unleashed

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia.

**Here are the results for the voting poll:**

**Should Raine teach Sakura healing arts?**

**Yes- 3**

**No- 1**

**The results remains the same keep voting now on with the chapter.**

**Main pairings: Naruto/Sheena Lloyd/Tenten**

Konoha training field

Team Gai were having one of their usual sparing matches it was always a free for all because Gai was a man who loves to take everything to the limit, to him it was a great way to test their strengths against one another to see their strong points and flaws. As usual Gai was fighting his price pupil Lee while Neji was fighting Tenten the match was easy since they got used to fighting each other, but today Tenten wasn't keeping her attention to the match. She was thinking of something else or more precise someone else, ever since she has laid eyes on a certain twin swordsman she's been experience strange feelings, feelings she quite couldn't understand herself. Nothing was wrong she actually like spending time with Lloyd and the more she sees him the more happy she becomes, along with the feeling of having butterflies in her stomach for some strange reason. She admits that Lloyd is cute and attractive he had this charm of a very kind person, although he could be as dense as Naruto sometimes.

Tenten was throwing her kunais and shuriken at Neji while he used his great heavenly spin to reflect them, she dodge them and took one of her scrolls creating her red staff she charge at him while he block her incoming attack. She focus on the match but somehow she couldn't no matter how hard she try she couldn't stop thinking about the twin swordsman, it was like she was in some kind of spell everywhere she look there he was his handsome smiling at her with a smile that would melt any girls heart. His brown hair and his hair style made him looks so dashing and cool and his two short pony tails at the end made him look even cooler, without realizing she blush she was happy just thinking about him this was something she has never felt for someone before. She was so caught up thinking about Lloyd that she forgot about her match with Neji, he charge with a palm strike and she forgot to block it with her staff, the Hyuga prodigy gasp seeing that his attack made contact with his teammate he went to her and by now Lee and Gai have finished their sparring too they went to the fallen Tenten.

"Are you all right Tenten?" ask Neji.

The weapons mistress slowly got up while rubbing her stomach where she got hit" yeah I'm fine you really got me Neji"

"Here I hit one of your chakra points let me undo it" he pressed the same spot where he hit her" there are you sure you're all right"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" she shrug.

"Tenten you have to be careful when sparring you could really get seriously hurt" Lee said.

"Yeah I know I guess I drop my guard a little"

"Which I find it very rare Tenten we have spar many times in the past and you've rarely drop your guard like you did, you didn't even bother to block my attack is something bothering you" Neji said.

"I already said I'm fine I'm not injure and there's nothing wrong with me"

"That's a little hard to believe when we were fighting you look like you were out of it not focusing on the fight"

She growl in her mind (damn it for crying out loud drop the subject)

"That's enough Neji Tenten might be a little tire after that match or maybe nothing some food and rest can cure after that her flame of youth will burn brighter than ever" Gai said" well I think that will be enough for today how about some food or better yet who wants to join me to run five hundred laps around the village" he gave the nice guy pose.

"Yosh Gai sensei I'm going with you in fact I think I will do a thousand laps around the village" his were burning with his flame of youth.

"Yosh Lee that's my favorite student always pushing himself to the limit yes you flame of youth burns brighter than ever before Neji Tenten do you wish to join us in the exercise"

"I have to go back to my father's shop" she said quickly not wanting to do the killer exercise.

"I will have to decline I promise uncle I would make lunch I also promise Hinata too"

"Neji I didn't know you could cook" Lee said impressed.

He nodded while Tenten was sweat dropping at his comment (yeah right he's a prodigy in the gentle fist art but he's no prodigy when it comes to cooking)

"Well it's just you and me Lee let's go"

"DASH OF YOUTH" they both yelled as they ran at high speed from the training field.

"So how long do you think it will take them to make the laps?" ask Tenten said.

"I say about three hours" reply the Hyuga prodigy.

"Yeah they are that fast to make a thousand laps, so anyway that was a good lie you told Gai sensei to avoid running the laps"

Neji raised an eyebrow" that wasn't a lie I'm really going to cook lunch"

Tenten was shock" what really but you are terrible at cooking"

He frown at her" thank you Tenten for sharing your honest opinion with me I have you know I've been reading different cooking books all I need is some practice and I my cooking will get better"

She giggle" I feel sorry for your father and Hinata"

He sweat dropped" at least you're honest Lee would say that my cooking is very youthful whatever that means"

The two walk off from the training field while Neji sighed" something wrong Neji I'm sorry about the comment I made about your cooking"

"No it's not that it's my cousin Hanabi she's been kick out from another genin team"

"What again what is wrong with her?"

"I believe she doesn't like working with a team she has always believe in her abilities and she expect to win a fight without relying on others to help her she's very stubborn about that I wish there was something I could do to make her see that she needs teamwork to become a full blood Konoha ninja"

"Maybe she needs to learn the hard way" Tenten suggested.

"Perhaps your right" he replied (after all she's just like the average Hyuga main branch arrogant and self center sometimes I wish she was a bit like Hinata)

In another training field

Hyuga Hanabi attack another wooden dummy with her gentle fist right now she was feeling upset and the best way to get rid of her anger was some training, once again she was kick out of a genin team because of her attitude well according to her jounin instructor. She didn't understand why would does she has to be part of a genin team her abilities were enough to handle any mission, she knows it well after all she became rookie of the year in the academy she has become quite the prodigy like her cousin Neji. Hanabi was twelve years old and a genin she's consider one of the best genins since Sasuke and Neji very promising indeed, but she lack something important in Konoha it was teamwork. She didn't needed other ninjas getting in her way she was strong enough to take on a mission on her own, the only problem she had is that when her father finds out that she was kick out again he won't be very happy and knowing him she was in for it. She kick another wooden dummy she needed to prove to her father that she was a strong ninja worthy to become the future head of the Hyuga clan's main branch, she was suppose to be the next heir of the clan because her father Hiashi saw that her older sister Hinata was too weak to become the next heir of the clan.

She was upset when her father had a change of mind seeing that Hinata has progress over the years getting stronger and even matching Neji in combat, now her sister was once again the future heiress of the clan for Hanabi it was low blow to her pride. Since then she has dedicated herself to become stronger than Hinata, so he father could recognize her and make her the next heir once again. So she enter the academy and got the highest grades in the academy even higher than Sakura and quickly became rookie of the year, she knew with this accomplishment her father would be proud of her once she graduate and became a genin but things didn't go as she has hope for when they put her on a three genin team. Because of her behavior and not so fond of the word teamwork she has been kick out of the team twice, she growl her father was going to be upset with her and disappointed cutting her chances in becoming the heiress of the clan in half. She destroyed another wooded target as she panted taking a small break as the sweat starts to pour on her, she was wearing a grey jacket with a white sleeveless blouse she was wearing on her left hand black fingerless gloves and on her right hand she had it wrap in bandages long navy blue pants and black ninja sandals, her kunai pouch on her left backside and her shuriken pouch was on her right leg and her leaf headband was strap on forehead.

In a swift motion she took a couple of kunais and shurikens and threw them at the wooden dummies, she charged at another hitting it, she finally used her kunais to hit the remaining dummies. She took a deep breath she was feeling better already the small training has really help her calm down, at least her anger has been lifted from her system once she finished with the training she pick up all of her kunais and shurikens she didn't wanted to waste them but to save them for her missions if she get another mission again. She sighed her anger was gone but now the real was about to begin confronting her father and telling him the news of her kick off from the team, taking one final look at the training field she left heading to the Hyuga compound ready to face the wrath of her father.

At Sakura's house

Colete had a book at the top of her head trying to keep her balance so it didn't fall off, walking slowly in her bedroom keeping her eyes on the book. Sakura was watching from her door smiling this is exactly what the blond needs to keep her from tripping and prevent any unfortunate accidents, in truth she wanted Colete to keep working at the hospital she has become a big help helping her as her assistant. But to have her back at the hospital she needed her to end her clumsiness once and for all, this was her idea so that Colete would no longer trip having a book on her head will help her with her walking and maintain a perfect balance avoiding unnecessary accidents. Colete relax while walking with the book on her head so far she has made three laps around her bedroom without tripping, she spoke soon as she trip taking the next step while Sakura sighed.

"Oops I'm sorry Sakura I trip again" she got back up feeling embarrassed.

"Hey it's all right three laps isn't so bad for your first time just make sure to keep practicing and before you know it you will get rid of your clumsiness I really need you at the hospital, everyone else thinks the same way too"

"Really you mean it" her eyes shining.

"Sure it all depends on the way you walk the secret is perfect balance, you master this and you will no longer be clumsy"

"Thanks Sakura I'll give it another go" she put the book on her head and started walking but she trip again making Sakura sweat dropped" oops not again I'm sorry"

"It's all right Colete you don't have to apologize"

"You're right I'm sorry"

Sakura sighed (she really apologizes too much even when she doesn't have to) "well anyway I have to go to Tsunade-sama's office she has call for me I'll see you later"

"Okay and don't worry I will learn to have perfect balance" she put the book on her again and started walking but she trip" oops sorry"

She sighed again" I'll see you later Colete" she then left her room (I hope she overcomes her clumsiness I really don't want the hospital to become like Swiss cheese with so many holes)

A few miles away from Konoha

In the far distance of the leaf village the monster army stood tall ready to attack awaiting further orders from their leader, the cloaked figure look at the army he could see that they were hungry to spill some blood and chuckle in amusement. He gaze in the distance seeing the village of Konoha he took a few steps and closed his eyes, in a couple of seconds he laugh in a cold and maniacal laugh that would send chills to anyone's spine.

"Yes I can feel it….I can feel the energy of the eternal sword in that village ahead it's so close I can almost taste it hehe…."

The army roar in anticipation they were now getting restless they were dying to cause some destruction and spill a lot of blood, the cloaked raise his hand ready to give the command to his legions of darkness" it's time infiltrate the village and search for the eternal swordsman bring him to me, also destroy the village and killed everyone in it while you're at it"

The monster growl in agreement as they left charging at the village the dragons including the Wyverns spread their wings flying to their target destination, they have left with a powerful thirst for blood and destruction even if their main objective is to capture the eternal swordsman they were going to destroy everything in their sight. The cloaked stranger watched as his army went left following them the path of death and destruction, he laugh in a diabolical tone he could see his plan and goal being fulfilled soon.

(Everything is going according to plan soon I will have the eternal swordsman and my ambition will finally become a reality)

At the Hokage's office

Team Kakashi were standing in front of Tsunade they were present ready to give their report about the progress of the exspheres, she wanted to know how strong they have become since they equip them. Tsunade saw the looks in their faces and she was expecting to see happy smiles telling her that the exspheres works and they have gotten stronger than ever, but the looks they had were one that could said disappointment she didn't know what was going on did the exspheres failed.

"Well…Naruto Sakura let's hear it how are you two feeling?"

"Were feeling fine Tsunade-sama the exspheres haven't done nothing to harm us it's just like Lloyd said as long as we have the key crests we'll be fine but……" Sakura trailed off feeling the amount of power in her exsphere.

"But what?" ask the blond Hokage.

"They are very powerful" Naruto answer" I can feel it….I can feel its power flowing through my whole body I have never felt anything like it, this power is beyond anyone's dreams"

"Which is exactly why we must keep this a complete secret, in the wrong hands the consequences will be catastrophic we can't let them fall into evil hands" Tsunade said.

"How strong are you now Naruto-kun and Sakura-san?" ask Shizune.

"Very" Naruto said with a smile" when I fought Lloyd with the exsphere my whole body felt so strong my strength has increased and my speed too, I can also react faster than regular against enemy attacks"

"I agree too when I punch the ground it destroy the whole training field completely it's like my strength has increased twice than normal, and also with the exsphere I don't know how to explain but I feel like we've gained another sense…like a sixth sense it's really amazing this power is too good to be true" Sakura said.

"And all it takes is to take the life of a human being to make one" Kakashi said" the life of a person who probable has friends and families love ones that he will never see again, this is truly a horrible experience sacrificing human lives for the creation of tools for power to bring war and fear"

"Yes we all know that already Kakashi that's why we must keep this a secret Naruto Sakura I want you two to take Lloyd's advise in hiding your exspheres don't let no one see it"

"Right granny my exsphere is on my chest and its very cover with my clothing so there's no problem with me"

"Me too I can cover my exsphere with my gloves I guess I will have to wear them more now, but I have no problem with it"

"Good now let's go to the next reason why I call you here I have a mission for team Kakashi"

At the Dragon's den weapons shop

Tenten was on her way to her father's shop sometimes she has wonder how boring the life of a ninja can be without doing any missions, usually her team will get mission rather quickly but not today. It didn't bother Gai and Lee because they would do one of their youthful activities as they called them and running a thousand laps around Konoha was one of them, as for Neji he would either spar with his father or his cousins or he would get some training on his own. But to her it was boring not getting any missions she would usually work in her father's shop, her father couldn't work in the shop in general because he was a blacksmith and he was always busy preparing forging weapons since he always gets request from a lot of ninjas to forge them weapons. As she reach the weapons shop she smile widely seeing someone that she wanted to meet, Lloyd was standing in front of the shop it seems he has been waiting for her the thought made her blush a little. She felt her heart skip a beat when he saw her and gave her a smile, she has realize what a cute smile had it will make her smile no matter what kind of mood she will be.

"Hey Lloyd" she greeted with a smile.

"Hi Tenten I'm glad to see you"

"You are?" she smiled before smirking" Lloyd so you're already flattering me thinking I'm going to raise your payment when working in the shop that's not nice"

"Huh oh no that's not it at all I just came because there's something I want to give you, well if you want to accept it"

"Accept what?" she said in anticipation dying to know what it was her heart skip a beat.

"Well it's a gift to express my gratitude for letting me work in your father's shop I really appreciate it here" he then took something from his pocket that made Tenten heart to beat like drum on a parade.

She took a good look at the thing in his hand and she couldn't get her eyes off it, she was gazing at a necklace with a brown string and there was a small white stone attach to the string with the initials TN it was obviously her name. Tenten felt herself blush looking at the beautiful necklace before her, this has to be the most beautiful gift someone has given her well her parents that is because not even her teammates and sensei would have given her something like it before. By now her heart was beating so fast that it was ready to burst out from her chest, finally her eyes left the necklace and fell on the twin swordsman who was smiling at her with that same cute smile.

"F….for me?" she said not believing something so pretty was for her.

"Yeah I made it myself I hope you like it you're my friend too"

This has gotten her attention he made it himself, she smile who would it thought that he would make something so pretty she could've sworn that he bought this in some kind of shop but the tone in his voice it was sincere so he was telling the truth and also why would he lied to her. She smiled not also Lloyd was a strong swordsman but he was also a good craftsman, she has never felt so happy she could stare at the necklace forever.

"So Tenten do you like it?" ask Lloyd with a smile.

"I…I love it Lloyd thank you" she slightly blush" you didn't have to go all the trouble in making it"

"Nah it's all right like I said you're my friend" he suddenly took the necklace going behind her.

Tenten blush again as she saw Lloyd strapping the necklace around her neck she smile while touching it" thanks Lloyd"

"There it looks nice on you"

For once in her entire life Tenten wanted to act the same way Hinata acts when Naruto was near her, like blushing madly and fainting she didn't know why though, she saw that Lloyd was still giving her that bright smile of his that smile made her weak in the knees and her heart to skip a beat. She couldn't take it anymore she didn't needed to be a genius to figure out that the twin swordsman might have in thing for her, maybe he like her as a friend but there was only way to find out.

(This is it this is my chance to ask him out I'm not going to wait any longer here goes nothing) she took a deep breath before speaking" um……Lloyd…."

"Yeah what is it?" he turned his gaze to hers their eyes locking for a moment.

"Listen Lloyd there's something I want to ask you" she paused feeling her cheeks heating up and the freaking butterflies were invading her stomach what a troublesome situation she was really in.

"Tenten what is it?" ask Lloyd puzzle not having a clue what she wanted to tell him.

(It's now or never) she thought while looking at him" Lloyd what I want to ask you is….would you like to go….."

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The two teens were completely startled by the powerful noises of explosions nearby.

"What was that?" ask a startle Lloyd.

"I don't know" she replied but she had a bad feeling about this like she knew what was going on (no it can't be)

Suddenly they saw a lot of the villagers running for their lives men, women with their children crying, it wasn't long for them to realize what was going on.

"AH WERE UNDER ATTACK RUN" an old man shouted while running in pure fear.

Tenten clench her fist in anger (damn of all the times for the village to get attack it has to be NOW, just when I was about to ask Lloyd out I must have the best luck in the world) she took one of her weapons scrolls making her red staff appear, she saw that Lloyd has taken his material blade out he was ready to fight" let's go Lloyd"

The twin swordsman nodded as they ran through the streets passing the large crowd who was running in fear they meet up with one of causes of the attack, Tenten gasp seeing a group of what it looks to be skeleton knights while Lloyd was shock seeing familiar enemies.

(What doom guards but how did they get here?) He then gasp in realization (no….I must've opened the portal when I used the eternal sword back at the ship damn it)

"Tenten we have to stop them"

"I hear you I'm not letting them destroy the village whatever they are"

They charge at the group Lloyd quickly killed two while Tenten hit one with her staff, one doom guard charge at her with his bone weapon while the other started casting bloody lance. He slash the doom guard that was about to attack Tenten while he quickly used demon fang hitting the doom guard stopping him from casting the magic spell, the weapons mistress took an explosive kunai she threw it at him killing him in the explosion.

"I hope that was the last of them" Tenten said.

"I doubt it" Lloyd reply with a sweat dropped as he pointed to the sky.

Tenten gasp as she gaze at the sky fear enter her system seeing giant flying creatures throwing fire attacks at the buildings burning them to the ground, she knew what they were and she couldn't believe it they were dragons. She has read books about them they are supposed to be an mythological creatures that breath fire and strong, they were also consider extremely dangerous because of their strength they were used for wars to have the advantage in battle.

"I…I don't believe it dragons I thought they didn't exist that it was all just a legend"

"Well they exist in my world and they are lots of them some are friendly and most are quite dangerous like the ones attacking right now"

"What from your world but how did they get here?"

"Same way me and Colete got here I guess come on we have to stop them"

She nodded while leaving with Lloyd he growl in anger he couldn't help but to feel that this whole attack was his fault for using the eternal sword, now the monsters have come to this world to wreck havoc and destruction to Konoha.

(Damn it this is all my fault I have to stop them no matter what, I hope Colete and everyone else are all right)

In another part of the village

Team Asuma were sitting at Yakiniku Q restaurant they were having a small feast because they just return from another mission and it was successful, they got used to every time they succeeded on a mission they will celebrate by going to their usual eating place. For Chouji it was his favorite place to eat, and as always the Akimichi would end up eating a lot of the bbq pork leaving poor Asuma broke. Everything was going well until they heard the explosions and the people screaming, they immediately left the restaurant and saw the large crowd running for their lives they gasp in shock seeing in the sky dragons attacking with their powerful fire attacks. They saw straight ahead a group of skeleton knights wearing an Egyptian pharaoh crown along with a group of black cloaked figures wearing skull masks and magic rods.

Two druids started casting a spell while the pharaoh knights started attacking the villagers with their swords, the two druids fire their magic spells one cast gravity well while the other cast flame lance destroying a couple of building at the powerful force of the magic spells. Team Asuma charge at the monsters Shikamaru use his shadow possession jutsu freezing them in their tracks, while Asuma slash them with his blades along with Chouji who used his expansion jutsu on his left arm punching the pharaoh knights. A couple of druids were started casting another spell but Shikamaru was quick and used his shadow tentacles piercing them, Ino used a couple of kunais but the pharaoh knights used their shields to block them.

"What are these things?" ask Ino.

"Don't know don't care but they are attacking the village" Shikamaru said.

"We have to make sure that no civilians are harm if we seen any we'll guide to a chunin so they can send them to the shelters" Asuma said.

"Oh no here comes some more" Chouji said seeing another group heading their way.

Shikamaru used his tentacle shadows while Ino used an explosive kunai taking a lot of them, Asuma charge at a druid who was casting a spell he block his attack Shikamaru followed him but another druid attacked him. He dodge his attack from his rod while Chouji and Ino were fighting the rest of the pharaoh knights, Asuma killed the druid but the druid that attacked Shikamaru started strangling him with his rod while the Nara was struggling to break free.

"Where is the eternal swordsman?" ask the druid.

(The what) he thought while breaking free from his grip Asuma killed the same druid while the rest were done with the pharaoh knights.

"You all right Shikamaru?" ask Asuma.

"Yeah I'm fine it seems these things are looking for someone called the eternal swordsman know anything about it?"

Asuma look clueless" never heard of anything like that before"

"Well whatever it is they think it's here in the village" Ino said as she went to them with Chouji.

"What do we do now?" ask Chouji.

"We keep finding any civilians that are under attack and stop them our priority right now is the safety of the villagers" Asuma said.

They nodded while leaving heading to another location while Shikamaru was in deep thought.

(I wonder if this eternal swordsman is here he must worth a lot for them to bother and attack the village; great just when I thought I had some time off to play shogi, the village has to be under attack how troublesome)

Elsewhere

Hanabi was running the streets like her life depended on it she was on her way to the Hyuga compound until she heard the explosions the screams, she knew it was an invasion not knowing who the enemy was but frankly she didn't care. She knew what she had to do this was her chance to finally prove to her father that she was worthy of being the head of the main branch, if she fought hard and protect the village with a lot of bravery then maybe her father would see what a great ninja she is and recognize her to be the rightful heiress to the clan. She smile to herself she admitted that the proud side of her mind was glad that the village was under attack, now she will fight and protect the people of Konoha putting her life on the line in the end her efforts will be worthy earning the right to be the head of the Hyuga clan's main branch. As she took another turn in the corner of the streets she was meet by unfriendly company, a large group of chimeras, druids, phantoms and deaths were heading her way she was going to show them why she is rookie of the year and the next Hyuga prodigy.

She went to her gentle fist stance while activating her byakugan" the Hyuga has no blind spot I will show you why the Hyuga is the most powerful clan in the leaf village"

Elsewhere in the village square

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi left the Hokage tower immediately after they heard the loud explosions they knew it they were under attack, the village was now under high alert to evacuate all civilians and move them to shelters while their forces engage the enemy. They were making sure no villagers were in the street and so far most of the medical teams and the chunins have help them and carry the wounded to the hospital, while walking they meet up with the enemy they didn't wasted time taking care a couple of zombies, undertakers and coffin master. They gasp seeing the Drakes and the Wyverns attacking from the skies with their fire, Naruto killed another zombie with his swords while Sakura punch another coffin master and Kakashi killed an undertaker, as they move on they spotted a couple of villagers ahead they look to be injure while there was a little boy crying. Naruto gasp seeing more monsters heading the villagers' way he charge with his swords and killed them, Sakura went to their side and Kakashi join the blond in the fight.

She used her medical ninjutsu healing the older woman's wound" there all better are you feeling all right"

"Yes thank you for your help but please help my son"

Sakura check the boy's wound and didn't like what she was seeing (this is not good his wound is deep he needs to be taken to the emergency room in a hurry) " it will be all right we will take him to the hospital"

"You guys go I will stay and fight" Naruto said.

"We'll go to the hospital before joining with the others these things are going to be stop" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded as he made a cross shape hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Ten Naruto clones appeared" split up and help everyone"

"Roger" the clones replied.

Naruto left while the clones went separate ways in the village one clone stay behind to help Sakura and Kakashi take the villagers to the hospital, they started moving to the hospital ignoring the monsters that were chasing them. The Naruto clone use demon fang on a zombie then slash another, Kakashi killed used chidori on a coffin master killing the creature as it vanish. They continued their journey to the hospital, they didn't know that more zombies, ghouls, undertakers and coffin masters were following them it was going to be a long fight.

In the Hokage mountain faces

A group of chunins and jounins were helping the villagers into the shelters while another group was protecting the villagers from the monsters, one of those teams is team Kurenai they were currently engage in battle against the doom guards and chimeras. Kiba was on Akamaru slashing at them with his speed while Shino used his insects and Hinata use her gentle fist, Kurenai used her genjutsu and they were surrounded by explosive tags blowing them up into pieces. The group watch as the dragons continued to attack the building with their fire, more doom guards came as they continued to fight one of the doom guard were attacking a little boy until Hinata attacked him with a palm trust making him go to pieces. Suddenly Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi show up to help them seeing the most of the chunin and jounin were busy fighting the monsters, they went to Kurenai and his team.

"Hey were here to help" Konohamaru said.

"No can't do go with the rest of the village to the shelters leave this to the chunins and jounins" Kurenai said.

"What but we want to help protect everyone" Moegi said.

"I know what you're trying to say believe me, but right now you will help more if you stay with the villagers Konohamaru it's up to you and your team to protect them while they are in the shelters" Kurenai said.

Konohamaru stood quiet he really didn't wanted to go he prefer to fight for the village like his grandfather the third did, suddenly Ebisu came to the group" Konohamaru-kun what are you doing here you should be in the shelters with the rest of the village"

"Ebisu take care of them" Kurenai said.

The jounin nodded as he left with his genin team Kurenai watch as she took a kunai ready to resume the fight, she notice that most of the chunins and jounin were exhausted fighting the monsters at least they have manage to stop the doom guards looks like they have this fight.

"KURENAI SENSEI" shouted Hinata.

The jounin gaze at Hinata along with Kiba and Shino they were quiet shock, when she look at what they were looking she followed them in shock. Heading their way were four rock golems they look very strong, they were all being accompanied by a druid. Kurenai gaze at her team and she could see that they were reaching their limit, the chunins and the jounins look like they couldn't fight anymore she smile gazing at her team.

"Let's fight with everything we had" Kurenai said.

"Yeah no way I'm going to lose to these freaks" Kiba said while Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Be careful though they look strong" Shino said calm.

"There so many of them" Hinata said with her byakugan on.

The team charge at the monsters hoping to finish this fight or die trying.

Elsewhere

Colete was running through the streets worry sick ever since she heard the explosions, she knew it was an attack with her angel hearing she heard every single scream from the villagers running in fear, she took he chakrams ready to fight she needed to find Lloyd and the others so they can take them together. When she ran further ahead she gasp seeing a lot of stone statues of leaf chunins and jounins, they were also a couple of ANBU statues too she knew what this was about they were petrified a status effect that some of the monsters had. And she was right as a group of Medusas appear the Konoha ninjas must've been hit by their stone gaze attack, she prepare her chakrams ready to fight them she made her angel wings appear and began to cast an angel spell as the Medusas started charging at her.

(I will fight for my friends and Konoha) she open her eyes facing the group of monsters" ANGEL FEATHERS"

She threw a couple of chakrams filled with light from her wings hitting the monsters and since they are weak against the element of light they were destroyed quickly. Colete sighed in relief getting rid of them but them she saw more Medusas and phantoms heading her way, she prepare her chakram and charge at them she already this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

At the Hokage tower

Tsunade has been looking at the scenery of the leaf village everywhere she look was fire and destruction, she saw dragons attacking building and terrorizing the people and the villagers running for their lives. As soon as she heard the explosions she dispatched the ANBU forces and the medical team immediately knowing that they were under attack. She never thought she would ever imagine this instead of seeing ninjas from another village attacking the village; she was watching monsters inhuman things attacking and destroying everything in sight, the situation was critical she has conducted to send all civilians to the shelters and all available medics to attend the hospital for treating the wounded. She has also send Shizune to go there as well her intellect and her medical skills will help the cause a lot. She gaze at the view of the village feeling stressful, after this was over she was going to need a big bottle of sake that is if there was a village left standing to protect.

(Kami help us this attack is worse than the sand and sound invasion at the chunin exams)

Outside of Konoha a few miles away

In the forest where the dimensional portal is six figures came out of the whirlpool gate, the Symphonia group got up seeing their surroundings seeing that they were in a forest but it was different from the forests from their world. Before anyone said a word the portal suddenly vanished leaving the crew stranded in this world.

"Is everyone all right?" ask Genis.

"Were fine" came Sheena's reply.

Raine took the communicator the Yuan gave her and activated" Yuan can you hear me?"

There was some static but she heard a voice" I hear you loud and clear"

"Yuan the portal it's…."

"I know it has closed again….looks like I was right after all you are going to stay in that world for a while how are things on the other side of the portal?"

"To be honest this world looks similar to ours" Raine said.

"But something is not right" Presea said looking around the forest.

"Yeah the mana level in this world is very high I wonder why" Genis said.

"I think we should start our search for Lloyd and Colete" Regal said.

"Yeah the sooner we find them the better" Sheena said.

"I will continued to study and analyzing the dimensional portal until then I wish you luck finding Lloyd and Colete I'll contact you as soon as I find something new over and out" he cut his communication while Raine hide the communicator in her pocket.

"All right let's go find Lloyd and Colete I can't wait to explore this new world" Zelos said being cheery.

Sheena sweat dropped (I wonder why maybe to hope to find a lot of women)

Suddenly Genis sniff the air" hey do you guys smell that?"

"Yes its smoke" Presea said.

"That's not a good sing" Regal said.

"Yeah you know what they say where there's smoke there's fire" Zelos said.

"Let's go" Sheena said.

The group nodded and left until they were outside of the forest heading into a path, they all gasp when they saw a village in the distance they were building on fire and they saw the monsters Drakes and Wyverns attacking the village.

"No they are attacking that village" Sheena said shock.

"But why are they attacking that village?" ask Genis said.

"Well either they are looking for Lloyd or…" Raine said.

"Or that Lloyd and Colete are already there" Regal finished for her.

"Yes that has to be" Raine said.

Genis eyes widened" no Lloyd Colete"

"We have to save them" Presea said.

"Yeah come on everyone looks like it's up to us to stop those monsters, once again we have to be the heroes to the rescue" Zelos said.

They group left heading to the village hoping to stop the monsters and find Lloyd and Colete, they didn't know that they were being watched by the cloaked figure hiding in the shadows watching and waiting for the right time to make his move.

To be continued

It seems Konoha is about to get some friendly reinforcements what will happen next please review and please vote for the voting poll, farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Battlefield Konoha part 2: legions to the rescue


	11. Battlefield Konoha part 2

Chapter 11 Battlefield Konoha part 2 legions to the rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia.

**Here are the polls results:**

**Should Raine teach Sakura healing arts?**

**Yes- 3**

**No- 2**

**Sakura is still winning to become a spell caster please keep voting because this will be the last chapter to vote, next chapter I will close the poll.**

**Main pairings: Naruto/Sheena Lloyd/Tenten**

**AN: YES I finally bought the Wii and Tales of Symphonia dawn of the new world but it's my Christmas gift so I'm not suppose to open it until Christmas day……OH SCREW THAT I'm opening it now and will start playing the game because I want to add the new characters in this story. **

Konoha forest (fire country territory)

Lee has kick another wolf sending it flying while Gai has been pounding the lights out of a couple of axe beaks, Neji has been using his eight trigrams sixty four palms against torent trees and they were all defeated. When Neji arrived at the Hyuga compound he heard the loud explosions hitting the buildings of the village, he immediately knew it was an attack the first thing he do was to find his teammates and sensei so they can stop the invaders from destroying the village. Lee and Gai have also responded quickly to the attack in the village since they just finish their laps around the village, when they heard the explosion. They manage to find Neji and they have started fighting the enemy, and right now they had their hands full fighting the monsters in the Konoha forest.

They have been fighting for over an hour they haven't had a problem with the monsters so far, the torent trees were too slow Lee and Gai took them out with much effort since they are both very quick and Neji have been beating the some of the torent trees and the axe beaks. The trio was in top shape they have the advantage in strength and speed, Lee punches another torent tree while Gai kick another who was throwing his apples for some reason while Neji dodge the slow attacks of the axe beaks. Suddenly from the air came bees but not your average bees, these insects were three times bigger than the regular ones they charge at them ready to use their stingers on them. They dodge their stingers and counter with their shurikens and kunais, Lee and Gai have charge at them with their fast speed eliminating them while a group of bees charge at Neji leaving him to use the great heavenly spin. Once they were done they could hear more monsters from the distance heading their way; it wouldn't be lobe before they find them.

Neji activated his byakugan looking at the opposite direction of the forest" there's more of them heading out way they are more in numbers, those giant bees are also coming here"

"I don't get it why are they so many of these things where did they come from" Lee said.

"I know how you feel Lee I don't know what are these monsters but right now our priority is to protect the village and stop them from making any more damage to the village" Gai said.

Neji nodded while gazing at the same direction with his bloodline" we better hurry and go somewhere else there's too many of them"

"Right let's find Tenten and check if we can run up with other Konoha ninjas to even the odds" Lee said.

They left the forest jumping from the tree branches hoping to lose them so they can come up with a battle plan to take them all, Neji was looking with his byakugan he could see that the numbers were increasing with the bees he has notice that they were trying to surround them. Everywhere he look there were the bees, he growl seeing more of the heading his way he use his rotation technique to beat them while Lee and Gai use their taijutsu. As they continued to run they all gasp as they laid eyes on something huge ahead of them, they were now looking at a giant moving plant thins which is obviously a carnivorous plant look very hungry and it felt like adding them to his menu, by now the bees have catch up to them with the torent trees and the axe beaks. They were surrounded by a large group of monsters, not to mention the giant plant that eats humans their chances of winning have been reduce greatly.

(I guess there's no choice) Gai thought as he looked at his student giving him a nod that they needed to take drastic measures for the fight.

Neji knew what was going to happen as he got in his gentle fist stance and attack the bees while Lee and Gai open the first and the second gate, they used their new highly advance speed to tear the bees and the tree torents, the carnivorous plant made a loud growl like it was saying that it was hungry and it was ready to eat. They have manage to defeat all of the monsters but the carnivorous plant was still present, they manage to dodge some of the plants insects while Lee use a flying kick on his face hitting it but it wasn't enough to bring down the mighty plant. Neji used his eight trigrams sixty four palms to take down the insects Gai land a powerful punch on the plant but it didn't have any effect it was truly strong, the carnivorous plant launch its long tongue taking Gai bringing him to its mouth.

Lee was shock" GAI SENSEI NO" he charge with his speed launching a barrage of punches and kicks doing the effort to help his teacher from becoming plant food.

Neji charge in too helping his teammate in making the plant spit Gai out he had a feeling if the plant eats him it will have bad indigestion, and just before he launch an attack.

Suddenly the carnivorous plant started moving a lot like it was being pounded it wasn't long before it spit the taijutsu master like he was rotten food, Gai got up while he was cover in the monsters saliva while Lee and Neji went to him.

"Gai sensei are you all right?"

"Yes Lee I'm fine but I feel like I need a youthful bath"

"I'll say" Neji said while trying not to smell the odor coming from him.

The carnivorous plant made another growl as it release its insects once again Neji and Lee took care of them with their attacks, both Lee and Gai were starting to feel the side effects from opening the gates since they have opened two of the eight gates. Neji drew a couple of kunais at the man eating plant but they didn't have an effect on it, Lee followed him with a couple of shurikens but like the kunais they didn't harm it. Gai charge at it with his speed but this time the plant was quicker as it launch one of its tentacles hitting him; he landed on his feet while Lee and Neji regroup with him.

"This thing is strong" Neji said with his byakugan on trying to look for a weakness in the monster plant.

"It truly is I never thought I will get to see a creature this strong" Gai said.

"What are we going to do now Gai sensei?" ask Lee in his taijutsu stance.

"We can't run away from this thing so we'll face it together as a team"

"I agree even if we manage to get away we will still have to face the other monsters" Neji said while looking at the two taijutsu users they were both panting it didn't surprise him they have open two gates they should be feeling exhausted, but they were making the effort to hide it they just can't hide from the byakugan.

"Here it comes" Gai said as the carnivorous release more of the insects.

The monster plant didn't wasted time as release its long tongue while the group dodge it and they were now surrounded by the insects, they started attacking them while man eating plant release one of their tentacles grabbing Lee. Gai gasp seeing his student was about to become the next course of its meal as its open its mouth ready to eat the green spandex teen, Lee was struggling he couldn't break free the plants grip was pretty strong before Gai got to him.

"CRESCENT DARK MOON"

The carnivorous plant was send a few feet away while the group was shock seeing an attack to have a strong effect on the man eating plant, they suddenly saw the one responsible for the attack standing in front of them was a tall man who seems to be in his early thirties with long blue hair tied on a small white strap and blue eyes. They took notice of his clothing he was wearing a combat uniform but something was odd about him, they didn't saw a ninja village headband anywhere on him which obviously they didn't know who he was or even if he was a ninja.

Regal kept his gaze at the carnivorous plant who look like it was please because someone else has shown up to become his plate, not taking his eyes on the people he save.

"Are you all right?" he spoke in calm tone.

The group nodded not knowing what to say they were still shock that his attack was able to harm the monster plant, Gai and Lee could tell that this man has a lot of combat experience he wasn't someone to take lightly it was enough just by looking at his muscles.

(Who is he his chakra is off the charts) Neji thought with his byakugan on.

Regal saw the plant charging at him with its large mouth ready to eat him but he dodge it with ease he punch it follow by a spin kick he then use wolverine, the group was shock seeing the stranger beating the hell out of the carnivorous plant like it was nothing they were right all along he's really strong. Of course Gai and Lee weren't the type to sit and watch they join Regal in the fight, Neji also join them in the fight snapping from his shock state for seeing the strangers strength. The combine forces of Regal Gai Lee and Neji was too much for the carnivorous plant to take, in a couple of minutes the man eating plant was defeated Regal finish it using white wolf. The carnivorous plant vanish while the group was looking at him, Gai and Lee were in awe at the sheer power the stranger possess it was inhuman they felt admiration respect for the skills he possess.

"The monsters in this place have been taken care off but the village is still full of the monsters" Regal said.

"Yes thank you for your help and who might you be?" ask Neji trying not to sound rude.

"My apologies my name is Regal Bryant"

Neji nodded before he asked him another question Lee and Gai were looking at Regal with flames in their eyes while the Hyuga prodigy sweat dropped at their action.

"Yosh Regal that was the most wonderful display of flame of youth I have ever seen" Lee said.

"Yosh Regal that was truly amazing indeed your flame of youth is burning like never before" Gai said giving him the nice guy pose.

Regal stood looking at them with a puzzle look not having a clue what they were talking about, Neji sighed" you can ignore these two can you tell us who you are you don't look like you're from this village"

"I'm not I have come from another world searching for my friends which pardon me to ask you is Lloyd and Colete in this village I hope you know them"

Neji Gai and Lee were surprise by this person knew their new visitors and friends, however the part where they find out he was from another world shock them the most.

(So he knows Lloyd and Colete does that mean he's from the same country as they) Neji thought.

"Yes Lloyd and Colete are here" Lee answer his question.

Regal felt relief hearing that his friends were here and all right" I see thank you I will do whatever I can to help you stop the monsters from attacking your village"

"Yosh we wouldn't want it any other way Regal thank you for helping us" Gai said.

"We should continue to check on the village who knows what those monsters are doing right now" Neji said.

"Yes you're right Neji let's go" Gai said.

The group left the forest heading to the village while Lee look at their new ally Regal (yosh a new worthy rival has arrive)

(I hope Tenten is all right) Neji thought.

In another part of the village

Lloyd and Tenten have defeated another group of monsters that were terrorizing a couple of villagers; he couldn't believe this was happening he has never seen so many monsters before, he was angry with himself this was his fault for opening the dimensional portal. He tighten his hold of his material blade he was going to show no mercy, they were going to pay for attacking the village this reminded him when the Desians attacked Iselia because of him earning his banishment with Genis. Tenten took a quick glance at him she could somehow see all kinds of emotions reflected in his brown eyes, anger guilt sorrow she knew he was angry with the attack of the village or perhaps there was something else behind his emotions. She got worry for him in just a couple of days she has become a close friend to the twin swordsman, despite the unknown feelings she had for him she cares for him and she felt like helping him in any way she could.

"Lloyd are you all right?"

He look back at her a little surprise of the question" I'm fine Tenten let's save the village"

The chunin nodded of course he was worry about the village that was the kind of person he was not wanting to give it another thought she focus on the path ahead, while taking a turn on the village they were met with Naruto who came running at them in a hurry.

"Guys thank goodness I found you"

"Naruto you're all right what about the others?" ask Lloyd.

"Well actually I'm one of his clones he created to help the village they are so many monsters I wonder where they all came from" the clone said.

"That's good we have to stop the monsters there's too many of them" Tenten said.

"Right let's go"

They continued running went they reach further ahead in the village they saw a group of ANBU fighting a group of skeleton warriors with a couple of familiar jounins, Naruto and Tenten recognize one of them as Mitarashi Anko who was enjoy beating the crap of the monsters, she has used a fire ball jutsu to burn them to ashes. They charge at them Tenten use one of her spike explosive balls hitting them head on, while both Lloyd and Naruto use sonic thrust follow by fierce demon fang and sonic sword rain destroying them for good. The ninja group saw them heading their way and felt relief that they got some help in beating the monsters, Anko then recognize Naruto from the chunin exams and she laid eyes on the twin swordsman and she admitted that he was cute she really like the hairstyle and the two short pony tails on the back of his head. Lloyd felt nervous around the snake jounin he didn't like the way she was looking at him, Tenten on the other hand she was getting angry and she didn't like how she was looking at Lloyd like he was a piece of juicy meat although she didn't know why she was acting like this.

(What's wrong with me why does she has to look at him like that)

"Looks like we taken care of things from here" said the clone Naruto.

"Not bad brat but it will better if you search for any civilians and let us handle these freaks" Anko said.

"So you're saying you don't want our help you all look pretty beat up fighting the monsters, look I know about them and they can be pretty tough so let us help you the sooner we beat them the sooner we can concentrate on the other monsters around the village" Lloyd said.

"I agree" Tenten said (I hope Lee and the others are all right)

Anko sighed but smirk" you guys are really stubborn nothing but a pain in the ass fine, besides you guys look like the kind that won't take no for an answer"

"Thank you" said Lloyd.

"Look out there's more of them coming" an ANBU said.

"Great more of these freaks I really love my job" Anko said with a sadistic grin.

Lloyd sweat dropped at her comment (what is wrong with her she looks so scary)

They all saw more monsters heading their way they saw more skeleton warriors, this time they were being accompany by a group of gargoyles and a group of green spheres Lloyd recognize them as wind elementals. The ninjas charge at them as Lloyd and Naruto ready their swords once again, Tenten took one of her scrolls it poof revealing a long ball and chain she launch at the monsters crushing five skeleton warriors. Lloyd sweat dropped he made a quick mental note never to make her angry, while Naruto slash the gargoyles and Anko and the ANBU went after the skeletons and the wind elementals.

(Just another day in the village) Anko thought with a grin.

(I hope Colete is all al right) Lloyd thought.

Elsewhere

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS"

Hanabi shouted as she hit every single monster that was in her range of divination, the chimeras flew along with the phantom and the deaths. She has already defeated all of the druids because they were the most dangerous ones casting their powerful magic; however things have gotten bad for the young rookie genin she was getting exhausted because she has been fighting them for hours, no matter how many times she beats them more of them appear it was an endless fight. She was reaching her limit if she didn't finish this, they charge at her but she used her kaiten rotation technique blowing them to the distance. She panted reaching her limit no she couldn't die here she refuse to admit defeat, she has trained so hard to become the ninja that she is today she wasn't going to be beaten she still had dreams to accomplish in her life not to mention that she was still young. The monsters have surrounded her and it looks like she couldn't fight anymore she was out of chakra, looks like she was going as much as she wanted to deny it, it was over for her.

She started thinking about her family (I guess this is it for me I'm so pathetic so much for trying to make father recognize my strength to become the heiress of the clan I deserve this) she kept her gaze on the monsters that were about to finish her off (I will die as a Konoha ninja defending her village it's the only death I accept I'm sorry father what a failure I turn out to be worst than my sister)

Just before the group of monsters were about to attack her.

"SPIRAL FLARE"

Hanabi saw a large ray of fire hitting them they were burn to ashes, she felt someone next to her she didn't move her gaze she was looking at the powerful fire attack that destroy the monsters.

"Hey are you okay?"

She finally look to the source of the voice it was a young teen who seems to be the same age as her, he was wearing a weird clear blue outfit with white lines something she has never seen before he had white hair and blue eyes which she consider to be pretty. She then saw that he was holding some kind of weapon in his hands it look like a ball on a cup, she has also notice that he had a small round shiny object on his left hand with a brown thing around it. Now she was thankful that she wasn't dead and even if she was proud she knew very well that this person has save her life, that's when she realize that his face was a little closer to hers making her blush she turn her head away so he didn't see her she felt really embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" he asked again seeing sudden action making him worry more for her.

"Yes….I am" she stutter and growl in her mind what was wrong with she has never stutter before that was her sisters special ability when she was near Naruto" thank…you for saving me…" she look back at him meeting his indigo eyes.

"No problem you look pretty beat up and you were completely outnumber so you needed the help" he smile at her (whoa she must be strong to be able to last against so many monsters) "by the way I'm Genis Sage"

"Hyuga Hanabi" she said without stuttering.

"Nice to meet you Hyuga"

"My name is Hanabi my last name is Hyuga we always introduce ourselves by telling our last names first" she replied calmly.

"Oh I see I get it it's the first time I hear something like that" he said with a smile.

(He doesn't look like he's from around here come to think of it I have never seen him in the village before) her thinking was cut off by a group of phantoms who spotted them nearby" great more of them"

"Let me handle this" Genis said as he started using his kendama he started glowing in a white energy while Hanabi was looking at him with her byakugan on.

(His chakra level is so high I never seen so much chakra ever)

"Phantoms are very effective against magic and since they are creatures of darkness they are weak against light" he pointed his kendama at them" PRISM SWORD"

The ghost creatures were killed when they were pierce by swords of light falling from the sky, Hanabi was in awe at the power the young teen possess just like that he defeated the monsters.

"There that take care of them I think we should go somewhere else before more of them show up" he said while looking at the young Hyuga who was panting slightly (she doesn't look too good maybe I should take her to Raine)

"We have to stop these monsters from attacking the village"

"I'm with you I will help you by the way do you happen to know if someone by the name of Lloyd and Colete are in this village?"

Hanabi blink not recognizing the names but then she remember that her sister Hinata told her about a couple of visitors from another land staying in Konoha" actually I have heard of them I haven't seen them but yes they are here"

The young half elf smile he felt relief to hear that his best friend was here" all right then let's go"

As they started running Hanabi took a close look at him not knowing why she stutter when she first meet him, but one thing was pretty sure about him.

(Genis Sage he's quite strong)

Elsewhere in the village streets

Team Asuma has been holding their own so far and they weren't half bad, so far they have beaten the pharaoh knights, chimera's coffin masters and undertakers but things were taking a turn to the worst. Shikamaru was reaching his limit he was almost out of chakra the same with Chouji and Ino, Asuma was the only one who could hold them off on a little longer than his team he could see that his team were reaching their limit even if they have fought a great fight. Chouji have use his expansion technique over ten times his chakra was almost gone Ino have used all of her clans techniques and it wouldn't be long before she collapse from chakra exhaustion, Shikamaru took a group of explosive kunais he use his shadow tentacles carrying the kunais hitting the pharaoh knights with a loud explosion. It wasn't over but this was their chance to get away from them so they can regroup with other Konoha ninjas, Asuma killed another chimera with his blades as he gaze back at his team.

"What are you three waiting for go get some rest until your chakra builds up again?"

"But Asuma sensei" Chouji said.

"Were not leaving you" Ino protested.

"Do as you're told that's an order" he said blocking a sword attack from a pharaoh knight.

Chouji and Ino didn't wanted to leave their sensei until Shikamaru spoke" Ino Chouji let's go we can't disobey Asuma sensei's orders we'll go to a safe location until we can fight again"

"By the time that happens the whole village might be destroyed we can't do that" Ino said getting upset.

"She's right Shikamaru Asuma sensei needs us" Chouji said.

"And you don't think I don't know that I want to help too believe me but we can't fight while were exhausted we will only be asking for our deaths if we continue to fight in our condition let's rest up first and come back later"

Ino and Chouji stood looking at Asuma who was still fighting fiercely dodging the attacks from the undertakers who was using his large coffin making a giant hand to emerge from it, Asuma slash the undertaker while looking at his team upset.

"Why are you three still here I say GO NOW"

The three nodded and they started running they really didn't wanted to leave him but it was worst making him angry for not obeying him, and just before they got the chance to safely get away from the fight they a large group of pharaoh knights and chimeras blocking their way. They didn't have a choice but to reunite with their sensei, while Asuma sweat dropped seeing his team again.

"I thought I made myself clear that you three should leave here"

"Well we could have gone but this guy's right here were in the way" Ino said annoyed pointing to the group of monsters ready to attack them.

Asume sighed" sometimes you three can be quite troublesome, great now I'm sounding like you Shikamaru"

Shikamaru smirk" I know but since we're here we will help you fight until we can no longer fight until the end"

"That's fine with me" Chouji said.

"Me too" Ino said.

"You three" Asuma said with a smile" all right let's show them what team Asuma can do"

The three nodded ready to fight the monsters and just before they attack a mysterious stranger landed next to them startling the team, he was tall wearing some strange clothes with long red hair and amethyst eyes he was holing a blue shield and a long purple sword. They were all surprise to see him but Ino was checking him out a lot and she like what she was seeing indeed, she could see his muscles from behind his clothes and damn she could felt herself beginning to sweat looks like the heat was getting the best of her or it was something else.

(Mmm talk about an angel falling from heaven not bad at all except those pink gloves they have definitely have to go but everything else is very good) she blush while feeling her eyes about to leave from her sockets.

The stranger look at them with a big smile" you can all relax now the Great Zelos is finally here"

(Who the heck is this guy?) Shikamaru thought.

"Who are you?" ask Asuma.

Zelos on the other hand ignore him and laid eyes on Ino and only her he went to her giving her a very sexy smile, a smile that would make her faint" well hello there my gorgeous hunny I have missed you I feel like I have died and gone to heaven because I'm staring at the most beautiful angel I have ever seen" he then took her hand and gave it a soft kiss making Ino blush hard she felt like she was about to faint.

She couldn't say a word the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on just hit on her and she admitted that he was very smooth indeed, her heart was pounding fast ready to burst from her chest.

(Wow he's a god and he's so smooth damn I must be a complete idiot to say no to him) she thought while going gaga over him.

(Is he fore real?) Chouji thought.

(Okay he's troublesome and annoying) Shikamaru thought.

(He's good with the ladies that was a very smooth line I should remember it for Kurenai later) Asuma thought with a smirk.

Shikamaru clear his throat" excuse me not to interrupt whoever you are but were in the middle of a fight I doubt these guys won't wait until you're done flirting with Ino"

"Sure thing" Zelos said while leaving his gaze from the Yamanaka" we will continue this later" he wink at her while she was feeling like becoming a fan girl again when she use to have that silly crush on Sasuke.

(What is he doing he's going to get himself kill) Chouji thought seeing him the red head swordsman walking to the monsters not fazes by their appearance at all.

"Leave this to me" he said with a smile" now now we don't have to fight we can resolve things without the need to fight"

The ninjas were dumbstruck by his comment.

(Does he want to die?) Shikamaru thought.

(If we could've gone to a peaceful solution we wouldn't be fighting them in the first place) Asuma thought.

The monster growl as they charge at him while he sighed (like I was expecting they were going to choose a peaceful negotiation)

They all gasp seeing all of the monsters charging at him with intent to kill until they were all killed by a single slash from his sword shocking the group, they all watch as he dodge every attack from the monsters with ease he was very quick on his feet. Zelos got tire of playing with them and decided to attack he slash them with Excalibur he then use demon fang lighting blade finishing it up with demon spear, he saw that the rest of the monsters were still surrounding him he smirk it was time to hit them hard.

"Al right I'm tire of playing games here" his whole body started glowing as he prepare to cast a spell while team Asuma were still shock at his strength.

The monster charge and he grin" don't run THUNDER BLADE"

From the sky a giant thunder sword fell of them killing all of the monsters releasing a powerful spark of lighting, Zelos look back at the shocking group with a confident smirk" thank you thank you I'll be signing autographs later how do you like me now?"

(He's a show off and a bit immature but he's a hot show off and hot immature) Ino thought with a blush on her cheeks.

Zelos went back to Ino taking her hands in his" you okay my cute hunny" his comment has made her blush again.

Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji sweat dropped at his action because he wasn't paying attention to any of them.

(What are we chop liver?) Chouji thought.

(Like I said he's troublesome) Shikamaru thought.

"Um…excuse me but were also here" Asuma said annoyed.

"No thanks but I'm not interested in talking to guys" Zelos replied.

They sweat dropped at his comment.

(I don't like him already) Shikamaru thought.

(So he's a womanizer wait till Jiraiya-sama meets him) Asuma thought in amusement.

Ino giggle in her mind" um….I want to tell you thanks for helping us we really appreciate it"

"Anything for you my blond hunny" he winked at her making her blush.

"Anyway….Zelos is that your name?" ask Shikamaru.

"Yup that's right I'm the Great Zelos Wilder I will help you protect your village from the monsters"

"Thank you" Asuma said (he doesn't look like an enemy but I shouldn't be trusting him so easily)

"We should go before more of them appears" Chouji said.

"Sure let's go, by the way you guys wouldn't happen to know a couple of people by the name of Lloyd and Colete would you?"

The ninjas blink hearing the names of their new visitors in the village" yeah they are here why do you know them?" Ino said.

Zelos smile" of course they are my buds I'm glad to know that they are here now let's go and don't worry Ino I the Great Zelos will protect you" he took her hand giving it a soft kiss while she suppress the action to giggle like a school girl.

(Lucky me) Ino thought while giggling.

"What about us?" ask Chouji.

"You guys can protect yourself" Zelos replied coolly.

They sweat dropped at his comment.

(Troublesome) Shikamaru thought.

Zelos smirk while sighing in his mind (man I can't believe Sheena blew me off just like that, probably it has to do with the joke I said about her chest)

Elsewhere

The real Naruto was having his hands full with a group of mantises gargoyles and some annoying bats, he was glad that his clones have been able to help the village from the monsters attack but now he wish he had some help. He used his shadow clone to battle the monsters they charge at them with their swords, the mantises use their poison vile but they dodge it while the gargoyles use their lances. Naruto had the advantage against them thanks to his strength and the power of his new exsphere he was stronger and faster, he killed them with ease he use tiger blade follow by double demon fang and he ended with tempest trust. The clones gasp as they saw a wyvern flying their way it started casting a magic spell, but before the clones charge at it the wyvern cast spark wave hitting all of the clones they all poof in a cloud of smoke leaving the real Naruto on his own against the dragon.

He sheathed his swords as he perform the shadow clone jutsu again making ten clones appear, they all took their swords and charge at it while one Naruto clone was making rasengan with the help of another clone. The mighty wyvern was quick as he started flipping its wings quickly creating a gust of wind, blowing the clones even the one with the rasengan in hand the mighty dragon finish it off shooting its powerful flames. The clones were burn vanishing while the real Naruto got up looking at the dragon, things got worse as more gargoyles and mantises headed his way there were more of them than before. He growl looks like this was fight wasn't going to be as easy as he thought, one of the gargoyles charge at him with its spear but he block it with his swords he didn't saw mantis that went behind him hitting his with its pincers. He yell in pain as he felt to the ground he was surrounded by the monsters while the wyvern started casting spark wave again, he wasn't going to give up he got back to face the monsters and just before he was about to attack.

"PYRE SEAL"

A loud explosion hit all of the monsters except the wyvern who flew away in time to escape the attack, Naruto waited for the smoke to clear wanting to see the cause of the explosion once the smoke clear he finally saw the person who just save his behind. He stood quiet as he watch the young person who was standing next to him, she seems to be in her late teens her raven black hair was tied on a pink ribbon in a short pony tail, she had brown eyes and she was wearing a brown kunoichi uniform she was holding a group of seal cards in both hands. For Naruto it seems that time has stood still as he was gazing at the kunoichi who save him, suddenly something happen to him before he realize it he has been captivate by the beauty of the raven hair kunoichi. He felt his heart skip a beat he has always thought that his teammate Sakura was the most beautiful kunoichi ever but now he was thinking wrong, next to him was the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on and he couldn't believe he was thinking like that.

Now he was feeling something about this woman but it couldn't be true it was the same feeling he felt when he first met Sakura, but this feeling was stronger than ever and pure like nothing could destroy it just what was happening to him. Finally his thinking was interrupted as the kunoichi look at him, her brown eyes showing concern it's like he was hynoptize gazing into her chocolate orbs and he couldn't get his eyes away from her.

"You okay?" she asked in a calm tone.

Naruto was caught off guard by that one as he felt his cheeks heating up he nodded" y…yeah I'm fine thanks…" he was about to ask her name but he realize that the wyvern was still above them" great I forgot about him"

The mysterious kunoichi took her cards pointing them at the wyvern" just stand back and leave this to me"

The blond ninja nodded as he saw her releasing her hold on the cards making them float she quickly made a couple of hand seals making the cards fly at the wyvern, the dragon was engulf in a explosion killing it.

Naruto had his mouth wide open (wow she's amazing) he saw the cards returning to her like they were obedient to her.

"How was that?" she ask with a smile the smile made Naruto blush a little but he still smile at her.

"Hey that was amazing I never seen anything like it"

"Thanks you were in trouble so I didn't mind to give you a hand the name is Sheena Fujibayashi" she offer him her hand as a friendly gesture.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he said with a big smile while taking her hand he blush slightly touching her hand it was pretty warm and nice he didn't minded if he had to hold it forever.

Sheena sweat dropped while trying not to be rude" um….you can let go of my hand now"

"Oh yes of course sorry about that" he gave a goofy grin feeling embarrassed.

"No problem looks like this village has a monster infection but not to worry my friends and I have come to help you we will do whatever it takes to get rid of the monsters and save your village"

"Thanks I'm glad that you're helping" he then gasp as he saw a gargoyle charging at her" LOOK OUT"

He block his spear with his swords as he slash it follow by sonic thrust and raging tiger blade killing the gargoyle, Sheena was shock at the way he fought it was very familiar indeed.

(That…fighting style it couldn't be)

Naruto sheathed his swords while gazing at Sheena" you okay Sheena"

"Yes I am but who taught you to fight like that?" she ask in a high anticipation tone.

"It was my friend Lloyd he taught me everything he knows" Naruo said with his fox grin.

Sheena gasp while smiling" so Lloyd is here that means Colete must be here as well right?"

"Yeah that's right how do you know them?"

"They are my friends we have been searching for them for a while I'm so glad that we finally found them right now we separate to help the village more effectively"

"Then let's go if we continue to fight we will eventually find them they must be fighting the monsters too"

She nodded as they left running the streets, Naruto couldn't get his eyes off her for some reason he didn't quite understood but he could tell it was a good feeling why. In his head he could hear the Kyubi laughing with amusement, not knowing why he completely ignore the demon fox not wanting to talk to him.

At Hokage mountain

A lot of the chunins and jounin have been beaten or have collapse because of chakra exhaustion, the rock golems were too strong there was one doom guard and one druid, team Kurenai were the only group of ninjas who were still standing barely. They have fought with everything they had but they were short on chakra and they didn't know how long they could hold against the monsters. Kurenai knew that her team was on the brink to collapse right now her main concern was to give them a chance to escape; her team was first before the village so she was willing to make the sacrifice. Things took a turn for the worst as the druid cast acid rain making them feel weak and without any chakra at all, they were now helpless and at the mercy of the monsters. Shino without chakra he couldn't use his insects so he was like the rest useless, Kiba growl using his shuriken and kunais against the golems but it wasn't doing any damage to them. He gasp as he saw the doom guard began casting a spell he knew what it was since he saw it when they were fighting, his eyes widened when he saw that the doom guard was pointing his magic attack at Hinata he needed to act fast.

"HINATA LOOK OUT" he ran to her while pushing her out of the way when the doom guard cast bloody lance hitting him taking the blow for her.

Hinata's eyes widened seeing her teammate taking the hit for her" KIBA-KUN"

(Oh no Kiba) Kurenai thought as she went to his side follow by Akamaru.

"Kiba Kiba can you hear me" she check his pulse and his heart was still beating while Hinata had tears in her eyes.

"How is he Kurenai sensei?" she ask worry.

"He'll be fine Hinata but we have to take him to the hospital immediately I don't know how long he can hold on without medical attention"

"But how are we going to take him to the hospital with all these monsters in the way" Hinata said.

"We have no choice then" Shino said looking at the two" please take Kiba to the hospital I will get their attention"

"But Shino-kun you can't" Hinata said worry.

"Hinata's right Shino you can't fight you don't have any chakra left which means you can't use your insects I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself for our sake" Kurenai said.

"It can't be help if we don't do something Kiba might not make it now go" he said looking at the golems that were heading their way.

"Shino you and Hinata take Kiba to the hospital I will be the one to distract them" Kurenai said.

"But Kurenai sensei" Shino said but he was cut off by the jounin.

"Enough go now that's an order from your superior"

He nodded he knew he wasn't going to win an argument with her so he help Hinata carry the Inuzuka with Akamaru next to him, when they were about to leave they were surrounded by more golems. Kurenai growl no matter what she do there was no way to get the attention of all them and she was out of chakra too, the team was outnumber and it looks like they have finally meet their end.

Kurenai thought about Asuma (I guess this is it I'm sorry Asuma)

Before the golems attack they heard a crushing sound, they look the other way and gasp seeing a rock golem getting destroy but what surprise them the most was the source who destroy it. They saw a young girl with pink hair in two pigtails with baby blue eyes wearing a grey dress with white boots and white gloves; she was holding a large green ax bigger than herself, the group was shock to see such a little girl hold such a powerful looking ax like it was nothing. The young girl charge at the golems at an impressive speed she swung her ax destroying three golems with one struck, she then spin he ax killing three more the doom guard charge at her with his weapon bone but she destroy him swinging her ax forming a crescent moon. Before they realize it all of the golems have been destroy the only monster left standing was the druid and he wasn't going to be beaten so easily, he started casting a spell but he never got the chance to finish it because the girl hit him with her ax killing it as he vanish away.

Team Kurenai gaze at the young girl who just save their lives and took out almost an army of powerful monsters like it was a normal hobby of hers, they were still shock at the strength she possess that is until she look back at them with a concern look.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yes we are thank you and you are…" Kurenai said.

"Presea Combatir" the pink hair girl said.

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai this is Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata our fallen ally is Inuzuka Kiba and this is his dog Akamaru" she pointed to all the members of her team.

She nodded before seeing the Konoha medical team arriving at the scene they started picking the fallen ninjas one of them came to pick Kiba while the team follow them, Presea decided to follow them too.

"Excuse me" she asked Kurenai getting her attention.

"Yes what is it?"

"Do you happen to know if Lloyd and Colete are in this village?"

Kurenai remember that Asuma told her that they had new visitors from another land but it was Shino who answer for her.

"Yes they are here you seem to know them"

"Yes they are my friends' thank you" she said with a small smile as they continue their journey to the hospital.

Elsewhere in the village

Colete has defeated all of the monsters she has been fighting for a while now and she could feel she was getting exhausted, even with her cruxis crystal she was reaching her limit. She really missed her friends it would be so much easier if they were here fighting side by side with her like the good old days, her thinking was interrupted as she spotted more monsters heading her way she started casting an angel spell since they were doom guards and they are weak against light.

"ANGEL FEATHERS"

She release the chakrams filled with light hitting them killing them on the spot she didn't realize that they were more doom guards behind her, she was hit by their bone weapons falling to the ground and just before they had another chance to attack her.

"RAY"

From the sky fell a couple of rays of light destroying all of the doom guards, Colete knew this spell very well and she had a strong feeling who was the person that save her. She then saw Raine running to her she couldn't be any happier to see her.

"Professor Sage you're here"

"Colete thank goodness I finally found you are you all right"

"Yes I'm fine I'm really glad to see you" she said in her cheery self.

"What about Lloyd is he here too?"

"Yeah he's here"

Raine sighed in relief" that's good at least the trip coming here was really worthy everyone will relief when they hear that you two are safe"

"Everyone you mean that everyone is here" Colete said getting happier.

"Yes we all came here but we separate to help this village"

"Professor Do you know why are there monsters attacking this village?"

The half elf woman stood quiet for a moment she knew the reason why they have come here to attack Konoha" Colete this monsters are looking for something more precise they want the eternal sword"

"What why do they want the eternal sword?" she ask puzzle.

"We don't know but whatever it is it can't be any good they are after Lloyd we can't let them take him"

"I know that but first I have to take care of those dragons they have destroyed a lot of the buildings in the village" she started casting another angel spell.

She gaze at all of the dragons that were flying around the village and concentrated her magic on all of them she open her eyes ready to fire her attack" JUDGEMENT"

From the sky a lot of rays of light fell hitting every single wyvern and drake killing them instantly" well that takes care of them"

"The others shouldn't be having problems dealing with the other monsters" Raine said (I'm more worry at the one who's controlling the monsters)

"Colete"

The two turn around to see the mask ninja Kakashi running to them before laying eyes on Raine.

"Kakashi you're here where's Sakura?" ask Colete.

"She's at the hospital treating the wounded the village is in deep trouble a lot of the buildings have been destroyed thanks to the monsters"

"What about Naruto and Lloyd?"

"Naruto use his shadow clones to spread throughout the village he must be somewhere around as for Lloyd I don't know where he is"

"We have to find them I have a bad feeling that something might happen"

"Let's search for them" Kakashi said when he saw that Raine was staring at him" and who might you be?"

"I ask you the same question why are you wearing a mask, it must be because you don't want anyone to see your true face so that means you must be an enemy" she frown at him.

"No you have the wrong impression about me" he said innocently.

"He's right professor Kakashi is a friend he's friends with Lloyd too so its okay" Colete said.

Raine kept her gaze at him not trusting him one bit" all right but I'm going to keep my eye on you"

"All right then let's go the sooner we find Lloyd and Naruto the sooner we can beat these monsters for good"

They left while Kakashi thought (and the sooner we can save the village before it's too late) he look around the destroyed buildings)

As they left they didn't realize that they were being watch by the cloaked figure who was standing at the roof of one of the buildings" perhaps it's time that I use something stronger to capture the eternal swordsman and I know who to call for" he then vanish.

To be continued

Yay finally I have finished with this chapter and sorry if it took me a while to finish but my jobs are killing me, not to mention that I have been making time to play TOS dawn of the world and so far I love the game a lot. Remember to review and to vote for voting poll before the next chapter that's when I will close down the poll, farewell until next time.

Next chapter: Battlefield Konoha part 3 Dragon's wrath


	12. Battlefield Konoha part 3

Chapter 12 Battlefield Konoha part 3 Dragon's wrath

Disclaimer: I have a confession to make I don't own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia Massashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and Namco owns Tales of Symphonia NOT ME although it makes me feel so sad that I don't.

**Here are the final results for the voting poll:**

**Should Raine teach Sakura healing arts?**

**Yes- 3**

**No- 2**

**Sakura will become Raine's student in learning healing arts and more.**

**Main pairings: Naruto/Sheena Lloyd/Tenten**

Konoha hospital (fire country territory)

The entire hospital staff was very busy every single medical ninja was active and attending the wounded which was a great number, the medical staff was in full alert to receive more wounded people either if they were civilians or ninjas. Every single room in the building was occupied with the patients, none of the rooms were spare the situation was critical since the Hokage has order a code 1 emergency which meant that the village was in deep danger due to the attacks from the monsters. All kinds of patients were being treated from children's, teenagers adults and older people this was definitely one of the worst attacks Konoha has experience since the sand village sound village invaded at the chunin exams three years ago.

Sakura was healing another ninja who was injure by some kind of poison blade, she was able to make the antidote for the poison and now she was closing the wound at least his life was out of danger. She panted exhaustion was catching up to her so far she has healed over fifty people, the wounded were still arriving and even with every single medic ninja working it wasn't enough to treat all of them. However for some reason she has been healing faster than usual maybe she was imagining things or maybe she was focusing too much on the job that she didn't realize, but she got a good idea what was the real reason behind her quickness the exsphere in her right hand. She couldn't be more amaze at the power that such a small stone can possess it was truly a powerful tool, she went to another patient a chunin who receive another sword wound on his left shoulder.

Thankfully the wound wasn't so serious and she was able to heal it quickly, once she was done with the patients in this room she left and went to the next one. She open the door to the next door room and saw that the patients were being treated by a group of medic ninjas, she close the door it was clear that she wasn't needed she left to another room where she was needed the most. While she saw a two nedic ninja bringing another wounded she gasp the wounds he had were beyond critical if he wasn't treated soon he was going to die, she also saw Shizune following the medic ninjas she turn her attention to her.

"Sakura-san we need you in the emergency room this man is on the brink of death"

"Right I'm on it"

She follow Shizune to the emergency room the medic ninjas were already healing him, while she and Shizune began healing the serious wounds. Shizune took a glance at Sakura she was panting it looks like she has used a lot of chakra obviously because she has been healing a lot of the wounded, maybe she made a mistake calling to her to help her she looks like she was about to collapse from using a lot of chakra.

"Sakura-san" she said getting the attention of the pink hair medic ninja" maybe you should get some rest I will call someone else to help us with the healing"

"No I'm fine Shizune let's help this ninja his injuries are too life threatening to ignore you need me" she said without taking her eyes on the wounded jounin.

Shizune went back to the healing taking a quick glance at the exhausted Sakura (Sakura-san she must be at her limit this is not good)

Sakura panted as she focus her chakra processing the healing on the wound her hands glowing with the green chakra she couldn't get Shizune's words out of her head (no I won't be useless I won't be a burden)

"Shizune-san it's not working his injuries are too serious" one of the medic ninjas said.

Shizune growl (no if this continue he might died) "Sakura-san got get some rest"

This time Sakura look at her with a shock expression" Shizune-san you can't leave me out of this I'm the best you got"

"Yes but right now you're too exhausted to even heal a wound you've been treating the wounded for hours if this go on you'll be out of chakra please get some rest" she then look at one of the medic ninjas" bring any available medic you can find"

"Yes mam" he then left the room.

Sakura stop her healing while gazing at Shizune suddenly she felt like the old Sakura the useless one who was too weak for team seven nothing but a burden holding the team back, she clench her fist while hanging her head down feeling shameful everything she has done have been meaningless (after all my hard training under Tsunade-sama I'm still a burden)

The medic ninja return to the room" I'm sorry Shizune-san all of the medics are busy treating the others"

Shizune growl in her mind (damn this patient wounds are too deep even with my skills it will take me time to heal them but time it's something we don't have he could die at any moment, Sakura-san is too tire she won't be able to help what to do now?)

Suddenly the doors to the emergency room open Shizune and Sakura along with the medic ninjas saw the persons that just enter, Sakura smile seeing Kakashi Colete and another woman with silver hair whom she didn't recognize wearing strange clothes and holding what seems to be a crystal rod. The silver haired woman went to them immediately as soon as she saw the wounded ninja, she gaze at his injuries there was a lot of blood he needed to be treated he didn't have too much time.

"Kakashi what's going on?" ask Shizune.

"Relax Shizune she came to help" the copy ninjas said before arriving to the hospital Coletel told him about Raine's healing abilities and of course he wanted to witness what kind of abilities she has, after seeing Lloyd's and Colete's abilities.

Raine raised her crystal rod pointing it to the wounds of the leaf jounin it began to glow in a white glow shocking everyone in the room except for Colete" heal"

Suddenly the wounds were glowing in the same white glow and before they realize it all of the wounds were gone healing him completely, the medic ninjas Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura were all shocked at what they just witness here they were trying everything they could to heal all of his wounds and suddenly this woman came and in seconds she heals him like it was nothing.

(What was that it wasn't medical ninjutsu just by saying the word heal she healed all of his wounds who is she?) Sakura thought in awe.

(Impossible medical ninjutsu will never healed such wounds so quickly and even if it was Tsunade-sama the one healing him it will take her a while to healed all of the deep wounds, who is she?) Shizune thought shocked.

(Just as I thought she has some interesting abilities like Lloyd and Colete) Kakashi thought.

"You did it Professor Sage" Colete said happy.

"I'm glad I was able to help" reply the half elf woman.

"Who are you?" ask a still shocked Shizune.

"My name is Raine Sage"

"She's a friend of Lloyd and Colete" Kakashi said.

Sakura reacted at this" so you know Lloyd and Colete"

Raine nodded" we can talk about it later but right now we have other important things to take care off I pass some of the rooms and you have a lot wounded people I won't mind if you allow me to help healing the wounded"

After seeing her amazing healing skills no one disagree" yes we can sure use your help" Shizune said immediately.

"All right then let's go" Raine said.

"Shizune-san I will help Raine heal the wounded" Sakura said leaving the room with the half elf woman.

"Wait Sakura-san you still need to rest" Shizune said but it was too late she was already gone she sighed (sometimes she can be stubborn like Naruto-kun)

"I'm going back to help the others fight the monsters" Kakashi said.

"I'm going too I want to help everyone" Colete said.

He nodded while they left the room.

"What are we waiting for were going to help Raine heal the wounded too let's go" Shizune said leaving the room the medic ninjas following her.

In one of the rooms of the hospital Raine was healing the wounded using her healing arts it was rather quickly saving a lot of time to the medic ninjas, while she was healing them Sakura hasn't taken her eyes off the half elf woman. She was in awe every time she saw her healing the wounded she didn't get tire from watching it was such an amazing power, that's when she finally notice something round and shinny in her left hand it was very familiar. She has recognized the small round object after all she also has the same thing in her right hand.

(So she has an exsphere too I wonder if I can do the same power of healing she has maybe after this is all over I can ask her if she can teach me)

Somewhere in the village

Team Gai along with Regal have defeated another group of monsters let's just say it was even easier to defeat them thanks to Regal, he has proven to be a strong fighter. His moves has impress Gai and Lee and has inspire them to learn his way of fighting, they gave finally found a worthy opponent to spar with. Things were not so bad just by looking at the empty streets it seems that all of the civilians have been evacuated and brought to the shelters, taking a corner in the street they meet up with a group of skeleton warriors. The skeletons charge at them while Regal dodge an attack from a spear he use a spin kick follow crescent dark moon and wolverine, Gai and Lee were punching and kicking while Neji was using his eight trigrams sixty four palms.

The fight wasn't over more skeleton warriors came from the opposite direction the group fought once again, one of them skeletons was destroyed as it was cut down in pieces they all saw Naruto with his two swords. After a couple of minutes the group defeated all of the monsters, Naruto killed a hidden skeleton who was ready to ambush them he was very quick to react which shock the group a lot.

"Naruto-kun you're here" Lee said happy to see his friend.

"I'm one of his clones that send to help around the village"

"That's good any word from Kakashi or anyone?" ask Gai.

"Nope I haven't heard anything from them but some of the monster have been taken care off they aren't as many as they were when they started attacking the village" the clone Naruto said.

"The others must've have done their part it won't be long now before all of the monsters are defeated" Regal said.

The clone finally notice Regal" who are you?"

"He's a friend of Lloyd and Colete" Neji answer his question.

"Oh you know Lloyd and Colete that's good thanks for the help"

"I'm glad I can be of help and my name is Regal Bryant"

"Nice to meet you Regal"

"Gai sensei we should go to the place where the most monsters are" Lee said.

"Great idea Lee we can finish them if we take care of all of them Neji check with your byakugan for ay sings of the monsters"

Neji nodded" BYAKUGAN" activating his blood line he gaze towards the village" there's a large group ahead but it's too far from our position there another group not too far from where we are"

"Then let's go to the closest location we'll go to the other once were done there" Gai said while the group nodded and left.

On top of a building the hooded figure was watching the monsters as they continued their rampage and destruction around Konoha, while they had the task to search for the eternal swordsman. He chuckle at the sight of the village he surely love pain and destruction it was one of the things that motivates to cause some destruction on his own, however the situation was different right now he had a task to achieve and he needed to achieve by catching a certain twin swordsman. So far the monsters were doing a good job destroying the village but that's not the most important thing, he could also notice that some of the monsters have been destroyed especially the wyverns and drakes that were attacking the village from the sky.

(It's time to use something more drastic and powerful) he thought as he raise his hands making a dark glow he shot a dark ray hitting the ground, all of the sudden it started taking a large shape.

When it was finished there was now a giant dragon it made a loud growl before it started crushing everything in its path, he use his claws to destroy building along with its tail he finished by unleashing a powerful fire blast from its mouth. The hooded figure gave a devilish grin staring at the powerful dragon he didn't care if he destroys the whole village; he was going to get what he wants one way or the other, he took one last look at the dragon who continued its destruction over the village before vanishing.

Elsewhere Zelos and team Asuma were having their hands full with a large group of chimeras and pharaoh knights; Zelos cast one of his spells to destroy them in one single shot, he used eruption burning the monsters in the hot lava. Asuma killed another pharaoh knight with his blades while Shikamaru used his shadow tentacles to pierce through them and Chouji punch another chimera with his expansion jutsu. Ino killed another chimera with a kunai while using a couple of explosive kunais to kill a couple, she couldn't use any of her jutsus because she was out of chakra but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. She charge at a pharaoh knight killing it while she didn't react quickly to see the pharaoh knight behind her, before the rest of the group react the monster was killed.

When she look behind her she saw her savior Zelos who once again has save her life, she blush as he gave her a charming smile she hold the urge to giggle like a fan girl and prevent herself from hugging him.

"You okay my blond hunny?"

"Um…yes I'm fine thank you Zelos" she couldn't hold the blush from her cheeks while the redhead chosen notice and smirk, once again he had another cutie in his love spell.

"Is everybody okay?" ask Asuma.

"Honestly no we've been fighting for hours now and I feel exhausted I don't think I'll be able to use any of my jutsus again sorry Asuma sensei" Chouji said.

"Chouji's right were out of chakra and we can barely fight it's troublesome but I think we should get that rest that you mention earlier" Shikamaru said.

"I know you three have put up a great fight I couldn't be any proud of my team go to the hospital I will continued to fight" Asuma said.

Shikamaru nodded while looking at Zelos" what about you?"

"I will continue to fight too my buds are already taking care of the rest of the monsters so don't get worry your village will be safe soon" he gave them a positive smile.

"Be careful Asuma sensei you too Zelos" Ino said.

Asuma nodded while Zelos went towards Ino and gave her another kiss on her hand making her blush and the rest sweat dropped" don't worry about me my gorgeous hunny just leave everything to me"

(What a cheesy line) Shikamaru thought.

(Talk about corny) Chouji thought.

(I could learn a few things from him) Asuma thought with an amuse smile thinking what will be a certain genjutsu mistress reaction if he hits on her like Zelos does.

Ino blush again while nodding that's when they heard the loud growl, when they look towards the direction it was coming from they all gasp in shock at what they were seeing. In the far distance of the village there was the biggest creature they have ever seen it destroying everything while shooting a large wave of fire, Zelos saw the monster and gave a serious look he knew what it was since he has fought it alongside his companions.

(That's a dragon and judging from the way its acting he's not happy in the least)

Asuma growl" as the monsters weren't enough, what are you three waiting for go to the hospital and rest"

The three nodded while leaving Shikamaru sighed in frustration (damn I hate to leave Asuma sensei like this but we don't have a choice we'll come back later to help him)

"Ready to go we have a lot to fight now thanks to big boy over there" Zelos said.

"Ready as I'll ever be and by the way you have a way with the ladies Zelos are you some kind of expert when it comes to those things?"

Zelos only chuckle in return as they started running" buddy you don't know the half of it"

The dragon continued its rampage over the village he destroyed another building with its powerful claws, he then used its tail to destroy a couple of buildings there was no end to madness of the creature not caring if it finds its target he continues to destroy everything in its path. Suddenly the dragon was surrounded by a large group of ANBU they attack without mercy; they use their fire jutsus creating a powerful wave of fire engulfing the creature in the flame, they thought it was over until they saw the dragon emerging from the flames completely unharmed by the attack. They continued to attack by unsheathing their katanas but they never got the chance to get closer to the beast, the dragon unleash another power flame shot burning a lot of the ANBU. The rest of the ANBU stood shock at the strength the monster possess, they were completely in disadvantage it was meaningless if they couldn't even get close to it.

"What should we do that thing is too strong?" ask an ANBU with a tiger mask.

"We have no choice we'll use a barrier to trap it, it might give us some time to find a way to stop it for good now follow my lead" said an ANBU with an owl mask.

They all nodded following him they surrounded the dragon until they were a few yards away to perform the barrier, they all made the same hand seals until a red barrier in shape of a pyramid cover the place and the monster. The dragon was now trap within the barrier and started attacking it with its sharp claws but the barrier was still holding on from being destroyed, the ANBU that decided to be inside the barrier took the opportunity to attack it now that it was being distracted by the barrier. They charge at it with their katanas slashing it, but they couldn't harm it thanks to its hard skin the steel blades weren't even scratching the dragon. They gasp when the dragon charge lunge a powerful swipe with its claws it was strong enough to destroy the barrier breaking it completely, the ANBU were all shock it seems the beast didn't have no limits to its strength and they don't stand a chance against it.

(Kami help us) thought an ANBU

The dragon started attacking again while the ANBU withdraw from the fight they needed to regroup and form a battle plan to defeat it, while they were leaving one of the Naruto clones arrive at the sight looking for any signs of monsters. That's when he looked up and saw a giant foot that belongs to the dragon, he try to move but he froze seeing the size of the monster it was pretty big.

"What the heck is that thing?"

He gasp as the dragon squash the clone with its foot not giving a chance for the clone to move out of the way, it vanish in a cloud of smoke.

The real Naruto who was with Sheena got the memories from the clone and gasp they were in the middle of a fight with a group of phantoms and deaths, Sheena took a look at the blond ninja who froze for a moment and became worry.

"Naruto you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, that thing is huge" he said remembering the size of the dragon.

Sheena nodded as she continued to fight the monsters she prepare her cards charging at the phantoms, while Naruto use shadow clone jutsu creating ten clones. Sheena destroyed a phantom using pyre seal while the Naruto clones were killing the phantoms with their swords, the phantoms were being destroyed one by one. Sheena growl as she dodged another punch from the ghostly monster while spotting more of the heading their way, she saw that Naruto have already defeated the group but there was more of the coming.

(Damn at this rate we'll never win and they are still more monsters to take care off then I will have to speed things up a bit) "Naruto stand back leave this to me"

The blond sheathed back his swords while seeing the group of phantoms heading their way" what are you sure Sheena?"

"Yeah I will get rid of all of them just watch me" she gaze at the phantoms while her body was surrounded by energy she hold one of her cards as she was ready to summon" I call upon the hammer of godly lighting I summon you COME VOLT"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a sphere filled with lighting with creepy eyes appearing in front of Sheena, suddenly the sphere release a powerful wave of lighting destroying all of the phantoms in one shot. Naruto was in awe gazing at the sphere that destroy the group of ghosts like it was nothing, he saw the sphere disappearing and Sheena look back at him without breaking a sweat.

(She's amazing) he thought while feeling his cheeks heat up and for some reason his heart skip a beat.

"There that should take care of them, what's wrong?" she saw that he was shocked.

"Sheena….what was that…how did you do that?" he was at a loss for words what he saw was the most amazing thing he has ever seen.

"Oh that well I can explain it to you on the way let's keep going"

He nodded as they started running again he then felt a slight pain again, one of his shadow clone have been defeated by the same monster.

"What's wrong?" she asked worry seeing his painful reaction.

Naruto kept his eyes on the road" Sheena we have to hurry there's a powerful monster out there and a big one too"

She nodded" right looks like this fight is far from over I just hope the others are all right" she pant a little (damn summoning Volt has taken a lot of my mana I have to be careful not to overdo it next time)

Konoha hospital

Team Kurenai along with Presea were running down the halls of the building Akamaru was carrying the wounded Kiba on his back, they enter one of the rooms only to find it full of patients and all of the medic ninjas were busy. They left the room until arriving in another room; they finally saw Sakura who has just finished healing another patient.

"Sakura-san we need your help" Hinata said.

Sakura saw the group but she was a little startle when she laid eyes on Presea because she had pink hair like her, and as far as she was concerned she was the only person with pink hair in Konoha.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the group and the wounded Kiba.

"Kiba has been wounded in battle" Kurenai said.

"Right follow me" Sakura said leaving the room she led the group to another room that was less vacant, Shino and Hinata put him on the bed as Sakura began to heal his wounds.

(Raine still healing the other patients so I have to do my part too) she focused the green chakra on the Inuzuka's wounds it took her a couple of minutes to heal the deep wound he had receive.

"There he should be fine now he needs some rest"

"Thank you Sakura" Kurenai said.

They left the room so Kiba could have some rest.

"Presea"

Presea turn to see Genis who was being accompany by a girl who looks the same age as his, she smile at his companion" Genis you're all right"

"Yeah you too I'm glad" he smile back but for some unknown reason Hanabi didn't like the way he was smiling at the pink hair ax user.

"You guys know each other?" ask Shino.

"Yeah were all friends of Lloyd and Colete" Genis said.

"Hanabi are you all right?" Hinata ask worry for her younger sister but Hanabi has ignored her because she was looking at Genis and was still feeling upset at the way he smiled at Presea.

"So you're here"

Everyone turned to see Raine walking to them while Genis smile at his sister" Raine I should it know you'd be here in the hospital"

"Sakura everyone has been healed they all need rest" Raine said.

"Yes thank you for everything Raine"

"How's the situation with the monsters?" ask Raine.

"They monsters have been decreasing in numbers throughout the village however…."Presea trailed off.

"There's a dragon Raine and it looks very strong too" Genis said.

"All right we'll have to go and fight it or there won't a village left to protect" Raine said.

"But you're not ninjas from Konoha" Kurenai said noticing that they don't have any leaf head bands and also she has never seen their faces before" who are you?"

"I'm Raine Sage this is my brother Genis and this is Presea were all companions of Lloyd and Colete"

"Yes we have already meet her she help us fight the monsters" Hinata said.

"I'm glad to meet more Lloyd and Colete's friends" Sakura said.

"If you're going to fight the monsters then we'll help you Konoha is our home" Shino said.

"Hinata Shino you two are worn out from fighting you don't have any chakra left" Kurenai said" leave this to us I'll accompany them"

"I'm also out of chakra too" Hanabi said in a low tone.

"Maybe I can help" Raine said as she approach them with her crystal staff" charge" their bodies were engulf in a white glow until it vanished.

(Impossible I feel fine my chakra has return) Hinata said.

(What was that technique that she used?) Shino thought.

(It's like the chakra in my body has been recharge so quickly that can't be chakra takes hours to recharge again in the chakra circulatory system) Hanabi thought.

Sakura was in awe at what she just witnessed along with Kurenai" how did you do that?" ask Kurenai.

"I can explain later but right now we should go to where the dragon is" Raine said.

"All right then let's go" Kurenai said.

"I'm going to stay here I am needed in the hospital I will continued to help Shizune with the patients" Sakura said.

They nodded before leaving.

(So Raine's power is what Colete told me healing arts it truly is something I must learn it) Sakura thought.

At the Hokage tower

Tsunade was standing at the top of the tower gazing at the destruction that has befallen to her village, building were set on fire people were screaming and the number of wounded along with casualties were increasing. That wasn't the worst part there she could see the giant dragon terrorizing the village in the distance she has never seen such a terrifying creature before, how could it turn out like this she has send her slug Katsuyu to gather the wounded and heal them at the hospital she was going to protect her people no matter what. What would she do to have a nice glass of sake and being in a nice hot bath, along with the great joy of gambling but right now as much as she hated those things will have to wait.

(Things can't get any worst can it?)

"Tsunade"

(Great it just did) she thought in annoyance recognizing the owner of the voice she turned to see Homura and Kotaru the elder members of the Konoha council" what is it?"

"The village is under attack" Kotaru said.

She pretended like she find out for the first time" really what was your first clue? Was it the screaming of the villagers the sound of the buildings being destroyed, or perhaps is the thirty foot tall dragon burning everything in its path" she pointed the large creature in the distance using its flame breath.

"You don't have to be sarcastic Tsunade" Homura said with a frown.

"Of course I have to be for crying out loud I knew we were under attack hours ago and I'm well aware what's going on"

"What are you planning to do with this threat?" ask Kotaru said.

"I have already sent the ANBU and Katsuyu she will take care of the wounded and assist the medical team at the hospital"

"We can't afford anymore destruction to the village" Homura said.

"I know it's not every day that the village gets attack by monsters" Tsunade said.

Suddenly an ANBU wearing a rhino mask appeared" Hokage-sama"

"Report" the blond Hokage said.

"Hokage-sama so far the monsters numbers have been decrease greatly" at this Tsunade and council members felt relief to hear that they were winning" also it seems that the companions of Lloyd and Colete have come to aid us in the fight"

Tsunade smile hearing this" really so we have some allies that's good what about the dragon?" she said in anticipated expecting that they already have a plan to defeat it.

The ANBU shook his head" we have try everything our jutsus doesn't have any effect we even use a barrier and it was able to break through it, we can't even get close enough to attacked it that thing is too strong I don't think there's a way to stop it"

Tsunade growl just when they were winning the battle it seems that their chances of winning have been cut in half.

"Tsunade there's no point in defeating the other monsters if we can't stop the biggest one of them all what are you planning to do?" ask Homura.

Tsunade gaze in the distance seeing the dragon continued its rampage she look back at the ANBU" that thing may look powerful and big….but it's not unbeatable contact everyone and that also includes our new allies, we'll stop that thing together"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he then vanish.

"Will they be able to stop that monster?" ask Kotaru.

"They'll be fine I know they can do it" Tsunade said.

"And what if they can't?" ask Homura.

"Would you two have some fate in our ninjas for once in your life" she said in annoyance (after all they have all inherited the will of fire isn't that right Sarutobi sensei) she gaze at the stone face of the third Hokage.

Elsewhere

Lloyd has finished killing the rest of the monsters along with Tenten Anko and a group of ANBU, after an hour of fighting they finally got rid of all of the monsters in the village. Tenten panted in her entire life she has never fought so long and still standing, she was surprise she still hasn't collapse from exhaustion yet. Lloyd gazed at the same direction where Anko and the ANBU were looking and gasp seeing the giant dragon in the distance.

(What the a dragon great and I thought we have already won)

"What the hell is that thing?" ask a shocked Anko.

"Big and ugly trouble" Tenten said.

"I'm going you guys wait here and rest" Lloyd said.

"No way I'm going with you Lloyd" Tenten said she took a step but she fell until she was caught by Lloyd she blushed because he was holding her in his arms" Lloyd…."

"Look at you Tenten you're exhausted you won't be able to fight in your condition let me handle it"

"The kid is right get some rest leave that thing to us" Anko said.

"No I can still fight" Tenten said trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Stop being so stubborn you can't fight like this" Lloyd said.

"Look if I say I can still fight I can still fight so let's go" she left his arms although she was disappointed for doing it.

Lloyd sighed in defeat" okay fine let's go"

(She's pretty stubborn) Anko thought with a smirk" all right let's go"

Elsewhere

Kakashi and Colete were running through the village they were staring at the dragon in the distance, it seem the fight was far from over Colete then activated her angel wings and started flying while the copy nin still couldn't get used to seeing someone grow wings and fly.

(Now that something you don't see every day then again neither is monsters attacking the village)

To be continued

Well looks like the end of the battle is almost at hand now everyone is heading straight for the dragon what will happen now, will they be able to stop the dragon find out in the next chapter please review fare well until next time.

Next chapter Battlefield Konoha part 4 killing the dragon


	13. Battlefield Konoha part 4

Chapter 13 Battlefield Konoha part 4 killing the dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia.

**Main pairings: Naruto/Sheena Lloyd/Tenten **

**Bold letters summon spirit.**

Regal and team Gai were still running heading to the location of the dragon things weren't so bad, the good news were that all of the monsters have been defeated the bad news that the only monster left is the giant dragon which was very strong. The group looked around the village and it wasn't good, a lot of the buildings and houses have been destroyed while others have been burned to the ground. Regal took his gaze off the horrible sight, if the dragon wasn't stop as soon as possible then there wasn't going to be a village left to protect. They continued running they could see the mighty dragon in the far distance using its flame breath to burn everything in its path; suddenly another group emerge from a few feet from team Gai and Regal.

Zelos smiled seeing his friend in the distance" YO REGAL"

Regal stop as soon as he heard his name being called pretty soon team Gai stop when they saw the older man stopping.

"What's wrong Regal?" ask Lee.

"Zelos so you are here" Regal said with a smile.

Zelos and Asuma went to the group" of course I am here you thought I was actually going to stand in the lines while you guys are having all the fun"

"Asuma so you're here too" Gai said seeing the jounin.

"Yeah I'm with Zelos here Shikamaru and the others are in the hospital resting they wasted all their chakra fighting the monsters"

"Zelos" Neji said looking at the red head who was giving a sheepish smile.

"Yes he's also one of Lloyd's and Colete's friends but anyway have you seen any of the others?"

"Nah I haven't this village is big" replied the red head chosen.

"I'm certain that they must be going after the dragon like we are" Regal said.

"Neji how far are we from the dragon's location?" Gai ask the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji activated his byakugan" were still a little far from its location"

"Then let's get going we have to do whatever it takes to stop that thing from destroying the village" Asuma said.

The group nodded as they continued running.

In another part of the village

Team Kurenai minus Kiba and Akamaru were running heading to the location of the dragon, they were one member short since Kiba had to stayed in the hospital resting because of the injury he received in the fight luckily Sakura was able to healed him. Genis was a little distracted for once he wasn't thinking about the upcoming battle with the dragon, he was thinking about Hanabi he remembers her reaction when he left with Presea Raine and the others she looked to be upset and for some reason he didn't understand she was glaring at Presea maybe she didn't like her. Passing through the destroyed buildings they saw a couple of ANBU helping a couple of villagers, after the monsters attack they were still some villagers trying to get away from the danger.

Raine was feeling worry, judging by the way that the dragon hasn't being stop yet it could mean that it's very strong or maybe stronger than other dragons they have fought before in the past. She was hoping that the others have found Lloyd, so they can fight the creature together they have always being a powerful team when they combine their forces. Presea was feeling uneasy, just looking at the destroyed Konoha it gave her a serious feeling of déjà vu when her home village Ozette was burned down and destroyed by the angels of Cruxis. From that moment on she secretly promised herself to prevent another incident like Ozette from happening and she will give her full support when needed, it seems she spoke too soon because another village was been attack turning into a second Ozette.

Hinata had her byakugan on to see further ahead" I can see the dragon in the far distance, it truly looks unstoppable"

"Even the strongest monster can be defeated we just have to look for a weakness" Raine said.

"If it has a weakness " Shino said.

"Of course it must have a weakness all of the monsters we have fought they all had a weakness, in this case it's a magic element" Genis said.

"Magic element?" ask Kurenai .

"Yes each monster has element attributes that reflect its strength but it also has elements that the monsters will be weak against" Presea said.

"Correct for example if a monster element attribute is earth than its weak against wind and vice versa" Raine said.

"I see it's the same thing when using elemental ninjutsu a ninja has the advantage in battle when facing an opponent who uses the opposite element technique in combat" Kurenai said.

"Yes we have learned about the elements opposites and the cycle of strength and weak at the ninja academy" Shino said.

This caught Raine's attention her ears perk up while Genis and Presea sweat dropped, knowing that she has an infinite thirst for knowledge.

"Ninja academy so you have a school in your village wonderful I can't wait to know all the information there that means you also have a library right?" Raine said with her eyes shining and blushing.

(Oh no please don't say you have a library) Genis thought not wanting to see his sister in ruin mode.

"Well yes we have a library in Konoha" Kurenai said.

Genis grown while Presea smiled, the ninjas saw that Raine look like she was on a daydream unfortunately for Genis it was happening Raine was now in ruin mode.

"MARVELOUS I MUST GO THERE I MUST READ EVERY BOOK IN THAT LIBRARY"

Everyone sweat dropped at her reaction.

(What in the world happened to her?) Kurenai thought.

(She's a complete different person) Hinata thought.

(Great I was hoping she didn't get into ruin mode in this world) Genis thought.

Hinata gasp" Kurenai sensei the dragon is still burning everything in its path"

"We have to stop it no matter what keep leading the way Hinata"

"Yes sensei"

Elsewhere

Colete was flying she could see the dragon in the far distance; she was hoping that all of her friends were heading there, so they can defeat the dragon and save Konoha from total destruction. After spending time in the leaf village Colete like being in the village, she was also happy to meet a lot of people who have become good friends with her. Kakashi had his sharingan on, he could feel the powerful chakra that belongs to the dragon for once in his life he was worry. This creature was very strong, not even the ANBU the strongest ninjas in the village couldn't stop it this wasn't going to be an easy fight he knew it very well. However he hasn't lost hope, the ninjas of Konoha will never give up on a fight they will gladly die protecting their village until the end.

As he jumps through the roofs of the buildings he looked at the sky watching Colete flying, their new allies had some unique abilities and maybe they had a chance against the mighty creature. He has seen Lloyd fighting and his ability to release angel wings like Colete, not to mention the ability to summon the eternal sword a powerful sword with the power to control time and space. He has also seen Colete abilities in combat too, he finally saw Raine's healing abilities if someone actually tells him that someone healed a very injure person in seconds he wouldn't have believe it but like they say seeing is believing.

(I hope we can beat that thing I'm almost out of chakra because of the fighting with the other monsters)

(We have to stop that dragon or the whole village will be destroyed Lloyd everyone we have to save the village) Colete thought.

Near the dragon's location

Lloyd and Tenten were almost to where the dragon is, he was worry he didn't know if he could taken on the dragon on his own he knew Tenten was already exhausted and she was in no condition to fight but she was too stubborn and insisted in helping him fight. Anko left them she decided to help the ANBU gather the injure that were still in the village, if things turn bad he will have no choice but to use the eternal sword although he was still trying to control its full power not to mention he was afraid that he might cause another mistake like creating another portal to another dimension. They were a few yards away from the dragon; before they headed any further, the hooded stranger appeared before them.

"Finally eternal swordsman I have finally found you"

"Who are you?" ask Lloyd.

"My name is not important but what's important to me is the great power that you hold and I want it"

(Is he talking about my exsphere?) he thought while gazing at the round stone in his left hand.

"Out of the way we have some business with the monster ahead" Tenten said while holding kunais in both hands.

"My business is with the eternal swordsman mortal do not interfere" the stranger said in a dark tone.

"Eternal swordsman?" Tenten thought out loud while gazing at Lloyd" is he talking about you Lloyd?"

"Yeah that's me, what do you want from me?"

The hooded stranger chuckle" I want the eternal sword it's essential on my mission"

Lloyd glare at the stranger" wait a minute are you saying that you're the one responsible for the monsters attacking the village"

The stranger started laughing" might as well destroy the village and killed everyone in it while I get the eternal swordsman" he chuckle seeing that Lloyd was very upset he decided to play with him" you know you could've save me the trouble to come looking for you here if you never came here, consider your fault for coming here the village is destroyed because of you"

Lloyd's eyes widened he started looking around, seeing the destroyed buildings and the fire burning in the village and it was true it was his fault. If he has never come to Konoha the village would've never being attacked seeing that the stranger wants the eternal sword, he growl while tightening his fists once again he has caused the death of a lot of people. He started remembering when Iselia was attacked by the Desians, it was because of him that they attacked the village because he interfere at the Iselia human ranch attacking them in a attempt to save Genis.

Tenten glare at the hooded stranger she wasn't going to stand for this any longer, she threw the kunais but the stranger dodge them with ease she quickly took more ready to fire while looking back at the twin swordsman" Lloyd don't believe a thing he says he's lying"

"It's your fault Lloyd how does it feel to be responsible for the death of so many people" the stranger said while chuckling evilly.

"SHUT UP it's your fault" she threw more kunais but he dodge them again" it's YOUR fault that the villages has been attacked sending all those monsters here it's not Lloyd's fault he's helping us defeat the monster and you isn't that right Lloyd?" she gaze back at him but he didn't heard her he was still thinking about what the stranger said.

"Lloyd are you listening don't listen to him it's not your fault" Tenten said getting worry for him.

Lloyd tightened his material blade while looking on the ground" it's true it's my fault and that's why I will take responsibility for what has happened here…" he then charge at the stranger with his swords.

He threw a powerful slash the stranger barely dodge it, he continued to dodge a couple slashes from Lloyd he finally jump landing safely far from him. Tenten took one of her scrolls making a spike ball appeared she threw it at the stranger, he quickly jump dodging it but as soon as it landed it exploded making a moderate crater.

Tenten panted (damn I missed he's really fast to dodge it and I rarely miss)

"Enough fooling around I want the eternal sword and I want it now" the hooded stranger said as he raise creating a dark glow.

Suddenly Lloyd and Tenten were surrounded by a large group of doom guards, the hooded stranger vanished while Lloyd growl seeing that they still needed to take care of the dragon.

"Damn it we don't have time for this"

A few miles from their location

Naruto and Sheena were running they were near the dragon's location, Naruto was getting worry the creature was strong he felt and saw all of the memories when all of his clones were defeated by the dragon. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy fight, for once in his entire life he started doubting himself even with the training he received from Jiraiya was he strong enough to take on such creature. Sheena was hoping that all of her friends were heading to where the dragon is, she panted slightly summoning Volt against the monsters from earlier have taken a lot of her mana and she didn't know how long she was going to last in the fight. They both gasp as they saw the dragon burning another building, what's worst was that they were a lot of bodies from members of ANBU they were all killed by the powerful monster.

Naruto was shocked (no way those are ANBU and they're dead this fight won't be easy) he turned to his new ally" Sheena we have to stop that thing now" he unsheathed his swords.

"I'm way ahead of you Naruto" she then took something that caught the blond ninja's eye, it look like some kind of lens.

(What is that?)

Sheena looked through the magic lens and was able to see the dragons elements attributes and weakness (I knew it, it's strength is fire and it's weakness is ice then all I have to do is summon Celsius but if I do that I won't have any mana left to fight can I take the risk or should I wait for the others to come?)

"Sheena LOOK OUT" shouted Naruto.

Sheena saw the dragon using its tail attack, she quickly dodge it using a back flip landing safely on the ground gracefully.

Naruto went to her" you okay?"

"Yeah I know its weakness its ice"

"Ice" Naruto said (damn I can't use ice elemental ninjutsu)" is there another way to defeat it?"

"The more effective way to beat it it's by using its element weakness and seeing how strong is we don't have a choice but to take that alternative"

"All right" he said looking at the dragon ready to charge at it.

Sheena began casting a spell" SEAL ICE"

Suddenly Naruto's swords were cover by a light blue glow" hey what the, what is this?"

"I used a spell to give the element attribute of ice to your weapon now your attacks will harm it even more than usual since it's weakness is ice" she then cast the same spell on herself" SEAL ICE"

"Now I have the same element too" (now comes the worst part getting near it) she remembers how hard it was to get close to a dragon when fighting it when she was traveling with her friends.

Naruto was very impressed by her spell he didn't complimented her but he smiled while turning his attention to the dragon (she's very amazing)

The dragon let a loud growl ready to kill its next victims; the hooded figure appeared above the dragon floating in the air, obviously Naruto and Sheena noticed him.

"Who is that?" ask the blond.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that he's not on our side" she took her cards ready to fight (Lloyd everyone please we need your help we can't beat this thing on our own)

The hooded stranger looked around the village along with the looking at Naruto and Sheena (my full power hasn't return yet I am not strong enough to take on the eternal swordsman if I can't take the eternal sword then I will take the pleasure in destroying this miserable village)

He raised his hand casting a spell while Sheena and Naruto didn't like what they were looking at, whatever it was its trouble" KEENNESS"

The dragon was surrounded by a red energy, and let another loud growl; it looks like it has gained strength.

Sheena growl" you've got to be kidding me he cast keenness our chances of winning have been cut in half"

"What do you mean?" ask Naruto.

Sheena looked at him" keenness is a support base spell it increases anyone's attributes in this case it increases one's attack power"

Naruto gasp" so wait if he used that technique on the dragon then…."

"The dragon has become more powerful than ever, yeah looks like we won't last long against it,however we may have a chance" Naruto was looking at her waiting what she has to say" the effect of the keenness spell is for a period of time if we hold long enough we may have a chance"

"Got it I understand we have to fight with everything we have"

"Go dragon kill them and burn the entire village to the ground" the hooded stranger said.

Naruto stab his swords to the ground while making a cross hand seal" MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

A hundred Naruto clones were now standing in front of the creature; Sheena was still shock at the sight, she still couldn't believe that the blond could make so many clones. The clones charge, all of their swords have the power of ice thanks to Sheena's seal ice spell. The dragon used its flame breath burning a lot of the Naruto clones while some of them manage to attack it receiving a few swords slashes from the clones, Sheena took the opportunity to charge she attacked its stomach using her cards she used power deal follow seal by life seal and demon seal. The mighty dragon growl it used his tail to attack of the clones, he use his sharp fangs to attack Sheena but the summoner was quick and she dodge it keeping her distance from it. The dragon use another flame breath burning the rest of the Naruto clones, the real Naruto charge at it hitting with demon fang and heavy tiger blade but the dragon was quick and hit him with its claws.

"NARUTO" Sheena shouted seeing the blond hitting the ground hard she went to him checking if he was okay" are you all right?"

"Yeah…I'm fine damn that thing really is strong"

She growl (is no use we can't beat it with keenness powering its attack strength we won't last long before the effect wears off damn it where is everyone?)

She was so caught in her thinking that she didn't saw the dragon attacking her with its claws.

"SHEENA LOOK OUT" Naruto shouted while getting her out of the way he was hit by the powerful claws.

Sheena got back up and gasp in horror seeing that the dragon has pierce his flesh spreading a lot of blood from Naruto" NARUTO" she went to him but the dragon use its tail to hit the blond sending him a few feet away.

She dodged another swing from its tail, right now she was only worry for the blond ninja he looks like he was very hurt she was hardly keeping up with the dragon while looking at the down Naruto. She was happy when she saw the blond getting back up but something was not right, Naruto was now cover by a red essence it cover his whole body taking the form of a fox with one tail. She gasp seeing that his facial features has changed, his cerulean eyes were now crimson red his whiskers were larger he had fangs and claws. She was scare the red energy was giving her Goosebumps, Naruto drop his swords while glaring at the dragon he was going to show it no mercy.

(What in the world is that?.....is it mana?....it feels so wicked…so evil….just what are you Naruto?)

Naruto could hear the chuckling coming from the Kyubi like he was going to enjoy the upcoming fight, Naruto growl seeing the dragon using its flame breath he jump dodging the fire attack. He stretch one of his claws grabbing the neck of the creature, he tightened his grip while the dragon was growling in agony Sheena was shocked she was seeing Naruto strangling the dragon like it was nothing. Kyubi Naruto used his free claw to scratch him in his hard skin; he was able to create a large scar on the creature's chest.

Kakashi and Colete who were near the location of the dragon felt the wicked energy, the mask jounin gasp in shock recognizing the evil chakra.

(This chakra no….Naruto)

(What is going on what is this evil?) Colete thought worry.

"Colete let's go" Kakashi said while she nodded increasing speed on her wings.

Back to the dragon

The hooded stranger who was watching the fight the entire time was shock; he felt the great power emerging from Naruto, it was unbelievable and inhuman but the one thing that shocked him the most it was very evil. He suddenly felt fear overpowering whoever he was; it was stronger than him or any monster he has ever summoned, he has felt the power before it was very familiar to him somehow.

(This evil and power it can't be…..it's the same strength of a demon lord from Nifleim why would a mere human possesses such power?) His thoughts were interrupted seeing that Naruto stretch one of his red claws at him but he dodged it.

The hooded stranger was alarmed when he saw another red tail forming on the blond ninja making two tails, at the same time he felt his power increasing" dragon what are you waiting for destroy him" he began to cast a spell" KEENNESS"

The dragon was now hit by the same red energy increasing his attack power, Sheena growl the dragon was once again very strong, and suddenly the hooded stranger started casting another spell" PREMAGUARD"

The dragon was hit by a white light while the hooded stranger started laughing" go dragon crush him give him a painful death"

(Damn the dragon's attack has been increased again and now his defense too) Sheena thought.

The dragon charge at the two tails Naruto, he used its tail attack but Naruto jump dodging it and quickly charge at it he started using a barrage of claws slashing the mighty creature. The dragon let a pain growl while it fell to the ground, the hooded strange was shocked at the power he possess.

(Impossible even with the dragons attack and defense increased it doesn't stand a chance against him, at my current power level I can't stop him I have no choice I will retreat for now) he then vanished not wanting to be here anymore.

(Oh well at least he's gone he won't be powering up that dragon again) Sheena thought, she gasp seeing that a third tail has grown on the Kyubified Naruto she could feel its power increasing (what should I do? Naruto seems to be in pain what can I do?)

Naruto felt the Kyubi's chakra overpowered him he could feel his conscience being drifted away; the fox was about to take over him, the fourth tail appeared while Naruto scream in pain. Suddenly a white glow appear coming from his chest, the same place where his exsphere has been placed. She could barely see because of the bright light emerging, the light covered his body lifting the red chakra from his body. When the light was gone Naruto was back to normal, Sheena went to him to check if he was all right she was very worry for him.

"Naruto are you okay?"

The blond ninja got up while panting" yeah I'm okay" he then blink seeing the dragon on the ground like it was dead" Sheena what happened to the dragon?"

"What do you mean don't you remember what happened?" she ask confuse.

"No the last thing I remember was saving you from the dragon then I….think I kind of blackout"

(So he doesn't remember what happened I wonder what the red energy that covered him was)

The dragon rose back to its feet with a loud screech, Naruto took his swords from the ground ready to fight while Sheena prepare her cards.

(Great here we go again) Sheena thought.

The dragon fire its fire breath but they dodge it, it charge at them before it reach them.

"RISING FALCON"

The dragon was hit by Lloyd's attack from the air, Naruto and Sheena smiled seeing their friend heading their way with Tenten.

"Lloyd you finally made it here" Naruto said.

Lloyd smiled seeing his friend" Sheena why are you here?"

The raven haired summoner smirk" why do you think we all came to find you and Colete we were worry about you"

"We?" Lloyd said" you mean everyone came here"

"Yup you bet" she smiled at him.

"So Naruto I see that you still have the swords I hope that you are taking care of them or else" Tenten said giving the blond a slight glare while he shiver in fear.

"Of course I'm taking care of them Tenten I polish them everyday"

"Guys I think we should worry about the giant dragon in front of us" Lloyd said seeing that the dragon was charging at them.

The all dodge the incoming charge while keeping their distance from it.

"Any ideas how to stop that thing" Tenten said.

"Yeah its weakness is ice I'm sure that by now the effect of premaguard and keenness has been lifted so is no longer as strong as it used to be" Sheena said.

"Ice huh" Lloyd said (I wish Genis were here he will be able to use ice magic to cause a lot of damage)

"Just leave this to me" Tenten said while releasing her big scroll from her back.

(Tenten is using that technique she used when we fought) Lloyd thought.

"Get back" Naruto said while they left Tenten facing the dragon.

Tenten threw the big scroll high in the air; it opened releasing a storm of ninja weapons.

"DOUBLE DRAGON SCATTERING DESTRUCTION"

The dragon was hit by the huge barrage of weapons, the creature ended up being buried by the weapons. Naruto Sheena and Lloyd stood with their mouths wide open at the sight; it was very amazing to see a thirty foot tall dragon, getting buried by over ten thousand ninja weapons. They all sighed happily the battle was finally over, before they even started celebrating the ninjas exploded revealing the dragon its whole body was cover in weapons it was completely wounded from shuriknens and kunais.

"No way that thing is still standing" Naruto said shock.

"You've got to be kidding me" Sheena said.

"I don't believe it, it survive but how?" Tenten said shock.

"Looks like we have to think of another plan to defeat it" Lloyd said (damn it is there something we can do to stop it for good come on guys where are you we need you)

Just before the dragon was about to use its flame breath.

"AIR THRUST"

The dragon was hit by powerful mini wind blades, Lloyd and Sheena smiled recognizing the spell and the voice they saw Zelos with Asuma Regal with team Gai Genis Raine Presea with team Kurenai and Colete with Kakashi.

"Guys you're all here" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd we finally found you" Genis said while giving a small hug to his best friend.

"I'm glad you're okay Lloyd" Presea said with a smile.

"Bud we look for you everywhere that is in our world who would thought you and Colete would be in a new world" Zelos said.

"Were happy to see you again Lloyd and Colete" Regal said.

"It took us a while to find you but it was worthy" Raine said.

"The most important thing is that we're all back together again" Colete said while smiling.

"Tenten are you okay?" ask Lee seeing that his teammate looked very beat up.

"What do you think Lee I've been fighting for over four hours I stink and I am tire" Tenten said annoyed.

"Uh oh looks like the dragon is not happy that were together" Lloyd said seeing the dragon ready to attack.

"Don't worry we'll help you fight this thing" Kakashi said.

"Yosh we will help you fight we'll show it the power of youth" Gai said while giving the nice guy pose.

"I'm ready when you are" Asuma said while lighting a cigarette.

"We will give you our full support" Kurenai said while Shino and Hinata nodded.

"Let's go all out" Sheena said.

"Here it comes" Naruto said.

"Right let's defeat it together" Lloyd said.

**(Battle sequence boss battle dragon music Tales of Symphonia soundtrack full force)**

The dragon let a powerful roar like it was telling them to give it their best shot.

"The dragon has been weaken by Tenten's technique let's finish it off" Sheena said.

Sheena knew the dragon's weakness is ice so she did the same thing that she did with Naruto, she cast t-seal ice on all of the Symphonia's group weapons giving it the power of ice. The good thing is that the hooded stranger was gone so he wasn't present to cast keenness and premaguard to support it, the victor of the fight was determined already since they have the advantage in numbers and strength. Shino use his insects to cover the dragon draining its energy, once the insects were done the group charge at it while Raine, Colete and Genis were casting a spell.

"ACUTENESS"

"HOLY SONG"

"ICE TORNADO"

The dragon was hit by the ice tornado while the group was hit by a powerful light along with a red energy; the ninjas were in awe, they could feel their chakra level ten times than regular and their strength too. The Symphonia group charge not giving the dragon time to react, Zelos use demon fan with light spear and super lighting blade Regal use spin kick triple kick and swallow dance Presea use infliction finality punishment and mass devastation. Raine cast photon while Genis cast absolute, Lloyd charge with sonic thrust beast and sword rain alpha while Colete cast angel feathers.

The Konoha ninjas were next Gai and Lee use their fast taijutsu to beat the dragon up, Neji and Hinata team up using eight trigrams sixty four palms while Kurenai cast a genjutsu the dragon was surrounded by explosive kunais. Tenten open two scrolls releasing a barrage of kunais and shurikens, Asuma use his blades to slashing the creature and Kakashi was the last unleashing a lighting dragon. The group saw that the dragon was very injure, it could barely get up looks like it was going to be defeated any moment now.

(It's time to finish this) Sheena thought as she began to summon she knew which summon spirit to call since the dragon's weakness is ice" I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice I summon you COME CELSIUS"

In a clear blue circle the ninjas gasp as they saw a beautiful woman with raven hair crystal eyes wearing a long rip blue skirt brown boots and a white tank top appeared, they were all in awe at the woman while Zelos had his eyes in heart shapes drooling at the sight of the cool beauty.

Celsius cold glare could freeze anything and right now she was glaring at the dragon she punch the ground"** it's over" **

The dragon was hit by a barrage of ice crystals while the Symphonia group face the dragon.

"Let's attack it together" Lloyd said.

"TIGER BLADE"

"LIGHTING BLADE"

"DEMON SEAL"

"WOLVERINE"

"DEADLY DESTRUCTION"

"ICE TORNADO"

"PHOTON"

"ANGEL FEATHERS"

Naruto created a shadow clone the two started forming a rasengan twice as big as the regular rasengan, Lloyd's material blade were filled with lighting it was caused by Zelos lighting blade technique causing a compound skill in the unison attack he lunge at the dragon with the lighting swords.

"THUNDER TIGER BLADE"

"ODAMA RASENGAN"

The combinations of the attack were more than enough to destroy the dragon, the mighty creature was turn into dust and it vanished. The battle was finally over, together they all manage to defeat the monsters and save the village of Konoha. Both Tenten and Sheena were beyond exhausted; Tenten was too tire to stand up, while Sheena was tire because she did two summons draining almost all of her mana. Before they hit the ground they were caught by Naruto and Lloyd, they blushed holding the girls. Naruto just smiled seeing Sheena up close, he admitted that she was very attractive while Lloyd was thinking the same thing about Tenten.

**(End of battle)**

Finally the village has been saved and hopefully peace will be restored to Konoha…..maybe maybe not.

Far away from Konoha the hooded stranger has just watched the whole fight and he couldn't believe it, the dragon was supposed to be ten times stronger than the average dragon he sneered they may have won the battle but the war is very far from over.

(It will be like this until my full power returns but mark my words eternal swordsman I will have the eternal sword no matter what this is not over) he then vanished.

To be continued

Whoa I have to say that the dragon got one hell of a beating it never stood a chance, I almost feel sorry for it almost. Anyway please review what will happen now that the village has been saved will they accept Lloyd's companions and will they be able to return to their world, stay tuned for the next chapter farewell.

Next chapter: Aftermath

**(Omake title: Sakura's cooking skills)**

**(This obviously happened before the attack on Konoha)**

**Sakura invited everyone to her house for lunch, she was looking forward to the day because she was cooking one of the recipes that Lloyd gave her. Everyone was at the table from Naruto Lloyd, Colete, Kakashi, team Gai, team Kurenai and team Asuma. They were eagerly waiting for the arrival of the food, Sakura enter the room moments later wearing a white apron over her village clothes she gave everyone the dishes.**

"**Wow Sakura-chan it looks great" Naruto said while drooling at the dish of shrimp soup.**

"**And it smells good too" Lloyd added.**

"**Looks like you cooked a great meal Sakura" Colete said while smiling.**

**Sakura blushed from all the compliments" thanks I hope you all like it I follow all the instructions in the recipes that Lloyd gave me" **

"**SAKURA-SAN THIS TRULLY A DELICIOUS MOST YOUTHFUL FOOD I HAVE EVER SEEN I WILL GLADLY EAT IT ALL" shouted the overjoyed Lee.**

"**YOSH THAT'S RIGHT LEE LET'S EAT THE YOUTHFUL FOOD" Gai joined his student.**

"**Dig in everyone" Sakura with a smile and blushing.**

"**Time to eat" said a very hungry Kiba.**

**Everyone pick their chopsticks but Naruto, Lloyd Chouji, Lee and Gai were faster and they were the first to eat. The rest that didn't eat were expecting to see their reactions, suddenly their faces turned green like they were sick they all sweat dropped having a pretty good idea what it means.**

"**So how is the food Lloyd?" ask a nervous Tenten.**

**Lloyd choke while spitting the food outside of the table" you really want my honest opinion?"**

**Tenten sweat dropped" yeah that bad huh?" **

"**Really bad" said a sick Naruto" Sakura-chan what the hell is this it's the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted this isn't food its poison it's so…."**

**WHAM**

**Sakura smack his head causing a large bump to appear" OKAY NARUTO I GET YOUR POINT IT TASTE BAD" she sweat dropped while looking at the rest of the group" what about you guys?" **

"**Sakura-san I'm sorry but I already ate at my house" Hinata said in the most honest tone ever.**

"**Sorry forehead but my doctor recommends me that I shouldn't eat such dangerous food" Ino said while Sakura was glaring at her.**

"**Oh I want to eat at Yakiniku" Chouji whined he obviously knew that the food is pretty bad.**

**(It's a good thing I already ate) Kakashi thought while taking his favorite book.**

**(We will go somewhere else) Asuma and Kurenai thought.**

**(Note to self never eat Sakura's food ever again) Gai thought still feeling sick from tasting the food.**

**Kiba offer the dish to Akamaru once the dog sniff the food he started whimpering, Kiba sweat dropped (whoa not even Akamaru wants to eat it this food really is terrible Akamaru will just eat ANYTHING) **

**Shino's insects were trying to leave his body they were obviously scare of the food" it's seems my insects have a big fear of your food no offense Sakura" **

**Sakura sighed" I thought as much I guess you guys won't probably taste desert I made cheesecake"**

**After saying that everyone left the table leaving her house, they were all running for their lives the only ones who stayed behind were Naruto, Lloyd and Colete.**

"**I'm sorry Sakura" Colete said feeling sorry for her friend. **

"**Its okay Colete don't apologize" Sakura said.**

**(Man and I thought the professor's cooking was bad Sakura beats her in cooking) Lloyd thought.**

"**Hey Sakura-chan do you think if we give this food to Ibiki he will use as a torture method when he's interrogating someone" Naruto said with his fox grin.**

**WHAM**

**She smack him again causing another lump to appear" idiot" she then sighed" I guess I failed as a cook"**

**(Sakura obtained the title of unworthy cook description: she's a professional in medical ninjutsu but when it comes to cooking she is simply terrible just terrible everyone feels sorry for her)**

There how was that more Omakes to come in the upcoming chapters farewell.


	14. Aftermath

Chapter 14 Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tales of Symphonia.

**Main pairings: Naruto/Sheena Lloyd/Tenten**

The village of Konoha was finally saved from danger, all of the monsters were defeated and the mysterious figure controlling the monsters vanished looks like things were finally back to normal. The village was damage because of the monsters attack, a lot of buildings and houses were destroyed while others were burned or burning. Right now the Konoha ninjas were helping to put out the fire, other ninjas have called back the civilians that were taking shelter at the Hokage Mountains. Tsunade has order that the villagers also help in putting the fire out, they weren't the only ones the Symphonia group were also helping the ninjas and villagers. Sheena and Genis were helping a lot, with the young half elf casting water spells like spread and aqua edge and Sheena summoning Undine they were finishing quicker than usual even if she was exhausted from using a lot of mana. The others were also helping Lloyd, Colete, Regal, Presea were using buckets of water to put out any sign of fire from the buildings and Colete was able to put the fire from high places thanks to her angel wings although a lot of the villagers were shocked to see a teenage girl displaying angel wings, some of them thought she had a blood line limit.

The rest of the ninjas that help protect their village from the monsters were also helping with the fire, those were Team Asuma, Team Gai, Team Kurenai, Anko, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Chouza among others more including some ANBU. Raine decided to joined Sakura at the hospital and help her treat any people that were injured recently, thanks to her healing arts she was able to treat their wounds rather quickly. Sakura was still impressed by the half elf woman's healing abilities, she never thought that she will see a method of healing faster than medical ninjutsu, she wasn't the only one who agree with the pink haired kunoichi but Shizune was rather impressed too by the great power she possess. It only took everyone an hour and a half to put out all of the fire from the buildings, they were all glad that the fight was finally over now the only thing they needed to do is to rebuild the village. Tsunade got reunited with everyone including Lloyd's group, she has order the ANBU to patrol the perimeter of the village to make sure there wasn't any more monsters on sight, she sighed seeing the damage done to the village it was going to take a lot of money so they can repair it to the way it was.

Tsunade saw that the fire was finally put out, gazing back at the rookie nine and team Gai Shizune noticing the damage done to a lot of the buildings was next to her with the pig Tonton . However right now she was not thinking about the damage to the village but rather something else, ever since she has lay eyes on him she has been staring at him for a while. Her heart started beating faster while having some strange feelings developing in her heart, it was impossible to look away from those beautiful baby blue eyes. She sighed happily as she was staring at Regal, the older man has made her feel like she has never felt before not to mention that he was very handsome. She was in awe as she watched at his well tone body, even with his clothing she could tell that he had nice muscles she pretended like nothing happened but Tsunade has noticed her reaction and smirk devilish. Regal realize Shizune staring at him, being a gentlemen and all he smile politely at her and she blushed while trying to look away from him. Regal didn't understood her reaction so he was confuse at her, he thought since he was an outsider from another world she was a little hostile towards him.

Tsunade gaze at the Symphonia group, she wanted answers and she was going to get them" you're all Lloyd and Colete's friends follow me to my office I must speak with you all"

The group nodded having the idea that she wanted to know what was going about like why the monsters attacked the village, Sheena took a step she was about to collapse until someone caught her. When she looked at the person who saved her from falling to the ground she blushed, Naruto was holding to her giving his fox grin she felt a little nervous because of the closeness from their faces. Some of the group were happy, however Zelos was smirking at the scene thinking that his busty companion has a thing for the young blond ninja.

"Easy Sheena you're tire you shouldn't move at all" Naruto said.

The raven haired summoner nodded slowly still blushing at the close contact with the blond ninja" fine I do need some rest I used a lot of my mana"

"Naruto's right Sheena just stay here and wait for us later" Colete said.

"And she's not the only one" Lloyd said looking at the weapons' mistress" the same goes for you Tenten get some rest"

"Yeah that's a great idea Lloyd I'm beat" Tenten said while sitting on the ground.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself too hard Tenten" Neji said.

"Yosh!!! Tenten's flame of youth was burning brighter than ever before" Lee said.

"That's right Lee I hope you learn from the battle on how to increase your flame of youth" Gai said.

"Yes Gai sensei !!!" Lee said while writing on his notebook while the whole group sweat dropped at the scene and Tenten sighed.

Shizune looked back at Tsunade because she was still staring at Regal" Raine is at the hospital finishing up with the wounded along with Sakura"

"She's the one you told me about" the blond Hokage said while Shizune nodded" I see, then I will speak to her later now let's get going" she looked at the Symphonia group.

"I'll see you later my blond hunny" Zelos said while winking at a certain Yamanaka.

Everyone turned to look at Ino who was blushing slightly.

Shikamaru sighed" troublesome we couldn't help in the fight at all"

"But you help us put out of the fire on the buildings that's more important to help the village" Asuma said.

"I wonder what granny wants to talk to Lloyd and everyone" Naruto said.

(I think I have a clue) Tenten thought remember what the mysterious stranger said to Lloyd.

"At any rate we should help the ANBU with the patrol" Kakashi said.

"Another group should go to check on the villagers" Kurenai said.

They jounins nodded and left leaving the rookie nine and Sheena, the summoner got seated on the ground a feet away from Tenten who looks like she was sleeping.

"I'm hungry let's go to Yakiniku" Chouji said.

"Chouji we have better things to do than eat" Ino said in a scolding tone.

"Ino is right we have to help with the rebuilding" Shikamaru said.

"While the others are assisting the ANBU with the scouting we should help the builders in any way we can" Neji said.

"I think all of us are enough to help" KIba said.

"Tenten should stay here since she's still tire from the fight" Lee said.

"Hey I'm tire too I'm out of chakra too" Naruto said while sighing shifting his gaze a little to look at Sheena.

"We should get going" Shino said while the rest nodded leaving the three behind.

Naruto smile feeling happy because he was next to the raven haired beauty, the thought of hitting her crossed his mind but he was afraid that she was going to turn him down so he kept quiet for now.

"Naruto" Sheena said while opening one eye.

"What is it?"

Tenten who was resting opened her eyes and she somehow got the feeling like it wasn't her time to be here, she got up ready to leave so they can have some privacy" well I'm heading home, I want to rest on my bed I'll see you guys later oh and Naruto tell Lloyd that we will meet later"

"Sure I have no problem with that I'll tell him"

Tenten left while Sheena was dying to ask him already, Naruto looked back at her meeting her gaze" so what is it you want to talk to me about something?" he tried hard not to blush.

"Yes there's something I've been wanting to ask you" she paused while the blond blushed thinking that she was going to ask him out" when we were fighting the dragon, you're whole body was covered by this red energy I don't know if it was mana but it felt so….evil"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock he couldn't believe it, he didn't remember anything after he got attacked by the dragon protecting Sheena in the process. Did he used the Kyubi's chakra to fight it, but he doesn't remember using it he remembers that he was so angry when he was hit by the dragon's powerful claws but nothing came to his mind about him using the fox's chakra. He cursed in his mind what could've made him to use the red chakra to fight and in Sheena's presence none the less, he wasn't ready to tell her the truth about him yet it was too soon. He was afraid to tell her that he was a demon container, if he tells her she might hate him ruining his friendship with her even if he just met her he feels like he has made a powerful bond with the raven haired summoner. Sheena was looking at him with worry he hasn't said a word for a while, she could tell something was bothering him.

"Naruto you okay?" Sheena's voice was full of concern.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" he gave her his fox grin.

"So are you going to tell me what was that red energy that was surrounding you?" she asked in the same tone.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Sheena" he pretended like he didn't know a thing.

Sheena could tell that he was lying after all she was taught in the arts of a ninja, she could tell when a person was lying or telling the truth however she decided not to pressed on the matter any longer understanding if it was something personal that he didn't wanted to share with her, so she will leave it like this for now.

Hokage's office

Lloyd, Colete Regal, Zelos, Genis and Presea were standing in front of the Hokage's desk, Tsunade gaze at the new visitors along with the already known guess and comrades Lloyd and Colete. She was glad that they were on their side and help them stop the monsters from wrecking rampage on the village, these people help without expecting anything in return of course they were friends of Lloyd and Colete and she already trusted the two teens. She was still in denial to believe the story Lloyd told her, another world the existence of the exosphere the Desains, Cruxis and the giant Kharlan tree they were things consider impossible to believe or something that you would read on a fairy tale. However she could tell that they're new allies were somehow connected to the attacked of the monsters on Konoha, as Hokage she was going to take matter into her own hands and find out the reason for the monsters attacked. Shizune was next to her and she was still looking at Regal, she hide the blush on her cheeks and pretended like nothing has happened of course it was too late because Tsnade already knew of her reaction towards the older man.

She saw the looks on the faces of the group, they look a bit uncertain everyone except Lloyd who was quiet and he look like he was deep in thought not noticing that he was in her office. Finally breaking the long silence, Tsunade clear her throat getting the attention of the group along with Lloyd who snapped from whatever it s that he was thinking about.

"First of all I will like to thank all of you for aiding us on the battle, on behalf of the people of Konoha we are in a great debt with you Lloyd Colete and your companions as Hokage thank you for your help"

"This isn't about repaying debts we were just doing the right thing, your village needed help against the monsters and we help you it's as simple as that" Regal said.

"That's right were always glad to help the good people around us" Colete said with a smile.

"We will always help whenever you need our help" Presea said.

"Those monster won't stand a chance with us helping you guys" Genis said.

"I have sworn on my name that I will protect all of the beautiful women of this wonderful village" Zelos said.

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment.

(There he goes again) Genis thought.

(Great a second Jiraiya) Tsunade thought annoyed.

(We don't need someone else like Jiraiya-sama, one is bad enough as it is) Shizune thought.

Tsunade nodded" yes I can see with your performances at the battle that you mean what you're saying, how about if you introduce yourselves to me I already about Lloyd and Colete"

"Yeah I guess that's more appropriate" Lloyd said while scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Regal Bryant" the older man with long blue hair said and Shizune was smiling at him with a faint blush on her cheeks unnoticeable to the group.

"I am the great Zelos Wilder but you can call me Zelos" the young read head said swordsman said.

"Presea Combatir" the young girl with pink hair and pig tails said.

"I'm Genis Sage" the young half elf with silver hair said.

"All right now that we have the introductions aside it's time we go to business" Tsunade said looking at the group" do any of you know about the monsters that attacked the village?"

Colete nodded" yeah they are the monsters that came from our world"

"So I will guess that they have come here through the same place all of you came, the portal you created isn't that right Lloyd?"

The twin swordsman nodded slowly feeling guilty for everything that has happened" yeah…"

"We actually saw the large group of monsters heading to the portal, and we eventually follow them and that's when we saw you village under attack by them so we decided to played heroes once again and help your village" Zelos said with a cheesy smile.

The group didn't argue with the red head chosen, it was true after all however the reason they came into the portal it was to find their companions Lloyd and Colete.

"All right now I want to know why did they came here, they directly came to the village and attack without any warning why?" the blond Hokage said.

Lloyd sighed" Hokage-sama I….I know why they came to attacked the village" his friends were surprise that he knew that piece of information.

Tsunade nodded" I see then I'm all ears Lloyd, why these monsters attacked Konoha?"

"Well for starters the monsters have no sense of judgment when it comes to attack, they only attack when they defend themselves or when they are about to eat but the monsters that attacked the village they were following orders from someone" Lloyd said.

"So there was someone leading the army of monsters no wonder they attacked the village, whoever this person is he wanted to destroy the village" Tsunade said (I wonder if Orochimaru is somehow behind this)

"I don't really know who was the person because I couldn't see his face he was wearing a black cloak covering his face" Lloyd said.

"Hey wait a minute we saw him when he was about to enter the portal he was the one lead the monsters into the portal coming here" Genis said.

"Yeah anyway the reason he make the monsters attacked the village is…….because of me"

Tsunade and Shizune were looking at him while the Symphonia group was also staring at not knowing why the hooded stranger was after him.

"Why he's after you to go such lengths to come here and make all those monsters attacked the village?"

"The reason is that I possess something very powerful that he wants" the twin swordsman said with a hint of guilt.

"He's after your exsphere Lloyd" Colete said.

"That's what I thought at first but then he told me he wanted the other one"

The group gasped knowing what he was talking about while Tsunade and Shizune didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"So he's after the eternal sword, he should know it won't be so easy to take from you Lloyd" Zelos said.

"What are you talking about, what's this eternal sword?" ask the female Hokage.

"The eternal sword is a powerful weapon created by Origin the king of the summon spirits, its immense power can control time and space it was the weapon I used to create the dimensional portal between this world and our world"

"So the reason he came here and attacked the village is because he's after the eternal sword which you possess it's really that powerful, we can't let a powerful weapon like that fall into the wrong hands" Tsnade said.

"It's a good thing you drank the eternal ring making you the only person to wield the eternal sword" Regal said.

"Yeah..hey how did you guys know?" ask Lloyd.

"Yuan told us it was the same way Zelos drank the legendary ore Aoinis" Presea said.

"Yup Yuan wanted to make sure that the eternal sword never fell into the wrong hands so he asked Altessa to melt the eternal ring so with his dwarven crafting skills he melted the ring and made it into a drink just like me, Lloyd drank it and he become the only one to wield the eternal sword" Zelos said.

Lloyd sighed" don't remind me about that Zelos drinking that wasn't so pleasant, it tasted horrible"

"What do you expect, that it was going to taste like lemonade" the red head chosen said with a chuckle.

Lloyd ignored Zelos comment and gaze at Tsunade" Hokage-sama I am ready to face my punishment"

"What are you talking about Lloyd?" ask the blond Hokage.

"Because of me your village got attacked, it's my fault that Konoha was attacked that a lot of the buildings were burned down and your people were harmed and for that I am ready to face my punishment if you wish"

The group was shocked at this of course they were expecting their dear friend was going to start blaming himself for the attack on the village, some of them understood his pain.

(It's just like what happened at Iselia with the Desians) Genis thought remembering the time when their village was attacked by the Desians because Lloyd went to the human ranch trying to save their friend Marble.

"You really want to take the blame for the attack on the village Lloyd?" ask Tsunade surprise at his action.

"Yes it was my fault that the village got attacked, if I have never created that portal I would've never being here and the monsters would've never come here so everything is my fault please do as you wish in punishing me for my crime"

"Lloyd don't do this" Colete said worry for her friend.

"Please Colete I must do this"

"No you don't this wasn't you fault Lloyd it was that guy that wants the eternal sword that attacked the village" Genis said.

"Yes and because of me being here the village got attacked it's my fault"

"Lloyd stop blaming yourself this wasn't your fault, you help us stopped the monsters and save the village from being destroyed so there's no need for you to blame yourself" Presea said.

"Presea's right Lloyd your logic is wrong, the one to blame is the one who send the monsters to attacked the village" Regal said.

"Yeah you didn't do nothing wrong you help the people of the village defeat the monsters and save everyone there is nothing wrong with that, so stop feeling so down bud" Zelos said.

"But I….." Lloyd said tightening his fist feeling the guilt killing him.

"Lloyd I know what this is all about" Colete said looking at her childhood friend" you feel guilty for what has happened to the village just like when the Desians attacked Iselia, let it go Lloyd this wasn't your fault we should all feel happy that we stopped the monsters and the village wasn't completely destroyed"

"She's right Lloyd and besides don't forget that it was my fault too for what happened at Iselia so don't blame yourself only" Genis said.

"But the people were hurt…." the twin swordsman continued to argue.

"The people that were injured are now healed and resting at the hospital thanks to our medical team and your friend Raine, thankfully they weren't any casualties so we manage to survive this attack without any serious destruction to the village" Tsunade said.

Lloyd stood quiet before speaking again" are you going to punish me Hokage-sama?"

"Why would I do that? Like your friends clearly stated it wasn't your fault but you were responsible for helping us protect this village you and your companions have done a great job"

Lloyd smile along with the group" thank you Hokage-sama"

"No need to thank me however I do trust that you will be staying with us for a while?"

For a moment the Symphonia group stood quiet they didn't know what to say, obviously they were thinking returning to their world but as long as the portal exists their dimensions were going to be connected. Lloyd knew that he needed to fully master the power of the eternal sword in order to fixed the problem with the portal, however he wanted to stay in Konoha he has met great friends and he actually feels like his home and he wasn't the only one he had a feeling that Colete feels the same way.

"Yeah I guess we can stay right guys?" Lloyd said while looking at his friends.

"We are?" ask a confuse Genis.

"Yeah I have no problem with that" Colete said happy.

"Of course I like this place already" Zelos said (I can meet new hunnies and spend time with my blond hunny)

"I have no problem with us staying, but I will like to know if you'll be rebuilding the burned down buildings" Regal said.

"Yes I have already order the builders to start with the reconstruction of the damage houses and buildings" Tsunade said.

"If you allow it Hokage-sama may I help in the rebuilding?"

Tsunade blink while Shizune was smiling dreamily at him" are you a construction worker?"

"No but I am very good in making suggestions about construction, I will also like to help the workers in any way I can" Regal said.

Tsunade smile" if you say so Regal then I have no problem whatsoever I will let the workers know about you" she took a quick glance at her student Shizune and she look like she was in lala land looking at Regal, she smirked in amusement (well looks like Shizune has it real bad for Regal)

"I will like to help too" Presea said.

"Yes Presea will be a good help for the repairs" Regal said.

"All right then she can help you too" Tsunade said" well that will be all you're dismissed"

The group nodded and left the office Shizune was still looking at Regal while he left with the group, Tsunade got up from her desk" come along Shizune were going to the hospital to speak with Raine and Sakura"

Shizune was still in dreamland while the older woman sweat dropped" Shizune did you hear me?"

Shizune snapped from whatever dream she was thinking" yes Tsunade-sama what is it?"

Tsunade sighed" let's go to the hospital already" she then grinned" if you want to continue dreaming of Regal"

Shizune blushed hard" what….what are you talking about Tsunade-sama?"

"Oh drop the act I saw you drooling at him, he's quite a catch if I do say so myself" she smirk.

"N….no…I don't see him like that you're wrong Tsunade-sama" Shizune blush trying to repress her blushing but it was futile, she continue to act dumb" I don't like him like that I just met him"

"Then get to know him better ask him out I won't let you say no" Tsunade said in a scolding tone.

Shizune was still blushing" Tsunade-sama I….I can't do that I….."

The female Hokage snorted" and why not, don't be such a scary cat you need this and you know it well"

"Tsunade-sama I just can't…" she was still embarrassed.

"Oh stop it already you know I'm right, Shizune you're thirty one years old you're still single and you're still a virgin and now that you finally found a potential candidate to be your boyfriend you chicken out that's not you where's that courageous girl I took under my wing years ago?"

Shizune stood quiet letting her masters words hit her, she was right she was already in her early thirties and she was still single even if she was courageous she was still a little afraid when it comes to find a boyfriend, that was the reason why she was still single and a virgin. Finally she looked at Tsunade with a give up look on her face, she sighed having a feeling like she was going to regret it later.

"Fine Tsunade-sama…..I'll ask him when I have the time"

"I'm going to make sure you keep your word, I will be keeping my eye on you Shizune you better ask him out or else" she finished with a growl making the raven haired woman shiver in fear knowing how scary her master can get.

Shizune nodded she didn't have a choice" very well Tsunade-sama"

"Good now let's get going"

They left the office while Shizune was still nervous about asking Regal out, she has been in tough situations before but not like this the only question she could ask herself is can she go through with this.

Konoha hospital

Hanabi was lying on a bed and she wasn't in a good mood, she was drag into this room by force because the nurses told her that she needed rest though of chakra exhaustion. She didn't like it being here there was no need for her to be in this bed since she wasn't injure, she even argue with some of the nurses telling them that she wasn't going to change her clothes to a hospital gown when she wasn't planning in staying here. Things weren't so bad, one of the nurses told her that the fight was finally over the monsters were defeated and the village was finally at peace. She wasn't surprise knowing that the forces of Konoha manage to defeat them, that and that they had help from Lloyd's companions including Genis. She was in deep thought thinking about the young half elf, when she first met him she thought that he was just going to get in her way but she was wrong. He has proven to be a strong opponent, she was present when he unleashed his magic against the monsters and she has faced the fact that he saved her life from the monsters.

She sighed for some reason she didn't know she felt happy being with Genis, and for unknown reasons she felt so angry when she saw him smiling at the young pink haired girl known as Presea and the way she smiled back at him. Why was she feeling like this she didn't know, it was frustrating to think about unnecessary things she needed to get mind on her task to get her fathers' attention so she can be the true heiress of the Hyuga clan. Her thinking was stopped as she saw the door of the room opening, she saw the last person she wanted to see it was Genis the young half elf smile at her, for unknown reason she felt her heart skip a beat it was truly a strange sensation to her.

"Hey Hanabi are you feeling better?"

The young Hyuga just shrug her shoulders in response, while Genis sweat dropped at her action (she seems to be very cheery) "you're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine I'm only wasted my chakra nothing serious, but those nurses kept telling me that I needed rest and I said I was fine they were so stubborn so I ended up in one of the rooms" she said highly annoyed.

Genis nodded Lloyd has told him about chakra when they left the Hokage tower, he concluded that it has the same characteristics as mana of course his sister didn't know that yet she was going to be very excited when she finds out.

"I think the nurses were right if you used too much chakra you will die from exhaustion, so it's important that you get plenty of rest"

Hanabi didn't argue with him about that after all he was telling the truth, she nodded and got off from the bed.

"Hey what are you doing?" ask the worry Genis.

"I'm leaving I already have enough rest" she walked right pass him heading to the door.

"Are you sure….." Genis never got to finished the question because Hanabi was about to collapse, he rushed to her and manage to caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

The small problem here is that he caught her like he was embracing her, Hanabi was the first to react as she blushed slightly having the half elf in her arms. Genis was probably in the same boat as Hanabi, this was the first time that he was holding a girl in his arms. They were times when he wished that he was holding Presea in his arms, but he knew that wasn't going to happen when he realize that he had nothing but a silly crush on her while the pink haired ax user never gave him that kind of attention before. He failed miserable as he felt his cheeks heat up he felt like he wanted to stay like this for a while, that is until Hanabi pulled away from releasing his hold on her.

She turned her head away from him upset so he didn't see her red face" what do you think you're doing?"

"You were about to collapse and I saved you from falling, you still need more rest" he said concerned for the young Hyuga's well being.

"I'm fine" she said in an arrogant tone.

"No you're not you need rest stop being so stubborn" he raised his voice a little.

"I told you I'm fine" she raised her voice at the same tone as Genis.

"Well you don't have to get angry at me I was only worry about you"

Hanabi stood quiet as once again she felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment, why was she feeling like this. She barely knows Genis and she was feeling strange whenever he was around her, she felt safe and happy why it was true that he saved her life he wasn't even her friend and she felt so complete with him around. She slowly turn her head to his direction to see the young half elf with a hurtful expression, now she has done it she didn't meant to get angry at him like that. Suddenly she felt a slight pain in her heart like she didn't like seeing him hurt, she growl in her mind it was her fault that he was now hurt and he was only worry about her.

She sighed" Genis…..I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry at you"

Genis face light up with a smile" that's okay I know you didn't meant it, I guess you were frustrated to be here but you really need rest"

The young Hyuga swallow her pride this time there was no need to get angry with him since he was right, she stare at the ground not knowing why she was feeling embarrassed again" Genis…would you like to walk me home?"

The half elf only smiled" sure I have no problem with that"

"I will get a better rest if I sleep at my home being locked up here is not my idea of having a nice rest"

"Okay then let's go"

They left the room while Hanabi was feeling happy really happy, she gaze at him and he gaze back at her with a smile she continued looking ahead making sure he didn't notice her flushed cheeks.

Elsewhere in the hospital

Tsunade and Shizune met up with Sakura and Raine at the reception desk, Tsunade took a long look at the woman whose healing skills surpasses those medical ninjutsu. When Shizune first told her about Raine she didn't believe a thing, it was impossible that there was a power stronger than medical ninjutsu when it comes to heal injuries faster than anything. Shizune has told her about Raine healing an injury less than a second with just saying one word, to be able to heal so many people in less than a hour that was an impossibility in the field medical ninjutsu. Tsunade looked at her and she was just like Lloyd and his companions, wearing unusual clothing and holding a strange looking crystal staff.

"You must be Raine Sage" Tsunade said.

"Yes and you must be the one in charge of this village, I already healed everyone that was injured during the attack all they need know is some rest" the half elf woman said.

"I am both of my students told me about your healing abilities that they are stronger than medical ninjutsu"

"Well I have seen what this medical ninjutsu does from watching Sakura and it seems effective to heal any wounds inflicted" Raine said.

"But apparently your healing arts are far more effective than medical ninjutsu, can you tell me how you do it?"

Both Shizune and Sakura were looking at the half elf woman with interest of course they wanted to know the secret behind healing arts, however Sakura was more interested. Ever since she saw Raine in action she has been dying to know how to use healing arts, she noticed that she has an exsphere and since she has one equipped she could perform them too she will do anything just so she could learn healing arts like Raine.

The half elf woman nodded" healing arts is magic which is consider elf magic, it has all kinds of properties from healing to support one stats like increasing strength and defense depending how strong the magic is healing arts will be more effective when you're healing any kind of wound. However healing arts are more effective to those who have exspheres and the healing is quicker too"

All three women were very impressed hearing the explanation especially Tsunade who knew a lot about medical ninjutsu and medicine than anyone in Konoha, she will never thought she will know of a power that was better than medical ninjutsu. She knew it was true from confirmation from both Shizune and Sakura that Raine has healed a lot of the wounded in mere seconds, now if there was a way to learn healing arts they will have a huge rate to heal and save more lives than any hidden village.

"I forgot to mention" Raine said getting the attention again from the three women" using healing arts has a limit, it is more recommended to use basic healing spells since they will drained less mana using novice spells drains more mana and advance spells takes even more mana than the previous ones. It's very dangerous to use to cast too many advance spells it will increase the chances of total mana depletion which can lead to your death"

Tsunade nodded" I see it's the same when someone's is drain of all of his chakra, they can die from chakra depletion"

"That's because chakra it's the same as mana" Sakura said" we learned from Lloyd and Colete that in their world they called chakra mana"

"Really that's quite interesting" Tsunade said very impressed at the revelation.

"Mana is the source of life it's more important than water or the air that we breathe, in our world without mana the land will die everything is surrounded with mana the ground the trees the animals we also have mana inside our bodies it's the source we used to cast our magic the same with Sheena's summoning arts. Without mana we can't cast magic let alone perform healing arts and summoning, to put it simple we need mana because it's vital to our existence and survival"

"Yes it's the same thing with chakra, we all have in our bodies a chakra circulatory system just like the blood circulatory system and it's very important just like any organs in our bodies. Without chakra the human body can't function and this will case someone to die, I can't believe that chakra and mana are the same" Shizune said fascinate with the subject.

Tsunade was in deep thought the entire time, she has found the logic of mana and chakra to be related quite fascinated and if it was true then perhaps there is a way for medic ninjas to learn healing arts.

"Raine is there a way for anyone to learn healing arts?" ask Sakura like she was reading her masters mind.

The half elf woman gave a thoughtful look" you mean if someone from this world can learn healing arts, that would be highly difficult it will take so much time for someone to learn healing arts the person will have to be very good in controlling the mana flow from their body why are you asking is it because you want to learn healing arts Sakura?"

The pink haired kunoichi nodded in approval she admitted that ever since she saw Raine performing healing arts on the wounded she was fascinated with the power, to be able to heal people quicker than using medical ninjutsu not that she lost hope in medical ninjutsu but it will be great to have another power to help her so she can continue to save lives. Tsunade gaze at her student she was proud of her, she knew why she was doing this she didn't wanted to be a burden to her teammate and friend Naruto so they can bring back Sasuke to the village.

"Although you're using an exsphere I can't guaranteed that you will be able to pull it off, I'm sure it was Lloyd the one who gave you the exsphere I don't think you can control its power the power that the exspheres possess its far more than you or anyone can comprehend"

The place fell silent they knew she was telling the truth at least for Sakura, she has seen Lloyd and Colete fighting before and their abilities are far beyond normal, the exspheres have given them a lot of power from speed strength and defense.

Tsunade however clear her throat breaking the small silence" Raine I suggest that you don't underestimate Sakura, she is my apprentice and a darn good one her chakra control or should I say mana control is perfect if there's someone in Konoha who can learn healing arts its Sakura"

"Really if that's true then I guess I won't have a problem teaching you" Raine said with a small smile.

Sakura blink surprise while Shizune and Tsunade smile at her response" r….really you will teach me?"

"Yes but first I must ask you an important question" the half elf woman said her facial expression becoming serious" healing arts are advance powerful spells that it just doesn't involves healing but attacking as well, I will never forgive myself if the person that I'm about to teach magic will misuse that power to destroy rather than protect. So please Sakura why do you want to learn healing arts?"

Tsunade and Shizune knew the answer already why she has dedicated to get strong and stronger, the pink haired chunin stood quiet but she gaze at Raine with a look of pure determination.

"I….I don't want to be a burden to my teammate anymore, I want to help him rescue our other teammate and friend I want to be the one to restore those bonds that he tried so hard to break three years ago. I got tire of being the one to watched over their backs while they were getting further away from me, so from now on I fight for them and this time they will be the ones to watch over my back"

"So you want to learn magic in order to get strong and protect your friends" Raine said in a amuse tone (she's no different than Lloyd but then again that boy Naruto is also a lot like him as well)

"That's right if I learn healing arts I will be able to help my friends even more, I am a medic ninja and saving lives is my job what better way for me to learn healing arts since I'm a medic?"

"But most important Sakura is that you are a ninja of Konoha" Tsunade said with a smile as she planted a hand on her students shoulder feeling very proud of her.

Raine sighed with a smile" all right I will teach you magic but let me warn you it won't be easy, you'll have to learn to control your exshphere if you want to have a chance in learning healing arts"

"Right I will do my best I won't disappoint you" Sakura said with a bow.

"Good you have made the right choice Raine" Tsunade said.

"Now since I'm going to be teaching you magic I guess I will be staying in this village I believe Lloyd and everyone else won't go argue in staying here for a while" Raine said.

"We wouldn't wanted any other way Lloyd and everyone else can stay in Konoha for as long as they like" Tsunade said.

"I don't see a problem with me staying however if it's too much to ask, there is something I would like to check if you will allow it" Raine said with her eyes shinning.

"What is it?" ask the female Hokage.

"Well I was told that you have a library here would you allow me to see it, I would appreciate if you let me take a look at the books you have available there"

"You want to go to the library then be my guess, you're here as a guest so I don't mind I will give you access to our library"

"THANK YOU" shouted the ruin mode Raine with her eyes lit up and her face blushing.

The three women were startle by her sudden outburst, they saw how excited she was and they didn't have a clue that they just made a big mistake knowing how crazy the half elf woman is when it comes to know libraries and ruins.

Ichiraku's ramen shop

Naruto and Sheena were having a bowl of ramen they were both enjoying the meal after little tour, Naruto decided to show her around the village and Sheena has like the village already. A lot of things from the village reminded her a lot of her village Mizuho, a lot of the houses has the same designs from the houses in her village along with the food and some of the clothing. She felt very comfortable being in Konoha, it was like she was actually in her own village of course it reminded how much she missed her people including Orochi her adoptive grandfather Iguguri, Tiga and Orochi. Naruto watched as the happy Sheena ate her ramen with a lot of delight, he was happy that she was enjoying herself for a moment he blush because it look like he was having a date with the raven haired beauty. He has never being on a date before after he got used of being rejected by Sakura every time he asked her out, he made a soft sigh he wasn't the best when it comes to getting a date more less a girlfriend.

He gulp nervously he needed to be careful what he do or says, he knew he wasn't on a date with her otherwise Sheena would've say no in a heartbeat. One wrong comment that comes out of his mouth that might insult her will lead to some painful results, Jiraiya has told him to always make a nice conversation with a women and to every once in a while give her a compliment. He gaze at her from the corner of his eyes Sheena was gorgeous, she was truly a beauty and a babe he gaze a little lower checking her kunoichi uniform and try to sustain a nose bleed. He was now staring at her chest and what a chest it was, he wasn't an expert in measuring things but he knew that Sheena's breasts were big they were probably double D or more. He turned his head away he didn't wanted her to caught him checking her out like that, the last thing he wanted is that she beats him up like Sakura does to him for acting like a pervert he can't help himself since he spend three years training with the biggest pervert in the world.

Sheena finished her bowl with a smile putting her chopsticks aside" this has to be the best ramen I have ever tasted, you were right Naruto this ramen was delicious" she notice that the blond ninja had a far off look like he wasn't paying attention to her" hey Naruto are you there?"

Naruto snapped from whatever he was thinking and looked back at the concern girl seated next to him" what's wrong Sheena?"

"You look like you just space out a bit you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's nothing" he gave her his fox grin.

Ayane saw this and got worry" Naruto-kun are you okay?" she was worry for her favorite customer, neither one of them notice that Sheena frowned a little when Ayane said the suffix to Naruto but she quickly dispelled it not trying to make a scene.

"Ayane I'm fine don't worry"

Teuchi saw this and gasp" Naruto are you all right?"

"For crying out loud I said I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me" he said getting annoyed.

"Then how come you still haven't finished your first bowl of ramen?" Teuchi said scare that his number one customer hasn't even started eating his first bowl, for someone who eats a lot like Naruto this was consider a serious situation.

Naruto blink before looking at his still full bowl of ramen then he looked back at the two who were still shocked at the sight, Sheena however didn't know why they were so shock.

"Is it that shocking that Naruto still hasn't eaten his bowl yet?" ask Sheena.

"Are you kidding Naruto can eat ten more bowls and still not be full" Teuchi said Ayane giggle at his comment.

Sheena looked at him with a shock expression while Naruto started eating his bowl, he swallowed a couple of noodles he looked at her with a big smile" so Sheena how do you like Konoha so far?"

"I really like it they are a lot of things in this village that reminds me of Mizuho"

"Mizuho, what's that?" ask a puzzle Naruto.

"It's my village well I wasn't born in Mizuho I was brought in by the chief because he found me in the forest when I was just a baby, my parents abandoned me and the chief took me in and he raised me as his own" her brown eyes softened a little thinking about the memory of feeling lonely.

Naruto was staring at her with acknowledgement (she's just like me) he never knew who his parents were so he understood her a bit" I know how it feels, the feeling of never knowing your family I never knew my parents were I was an orphan"

"I wasn't an orphan since the chief took me in quickly I became like a daughter to him, he was the one that trained me and turn me into a ninja of Mizuho"

"That chief guy must've become precious to you Sheena" Naruto said with a smile thinking about the third one a person who became like a father to him like Iruka and Jiraiya.

The raven haired kunoichi smiled warmly" yeah he is precious to me, he really cares for me pretty soon everyone in the village became special to me they all believe in me I should I know they made me the chief of the village"

Naruto's eyes widened while smiling" really Sheena you became the leader of your village that's awesome"

"She blushed slightly obviously from embarrassment" oh stop it Naruto"

"No I mean it I think is great that you became the leader of your village, you know I have a dream to become Hokage of my village"

"Hokage?" ask the puzzle Sheena.

"Yeah it's the name of the leader of our village someday I'm going to become Hokage, not just any Hokage but the best ever"

"That's a big goal you have there Naruto and you know what I think you have what it takes to become the Hokage of your village"

Naruto smile feeling a little embarrassed" really Sheena you mean it?"

"Of course I do, I can tell that you're strong and courageous and a kind hearted person if those aren't qualities of a good leader then I don't know what is"

Naruto blushed at the compliment while giving her his fox grin" thanks Sheena I…I think that you're a great leader too you're very strong too, you were amazing when you were fighting those monsters and when you summoned that ice lady"

"Ice lady? Oh you must be talking about Celsius yeah she's the summon spirit of ice I made a pact with her and now I can summon her whenever I need her in battle"

"Make a pact?" the blond said puzzle" what do you mean making a pact?"

"Well the pact is what a summoner use as a contract with the summon spirit to have it fight by your side"

"A contract oh I get it, it's the same as for my summoning jutsu you see I can summon toads because I sing the toad contract with my blood but I need to have the right amount of chakra to perform it it's not so hard now that I got the hang of it"

"Signing a contract in blood that's not how it works with me I wish it was that easy, you see for me in order to make a pact with the summon spirit it has to be defeated in battle"

"What you actually have fight the summon spirit?" said a shocked Naruto while Sheena nodded" you mean that the ice lady that you summoned before you fought her and beat her?"

"Yup I sure did, I mean I didn't do it alone Lloyd and everyone else help me to beat it, Celsius wasn't the only summon spirit we had to defeat but all of them there is a summon spirit for each of the elements and we beat them all"

Naruto was amazed at that he just heard he continued eating his bowl until he devoured it" I knew you were amazing Sheena but now I think you're the most awesome person ever"

Sheena blushed at the compliment as she smile while trying to erase an butterflies from her stomach, she was getting nervous and she didn't know why" th….thanks Naruto"

"No problem, hey old man I want another bowl"

"About time you order your second one Naruto" Teuchi said while Naruto gave his fox grin.

Sheena sweat dropped (I only ate one and I'm full and he's supposed to eat ten of those bowls that sounds impossible, he must have a bottomless stomach)

Tenten's house

Tenten open her eyes waking up from a nice rest,she sighed happy, she was feeling better after being exhausted from fighting the monsters. She has changed her chunin outfit to a plain chinese style t shirt and long white baggy pants, she still had her hair buns since she like to sleep with them and also she has never like having her hair down. She stretch while yawning getting up from her bed happy to have taken that nice nap, suddenly there was a knock on her door getting her attention because she was happy thinking of a dream she had involving a certain twin swordsman.

"What is it?" she asked sounding a little sleepy.

"Tenten sweetie" her mother's voice" there's someone here to see you, a boy named Lloyd I told him to go ahead and enter your room it's all right"

"Oh okay" she said happy Lloyd was coming to her room, her eyes widened as she opened the door in pure shock" MOM YOU WHAT!!!" she gasp seeing Lloyd from the hall of the stairs she quickly shut the door.

(Oh dear oh no this can't be happening what was my mother thinking sending Lloyd to MY ROOM SHE'S INSANE) she gaze at the mess of her room.

Now usually the room of a sixteen year old girl would be a lot of clothing scatter throughout the room a real mess, in Tenten's case her room was filled with ninja weapons they were scatter everywhere in the room. She started picking them up trying to put them all back to her summoning scrolls, she will be so embarrassed if Lloyd enters her room and sees what it looks like a weapon shop after it go hit by a hurricane. Her mother was truly crazy sending a boy to her room like it didn't bother her, but then again she had weird parents usually parents will be overprotective of their children but not her parents. They believe she was old enough to take care of herself she was after all a ninja of Konoha and a chunin, Tenten was not bother that her parents were not the overprotective type but sometimes it annoyed her.

She gasp hearing a knock on her door, she gulp while trying to put her ninja weapons back to her scrolls" um…yes who is it?"

"Tenten it's me Lloyd, your mom said I could come in if it's all right with you"

"No it's not all right with me" she said highly annoyed she was not happy that her mother let another boy enter he room without asking her, especially if it was the boy that made her nervous and embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh" Lloyd said from the other said of her door sounding a little disappointed" okay then I guess I'll come back later"

Tenten felt hurt hearing the sound of hurt on his voice she quickly opened the door facing the teen" wait Lloyd I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry"

Lloyd smile at her" that's all right Tenten if you're busy then I will see you later"

"Well I'm not busy" she took a quick look at her messed up room (not anymore)" anyway why are you here?"

"I just came to visit you if you were feeling all right I was worry about you"

(He was worry about me) she thought while blushing a little she gulp feeling butterflies flying around her stomach" thanks for caring but I'm fine, I just needed some rest but now I'm feeling better"

Lloyd smiled again" okay I'm glad then I will see you tomorrow at the shop" he was about to leave until he saw her room he was in awe" wow Tenten you're room can be messier than mine and Naruto's"

Tenten gasp as she saw her room then look back at Lloyd she was shocked (I don't believe this he said that my room was messier than NARUTO's) her whole face turned read from anger while Lloyd was scare" Lloyd you……"

He gulp" um….goodbye Tenten" he left running.

"COME BACK HERE!!!"

But it was too late Lloyd have left her house, she growl while closing her door feeling annoyed at the twin swordsman's comment which was considered very rude. She sighed letting her anger vanish she took the necklace that Lloyd gave her from her shirt and smile feeling happy, the necklace has become one of her most precious treasures ever more precious than her ninja weapons. She thought about Lloyd and sighed dreamily, she decided to continue cleaning her room wearing the necklace proudly.

(Lloyd) she thought with a smile.

Later at the village square

The Symphonia group has gathered in a corner of the streets while the crowd of villagers was passing by, they have come to talk about their decision to stay in Konoha or return to their world. Just by the smiles in their faces it was clearly that they have already made their choice, they have never seen such a lively and big village before it reminded them so much of Palmacosta, of course before it got destroyed by the crazy giant Kharlan tree.

"All right everyone what are we going to do now?" ask Lloyd.

"Lloyd I think it's pretty obvious that we are staying in Konoha for a while, I actually like this village no one has glare at me for being a half elf so I will stay" Genis said happily.

"I don't think they even know what a half elf is, but none the less I will like to stay in this village too I must see the library and the school" Raine said in deep thought however like her brother she was glad to be here because no one judge her for being a half elf.

"I want to stay too I like it here" Colete said smiling.

"Count me in I want to stay this village needs the protection of the great Zelos"

"Save it Zelos you want to stay because you want to be with the women typical of you" Sheena said annoyed while the red head chosen chuckle at her comment.

"True" he said with a smirk.

"I will like to stay too the village still needs to continue with rebuilding and I am offering my assistance, I feel like it's our responsibility to help these people for what has happened here because of the monsters attack" Regal said.

"I'm staying too I am helping Regal with the rebuilding" Presea said.

"Well since everyone is staying here might as well stay, Mizuho can function without me around and besides I like living in this village so I will stay" Sheena said but she was hiding the other reason she wanted to stay is because she wanted to continue talking to a certain blond ninja.

Lloyd nodded" all right so it's decided we will stay in Konoha and help the village in any way we can"

Suddenly the communicator started beeping, Raine took it from her coat pocket and Yuan's image appear" its Yuan"

"How's everything so far?" ask the renegade leader.

"We manage to stop the monsters that attacked a nearby village, we also found Lloyd and Colete thankfully no one from the village got killed I manage to healed the wounded along with the medics in this village" Raine said.

"Yuan have you figure something about the portal?" ask Regal.

"That's the reason I contacted you, according to our analysis the portal has a time limit in staying open and closing, it will remained open every twenty four hours however it will close down again after twenty four hours"

"So one day it opens and the day after that it closes again and so and on" Genis said.

"Precisely" Yuan said.

"That's not good that guy that controls the monsters can appear again and send the monsters to attack the village since he's after the eternal sword" said Lloyd.

"I already have a plan to handle that kind of situation, my men have started building a security checkpoint to prevent any monsters from entering the portal this will keep the other world safe from dangers from our world"

"Now that's what I call thinking ahead of the situation" Zelos said with a cheesy grin.

"At any rate Lloyd you should plan in sealing the portal once and for all, I'm still not sure what consequences will fell upon us if that portal remains open for who knows how long" Yuan said.

"I understand but to do that I have to master the power of the eternal sword I'm not ready close the portal yet"

"We also have a few things to do in this village before we head back to our world, I hope you understand" Raine said.

"That's all right just make sure to seal the portal soon I will contact you again when I find more information about this over" he cut his communication while Raine put the communicator once again on her pocket.

"We really are staying I'm so happy" Colete said.

"Who knows if the guy who controls the monsters is still in this world, it will give us more reason to stay here" Sheena said.

"I agree for now we should focus on helping everyone in the village" Regal said.

"Yeah when that guy comes again we'll be ready for him" Zelos said.

The group has made their choice in staying at Konoha and continued to offer their help, looks like the leaf village was going to have their new allies longer than expected. But all in due time Lloyd and his group have found new friends and new bonds to forge.

To be continued

Looks like Lloyd and company want to stay in Konoha, looks like they have acquired new ninjas' well sort off. What will happen now find out next time, remember to always review and I'm sorry if this chapter came a little late than usual farewell until next time.

Next chapter: When two perverts collide: The red head chosen vs. the toad sanin

**Omake (title: Paw Mania and Pakuun)**

**Pakkun was lying in the green grass of one of Konoha's training field, he was enjoying the wonderful sun he enjoys this kinds of rest every once in a while. Sometimes Kakashi summons him to relax and take a break because he didn't like being in the dog realm for too long. **

"**This is nice the best place to take a small nap" the small dog lie down ready to sleep until he saw Presea next to him" hey I know you Kakashi told me about you, you're one of Lloyd's companions what was your name again?"**

"**It's Presea" **

"**Yeah that's right Presea is there a reason why you came to me?"**

"**Can I see your paws?"**

"**Huh my paws, sure I guess" Pakuun got up and show her his paws" just so you know my paws are very soft and squishy"**

**Suddenly Presea gave a big smile" paw pad"**

**She started poking Pakuun's paws while the dog smiled" see I told you they are very soft and squishy" **

**Presea nodded while smiling" paw pad paw pad paw pad paw pad"**

"**Presea what's going on?" came the voice of Regal as he went to her" what are you doing?"**

"**Regal this dogs paw pads are so soft and cute even softer and cuter than Corrine's" the pink haired girl.**

"**The name is Pakuun and you're too nice" he smiled while he wasn't bother that Presea was still poking his paws.**

**Regal gasp at the revelation" Presea are you sure?"**

"**Yes here give it a try" **

**Regal started poking his paws" it really is very soft and nice paw pad paw pad" **

"**Paw pad paw pad paw pad paw pad" Presea kept repeating the same thing along with Regal while both were poking his paws.**

**Pakuun sweat dropped getting tire of the poking" okay I think that's enough you can stop now"**

"**Paw pad paw pad paw pad paw pad paw pad…."**

"**Come on I mean it, this is getting annoying" **

"**Paw pad paw pad paw pad paw pad paw pad"**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH STOP!!!" Pakuun shouted getting desperate.**

"**Paw pad paw pad paw pad paw pad paw pad"**

**Pakuun couldn't take it anymore he left running for his life" KAKASHI HELP ME!!!" **

"**Wait Pakuun I want to continue feeling your paw pads again" Presea said running after him and Regal followed her.**


	15. When two perverts collide

Chapter 15 When two perverts collide: the red head chosen vs. the toad sanin

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto-san and I also don't own Tales of Symphonia it belongs to Namco.

'' this means thoughts.

_Italics are flashbacks_

**Bold letters Kyuubi speaking or inner Sakura**

_**Bold and Italics are summons talking and summon spirits**_

**Main pairings: Naruto/Sheena Lloyd/Tenten**

**Author's notes: I apologize for updating this story so late I have been focusing on my other stories. I already have planned a lot of chapters for this story and how the plot is going to move. But anyway this chapter will be a bit of a filler since it will be funny if you read the title. The next chapter will be a filler before going to the plot of the story I already have the fillers planned from the beginning. Remember to review and thank you for reviewing the story now on with the chapter. **

(Time skip: one month and a half later)

(Location: Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

The hidden leaf village has been finally rebuilt after the attack by the monsters. Thankfully everyone helped out on the reconstruction including their new allies Lloyd and his companions from another world. After working hard to rebuilt the village things have finally calmed down and everything was back to normal like the attack never happened, however measures were taken. Tsunade has ordered to increase the security on the village since the attack she has sent more patrols at every location. The village gates as well as the village district, the village walls, the shopping district and the buildings representing the power of the village. ANBU headquarters, the fire tower home of the Hokage and the homes of the members of the councils representing the strongest clans in Konoha. If the village was going to be attack again they won't succeed in damaging the village like they did last time with everyone prepared. For now they were keeping a watch on the village along with their new friends which they were now residing in the village. Everyone from the group of Symphonia was really enjoying their stay in the hidden leaf village. The most important thing they knew is that they needed to get jobs, a place to live and money since their money gald wasn't accepted in this world.

Lloyd was still working with Tenten at her dad's weapons shop. The young twin swordsman has become a very important asset to the business becoming a very good employee. He was always hard working and very helpful to the customers earning a lot of money to the shop. Tenten's dad was very impressed with his hard work that he gave him a raise earning more money than usual he had plenty of money to move in from Naruto's apartment and rent a place of his own. He didn't want to keep bothering the blond ninja so because it was a small place it was better if he live somewhere else. However he still hasn't pay completely for the twin swords that are Naruto's weapons the two swords are very expensive and even working full time at the weapon's shop wasn't enough to pay for everything. Tenten didn't pressure him she didn't gave him a time limit to give her the money although she was impress that he has given her more money for the weapons, it made her smile that he would do so much for a friend. Lloyd and Tenten have become close friends happy to be working in the same place and they were particularly spending time together. Their friendship became something strong forging a unique bond, perhaps there was something going on than just friendship.

Colette was still living with Sakura at her mother's house and thankfully she hasn't caused any damage so far. She was still working with as her assistance at the hospital along with Raine who was asked by Tsunade to worked part time there earning some money for her assistance. So far she hasn't caused any holes in the building the hospital was still intact and damage free for now. She didn't worked too much since Sakura was busy training under Raine. The pink haired medic has become the half elf's apprentice in learning healing arts and controlling the power of her exsphere she wanted to be useful and reliable in the battlefield especially now, with the threat of the monsters and the stranger behind their attacks. As always the blond teen volunteer for any kind of work being her usual kind hearted and cheery self she didn't complain as long as it was going to help the people of the village. She has come to love Konoha very much and its people she didn't mind staying, of course she missed her home village Iselia. She only hope that someday she explore this new world she wanted to see the world, what lies beyond Konoha it was making her very curious and anxious.

Genis for some reason was requested by Hiashi to live with him and his clan at the Hyuga compound. He has offered the young half elf to stay at one of the guest rooms showing him a lot of hospitality. He felt thankful for the older Hyuga's kindness and accepted his offer with the condition that his sisters comes too, he didn't wanted to be separated from his older sister. Hiashi also requested that Rain live with him so she can be with her younger brother, she didn't refuse because she has been very busy teaching Sakura and reading at the Konoha library. The half elf woman a always had a never ending thirst for knowledge and she wanted to know everything about the five elemental countries and the ninja world. It couldn't be help because she was in full ruin mode whenever she got the chance to enter the library thanks to Sakura who accompanied her. Since she has always gone to the place ever since she was at the academy it's the reason why she was so smart and very knowledgeable. While Raine was busy her brother Genis was helping Hanabi with her training as requested by Hiashi, he was happy to help the young Hyuga since he has become good friends with her.

Sheena has dedicated her skills and services to the village assisting Konoha doing missions. She was after all a kunoichi from Mizuho which their cultures were similar she didn't argued with the idea. She has already gone with Naruto doing a couple of C rank and B rank missions with him and she didn't find them hard, she was well prepared for them. Pretty soon she become popular among the villagers for her skills and her ability to summon spirits, it was her ability to summoned Undine that she managed to put out a lot of the fire when the village was attacked by the monsters. She has also earned a deep friendship with Naruto, they were always spending time together. They will talked about everything she told him about her adventures with her companions how they defeated the summon spirits to create the pact and the unifications of the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethealla. Naruto told her all of his missions and adventures including about Sasuke and how he promised Sakura to bring him back to the village. Both of them grew closer and they felt like they were becoming close friends, so far she was killing her stay in the village. Even if she missed everyone back at her home of Mizuho she got a little home sick every once in a while.

Regal has become a great help to the village. With his knowledge he has helped builders to build better houses and buildings along with a way for people to consume less energy in their homes, saving a lot of money for the village resources. He was always happy to help anyone including Tsunade leading to gain a lot of respect to the older man. He has also gained a lot of respect as a strong fight by none other than Gai and Lee who have experienced his fighting skills during the monsters invasion. Both taijutsu fighters have constantly have lots of sparring sessions with him in order to test and strengthen their taijutsu skills. Regal has told them about the times he was being trained using his feet not telling them when he was wearing handcuffs as a punishment for killing Alicia long ago. He wasn't ready to tell his crime to people from another world, at least not yet. He was completely unaware that he has gotten the attention of a certain raven haired woman who felt very attracted towards him. It seems he will have to find out about being in Shizune's sight of affection. He has earned money helping constructors to develop better houses and buildings and he managed to buy a small house in middle village district, knowing that he will be staying in the village for a while.

Presea has taken a job becoming a member of the woodcutters of the village. She has helped the civilian population of lumberjacks by giving them a helping hand and it was big helping hand indeed. With her strength she took down more trees than the average woodcutter while the men were shocked at her strength to lift such a heavy big ax and swing it like it was light like a feather, cutting trees for her was a breeze. The one thing that shocked them the most is that she was too young according to them since they didn't know the truth about the side effect of her exsphere and her aging. She has gained quite the money she has managed to buy a two bedroom apartment in which Sheena is living with her. She has come to like living in Konoha it wasn't her home but she felt comfortable living in the village. She missed her home Ozette, her home village was still being rebuild after it was destroyed by the organization of Cruxis. But so far she was enjoying her stay in this village from another world or dimension she only hoped that she travels to other locations.

As for Zelos he was doing what he loves the most. Sightseeing and spending time with women the red head chosen was always partying than looking for a job or a place to stay, due that he was visiting a new world he wanted to explore it as much as he could. What better way than to see the entire village of Konoha while meeting different women. So far he has been living with Lloyd at his apartment which it annoyed the twin swordsman a bit he was working hard while he was slacking off not lifting a finger to help maintain his place to stay. It seems he has forgotten that in this dimension he wasn't rich or famous chosen he was just a regular person or civilian. Nevertheless it was going to stop him from having fun with his new hunnies especially his favorite hunny from Konoha. He has become close with Ino he didn't care if she was younger than him he just love spending time with the Yamanaka just like spending time with his hunnies. Although Konoha was nothing like Meltokio in terms of class and money it was enough for him, as long as there were women he will be satisfied. His only regret is that he hasn't met any rich women with exception of Tsunade but he wasn't going to be crazy enough to hit on the slug sanin after seeing a taste of her inhuman strength, unless he has a death wish.

(Location village district middle section)

Zelos was walking the streets in his usual happy mood and behavior. Winking at the ladies passing by and flirting with them not caring if they were married or if he gets in trouble with their husbands, he just loved his life. Even if he was in another world they were still women he could use his charms to bent them to his will and make them part of his countless collection of personal hunnies. He missed his world and his hunnies back at Meltokio especially Princess Hilda one of his prettiest hunnies but this world is good too. It only took him a couple of days to make himself popular in the female population of Konoha soon they were bowing down before him as the sexiest and most handsome man they have ever laid eyes on. He was proud he was able to do it faster than he usually did long ago when he became the chosen of Tethealla proving that he hasn't lost his touch, he still got it. Having women all over you is what truly meant for him to living the life he needed to keep his name and image as the ultimate ladies man and sex symbol. He passed more women which he winked at them causing them to giggle while other faint at his charms and good looks he had everything a woman wanted in the man of their dreams.

He gazed at the women who were smiling, blushing even giggling at him while he got some glares from men in the crowd. Obviously most of those men were jealous of his cool and charms to put a lady under his spell while others were angry and jealous because they were their husbands. Thoughts were running through their heads about the red head chosen and the only thing that popped in their mind was to beat the living crap out of him for flirting with their women. He didn't care what they think they were all jealous because they weren't as cool and sexy as him no man was better than the great chosen Zelos. He passed Ichiraku which he remembers it was Naruto's favorite place to eat his favorite meal ramen, he grinned remembering most of all that there was a pretty woman working in the ramen shop. He entered the shop smiling gazing at Ayame who was serving a bowl of ramen to a customer while her father Teuchi was making another serving of the dish. Although the red head chosen was surprise that Naruto wasn't in the place stuffing his face with the food he would kill for.

Ayame smiled at him doing her duty to treat the customer" welcome Zelos did you come to have some of father's ramen?"

"Oh you remember my name I am so please you do my dear Ayame!" he grinned getting seated in one of the seats.

"I can't forget your face I guess. You have come here most of the times with Lloyd and Naruto" she smiled at him.

"How could I have not come here" he replied in his cool and sexy tone taking her hand" I would never forget a beautiful woman such as yourself."

His comment made Ayame blushed deep as Zelos continued to hold her hand she felt her heart beating so fast" I……"

"How about if later you and I had a nice walk around the village and talk?" he winked at her making her blush even more.

"Zelos…." Ayame replied blushing.

Much to the red head chosen's demise Ayame has a very over protective father when it came to these kinds of situations. Teuchi has heard everything while preparing the ramen with ears the size of saucers, he growled while tightening his fist. Clearly angered has entered him and marched straight at Zelos giving him a very scary look while Ayame got shocked seeing her father's behavior.

"Um father it's all right no need to get upset here" Ayame was trying to calm him down.

"I knew it you were that kind of person Zelos!" Teuchi shouted" you're one of those men who hit on women then takes them on a date and take advantage of them. But I will not let you touch my Ayame do you hear me?!"

"Whoa calm down pops I wasn't going to do anything like that to her…..yet" Zelos grinned.

"What?!!" shouted the ramen shop owner while taking a cleaver ready to chop his head off.

"Father please calm down you're scaring the customers!" she gazed at the two freaked out men who looked like they were ready to leave" if you keep this up we will lose customers that's not good for business."

Teuchi calmed down still glaring at the red head chosen" fine….but I'm keeping my eye on you Zelos" he went back to make the ramen.

"I'm sorry father is just over protective with me…"

"I'll say but not to worry I have dealt with people like him before" he gave a sheepish grin.

"Would you like to have some ramen?" asked.

"Why not might as well since I'm here. It's better for me I get to eat a delicious meal and watch a beautiful angel at the same time" he replied giving her a sweet smile.

His comment made Ayame blushed before she nodded and went to her father. Teuchi was mumbling something about Zelos being a pimp and not wanting him near his daughter. The red head chosen stood seated in seat while he ignored the older man's mumbling and he focus on Ayame especially her butt, he grinned to himself loving his stay in the leaf village.

'Yup it's good being me. Konoha can become my favorite place after Meltokio the women are prettier there than the ones here but my blond hunny Ino tops them all hehe.'

He waited for his ramen to be served while stealing glances at Ayame. When Ayame brought him the bowl of ramen he gave her a wink making her blush and Teuchi was still keeping his eyes on him, not looking happy at all. Looks like Zelos was enjoying his stay at Konoha and things couldn't get any better for him. The women wants him and he didn't wanted any other way he was too cool to be true.

(Fire tower Hokage's office)

Tsunade has been doing the usual work of filling paperwork. The rebuild was done and now she was filling half of the orders and permission it only reminded her how much she hated filling paperwork, it was true hell. What will she do to be on a hot bath with a big bottle of sake, afterwards she will go gambling and play some pachinko that was of course in her dreams? She knew being Hokage sucks and possibly the worst job in the whole world. She has wonder so many times why did she accepted this hellish job and how in blazes her teacher managed to stay as Hokage for so many years without getting sick of the job. She needed a long break or better yet a vacation from all of this and any related job of being the Hokage. With boredom killing her she took some of her strength to finished filling the last papers from the large mountain of documents. She sighed happily in relief as for once she managed to finish the accursed paper work from hell. Now all she needed now was a drink of sake to enjoy her victory. However her victory was cut short as Shizune entered the office with Tonton carrying a large stack of papers. The sight made the blond Hokage not happy as she was frowning when she just finished filling a mountain of documents.

'Oh you got to be kidding me….'

Shizune put the mountain of papers on the desk" here you go Tsunade-sama all of these documents needs your signature. I'm glad you were able to finish the other half the sooner you finish this the faster you can start with your other work."

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead seeing that she had more work to do all thanks to the raven haired women next to her' Kami help me….I need a break I need relaxation. Shizune is going to be the end of me….'

"Once you're done with these documents you can start planning that meeting with the feudal lord of fire country it's very important" replied Shizune.

Tsunade had to mental sigh. It was always the same Shizune was always watching over her that she fulfills her work as the Hokage. She was always the one to keep her in check that she doesn't slack off or run away to gamble or drink sake, she was worst than having a personal tutor. With her around she was never going to have a break she will probably die from all the work she has to do, it was frustrating. She gazed at her smiling doing her job to guide her to do her work she knew that this couldn't go any longer, she was begging for a day off. There was no way she was going to continue with her work without having a break.

'I need to do something to get her off my back at least for one day….' she gazed at the raven haired woman' if this keeps up I will go crazy…but what can I do?'

Her hazel eyes went wide before grinning' I got it….it's perfect I will be helping Shizune and I will have my day off. I will be killing two birds with one stone.'

"Shizune?" she replied with a smile" I have a job for you…"

The raven haired woman handed her down more papers to filled before looking at her" yes Tsunade-sama?"

"You already know I'm very busy with work I have some business to attend to besides the reunion with the feudal lord. I am supposed to meet up with a certain individual to discuss about different projects in the village's construction of houses and buildings. The reunion is schedule at noon but I'm too busy I won't be able to attend the meeting, therefore I need a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Shizune replied having an idea what she did not know why she was having a bad feeling about it.

"I need you to go for me to that meeting you will be representing me."

"What….can you do that….is that even legal?" asked the confused Shizune.

"Yes it is all you have to do is check his plans and agree with them he has very good ideas for creating more wonderful buildings that will benefit the people of the village" replied the busty Hokage.

"All right may I ask who this person I will be meeting is?"

The slug sanin prevented from grinning" its Regal…"

Shizune felt like blushing" what….Regal!?"

"Yes he's the one who has been helping the workers with his ideas in the field of construction. Is there a problem?"

The raven haired women blushed slightly" no….nothing is wrong…I guess I will help you Tsunade-sama you're always busy and I understand that. Where will I be meeting him?"

"In the Azuchi grill…."

Now Shizune knew something was wrong because she has heard of the place. The Azuchi was a famous restaurant in the village known for its exquisite food and bbq, not to mention it was quite expensive. It felt weird that her teacher will request a meeting with Regal in an expensive restaurant just to discuss business with him it was definitely weird and suspicious. She knew it and it was scaring her Tsunade was up to something and she didn't like it, because it was too convenient that she can't come to the meeting with Regal and ordered her to go in her place. Obviously her reaction and expression caught the slug sanin's attention knowing that something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama…..why there of all places?"

"What the Azuchi grill?" she replied with a raised eyebrow" I figure it's a good place to discuss business I like the bran of sake they have there. Is there something bothering you?"

"It's just that you want me to go there in your place to discuss business with Regal and in such place for the matter. It kind of sounds like a…date" she replied with a blush on her cheeks.

Tsunade grinned" if you want to call it that then be my guess. Besides you told me you wanted to get to know him better this is the perfect chance don't you think so?"

Shizune sweat dropped' I see so this was her plan all along Tsunade-sama….'

"I suggest you prepare yourself for your date with Regal Shizune" smirked the blond Hokage.

The raven haired woman ignored her comment and sighed before leaving the office with Tonton following her. Tsunade grinned feeling proud of herself she has done a very good job for her student to get to know the older man better, and most of all she will be free for the rest of the day.

'I'm such a genius it was a close one. I thought she was going to refuse but her pride got in the way, now I can finally have my day off at last!'

She sighed in relief glad to be free from the raven haired nightmare of work for one day she needed to celebrate for her victory and she knew how. The image of a sake bottle came to her mind that was the best way to celebrate and began her relaxation she suddenly stopped and shook her head not looking happy sensing that someone was in her office with her.

"It's about time you got here."

She turned to her window seeing Jiraiya who just arrived. Looks like her break will have to wait because she needed to talk to him about everything that has happened while he was gone. Which made her in the least happy because she really wanted to take a break from her hellish paperwork and any other thing she has to do she felt like punching the toad sanin just to make herself feel better. She has been waiting for him to discuss the matter but she got too involved with her work, now it was the perfect time.

"I see that the village has been rebuild so soon" replied Jiraiya" sorry I couldn't have come here sooner I was busy with my spy network whoever attacked the village was a very strong force."

"We managed to win because we had help from new allies. They were the reason the enemy was defeated."

"I see everything is fine so how about telling me why you called me here personally instead of sending me a message?" asked the toad sanin.

Tsunade sighed she hasn't told him about the monsters responsible for attacking the village or their new friends. She hasn't told him a single word about the existence of the exspheres and the truth of their new companions that they were from a new dimension. She knew it was going to be very hard for Jiraiya to swallowed all the information she was about to tell him, he wasn't going to believe her. He was one of the few people she trusted the most she needed to tell him about this information which she has made it to be classified S rank information.

"There's a reason why I called you here personally Jiraiya" she took a deep breath" what I'm about to tell you is classified information no one else must know about this. Not even the council knows about this I know I can trust you with it, however I have a feeling that you won't believe me one bit."

Jiraiya blinked" this must be one heck of information you have to tell me to say that I won't believe you. I have always trust you Tsunade I will always believe you no matter what you say."

"I hope you're right but I have a feeling you won't….all right I will tell you and listen well."

"Very well I'm listening."

Tsunade told Jiraiya everything she knew that was told her by Lloyd and his companions. She told him about where they came from the portal caused by the eternal sword separating their two dimensions, the existence and power of the exshperes. How they were created the village attacked by monsters and the existence of the mysterious stranger who was responsible for summoning the monsters to attack the village. Once she was done telling the whole story she stood watching Jiraiya's expression which completely changed, from listening closely to shocked and dumbfounded. She knew it very well he didn't believe her at all the information has probably hit him like a ton of bricks and he will eventually think she has gone crazy.

"Jiraiya?"

"You can't be serious" Jiraiya said shocked" you can't expect me to believe all those things you just said. Everything you have said is….impossible to believe its nonsense maybe you should take a break Tsunade I'm worry that the job of Hokage has messed with your head."

"Like I wasn't expecting you weren't going to believe me but it's the truth. This information is classified no one outside of this office must not know I can't trust the council and the elders, especially Danzo he will kill to obtain these kind of information."

The toad sanin pinched the tip of his nose trying to sink the information he just heard. He tried to calm down and slowly trying to believe everything the slug sanin just told him which he find it hard to believe he thought about crazy and fake story. He has known Tsunade for years since they were twelve and if there was one thing he knew about her is that she has never lie to him. Looking at her serious expression he could tell that she being honest with him even if he still found it too hard to believe.

He sighed" this is hard to believe you weren't kidding Tsunade all of this sounds bogus…"

"I know but I wouldn't call you here to tell you something like it was made taken from a fairy tale and that sounds very farfetched. I was just like you when they told me their story I didn't believe it one bit but, I can't explain about the appearance of the monsters that attacked the village."

"These exspheres are truly powerful tools and the way they are made. It's insane and inhuman I do know someone who will love to get his hands on them" replied the toad sanin.

"I know Orochimaru….and Danzo that war hawk won't pass a chance to obtain something powerful like the exspheres that Lloyd and his companions have. This is exactly why I have kept this information classified until further notice I can't trust no one with this."

"And you did the right thing this is too important to tell it to anyone especially to the council it will be best to keep it quiet for now. What will they do now?"

"You mean Lloyd and his companions?" asked the blond Hokage" they have agreed to stay in the village and help us in any way they can I didn't argue with them. We sure need people with their abilities they have helped us a lot during the monsters attack I see them as potential allies."

"After hearing their crazy journey I'm not surprise the one thing that worries is that gate you told me. The supposed gate that is separating our worlds…."

"According to what Lloyd told me he said that the gate is south of the village in one of the forests, we received information from them that the gate stays open for one day and then it closes for another day."

"So one day stays open and another day it stays close?" replied Jiraiya.

"I'm worried if more of those monsters appeared through that gate and start attacking the village again. We can't afford to have another invasion the other hidden villages can't see us weakened or they will take the opportunity to attack us. Another invasion is the last thing on my mind…"

Jiraiya nodded" how long do you think they will stay in the village?"

"That I do not know Lloyd said that he and his friends will help the village with everything including more attacks from monsters. I will trust his words he reminds me a lot of Naruto" she smiled thinking about the blond ninja.

Jiraiya chuckled at her comment" so you have become fond of the boy too?"

"Not fond but trust. They don't look like they bad people they are already living in the village and they have found jobs. They are like regular people but with a great power."

"I still find it hard to believe what you just told me. This isn't the kind of information you would hear so often but nevertheless I will trust this information you just told me."

"Good how about telling me any other information you have gathered for me?"

The toad sanin nodded" right I have found something about Akatsuki it's important that you know."

Tsunade nodded hearing about the criminal organization" all right I'm listening."

(Training room medical facility fire tower)

Raine and Sakura were having another training session in healing arts. The half elf magic user decided to give the pink haired kunoichi her old staff made from oak so she can perform magic as well. In this month and a half since she took as her student she was impressed by her fast progress. She was able to see Sakura's mana control to be very accurate and perfect making her fit well for a magic user. It was one of the key elements to control magic perfect control of one's mana and so far Sakura has that ability. She was amazed to see that she was able to control the power of her exsphere so quickly like she was meant to have that kind of power. She remembered how hard was for her to get used to control the power of her exsphere even with her mana control. So far she has taught the young medic the basic novice spells and she has learned a little quicker than expected. Right now she was going to use a healing spell in order to heal the small bird that had a wounded wing, she gazed at the pink haired kunoichi who was concentrating she was ready.

"All right Sakura do it now" replied the half elf woman.

The pink haired medic nodded pointing her magic staff on the wounded wing. She gathered her chakra along with the power of her exsphere as she started casting the spell she was going to make sure that he makes the spell right in one try after being so much by Raine. She has grown fond of the half elf woman considering her as a second teacher she was so full of knowledge she was a perfect sample for the perfect teacher. Although she was a bookworm because the one thing Raine loves is when she takes her to the Konoha library and she will basically take and read as many books as she can. She smiled mentally at her new teacher's determination and never ending thirst for knowledge, she finally casted enough mana for her spell to work.

"First aid!"

The tip of her oak staff shine in a quick bright light suddenly the wing of the bird was fully healed.

"I did it!"

"Yes you did" Raine said smiling gazing at her' she has really come a long way since I took her into my wing.'

"I have really gotten the hand on the basic spells" Sakura smiled watching the bird fly through the window.

"You have done an excellent job Sakura you really are a quick learner" replied the half elf magic user.

"Only because I'm learning with the best teacher in magic"

"Flattering won't get you nowhere but thanks for the compliment" Raine smirked.

"It took me a while to perform magic but I don't think I will be able to do it without the exsphere" she looked down at her exsphere on her right hand.

"That's part of it" Raine replied" it's true that exspheres awake one's dormant capabilities but not the ability to use magic. Anyone can cast magic depending on their control over their mana flow since you have perfect mana control it's easy for you to perform magic. The fact that you're a medic helps the cause for you to be able to use healing arts. The exsphere is merely a tool to boost your power and your healing capabilities."

Sakura nodded" I have perfect chakra control I have always known that…"

"Yes I'm fascinated to learn about the similarities between mana and chakra. At any rate I am impressed with your progress so far Sakura if this keeps up it won't be long before you master the advance spells."

"Right I'm ready to start my next lesson if your permit it Raine."

"First thing first it's time to give you a small test. Tell me about the basic spells start with support spells."

"There's dispel it dispels any magical alignment to the person. There's recover it heals one's physical alignments, there's charge it increases one's stamina. There's also barrier it increases one's defense vulnerability and finally there's first aid it heals one's injuries."

"Good job you have memorized all of the basic spells. I think you're ready for the real spells this part of the training will become a bit difficult but I believe you can do it" replied the half elf woman.

"Does that include learning light elemental spells?" Sakura said.

"Yes that is also part of the training…"

"I don't know if I will be able to perform such thing. I don't even know if I'm a light element recently I didn't even know that light existed like a regular element."

"I believe you can cast light spells as well Sakura. A lot of the users of healing arts can cast light base spells you are no different" Raine said.

The pink haired medic nodded" you said that Boltzman believed that every living being had another power inside of themselves besides chakra or mana. The power of healing does that mean that everyone can use healing arts?"

Raine smiled at her" I see your using your knowledge on master Boltzman I'm impressed. To answer your question yes everyone can learn healing arts if they have the necessary control of mana, however to some is not that easy while others find it impossible to achieve. Others have that gift already healing arts take a lot of concentration and mana to perform" she gazed at Sakura who nodded' it's also the reason why half elves and elves are more suited to use magic.'

"I get it now it's the same with learning medical ninjutsu. It takes a lot of chakra control to perform I was able to learn medical ninjutsu because of my perfect chakra control" replied Sakura.

"That's why I believe you have what it takes to master healing arts. If we keep this up you will learn all there is to it."

"All right I'm ready!"

Suddenly the door opened revealing Colette holding a basket she smiled" hey you guys I hope you're hungry I made sandwiches!"

Raine smiled" Sakura how about if we take a break you're going to need the energy for the upcoming training?"

"I guess it won't hurt to eat something. I am a little hungry…"

Colette smiled taking two sandwiches from the basket" here you go I hope you like them. I made them myself!"

"Thanks Colette I like your cooking" replied Sakura taking a bite from her sandwich which she like it' this is good, at least is way better than my cooking' she sweat dropped.

'It's better than my cooking' thought Raine with a sweat dropped.

(Training field number seven forest region Konoha)

Naruto and Sheena were having another sparring match to test their skills. It has become their favorite hobby since they got to know each other after the monsters attack on the village. In one month and a half both teenagers have grown close becoming very good friends they have found out that both were similar in personalities, and a little similar in stamina. But still it wasn't compare to Naruto's stamina which was huge at least the raven haired guardian user knew she was in for a good fight when taking on the blond ninja. It looked like both of them knew each other better than anyone even if she still hasn't fully opened up to him. She hasn't told him about the tragedy with Volt in failing to form a pact with the summon spirit of lighting. It was the same with Naruto that he hasn't told her about the Kyuubi sealed in him he wasn't ready yet, not to mention that the topic was very delicate to him. Fearing that people will hate him for carrying the demon fox inside of him especially telling his secret to someone like Sheena fearing she will hate him. However the raven haired summoner wanted to find out his big secret remembering when she saw him engulfed in a red cloak resembling a fox and the energy felt so dark and evil. She wanted him to open up to her as prove of how deep their friendship has grown. She either didn't wanted to pressured him that he will become nervous and he might keep his distance from her, it was the last thing she wanted.

They were having one tough taijutsu match no weapons. Naruto chose not to use his twin swords it's been a while since he has fought with his fists, this was the better time to test his fists that he hasn't lost his touch in taijutsu. Sheena has also proven to be a very good fighter in taijutsu she has blocked all of his blows quickly even with using shadow clones. Her speed and agility was impressive and perhaps she was holding back on him since she wasn't using her guardian cards just using her basic jutsus like substitution and teleport. Naruto chased her through the tree catching up to her he launched a punch which the raven haired guardian user dodged without making an effort. He grinned as his shadow clones charged at her she managed to block all of their blows, she countered with a kick which the blond caught with his hands. He gasped when she vanished in smoke she frowned knowing that has used a teleportation technique to escape him it wasn't the first time she has done this. He gazed around him but he didn't waste any time trying to find her.

'Not this time Sheena' he made a cross shape hand seal" shadow clone jutsu!"

POOF!!!

Ten Naruto clones appeared each of them went separate ways. He knew that she was doing this so he let his guard down each of them jumped through the trees searching for the summoner. It wasn't enough to stop the chief of Mizuho as one shadow clone was defeated, another one was taken down. Naruto growled he knew they were being defeated she was hiding well but he still kept his eyes opened he watched another clone vanished. He grinned as he charged at a near tree which he succeeded finding Sheena he launched a punch which she dodged and attacked the rest of the clones. But she let her guard down defeated the remaining clones as Naruto appeared from behind her grabbed her in a head lock. He grinned in victory watching the raven haired guardian user trying to break free there was no way out to escape.

"I got you Sheena…."

"Not bad Naruto…." She replied with a grin" but you can't catch me that easily."

She broke free slipping through she managed to break from his hold. Naruto charged at her and both started exchanging blows although she was amazed at his speed and his energy. They were probably sparring for hours and he still didn't show any signs that he was tire they continued throwing blows without causing a hit to the other. Naruto threw a powerful kick and Sheen jumped away landing on a tree branch lucky that she evaded just in time but he clumsiness got the better of her when she slip falling from the three.

"Sheena!"

Naruto was quick to catch her in time but he tripped running towards her. He was too worried for her safety that she felt on top of him and both of them felt to the ground. He managed to break her fall without noticing it but he realized soon enough his situation, the raven haired beauty was on top of him and he was feeling her body. The one thing that caught him in surprise that he was very close to Sheena's face and namely their lips, the sight alone was enough to make him blush deep. This was the first time he had a girl so close to him ever it was like a dream come true. He always dreamed that he will have Sakura like this so close and almost in his arms but now he was thinking someone else, the raven haired guardian user who was on top of him. He completely froze when he was only thinking in wrapping his arms around her and never let her go he was right now in dreamland, he wasn't the only one. Sheena was blushing when she realized that she was on top of Naruto this was probably the first time she has been so close to a boy before. Not that she was desperate looking for a boyfriend she was just too busy with her position as chief of Mizuho she never had any time to think about such things. It didn't last long she was too embarrassed that she removed herself from him the blush was still present in her cheeks, along with the blond ninja.

"Sorry I accidentally tripped…." She was still blushing.

"It's okay…." He was still blushing.

Their eyes locked for a moment like time has stopped. Her brown orbs meeting cerulean orbs it was a fantastic view like it was taken from a heavenly dream. None of them said a word as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes and for some reason they didn't wanted to stop. Both felt like they could do this forever it was wonderful to stay admiring their eyes and features forever, all things have to come to an end one way or the other. Sheena was the one who finally broke the awkward moment even in her mind she didn't wanted to stop looking at him no matter how embarrassed she felt. She erased her blush as well as Naruto who looked embarrassed and silly at the same time, he was still caught in the day dream that she landed on top of him by accident.

"Thanks for breaking my fall. I hope you're not hurt Naruto…."

The blond ninja gave his fox grin" nah I'm okay it will take more than that to hurt me."

She sighed" I really hate when that happens I may be very agile, but I'm clumsy too. Sometimes I mess up I have this ability to always fall into holes. It's annoying I can't stand it…" she remembered all the times she tripped and ended up falling into a hole during her journey with her friends.

"An ability to fall into holes?" thought Naruto out loud" that sounds like a very dangerous bloodline."

Sheena blinked a couple of times after hearing that. Before she ended up laughing, she laughed so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. Naruto didn't know what he did but he smiled at the sight he actually like seeing the raven haired summoner laughing, it made him happy. She finally calmed down on her laughing drying her tears she has never laughed so hard in a while which it reminded her why she liked being with the blond ninja, he made her laugh.

"Oh haha Naruto….a bloodline about falling into holes that's really funny. But no it's not a bloodline it's more like my clumsiness it happens when I least expected."

"That makes two of us. You know I'm not the brightest light bulb or most agile ninja, but I work hard and never give up towards my goals and dreams. I think it's the heart that matters than strength believe it!"

She smiled" you're right heart is all that matters because I wouldn't be the person I am today without my heart. Thanks Naruto you know exactly what to say to a girl…." She paused preventing herself from blushing 'what the heck is wrong with me?'

"Thanks pervy sage says that I don't understand the heart of a woman and stuff but I think he's wrong. I understand how a woman feels" he smiled with a sweat dropped' sort of.'

"I think you do. We have sparred for too long how about if we take a break?"

"Yeah so Sheena how about if we…."

"Let's eat to a place that isn't Ichiraku's" she replied cutting him off with a smirk" we're always going there I really want to eat somewhere else."

"Oh yeah I guess it could be tiring for you to always eat in the same place. That doesn't work on me."

"That because you're addicted to ramen."

"True it's my favorite food in the world!" he gave his fox grin.

They started walking off from the forest leaving the training field. They were quiet for a while and Sheena was stealing glances at the blond, she couldn't stop thinking about that time. When he was engulfed in the evil red energy and his facial features changed completely, looking more feral like a wild animal. His eyes blood red, his fangs and claws it was inhuman how could he have changed in appearance like he wasn't himself. She felt the evil presence of another being very powerful yet she hasn't let it get to her remembering Naruto's expression and the way he attacked the dragon. Then there was the part when he was engulfed in a bright white light returning to normal, the only thing that entered her mind is that it must be related to his exsphere. It must have reversed the effect changing him back to his normal self. Whatever was that evil aura she felt it was definitely not human she tried to bring the topic into conversation. But she failed the only thing she did was steal glances at him a sad excuse for her failure.

Naruto finally noticed her staring at him" something wrong Sheena?"

"It's nothing….nothing at all…." Her brown eyes softened' damn it…why can't I say it?'

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiled at him pushing the topic she had in mind aside" so Naruto who is this pervy sage you mentioned?"

Naruto smiled thinking about the toad sanin" he's my teacher he taught me to fight during my training trip with him for three years. But let me warn you he's a big pervert" he frowned at the last time.

This caught Sheena's attention" really a pervert?"

"Yeah….well no he's not a pervert he always say he's a super pervert. Nothing to feel proud about that."

"He surely can't be a bigger pervert than Zelos!?" she asked in shock.

"I don't know about that but to me pervy sage is the biggest pervert in the five countries."

'He must be that perverted. Whoa I never thought I will say this, but looks like Zelos has some competition' Sheena sweat dropped.

(Village district near the hot baths)

"Achoo!" sneeze Jiraiya before grinning' a beautiful woman must be talking about me. I'm so love.'

He grinned before he went to his favorite place in the entire world, the hot baths. The one place where he gets his peace of mind and to gather his research material for upcoming books, he just loves to write. He needed more ideas for his next novel and this was always the one place where he can get the ideas he's looking for. After finally talking business with Tsunade he can finally relax and do he's hobby pepping when he's really doing his research, either way it was the perfect lame excuse to peek. He sneaked at the back of the hot baths going to his usual spot which it was the perfect spot to peek, he was so eager like a little kid dying to play with his favorite toy. He was dying to see the naked bodies of the women of Konoha which they are very impressive he has seen dozens of bodies before, but Konoha tops them all as the best figure he has laid eyes on. It was the main reason why he loves to come to the village after doing his usual business as an information provider to the Hokage. He reached his favorite peeking spot separating the male's baths as he knelt down on the ground going to the small peeking hole on the other side of the women's bath. He was going to enjoy this since it's been a while since he had done his research.

'Time to take a peek at the beautiful women of Konoha I really missed those bodies' he grinned as he took a look before he realized something was wrong' hey wait a minute….what's wrong?'

He felt something was odd in his peeking spot and he could tell. He felt the strange sense of someone's chakra quickly he became aware that he wasn't the only one who has been here which clearly disturbed him a lot.

'Someone has been peeking in my favorite peeking spot but how?' he quickly lost interest in peeking at the women something very unusual that happens to him' whoever he is must be someone skilful to be able to find my secret peeking spot. This is bothering me I better go take a look around the village if I can find something on this stranger.'

He vanished from the place in a cloud of smoke.

(Time skip)

(Village district middle session)

Jiraiya was walking the streets of the village not looking happy at all. He was trying to gain any leads on whoever was peeking on his secret spot but he hasn't found any information on the stranger. But that wasn't what got him in a bad mood it was the fact that he tried to hit on women he has gotten rejected by them, something that rarely happens to him. His charms and good looks have taken the attention of women everywhere making him the number one ladies man. They called him Jiraiya the gallant which he was proud of the title after being called the toad sanin from the legendary sanins. He used his deadliest charms to have the women bow to his feet but they didn't listen to him, they turned him down like he was just a regular man who wanted to conquer their hearts. It's like they were laughing at his face like he was an amateur who didn't know a thing of understanding the heart of a woman. His eyes hardened he was going to find this stranger and put him in his place after all, his pride was on the line. His ears perked up when he heard women laughing and giggling followed by a man's voice, it seems he has found his target. He walked to the source of the laughing until he reached a corner and not too far he saw a group of women near a dango stand.

All of the women were young and beautiful but his eyes fell on a certain long red head. He could tell that he was a man and he glared seeing that he was sweet talking the ladies, using his charms to have them under his spell. Jealousy rose within him he wasn't going to let this continue any longer he was the cause of the women turning him down and he was also a pervert like himself, no doubt he was a future rival. He glared at the red head making the women laugh while they blushing at him he was already the center of attention for the women in the village. Not as he was still alive and standing in this world.

'This won't go any longer whoever he is he has gone too far' thought the upset toad sanin.

"Oh Zelos you're amazing!" one woman said with hearts on her eyes.

"Zelos can I be part of your group of most precious hunnies?!"

"Well you already have the beauty maybe I can make you a future candidate of the group!" replied the red head chosen.

"What about me?!" asked another young woman.

"You're beautiful too you're all beautiful. Oh what the heck I will make all of you part of my group of precious hunnies I just can't help it!"

"Oh Zelos!!!"

"Ha I am so love its good being me!" he replied with hearts in his eyes as the women gave him a group hug.

'That's it!' Jiraiya growled finally reaching him giving the red head a glare" hey pal?!"

Zelos looked at him" hmm can I help you pops?"

'Pops?!' his left eye started twitching in annoyance for his comment.

"Hey it's Jiraiya-sama" one of the women said.

"You guys know him?" asked Zelos.

Jiraiya frowned" you don't know who I am?!"

"And should I care if I do?" the red head chosen said rudely.

The toad sanin decided to let him know who he was doing his usual intro dance" I am the ladies man and amazing ninja the mountain toad sage the gallant Jiraiya of the legendary sanins know my name!"

However Zelos was talking with the women ignoring him making Jiraiya face fault" what the….didn't you hear me I am the ultimate ladies man and legend Jiraiya?!!"

"I'm sorry pops I was too distracted talking to all these beauties right here. What did you say?"

The toad sanin growled hating to repeat himself" I said I am the ultimate ladies man and the mountain toad sage the gallant Jiraiya of the legendary sanins!"

He only got a laugh from Zelos who made the women laughed as well he growled at him" what's so funny?!"

The red head chosen dried his tears" oh I'm sorry did you just say that you're the ultimate ladies man?"

"That's right!" he replied with pride he knew he was telling the truth.

Zelos shook his head" look pops not to offend you or anything but you're not the ultimate ladies man."

"What…." Jiraiya was shocked seeing the women all over the red head chosen.

"Look around you….who is the man who has the women all over him?"

"You are Zelos" they women replied in unison.

"And who is the ultimate ladies man?" he grinned.

"You are Zelos!"

"You see pops the hunnies speaks for themselves I am the ultimate ladies man not you. I don't even know how you could call yourself a ladies' man look at you?!"

Jiraiya felt the painful blow to his pride glaring at him" what is there something wrong with me?"

"Of course there's something wrong with you. You're ugly look at that red make up on your eyes it's so out of fashion and your clothing it's a fashion designer's worst nightmare. Not to mention that you're old!"

"What?!!" he shouted feeling his pride crushed into a million pieces.

"Yup the truth hurts pops it's a fact. You're old I'm young you're ugly I'm handsome you're un cool and I'm cool you're un suavo and I'm suavo your unsexy I'm sexy, and the list goes on and on. Perhaps you were the ultimate ladies man many years ago but not anymore, just retire and hand me the torch I will make an even better replacement than you."

"That's not true go ahead ladies tell him he's wrong!" the toad sanin gazed at the women around the red head chosen.

He saw the looks in their faces and it was pretty clear they had no intention to agree with him whatsoever. They too attached to Zelos to say a word they were all over him like bees around honey and it hit him the toad sanin hard. They didn't care about him or they weren't interested in him anymore he could try to win them over with his charms but it will be futile. He knew he will fail because they have already being won over by the red head chosen, he will have to admit that he has lost this battle. His pride was already destroyed and there was nothing else to say, someone more handsome and cool and sexy has come and defeated him taking his title from him. After the long silence ended Zelos chuckle he started walking off with his hunnies following him close by.

"Come on my hunnies let's leave the unsuavo behind!"

Jiraya had tears at the corner of his eyes before he fell on his knees crying" nooooooo whyyyyy I have lost my mojo!!!"

(Jiraiya obtained the title of** un suavo description: he lost his mojo according to him but he knew he had to pass the torch sooner or later, he has to realize he can't stay forever as the ultimate ladies man**)

(Azuchi grill restaurant market district Konoha)

Shizune and Tonton arrived at the restaurant feeling nervous. It was the first time she has come to an expensive restaurant even if Tsunade has given her some money enough to pay for her food. She never thought she will eat in such place especially when she was going to be eating together with Regal. She blushed thinking about it she couldn't believe Tsunade has pulled a fast one on her just to get her off her back and let her have a break from her job. She has turned her supposed discussion with the older man about side projects for the village when in truth it was a date, not just a date but it was her first date ever. She has never dated before being busy training under Tsunade traveling with her she never gave a thought about dating men; she has always been interested in the idea for a long time. She started getting cold feet she was finally here and yet she couldn't go through with it this was a chance Tsunade has given her and perhaps she shouldn't waste it. She gazed at him who was waiting at one of the far tables on the right just wearing regular clothing like he wasn't expecting this was supposed to be a date. She took a deep breath gathering some courage to go through with this, this time she was going to believe in herself.

'All right….I can do this. We're just going to talk that's all there's nothing romantic about all of this. But this won't stay like this I will get even with Tsunade-sama for doing this though.'

"Wait here Tonton" she took another deep breath before heading towards the table leaving the small pig behind.

'I have to calm down….we're only going to talk and this is mostly about his ideas of the side projects for the village. Nothing romantic at all and he's probably unaware that this just going to be a conversation about business….'

She reached the tables of the end walking up to him who was still looking at his table unaware of her presence. She blushed gazing at him he looked more handsome up close it scared her that she has never felt this way about a man before, it only boost her confidence to go for it just like her master told her. She smiled at him and by now Regal was looking at her finally seeing her he seemed surprise at first but he gave her a warm smile. It was the kind of smile that would make her blush and her heart melt, he looks so adorable.

'I have to keep it together now you can do this Shizune…' she through erasing her blush.

"Hello Regal…"

"Shizune it's you….what a surprise to see you here I'm here expecting to meet up with Tsunade to discuss business. I have come up with various ideas to develop the village housing system as well as economic relief."

"Yes I know about that Tsunade-sama told me all about it. I must tell you that, I know you were expecting her to come but unfortunately she can't" she saw his surprise expression before continuing" she's busy with another meeting that came early so she sent me to take her place for today" she sweat dropped thinking that the slug sanin was probably drinking sake or even gambling.

"I see then I have no problem with it. I don't mind having you here, you already know about the topic from Tsunade. I will like to get straight to the business, please have a seat."

She nodded before Regal went to fix her seat making her smile at his action' he's so polite…'

She took her seat looking at him erasing the thought that this was a date" so let's get started."

"Certainly" he replied taking some plans from his seat he rolled it putting it on the table" my first idea is to build an apartment complex at least thirty feet high with ten floors. It will be economic for the consumers I'm looking for the best solution to satisfy both the consumer and the Hokage."

"I know she would love this idea Regal believe me" she thought about Tsunade who would do anything not to waste too much money."

"Very well so I have your full support on this side project?" Regal replied.

"Yes that will be all right…."

"Good let's move on" he pulled away the plans for the apartment complex and put another one showing a large facility" this is my second idea I realized that a large village like Konoha must be consuming a lot of electrical energy. I want to build an energy plant that will help consume electricity on low level decreasing its cost to the people therefore it will be more economic on the people's budget."

Shizune nodded she was very impressed' wow…he really has great ideas no doubt Tsunade-sama would accept his ideas. She has found the perfect person who would help her solving the village economic deficit.'

"May I have your opinion Shizune as Tsunade's representative I would like to know your thoughts on this?"

"Not at all I believe you have great ideas to help the village Regal I am certain Tsunade-sama would be please to hear this. You really are a smart man with a logical point of view…" she tried not to blush.

"I see then with her full support I would like to give the order for the team to begin the construction of these projects?"

"Yes I will ask her I will also like if you would lend me the plans for these side projects. Tsunade-sama must see what she's approving."

"Of course you can have them. I already made copies of the plans everyone will be on standby waiting to hear Tsunade's approval"

"You really work for fast Regal you're full prepared to do this" Shizune replied with a smile gazing at him with a lot of admiration in her dark eyes.

"I have gotten used to do things quickly. Its how I do things when I'm working."

"That's right I'm sure you have a job back in your world" she smiled happy that she has managed to get some conversation with him leaving the topic of business behind.

"Yes I do have a job back in my world. However the Lezareno Company is really busy and packed with lots of work since the unification of the two worlds" replied Regal.

"Lezareno Company?" Shizune blinked.

"It's where our work I managed the company."

"Managed…..what's your job?"

"I run the company I'm the president."

Shizune's eyes widened in shock' he's the president…..of the whole company?!'

"Wow….you really are very important Regal I can see why you're so hardworking and very clever in creating side projects" she smiled feeling herself blush' he's really amazing….I'm sure Tsunade-sama would jump for joy if she finds out that he's so important and rich.'

"Thank you. To be honest I like being here staying Konoha is like having a vacation, it's nice to take a long break every once in a while."

"It's not quite right when you're working as it is" Shizune smiled fondly at him.

"Actually I have more work at the company than here."

"Well I know that you're busy but I was wondering if you would like since we're here already how about if we order something to eat."

Regal smiled" I already did it should be coming right about now…"

Shizune blinked when a waiter came handing her a dish with shrimps salad and dipping sauce. He handed Regal a bowl of soup she felt herself blushing again. To think he has already thought ahead was very charming now she felt like she was having a romantic dinner with him. She gazed at him who gave her a cordial smile.

"Shall we eat?"

"Yes I am quite hungry thank you Regal."

"Don't mention it the pleasure is mine."

Shizune started eating staring dreamily at the older man' for my first date this is the most wonderful date ever!'

(Top of the Hokage monument)

Jiraiya was in deep thought and it was usually ironic. Naruto was the one who always comes here to think things through whenever he felt bothered or upset, now he was the one who needed some thinking and time to cool down. He has never given up on anything in his entire life through hard work and never ending determination he has come a long way becoming into a strong ninja, a legend. Now he felt like it was over and perhaps he should give up not his ninja status or his sanin title, but he's title of the ultimate ladies and sex symbol. It seems there was a new sheriff in town walking the path to become the best womanizer there ever was, better than him. He didn't wanted to think about it every time he does it hurts him a lot his pride was already shattered when he saw the women ignoring him and walking away with Zelos. The red head chosen was better than him and it seems he has already surpassed him there was no need to walked in his footsteps anymore. He flinched remembering his hurtful and cold words that left him broken with a destroyed pride. The words kept on repeating in his head over and over again.

"_Yup the truth hurts pops. You're old I'm young, you're ugly I'm handsome, you're un cool I'm cool, you're un suavo I'm suavo, you're un sexy I'm sexy…."_

"_I am the ultimate ladies man."_

'Maybe he's right…..I am getting a little out of shape and….old. I'm not as young as I used to be and with the way he was dominating the ladies he is truly a true ladies man. I guess it's over for me looks like the great gallant Jiraiya will have to thrown in the towel there's new sex symbol in town and he's here to stay.'

He started thinking about the past. All the times he has peep in the women's bath and all the times he has conquer the ladies making them fall to his knees. When he entered a make out pub bar he always had every woman by his side they love him, and he loves them too. Every single wanted to be with him because he has work hard to become a womanizer, a sex symbol, a super pervert and the ultimate ladies man. Maybe he wasn't thinking straight to make the right decision.

He suddenly thought about Zelos and glared his fight tightening' no….it won't end like this I will not give up. I'm not ready to quit I am still a ladies' man and super pervert. You better prepare yourself Zelos the toad mountain sage is not ready to kneel before you….. I will get my mojo back!'

He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

(Time skip)

(Dango stand market district)

Zelos was having the time of his life. His hunnies have invited him to all you can eat dango which he was enjoying the sweet food a lot. He ate another stick while the women were blushing at him while some had hearts in their eyes day dreaming of the red head chosen. He was truly enjoying the company and the free food he knew it already. It was good being him he didn't noticed that the women stopped feeding. He was caught up in the moment before he gazed at his group of hunnies. They were all looking in front of them like there was something worth gazing over to stop giving him food, it must be something important.

"What's wrong my hunnies?" he gazed at the same direction as them.

He saw him standing on a railing in front of the dango stand. Jiraiya's white hair flapping because of the wind his gaze serious and determined like there was no turning back from his choice. The people that were passing by stopped their walking seeing the toad sanin standing on top of them watching over them like he was a guardian hero. However his eyes were only fixed on the red head chosen who was staring at him with not much interest. Their eyes locked and a spark has been lit, the beginning of a rivalry has been marked today. Zelos shook his head he looked at his hunnies to keep feeding him more dango but Jiraiya wasn't going to stay and watch as he continues to steal his title. He vanished and reappeared again next to him shocking the women he took the plate of dango preventing him from eating another bite.

"What do you want now pops?" he asked while sighing.

"This village is not big enough for two perverts like us. It's time to settle this once and for all."

The red head chosen chuckle" what's this are you challenging me?"

"Yes I challenge you to a fight. We'll use our skills in combat in order to win the title of super pervert and the ultimate ladies man, what do you say?" he replied seriously.

"Come on pops I don't want to hurt you. It will be very abusive of me if I fight you, it's no contest who will be the victor you don't stand a chance against me" Zelos grinned.

"You really think I'm weak?" asked the amused Jiraiya.

"Yes you're just an old man…." He replied with a yawn.

"Um…actually Zelos Jiraiya-sama is anything but weak" one of the women said.

"Huh what do you mean?" Zelos was confused by her comment.

"Jiraiya-sama is one of legendary sanins of Konoha. The sanins are the strongest ninjas in the hidden leaf village they are highly not to be underestimated" another women said.

"Our current Hokage Tsunade-sama is another member of the legendary sanins" another replied.

Jiraiya sweat dropped at their comments' oh so now they are complimenting me, women can be very shallow sometimes.'

"I see…." Zelos gazed at the toad sanin" if you're as strong as they say you are then I won't have a problem fighting you."

"Does that mean you're accepting my challenge?"

"Yes I do the great Zelos never backs down from a challenge once he accepts. Just don't say I didn't warn you pops."

Jiraiya nodded" all right but not here. We can't fight inside of the village without causing any harm to the people we will fight outside of the village. Meet me at the forest south of Konoha in one hour" he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Sure thing pops….." he grinned' this will be too easy.'

(Time skip: one hour later)

(Forest region miles away from Konoha fire country territory)

The two fighters were standing face to face no one else was around. They were alone and they were meeting each other's gaze both of them were ready for their confrontation. Both knew what was in stake here their pride was in the line to keep their title of ultimate ladies man, to them this fight meant everything. Jiraiya had no intention to lose this fight remembering what was at stake everything was lead to the victor of this match. He was the toad sanin super pervert and most amazing ninja his determination was burning bright he was going to win he never gives up like Naruto. Zelos was very confident that he was going to win he thought that Jiraiya was just a weakling who wasn't worth his time, although he admired his determination but he wasn't going to win. However part of him wanted the toad sanin to be a true opponent keeping in mind that he's a pervert and ladies man like himself. He has never met someone who was just like himself in his world he's the ultimate icon there was no one like him. He was ready for the fight now that he had his weapons equipped, Excalibur and the blue shield. He missed his strongest sword Last Fencer but he decided to return it back to his sister Seles as a gift that he will always care for her.

He grinned at the toad sanin seeing the serious expression on his face, he was ready for the fight as well. The only thing he did is take out his blue shield and Excalibur preparing himself for the upcoming fight.

"You sure you want to do this pops last chance to back out and prevent complete humiliation?"

"Not a chance I want this fight a lot. I admit I never thought I would meet someone else who is cool and smooth like myself, whether who becomes the victor in this fight I want you to know that you have my respects as a fellow pervert Zelos."

"Thanks for the compliment pops I guess. I kind of feel the same way about you, I like your secret spot to peek at the women's hot baths" Zelos's eyes turned into heart shapes.

"Oh so you did notice it was me who found the spot?" Jiriaya grinned with a chuckle" yeah it's the best spot to peek and no one will ever be spotted. You did give it a good use…"

"Let's leave the conversation and get this over with pops, just don't disappoint me old man."

"I have no intention come now!"

**(Battle time)**

**(Music: Tales of Symphonia soundtrack Abbyssion battle)**

"Jiraiya has arrived!"

"Pops I won't go easy on you."

Zelos made the first move charging at the toad sanin which he was well aware of his quick pace.

'He's fast….' he made a hand seals" earth release dark swamp!"

The red head chosen gasped getting stuck on a black hole which he started sinking slowly like it was quick sand.

"What the….."

Jiraiya grinned" you won't be freely now. The dark swamp stops your movements and slowly sinks you to the bottom there's no escape."

Zelos chuckle" not bad pops"

The toad sanin was in shock as he saw his body covered in a powerful energy that was coming from the spherical stone embedded on his chest. He broke free from the dark swamp and charged at him again this time he was going to be ready to take him down.

"Lighting blade!"

Jiraiya escaped the lighting thrust of his sword and he quickly countered using his hard on him. His hair grew in size and wrapped itself around Zelos like a snake he was trapped unable to move. He tried using his strength powered up by his cruxis crystal and he still couldn't escape.

"Clever pops….never thought you would use your hair as a weapon."

"It's a special technique one I know very well…"

Zelos decided to escape as he started casting a spell in order to escape.

'What?!' Jiraiya was too shocked that he let go of his hair releasing the red head chosen.

"You asked for this pops….eruption!"

He dodged as he saw an opening on the earth releasing a mini volcano releasing a lot of lava. He sighed in relief because he managed to escape the strong technique he turned his gaze towards Zelos.

'What was that….it wasn't a jutsu he didn't made hand seals. Who is he?'

"Demon Fang!"

Jiraiya escaped the shockwave from the ground' looks like I need to use extreme measures.'

He bit his thumb making some blood come out making hand seals" summoning jutsu!"

POOF!!!

After the cloud of vanished there was a 6 foot toad and Jiraiya jumped on top of it. However Zelos grinned at his tactic and his ability.

'Looks like pops is full of surprises.'

"Now!" Jiraiya warned the toad to attack while making hand seals" ninja art toad fire blast!"

He shot a powerful flame while the toad shot oil creating a large fire wave. Part of the field was covered by the fire making it a little hard to see, even if he didn't wanted to jump to conclusions. He was certain that Zelos was still alive seeing a glimpse of his strength he was right when he saw him standing on a tree branch. He wasn't impressed he seemed to be nervous his abilities were far beyond normal from a regular ninja. He made the toad he was standing vanished as he took a long look at the red head chosen.

'I made the jutsu faster than ever and yet he was able to dodge it. He's that fast his strength, speed and agility there's no way a ninja would be able to have such high attributes. There's something about him…'

"That was quite impressive pops you almost had me there" Zelos said with a grin.

"I have a question I would like to ask you" he gazed at the spherical object in his chest" are you a friend of Lloyd?"

"You know my bud Lloyd?" smiled the red head chosen at the mention of his friend's name.

The toad sanin nodded' I see so he's one of Lloyd's companions. Then that small round thing on his chest must be what Tsunade told me an exsphere it's supposed to increase someone's dormant abilities. Tsunade wasn't kidding it clearly explains why he's so strong it makes it hard to believe that such powerful tools exists. I thought the jinchurikkis were the only powerful weapons in the world.'

"I haven't met Lloyd yet I only heard of him."

Zelos only nodded as he cast another spell" wind blade!"

Jiraiya gasped as he felt waves of powerful wind barely touching he escaped just in time. He groaned as he noticed that he got a small wound on his right shoulder from the spell, he gazed at Zelos who has lunged at him Excalibur in his hand. He barely dodged the fast sword attacks from the red head chosen making it very difficult to evade.

'He's so fast if I'm not careful I will get kill…' he grinned at him" ninja art needle jizou!"

The toad sanin's white hair turned into long needles reaching all the way to his ankles resembling a porcupine. Zelos's sword got stuck between the thick needles he tried taking the sword out it was Jiraiya's chance to strike with a powerful blow.

'He has lowered his guard it's over' he formed a blue sphere on his right hand" rasengan!"

Zelos groaned he was hit by the powerful spiraling sphere of chakra sending him far away to a tree. He was hit hard looks like the victor of the fight was Jiraiya. He grinned at his win even if he was impressed with his opponent's performance. Unfortunately he spoke too soon as the same tree where Zelos landed exploded feeling a powerful burst of chakra surrounding the whole forest. The toad sanin had to take a couple of steps back feeling the chakra emitting from the red head chosen he has never felt anything like it before.

'Such powerful chakra….it feels strong like the nine tails….is that even possible?'

Zelos was ready to cast his most powerful spell in order to finish the fight. He gazed at Jiraiya who was trying very hard not to freak out or pee in his pants, he only grinned at him about to release what he has in store for him.

"Get ready for this pops…..time to finish this!"

The toad sanin got into a defensive position waiting for the powerful attack. However it never happened because Zelos stopped focusing his mana canceling the spell he gave a goofy smile.

"Just kidding!"

Jiraiya face faulted before he got up with a sweat dropped" what?!"

The red head chosen laughed" yeah I'm done with this fight. I'm bore I have nothing against you pops, you're not my enemy."

The toad sanin gave him a frown" so wait you weren't taking me seriously?"

"Oh I was taking you seriously I am just tire. I don't like fighting unnecessary battles you fought a great battle though."

Jiraiya sighed in relief' well I guess the fight is over.'

**(Music ends)**

"Come on Zelos I better get you to the hospital to have your injuries heal."

"It's all right pops I'm okay I'm not that hurt" Zelos grinned walking towards him.

The toad sanin was shocked seeing the small wound that he had on his stomach where he hit him with his rasengan' impossible I hit him head on with a full force rasengan and he's not too wounded. Any regular person wouldn't be able to get up let alone walk….these exspheres are truly powerful.'

"You sure you're all right?"

"Of course I'm cool don't get too worried pops!"

"You fought a goof fight Zelos I can see you're no ordinary opponent."

"My thoughts exactly pops you're stronger than you look."

Jiraiya shared a laugh with him" anyway I don't mind to have some competition in the ladies department, you're one heck of competition. How about if we go do some research?"

"Research?" Zelos blinked not having a clue what he was talking about.

"You know peeking at the hot baths?" the toad sanin gave a perverted grin.

The red head chosen had hearts in his eyes going into full pervert mode" yeah let's go!"

They started walking while Jiraiya took a copy of Itcha Itcha paradise" you know Zelos I'm a writer peeking at the hot baths gives me the inspiration to continue writing here's an example of my work. I also have more volumes from the series"

Zelos took the book and started reading the first pages. He blushed before giggling and got hearts in his eyes again what he was reading was perfect and it was the exact thing he was looking for.

"Pops this is awesome!" she shouted in pure joy.

Jiraiya nodded proudly' looks like I have gained another devoted fan.'

(Zelos obtained the title of **"fanatic" description: I love the Itcha Itcha series!"**)

**To be continued**

It's been a while since I have updated this story and for that I apologize. I will try and update more I have lots of chapters in mind for this story and for the plot to go smoothly. I also got the inspiration of updating again because I was playing Tales of Symphonia I just love playing on 10x experience the game is so easy. Dawn of the new world is way easier with that much experience you can easily get Emil and Martha to level 200 before reaching the final level. I hope you all like the chapter and don't forget to review farewell until the next time.

**Next chapter Cooking festival: a recipe for disaster**

**(Omake title: Valentine's special)**

Naruto was writing a Valentine's card for Sheena. He was in his room concentrating writing the exact word he wanted o write for the raven haired summoner. At first he thought of writing a letter for Sakura then he rethought his choice expecting that she was going to punch him to the next village, so he chose Sheena instead. He finally writing the last words as he started blushing before taking sheet and put it in a envelope and writing Sheena's name. He smiled proudly looking at his Valentine's gift for the raven haired beauty. He blushed again thinking what Jiraiya told him about Valentine's Day that it was the day to finally tell the women you like how much you love her.

"_Valentine's day is the perfect day to declare your love to the women who is very special to you."_

'Sheena is going to like my card. Although she won't know it's from me, maybe I should write my name instead of secret admirer.'

He ignored his thoughts about it and went towards his window facing the village" look out Konoha Uzumaki Naruto has a mission for Valentine's Day!"

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew taking the letter from his hand" ah come back here!" he went after the runaway letter.

(Village district middle section)

"Here you my blond hunny a gift from the great Zelos!" he took a large bouquet of roses.

Ino was blushing giggling kindly accepting his gift" oh Zelos they are beautiful I have never seen such unique roses thank you very much!"

"Anything for you my blond hunny" he winked at her.

Lloyd sweat dropped at his gift" that's the same bouquet of roses you gave to every single woman in the village."

"What?!" Ino was shocked.

"Don't listen to him my blond hunny I only bought these roses for you only."

Lloyd sighed before he turned to Tenten giving her a wrapped long box" here you go happy Valentine's Day!"

The bun haired weapon's mistress un wrapped the box and gasped" oh Lloyd a customized shuriken and kunai set thanks here's your gift!" she gave him a long wrapped box.

The twin swordsman removed the gift wrapping and removed the box smiling widely" all right new sword sheets thanks Tenten!"

"They are made of strong leather and I ordered them to be made so it fits your swords perfectly!"

Lloyd took off his old sheets and placed his material blade" awesome they fit perfectly thanks Tenten!"

"You're welcome" she smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

Zelos shook his head" shessh would you two just kiss already?"

"Shut up Zelos!" shouted Lloyd his whole face blushing.

"Yeah we're a just friend that's all!" Tenten replied her face blushing too.

"Whatever he replied" he sighed' man those two are in denial.'

Suddenly Sheena came to the group smiling at them, before she noticed that a letter landed on her hand. She was surprised before she took a long look at it seeing her name written on the envelope, it was clearly a letter for her. Naruto came seconds later before he saw his letter on the girl he wanted to receive the destined letter. There was no need for him to stay here since she had his letter it would be best if she didn't know the person who wrote the letter. He left and the group didn't notice his presence, he gave a smile while walking away.

'Heh mission accomplish.'

"Hey Sheena looks like someone gave you a love letter" Lloyd said looking at the letter she was holding.

"Yeah maybe it's a mistake and it's originally for another Sheena who lives here" replied Zelos.

That comment earned the red head chosen a smack from Sheena as she left them wanting to read the letter alone.

"Nice move Zelos…." Ino said with a sweat dropped.

"I was just kidding…" he rubbed his aching head.

Sheena walking the streets decided to open the envelope and started reading the letter.

_**You're wonderful….I want you to know that's you're beautiful and you always lift my spirit high. You're funny and kind you have become someone close to me, someone special. I hope that someday we can forge a strong bond and stay together.**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day**_

_**From your secret admirer**_

Sheena was blushing while smiling her heart was beating so fast. She smiled warmly as she gazed at the sky thinking about the stranger who wrote her such beautiful letter.

'Secret admirer eh….I wonder who he is I would like to meet him?'

**Authors Notes: yeah I know Valentine's Day is over a while ago but I couldn't help in making this cute omake. Besides were still in the month of love lol.^_^**


	16. Author's Notes

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hold for now until if I get any inspiration and motivation to continue writing it. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
